


座头鲸之歌 Lament of A Humpback Whale

by LotusAsh



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthurm, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Side Cicero/Orm, Top Arthur, bottom Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 184,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusAsh/pseuds/LotusAsh
Summary: 奥姆，七海之主，亚特兰蒂斯之王，永远不会臣服。就算被自己曾经相信的大臣和未婚妻背叛，就算自己日夜思念的母亲也不支持他，就算是被那个半截杀出的混血杂种击败、折断了父亲留给他的三叉戟、被剥夺了王的头衔和荣耀、被套上了屈辱的锁链、他也绝不会臣服。至少他是这样对自己发誓的。





	1. 陨落之王

奥姆，七海之主，亚特兰蒂斯之王，永远不会臣服。

就算被自己曾经相信的大臣和未婚妻背叛，就算自己日夜思念的母亲也不支持他，就算是被那个半截杀出的混血杂种击败、折断了父亲留给他的三叉戟、被剥夺了王的头衔和荣耀、被套上了屈辱的锁链、他也绝不会臣服。

至少他是这样对自己发誓的。

他被囚禁的房间宽敞明亮，甚至十分舒适。巨大的蚌壳床上铺着柔软的海绒被褥，如水母的长裙般飘舞的帐幔一半遮掩着窗口，他漫不经心地用手撩开，看到几只弥漫着幽蓝光线的小鱼困惑地转着圈游弋着，时不时地撞到那水晶般透明的窗户。他的视线绵延向远，看到那一重重如珊瑚如水母般的亚特兰蒂斯建筑推展开来，无数窗口透出的光点随着水流飘荡氤氲，如一片梦幻的星辰罗纱。

不过短短数日，这在他的治理下井井有条日趋强大的王国便换了主人。而他的臣民们竟然就这样轻而易举地接受了。

奥姆不会承认自己心中的悲哀。他从小就学习帝王权术，从小就被教导着要成为最强大的帝王，不能有弱点，不能害怕，不能心软，要有钢铁一般的意志和决心，如圣人一般的自律。他自问他做到了，做到了一切父王要求的，他也一直以为自己是一个称职的王，他做的每一个决定都为了他的国家、他的臣民有一个更加光明的未来，而不是在陆地人的威慑下战战兢兢、生活在日渐浑浊的海洋之底。可是到头来，没有人为了他的努力喝彩，相反，他们告诉他他错了，他日思夜想的母亲死而复生后回来告诉他的第一件事，就是他错了……

愤怒在那双如海一般深沉的蓝色中燃烧，却又被强悍的意志拦截，不能爆发。苍白的唇紧紧抿成冷硬的线条，虽然悬浮在水中背脊却仍然如鲸骨一般挺拔，就算是在不动的时候，他也如一把未出鞘的剑，散发着危险的味道。

亚瑟抱着手臂歪歪扭扭靠在门口，重重咳嗽了一声。

奥姆感觉到了有人进入屋内，也在一瞬间就能分辨出来人的气息。这些都是战士最基本的素养。可是他不想转身看见那张洋洋自得的脸。现在对方这么用力地发出声音，他也不好再继续全然无视，只是微微侧过头，冷冷地给了一个眼神。

亚瑟不得不承认，自己这个弟弟某些时候跟那只自以为是的臭蝙蝠一样阴沉吓人……

“我以为加冕之后，你至少会看上去不那么邋遢。看来我错了。”奥姆缓缓转过身来。他全身的肌肉都紧绷绷的，随时准备着战斗，即使他知道亚瑟不会在这里与他开战。毕竟他们之间胜负已定。

亚瑟笑起来，不同于奥姆优雅而克制的冷笑，他的笑总是带着某种海滩上浓烈粗犷的烈酒味道，弥漫着浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙气息，“我还以为被关起来你会收敛一点嚣张的气焰 and be a less dick，看来我也错了。”

奥姆冷哼一声，似乎对他失去兴趣，眼睛再次看向窗外，“你来干什么？”

“我说过我想跟你谈谈。”亚瑟慢慢地在房间里漂浮着，环视着弟弟的“居住环境”，“已经一个月了，我猜你大概冷静点了，所以过来看看。”

“你想谈什么。”虽然是询问，用的却是陈述的语气，仿佛是在说，他们之间没什么可谈的。

说实话，每一次看到奥姆那副高傲不可一世的样子，亚瑟就总想揍他几拳。可是一看到那双深蓝的眼睛和脸上坚硬却也不乏优美的轮廓，他又觉得下不去手……

Conflicted…

亚瑟自顾自在珊瑚制成的椅子上坐下，“你大概也不想一辈子被关在这儿吧？”

奥姆嗤笑一声，并没回答，似乎是不屑于回答这样的蠢问题。

亚瑟就算再蠢，也该知道他刚刚登基，不应该把刚刚被他赶下王位的自己放出去，那无异于放虎归山。

“听着，你杀了渔人国国王，试图侵略咸水国，挑起海洋和陆地之战，我不杀你已经是仁慈，决不可能就这么简简单单把你放出去。”亚瑟把脚翘到桌上，顺手抓起来桌上一只不知道干什么用的海螺把玩起来，“而且就你目前的心态，谁知道你会不会派人暗杀我。”

奥姆压抑住心中被侮辱的愤怒，冷冷地说，“你到底想说什么？”

“咱妈很想你。”亚瑟忽然放软了些语气，另奥姆有些措手不及，“她不希望你被永远关在这儿，我也不希望。所以我想，你可以戴罪立功。”

想到亚特兰娜，奥姆的心隐隐作痛。自从他被关起来，亚特兰娜来看过他几次，也曾与他彻夜长谈。他无论如何都不会承认，自己也曾在母亲怀里哭泣过，为了那失而复得的温柔怀抱。只有在亚特兰娜面前，他仿佛又变成了一个孩子，变成了当初那个困惑、害怕而无助的小王子。

可是母亲更爱亚瑟不是吗。她可以为了亚瑟而死，也可以为了亚瑟而生。

“你想让我做什么？”奥姆的声音低哑，似乎已经没有刚才那么坚不可摧。

“是你和我一起做什么。”亚瑟冲他咧嘴一笑。

……………………………………………………

奥姆没想到他还有机会再次骑上他的海王龙。他更加想不到，亚瑟竟然还保留着他的坐骑。

此时此刻，他紧跟着前方骑着另一条巨大战鲨的现任海王、他的哥哥，驰骋过空旷寒冷的深海。在他的身后，当然还有一队护卫。他的脖子上戴着一道颈环，上面闪烁着一圈深蓝的流光，而在亚瑟手中有一个控制器，只要他敢有什么小动作，亚瑟会马上按下控制器，那项圈会立刻麻痹他的全身。他憎恨这个颈环，这样的装置完全可以设计成手环或者脚环，却偏偏要像拴住海豚一样拷在他的脖子上。他怀疑亚瑟完全是为了羞辱他才让人如此设计。

他们的目的地是马里亚纳海沟，只因在十几天前，亚特兰蒂斯检测到海沟最深处有异常能量波动，派去巡逻的卫兵全在某一点失去联络，没有一人回来。同时蝙蝠侠也在荒原狼事件之后第一次联系了亚瑟，说神奇女侠戴安娜从亚马逊那边得到消息，她们的祭司预感到一个可怕的威胁将从海中升起。他们最初以为祭司指的威胁就是奥姆，但是在奥姆被囚禁之后，祭司却预感到了越来越浓重的威胁，与死亡之地冥王之府有关的威胁。

亚瑟读过希腊神话，当然知道冥王哈迪斯是谁。在得知被宙斯创造的亚马逊战士是真实存在的、火神阿瑞斯是真实存在的、以及理所应当的——海神波塞冬庇佑的亚特兰蒂斯也是真实存在的之后，哈迪斯和冥府如果也是存在或者至少存在过的，他一点也不觉得惊讶……他奇怪的是，为什么说冥府的威胁从海中来，是否又与他们检测到的能量波动以及失踪的侦察兵有关。他再三权衡，决定亲自去一趟。至于为什么要不顾众大臣阻拦带上奥姆，一者如果真的遇到什么强敌，奥姆的能力毕竟是七海之中仅次于他（甚至有可能在没有亚特兰三叉戟和卡拉森加持的情况下与他平手），是最能帮助他的人，二者……他也确实是想给奥姆一个机会。

他毕竟还是不希望和自己从未谋面的弟弟一见面就拼个你死我活，然后又将对方关起来一辈子。

他仍然记得自己少年时期多么想要见到自己的弟弟，想要带着他喝酒、骑摩托、晒太阳、游泳、看星星、看海豚……而奥姆，虽然初见的时候确实混蛋了点，自大了点，疯狂了点，欠揍了点，但维科讲了一些奥姆的成长经历之后，再想起那张俊美高傲却有些苍白的面容，却也隐隐感到一点怜惜。

更何况你看看人类这些年干的这些个破事，真的能责怪从未上过岸的奥姆对他们有敌意么？

海沟就在前方，一行人放慢了速度，谨慎前行。这一带的海底十分平坦荒芜，海草海葵十分稀疏，游鱼也愈发少见，是一片罕有人迹的荒漠。不止如此，一行人都不约而同地察觉到这里的海水中有一种淡淡的腐臭气息，一种令人不安的死气在水分子间悄无声息地扩散。

奥姆皱起金色的眉头，感知到了危险，他驾着海王龙游到亚瑟旁边，用一种近乎命令的声音说，“给我武器。”

亚瑟扬起带着疤痕的那一边眉毛，嗤笑一声，“Nice try.”

奥姆眼中燃烧着怒色，但是没有说第二次。他是不会去求这个混血杂种的。

海沟如地球上一道难以愈合的伤口，古老而神秘，横陈在他们面前。那宽阔巨大的裂口宛如另一片黑暗之海，站在悬崖一侧，对岸的峭壁和山峦仿佛只是一片小小的黑色剪影，难以看清。

所有的海水都在急速灌入海沟中，海流激狂地吹乱了亚瑟的发。此处是海沟最深的挑战者深渊，但是亚特兰蒂斯人给它的名字却是冥河渊。一行人在海沟一侧陡峭的悬崖边停住，有护卫发现了一把被石头卡主的属于亚特兰蒂斯的枪械，看来之前失踪的护卫队确实来过这里，而且经历过战斗。亚瑟拿着枪，向着深不见底的黑暗之中望去。

“海水在往下倒灌，这不正常。”奥姆神情凝重，他感觉到一股浓重的威胁，另他的身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

亚瑟耸耸肩，“下去才能知道是怎么回事。”

“陛下，海沟下面压力太大，可能会有危险，不如由我等先行探查。”

奥姆听着那些自己曾经的部下用原本称呼他的方式称呼自己那个杂种哥哥，冷冷地哼了一声。

亚瑟将枪扔回护卫手里，扬起招牌式的充满战意的不羁笑容，“我这个人很没耐性，等待可不是我的风格。”他说完便抓着三戟叉从战鲨上一跃而起，如一束金色利剑一般射向黑暗，只留下身后一道白色的气泡。奥姆暗骂一声蠢蛋，也跟着跃起，虽然手里没有武器，还是不肯示弱一般追随而去。

其余的护卫虽然心有忌惮却仍不敢任由王与随时可能被赦免的亲王孤身涉险，也纷纷跟着放弃承受不了海沟底部高压的坐骑，冲向黑暗。

奥姆很快追上了亚瑟，二人并驾齐驱，“你疯了？不知道下面有什么就贸然进来？”

亚瑟冲他眨了下右眼，“别怕my little brother，我会保护你的。”

奥姆冷笑，“保护好你自己吧。”

越是下降，海水越是冰寒刺骨，四周的黑暗也愈发浓稠。众人的武器上各自散发的光明也只能推开有限的黑暗，如一缕在孤独的黑夜里划破长空的流星。海水愈发凝重的压力也推挤而来，渐渐压得人呼吸较往常愈发短促，也更容易疲惫。下降超过一半的时候，也只有亚瑟和奥姆的速度还未受到影响。

却在此时，他们看到在那原本应该漆黑一片的海沟深处，却弥漫起两片血红的光芒。

奥姆只来得及喊了声“小心”，便见两道黑色而巨大的东西从深海中扬起，宛如两道天柱横空扫来。奥姆和亚瑟堪堪避过，却也被那巨物带出的气流卷得失了平衡。而其他的护卫就没那么幸运了，他们只听到黑暗中的一连串惨叫，海水中便已经渗入了血的味道。

“给我武器！”奥姆大声命令。亚瑟也跟着喊道，“给他！”

一个侍卫冲向奥姆，将一道银色的东西掷向他。奥姆一个旋身利落接住，才看到是另一把三叉戟，与他原来的有些相似，但上面的花纹和细节却并不相同，看来是新为他打造而成的。

亚瑟手中的金色三叉戟绽放出夺目的光芒，瞬间黑暗退散，他们看清了眼前的景象。无数巨大的触手如森林一般弥漫在眼前，每一个触手底部都生着无数吸盘一般的巨口， 口里有一层层绞肉机般细密的尖牙，尚且钩挂着未被消化干净的血肉。

众人都看呆了，奥姆对亚瑟说道，“这不是卡拉森！”

在他们愣住的一瞬间，几条触手再一次会来，卷住三名侍卫，然后便能听到骨骼被压碎皮肉被撕扯的声音，伴随着三人惨烈的尖叫。

“撤退！所有人撤退！”亚瑟大喊着，同时伸出手，试图用意识与那巨怪交流。可古怪的是，那巨怪对他散发出的意识波纹没有任何反应。

奥姆扬起三叉戟，试图划开巨大的触手。金属与惊人坚硬的皮肤摩擦出刺耳的声响，银色光芒迸泻漫天。连潜艇都能切割的强大武器，竟无法伤害巨怪的皮肉。

亚瑟周身迸发出强悍的金色光芒，他大喝一声，冲向了触手森林的中心。但见在那浓重的黑暗里，渐渐出现了一个庞然到人无法理解的巨物。而那两道红色的光芒，就是它的眼睛。

一只可能比卡拉森还要巨大的乌贼……或者说只是看上去像乌贼，因为它对能够与海洋生物交流的亚瑟的呼唤没有任何反应。

亚瑟闪过无数触手的攻击，金色三叉戟数次切开试图阻挡他的巨物，英勇到疯狂地直捣那乌贼的眼睛。奥姆知道他是想刺瞎它的双目，可是他太过专注，没有看到另外两道悄无声息的光从他身后极为迅速地逼近。

那是两只巨大的鮟鱇鱼。光芒来自它们头顶悬吊的灯，照出一张如同恶魔般丑陋的脸。血盆大口中露出如无数倒插的刀锋般的牙齿，宛如诡异的怪笑。

奥姆没时间犹豫，他冲了过去，手中的三叉戟化出一道美丽的银弧。他搅动周围的海流，用强悍的力量劈向一只鮟鱇鱼，那鮟鱇鱼身上立刻渗出粘液状的血来，被他逼退数米。身后另一只鮟鱇鱼袭来，奥姆回身一个横扫，便切下了它的半个脑袋。

可是紧接着，他便感觉到一个巨力撞上他的后背，连头都一阵晕眩，整个人飞了出去，狠狠撞在了崖壁上。他呕出一口血来，只觉得似乎每一根骨头都被撞断了，动弹不得。他只能眼睁睁看到另一道触手向他砸下来。

这样死了也不错。

可是预想中的痛感没有来临，一柄金色三叉戟钉在他脸颊边，另一头顶住了触手降下的惊天一击。只见亚瑟撑在他身上，显然正在勉力支撑。他竟然还有闲心冲自己露出一个有点坏有点贱的笑容，“told you i will protect you.”

说完，他一把捞住奥姆的腰，在那触手再次扬起拍下的短暂间隙里，带着他风一般逃离。

…………………………………………………………

两个人躲进了海沟底部一个隐藏在岩石间的洞穴里。狭窄的洞穴阻止了触手的进入，却也另他们两个大男人挤成一团，连腿都伸不直。他们与亚特兰蒂斯的通讯器在战斗中要么遗失了，要么被打坏了，只能等到那乌贼没了耐性离开后再出去。

一对一直以来都是敌人的半兄弟被迫挤在一起，却无话可说，尴尬地沉默着。

亚瑟忽然清了清喉咙，道，“刚才谢谢你帮我。”

奥姆瞥了他一眼，义正言辞地说，“亚特兰蒂斯不能没有王。”

“我死了你不是就可以夺回王位了？”亚瑟又露出了那种有点贱的坏笑，“看来你也没有那么讨厌我。”

奥姆简直惊讶于这个男人的臭不要脸，此时此刻却又不得不和他挤在一起，心里着实郁闷。不过这或许也是件好事。海沟下面实在太冷了，就算是亚特兰蒂斯人也有些难以承受，他原本就有些怕冷，只不过从小被训练得学会了忽略和忍受。但是这里实在太冷了，他要努力调整呼吸，才能让自己不要像个弱者一样瑟瑟发抖起来。不过亚瑟身上的温度很高，而且一直弥散着一种他形容不出的、干燥而醇烈的气息，如果他闻过陆地上的雄麝和烈火烧灼柴火的味道，大约就知道该如何形容。但此时他只觉得这味道竟分外好闻，分外舒适温暖，本能想要更多，但理智决不允许他做出这么丢人的行为。

亚瑟感觉到了奥姆身上一丝丝似乎正在被努力隐藏的颤抖，隐约意识到奥姆可能怕冷。毕竟这里确实很冷，就算他体温比一般人高也感觉到了。他于是一伸手，把奥姆的肩膀揽到怀里。奥姆一下子僵住了，回头怒瞪，“你干嘛？”

“你不觉得太冷了吗？抱着大家都暖和一点。”亚瑟挑起眉毛说，“难道你害羞？”

“我不冷！”

“你不冷，我冷还不行吗？”

“you fucking idiot……”

“呦？学会了骂除了混血杂种以外的词了？我还以为你这个高贵小王子就只会那么一句骂人的话呢。”

“当然不，我还知道没脑子的野蛮人、不懂礼貌的下三滥、浑身长毛的智障……”

“等等等等，你怎么知道我浑身长毛？你看过？”

“你……”奥姆竟觉得脸有点发热，“真不知道湄拉看上你什么……”

提到湄拉，亚瑟心里忽然有点不舒服，“那个，我知道她是你未婚妻，抱歉啊……”

“哼，连我的王位都是你的了，成王败寇，客气什么？”奥姆冷冷地回答。

此时透过两人兵器散发的微光，亚瑟看着奥姆线条坚挺而优美的侧脸。他能看得出他那双外眼角微微下垂的蓝眼睛深处的忧郁，那是一双很漂亮很动人的眼睛，只不过平日里被严酷和傲慢伪装了起来。

不得不承认，奥姆十分俊美，好像他小时候想象过的海中人鱼的那种苍白而空灵的俊美。和自己真是截然不同。

奥姆比他更像他们的妈妈。

“我知道这会儿如果说我不想抢你的东西很混蛋，因为我确实已经抢了。但是如果你愿意，我会想办法补偿你。包括这些年我没尽到的兄长的责任。”亚瑟难得正经地说，“说实话，我对于怎么当这个王一点头绪也没有，我需要你的帮助。”

“你想让我当你的臣子？”奥姆冷冷地问。

“不是臣子，而是弟弟，是亲王。”

“别做梦了。我不会臣服于你。”

“啧……”亚瑟觉得头疼，他搞不清楚这些个纯血贵族的古怪自尊。

此时奥姆忽然直起身体，仔细听着外面，“没有声音了。它或许已经走了。”

两人试探地探出洞口，果真已经不见了巨型乌贼的身影。问题是他们才刚出来，就被几把从未见过的类似枪的武器瞄准了头颅。围住他们的人全身漆黑，周身似弥漫着黑色的烟雾，眼睛的地方却发出红光，他们的形态也比亚特兰蒂斯人要高大强壮得多，足有两米多高，背后突出着无数尖锐的棘刺，看上去十分骇人。

而为首一人比其余人还要巨大，用一种古怪的不像人类的低沉腔调说，“亚特兰蒂斯之王，欢迎光临塔尔塔洛斯。”


	2. 地下冥府

刚刚拿到手的武器再一次被迫交出，Arthur和Orm两个人被用一种黑色坚硬的金属锁住双腕，被那十几名高大的人形生物押送着，在寂寥而崎岖的海沟之底缓缓漂浮前行。他们注意到那些黑色的巨人并非如他们一般漂浮，而是像陆地上的人，一步一步往前走着，每走一步那沉重的压力就会从地上踏出一阵阵的烟尘。

Orm暗暗尝试挣脱那铁环。可是以亚特兰蒂斯纯血贵族的神力，竟也无法撼动。那并非一般的金属，甚至不是任何他们已知的金属。从那黑色的镣铐中弥漫着一股引而不发的热度，像是包裹着熔岩的火山灰，无声地闷烧。

Arthur在旁边不满地喊了句，”喂！还要走到什么时候！照你们这个速度要走到明年吗？！”

Orm警告般地瞪了他一眼，都已经是阶下囚了，还这么嚣张？

四周的巨人没有一个搭理他的。

下一瞬，忽然整个大地开始颤动，连带着海水也跟着不安地摇晃沸腾起来。在他们面前，海沟中央的大地开始向着两边开裂，不祥的猩红颜色从中迸射而出，伴随着一股股蒸腾的热流。狂烈的海流卷起Arthur的长发，他们感觉到一股重压从天而降，将原本漂浮的二人压向地面，那是数吨重的海水倒灌入海沟之中形成的庞然洪流，周围的一些岩石也在突如其来的重压下纷纷粉碎。

那裂缝深处，金红光芒宛如卷着火舌的岩浆，但是从其中喷涌而出的却不是岩浆，而是一些宛如乌贼腕肢的东西，如绒花一般盛开，半透明的皮肤里流转着血一样的光泽，分不清是动物还是机械。每一条腕肢上都托着一张圆盘。其中一只圆盘缓缓降落在他们面前，足以容纳二十几人。Arthur和Orm被那些巨人驱赶着，踏上那看上去分外柔软的半透明物体。

他们被腕肢抬入空中，又迅速沉向金红裂口。两侧陡直的岩壁开始向内凹陷，出现了一层层相互叠摞的复杂建筑，那不是人类任何国家的建筑风格，也绝非海下七大王国的建筑风格，它们沉重而坚实、复杂中却又蕴含着某种深层的秩序，一层层一排排，无边无际，宛如一个被尘封已久的古老王国。

Arthur转头低声问Orm，“你知道这是哪儿么？”

Orm的眉头紧蹙，轻微地摇了一下头，也在暗暗心惊。他从未听说过海沟地下还有一个王国。

“塔尔塔洛斯……”Orm沉吟道，“那是冥府的名字。”

Arthur吹了声口哨，“我们这是进入死人的世界了？”

为首的巨人终于开口道，“塔尔塔洛斯已经在地下繁荣了数千年，比你们的亚特兰蒂斯更加古老。这里不过是我们距离地表最近的冥河湾，下面的那条河，就是你们地表人口中的冥河。”

Arthur向下望去，那哪里是一条河，明明就是一条翻滚的岩浆，看久了瞳仁也会疼痛。这宛如乌贼腕肢般的东西也扎根在河中，不停缓慢地旋转着。

Orm听到对方竟然将自己也归类到地表人之中去了，不由有些滑稽之感。

此时，在他们的头顶，巨崖缓缓合拢。原本淹没一切的海水倏忽应声而退，不习惯呼吸空气的Orm一时间措手不及，低头咳了几声。没有了海水的浸润，炙热的空气立刻从四面八方围剿过来，蒸腾着他们周身的水汽。巨大的圆盘也缓缓靠在一道廊庭的底部，连接着一串向上的台阶。巨人微微侧身道，“请吧。”

Orm稍稍整理了一下自己刚才被海流吹乱的金色短发，确保自己不至显得狼狈，便挺直了腰板，以皇家的仪态踏上石阶。Arthur就没那么讲究了，像一头巨熊一样抖了抖头上的水珠，大摇大摆地跟在弟弟身后，仿佛自己才是此地的老板。

穿过复杂的蔓延在峭壁上的回廊，经过无数或高或矮的建筑，Orm发现到处都是一队队整齐划一的巨人巡逻兵。这里的建筑虽然奇异，却也能看出并非民用，而是军队和前线才会需要的防御工事、炮塔、瞭望台等等。Orm渐渐明白过来，蔓延在冥河两岸峭壁上的并非是他最开始以为的城市，而仅仅是一支军队，一只庞大到足以形成城市的军队。

他们想要开战么？向亚特兰蒂斯，还是向地面？

他的心渐渐沉重，他不喜欢未知的东西，尤其是未知而强大的东西。

而旁边的Arthur竟然还像个白痴一样到处乱看，一点紧迫感都没有的样子……简直不能更糟糕了。

最后的目的地是一座恢弘而压抑的黑色宫殿，巨大的立柱仰起头也看不到顶，尖锐的棱角似要在来客身上戳出洞来。在竖长的巨门前，立着一只足有四人高的三头犬雕像，只是那狗的样子也并非是狗，而是某种比狼还要凶恶的兽。不知道是不是因为塔尔塔洛斯的人都比较高大，所以建筑也都显得分外巍峨。两人入那用熔岩之火照亮的大殿时，便立刻觉得自己如蜉蝣一般不值一提。

两列高大的人形塑像夹出一条觐见的长路，而最前方，宛如用火山岩堆砌成的铁铸王座上，岿然坐着一个高大的黑影。他身着纯黑铠甲，外面披着一条华丽的丝绒长袍，一张看上去分外冷峻威严的刚强面孔，头上戴着尖锐如荆棘般的王冠。他的右手握着一只通体血红弥散着森然煞气的双叉戟，遥遥看着宛如燃烧的火焰。

Arthur和Orm都忍不住怀疑，难道这真是哈迪斯？

两个人走到那十几道台阶前横亘的一条注满熔岩的沟渠前停住，都是身板挺直，一个嚣张，一个冷傲。王座之上的黑甲男人垂下一片银白看不到瞳仁的双眼，用危险而空洞的目光打量着Arthur和Orm。

“一个是曾经的王，一个是现在的王。”男人哼笑道，“可惜，看起来都这么……渺小。”

他的声音低沉厚重，宛如洪钟一般，回荡在炙热的空气里。

Arthur金黄的瞳仁中射出浓烈的火，“Big enough to kick your sorry ass.”

Orm瞥了一眼自己那不知天高地厚张口就来的蠢哥哥，微微颔首，朗声道，“我们无意冒犯，不知阁下如何称呼？”

高位上的男子缓缓起身，身高肯定也有两米，另他和Arthur这两个在亚特兰蒂斯也算是超出平均身高不少的男人也感觉到压迫，“吾乃塔尔塔洛斯之王，地下冥界之主，西塞罗。”他说着，从高高的台阶上缓缓降下，荼白的双目只能让人想到一个形容：死神的凝视。

西塞罗微微欠身，先是认真地打量着Arthur，然后又缓缓地转移向Orm。漆黑的嘴唇似乎勾着一丝笑意，“你被赶下了王位，还要被抢了自己王位的哥哥差遣？真是可怜。”

羞耻和怒气令Orm苍白的皮肤透出一丝淡淡的红晕，“我不听命于任何人。”

“哦？”西塞罗伸出长而尖锐的手指，轻轻一碰Orm脖子上的颈环，Orm反感地微微向后仰了仰头。

“那么这项圈又是什么？”

Arthur往前一步，刻意想要引开对方的注意，“Hey！我不管你是不是哈迪斯他本人，你们既然生活在地下，为什么要进入海洋？”

“我们蛰伏地下太久了，连我们的邻居都不知道我们的存在。所以我想，是时候做个自我介绍了。”西塞罗直起巍峨的身体，面对着Arthur。

”自我介绍？你就这么做自我介绍？”Arthur举了举被禁锢的双手。

西塞罗伸出左右，可以看到他那青灰色的皮肤上蔓延着一些散发着暗暗红光的细纹，垂直和平行的线条相互结合，宛如电路板上的凹槽形状。他的指尖射出两道电光，Orm和Arthur只觉得手腕微麻，那手环便掉了下来。

西塞罗转身走向他的王座，“我本想正式与你会面，Arthur王，没想到你却自己闯了进来。”

“你好像知道不少关于亚特兰蒂斯的事？”Orm活动着自己的手腕，眼睛缓缓扫视着大殿两旁的阴影里那些高大的守卫。

“我们虽然隐居，但并不闭|关自守。尤其是在地面之上的人开始入侵我们的世界之后，总有一天，我们必须出来。”西塞罗在王座上缓缓坐下，白色眼睛微转，“我听说Orm王曾试图与陆地开战，不得不说，我理解你的决定。陆地上的人无知却自大，不知满足地消耗着这个星球。他们污染你们的世界，大面积捕杀鱼类，向着海中排放剧毒垃圾。他们同时也在污染土地、偷取我们的矿产，掏空我们的地壳。地表人是我们共同的威胁。”

Orm的表情莫测，看不出情绪。Arthur往前走了一步，抱起手臂，“你既然消息这么灵通，就应该知道已经没有战争了。”

“Comparing to your appearance，you have a surprisingly soft heart，King Arthur.”西塞罗低沉的笑声回荡开来。

Arthur怒火中烧，身上已经燃起熊熊战意，“不如我们来比一比，看谁比较Soft？”

Orm伸出手臂拦住Arthur，他这个哥哥实在太愚蠢鲁莽，一言不合就要打架，真是令人头疼。他朗声问，“你想要与地表人开战？”

“Maybe. 但此时此刻我更想要一个同盟。”

Arthur挑起一边眉毛，“我再说一遍，我们不与陆地开战。战争只会加速这个星球的毁灭！”

“你说的是在海洋单独与陆地开战的情况下。如果是具有压倒性的优势，一方毫无还手之力，战争很快就会结束，损伤也可以减到最少。”西塞罗顿了顿，再次看向默不作声的Orm，“挑起战争的并非我们，你们心里清楚，再这样任由地表人盲目祸害我们的星球，很快我们所有人的家园就都不复存在了。我们如此决定，也不过是为了自保。”

Arthur转头看了一眼Orm，心愈发往下沉。他知道弟弟尚未完全放弃曾经的念头，不过是因为被他打败，才暂时蛰伏下来。现在被这个黑乎乎的家伙一顿挑唆，那些危险的念头难保不会死灰复燃。

“不要我们我们的，亚特兰蒂斯不会与你结盟！”Arthur的语气也愈发危险起来，不留转圜余地。

“不要急着做决定。等你们参观一番我们塔尔塔洛斯，再考虑不迟。帕特罗斯，好好安顿我们的客人。”西塞罗语毕，便有一名身穿紫色长袍的高瘦老人现身，后面跟着数名护卫。

Arthur和Orm知道，他们被软禁了。


	3. 逃亡

两天后，在塔尔塔洛斯王城中央的一座高塔之上，Orm手里端着一杯酒，眺望着坚硬到就算他们也无法打破的窗外令人震撼的风景。

地球厚重的岩层之下，竟还有另一番天地。巨大的空间看不到顶层的岩石，抬头也只能看到一片淡黄色的烟云缓缓缭绕。城市和密集的街道成放射状围绕着中心的王宫，巨大的高楼重重叠摞，里面有自己的花园商店酒馆餐厅，自成无数独立的城市。强大的地下水循环降温系统如一道道的彩虹，横跨城市上空，降下五颜六色的光彩。空中还有密集的反重力飞行器排成井井有条的队列，盘旋在巨楼之间。远处的

这两天他们被带着游览了塔尔塔洛斯的几座最繁荣的城市，虽然外表平静，但他心中的震惊实在难以忽略。原来在他们的脚下还有另一个无人知晓的文明在悄无声息地发展壮大，监视着外面的一切，这样一想，自己岂不是和人类一样无知。

塔尔塔洛斯倚靠地热能发展出了与人类和亚特兰蒂斯截然不同但绝不逊色的科技，甚至超过了地表人，足以与亚特兰蒂斯并驾齐驱。他们不惧怕高温，随心所欲地操纵地火，甚至能够直达星球内核。如果他们想，便可以随时另整个地球分崩离析。

如果他们要与亚特兰蒂斯为敌，将会是海洋的浩劫。

“看来你很喜欢酒这种东西？我告诉你，真正的美酒还是在地表上，回头我带你去酒吧，保证喝到你走不动路为止！”Arthur走到他身边，靠在窗口上往外看，“不过第一步，我们得从这儿逃出去。”

Orm用看白痴的表情瞟了他一眼，缓缓开口，“如果我们逃了，亚特兰蒂斯就会多一个敌人。“

“是他们囚禁我们在先。如果要谈判，至少应该选一个中立地点吧？”Arthur忽然抓着Orm的肩膀，强迫他看向自己，“Look，你不能被西塞罗蛊惑。和我去地表看看，给他们一个机会，然后再做决定，好吗？”

Orm有些厌恶地挡开了他的手，他讨厌肢体接触，“你才是海王，我不过是个囚犯。我的决定无关紧要。”

Arthur讨厌他这种冷冰冰自暴自弃的语调，但也不得不耐住性子，“我说过我从没把你当什么囚犯，你是我弟弟！就算你讨厌我，也该考虑一下咱妈！她难道没有给你讲过那些地面上的故事？你难道就不好奇她那么喜欢的地面是什么样子？”

Orm的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，他背对着Arthur，许久没有说话。半晌忽然转过身，走到Arthur身边，离Arthur前所未有的接近，近到他能闻到Orm身上散发出的淡淡的类似鲜牡蛎和海水的气味。Arthur正在惊讶，却听Orm用低得几乎听不清的声音说，”我检查过，房间里有两处监视器，但是在床铺方位有死角。门外有两名守卫，每隔四个小时换班一次。如果我们可以……”

Arthur听着，渐渐睁大眼睛。

几分钟后，守在门外的两个侍卫忽然听到Orm的喊声，“Arthur！Arthur！你怎么了！来人！来人！”

两个守卫面面相觑，其中一个开门进去，却见之前还生龙活虎的七海之王此刻躺在床上不停抽搐，口吐白沫。而Orm正试图按住他，奈何他体格到底不如Arthur，怎么都按不住。他转头看到守卫，怒喝道，“还看着干什么！过来帮忙！”

那守卫被吓了一跳，赶紧过来将Arthur按住。另一个守卫见状也走了进来，“出什么事了？要叫医生么？”

“你也过来！帮忙压住他！他这是老毛病了。”Orm用国王一般威严的口吻命令道，在那双严酷的蓝眼睛的凝视下，侍卫竟觉得一阵胆寒，竟不由自主从命。在那个侍卫接近的瞬间，忽然Arthur双目爆睁，猛地一拳打在侍卫的盔甲间偶尔露出的喉咙上。那侍卫嵌在喉咙里的气体过滤器在重击下顿时损坏，电流漏出，他整个人顿时如通了电的可怜泥鳅一般抽搐起来。与此同时另一个侍卫只觉得两只手抱住了他的头，接着一股大力猛然一扭，咔吧一声便扭断了他的颈骨。他倒了下去，露出站在他背后的Orm冷酷的面容。

两分钟后，透过监视器的屏幕能看见刚才的两个侍卫走了出去，若仔细看才会发现走路姿势有点奇怪。

两人闪入高塔盘旋向上的台阶侧面的一条通道，迅速脱下了一点也不合身的巨大盔甲，扔掉那些被他们硬生生拔下来的地底人背后的棘刺。走了还没两步就听到远处电梯的方向传来喧哗声，似乎是他们逃跑的事已经败露了。Arthur大骂一句，扯着Orm随便撞开一扇小门钻了进去。塔尔塔洛斯的建筑错综复杂，而且总是有各种各样的暗室密道，将不同的建筑连接在一起。两人对于这些建筑一点头绪也没有，只知道如果听到声响就立刻找别的路或小门钻进去。甚至躲无可躲的时候，Arthur直接拉开了通风口，托着Orm爬了进去。然后自己也进入，又小心地把通风口的盖子装了回去。

Orm自问从小到大都没这么狼狈地钻过通风口，就算是被关起来的时候也没有，此时却不得不四肢着地努力往前爬，后面那个蠢货杂种还在不停催促。

忽然，Orm停了下来。Arthur差点一头撞在他屁股上。

“你他妈突然停下来干什么！”Arthur怒吼。

Orm也难得地气急败坏，“没路了！前面太窄了根本他妈不可能！”

Arthur咒骂了一声，往后退了几步，四处摸索，终于摸到一块比较松的铁皮。他先把耳朵凑在铁皮上听了听，除了遥遥沿着金属传来的搜寻他们的士兵的呼喊声，附近的声音倒是没有多少。他肌肉紧绷，顺利地撕开了那块铁皮，往下望了望。

是一间光线昏暗的空旷石室，而且四周没有人。

两人从通风口跳了下来，发现墙壁上燃烧着火把，还有六扇石门，看上去一模一样的石门。地面上用彩色的矿石拼成了一副衣着艳丽的美女图，她伸展着双手，一只手上托着太阳，一只手上托着月亮。Arthur和Orm分别去推那些门，但是门纹丝不动。他们推测可能有些隐藏的机关，毕竟这些地底人好像很喜欢搞一些稀奇古怪的机关之列的东西，可是他们在墙上摸了一圈，也没找到什么头绪。

Orm站在房间中央，仔细观察四周思索着。没注意自己正好站在地上美女托着的月亮图案上。

而不耐烦的走来走去的Arthur，也终于在某个时间点踩在了太阳的图案上。

忽然间，在他们斜后方的一扇门发出了响动，缓缓打开。两人面面相觑，看了一眼地面，才隐隐明白过来。

原来是要两个人打开？

两个人刚刚走进石室几步，忽然身后轰然一声响，转头，却见那扇门关上了。他们连忙冲上去，却发现门上没有把手，也没有其他机关，严丝合缝地与岩石融为一体，再也打不开了。他们回头，发现这是一间比刚才稍小的石室，地面上仍然用华美的矿石拼出一张图，那是一个高大的男人与一个婀娜白皙的绿衣美女相拥的图案。在他们的头上有低垂的枝条，缀着一颗石榴。

而在正前方，有一尊表情有些悲伤、又似乎有些期待的女人的雕像，她并非地底人的样貌，却更像是地表人或亚特兰蒂斯人的外貌，柔顺长发盘成精美的发髻，柔软的衣裙拖曳在四周。她双手伸向前，手中竟捧着一颗石榴。

Orm当然不认识那是什么水果，但是Arthur一眼就认了出来，不免觉得莫名其妙。石榴这种东西怎么会出现在这儿？

Orm没心思去理石榴的问题，他四处找了一番，没有看到任何其他的门，也没有找到机关的痕迹。他又在地上踩了一圈，也仍旧一筹莫展。

四五个小时后，两个人不约而同停了下来，一人坐在房间一端，似乎都有些颓唐。

Arthur说，“Shit...这是什么鬼地方？我们难道要被困死在这里？”

Orm离开水太久了，这里又热又干燥，令他浑身不舒服，疲惫感渐渐攀升到眉头，喉咙里也火烧火燎地疼，也懒得答话。

Arthur看了他一眼，又说了句，“别怕，那些蠢货早晚会找到我们的。”

“我没有在怕。”Orm冷冷地说，声音有些嘶哑，“我只是觉得……很干。”

Arthur想了想，恍然大悟一般啊了一声，“我知道，你这是渴了！你从来没有离开过水这么久吧？”

Orm哪里知道渴是什么概念，只是莫名讨厌现在这种感觉，看Arthur一副什么都知道的表情，于是更加讨厌，“是啊，我不像你这个混血杂种，成天呆在陆地上。”

Arthur却笑呵呵的，一点没有被骂的生气。以前他还会怒火中烧，现在大概是已经被Orm骂习惯了？他几乎要觉得混血杂种是个爱称了……他站起身，伸手把那个石榴从雕像手里拿下来，凑到Orm身边坐下，双手一用力，就将石榴掰开了，露出鲜红而晶莹的种子。

Orm微微皱眉看着，眼中似有一丝丝的好奇。

Arthur把一半石榴递给Orm，“这叫石榴，里面有不少水，能解渴，吃吧。”

Orm有些迟疑地结果，看了看那雕像，“你确定能吃？”

“这是陆地人的食物，我吃过几次，味道还不错，就是还得把籽吐出来很麻烦。”他说着，豪迈地一口咬了下去，鲜红的汁液弄湿了他浓密的胡子，他也毫不在意。

Orm见他吃得津津有味，心想大约应该没事，便也试探性地咬了一口。

此时的Orm还不知道，他会多么后悔这个决定。


	4. 石榴引发的错误

石榴的汁液酸甜可口，充盈齿间，奇妙而迷人。Orm第一次吃到地表人的食物，就算心里不愿承认，但这东西确实很不错。他看到亚瑟吧唧一声就将已经吸干汁液的石榴籽吐了出来，心里觉得有点恶心，便试探着将籽咽了下去。

吃掉半个石榴，确实感觉到干渴有稍稍的缓解。Orm甚至还舔了舔手指上残留的汁液，一抬头，却看到Arthur定定凝视着他。

Orm皱眉，“What?”

Arthur赶紧转开视线，心里暗骂见鬼。刚才自己怎么回事?为什么看到Orm舔手指的样子会觉得心头有一只无形的小手在抓挠，痒痒的？

Orm吃完再次站起来，不放弃地继续在房间中寻找可能的机关。他来到那雕像面前，微微偏着头思索。但凡是雕像都有意义，尤其还是一尊被藏在这么隐秘的地方的雕像。可是想着想着，却忽然觉得四周的空气渐渐升温，切越来越高，热得他有些难以呼吸。身上的盔甲内层衣衫已经被汗水浸湿了，他不适地扯着领口，长长呼出一口气，却觉得连那气都是热的。

与此同时，他听到房间里有另外一道愈发粗重的喘息声。他转头，便有些惊讶地看到，海王那黝黑的皮肤也泛起不正常的潮红，和自己一样汗如雨下。Arthur抬头看向他，那双黄澄澄的眼睛里，不知为何闪过一丝兽一般危险的光，“妈的，这屋子怎么越来越热？”

Orm愈发感觉身上的盔甲闷得他透不过气来，显然Arthur也是这么觉得，烦躁地扯下了自己上身的金黄铠甲，手套也被他摘下来丢到一边，露出精壮的布满纹身的上身，咖啡色的皮肤上浮着一层细密汗珠的闪光，空气中顿时弥漫起一股浓重的雄麝气味。Orm闻到这个气味，只觉得身体内部愈发像是有火在燃烧，体内所有的水都在争先恐后涌出，仿佛身体到处都在溢水。他不想脱下盔甲暴露自己，可是到后来实在太难以忍受，也不得不开始解下沉重的金属，随手丢到地上，上身接触到了空气，却完全没有舒缓的感觉。他苍白的皮肤也一样被汗水浸透了，修长而强忍的肌肉线条在从头顶一些散发着微光的宝石照耀下流转着诱人的光泽。一滴汗液顺着他修长的脖颈流下，滑过锁骨、胸肌之间浅浅的凹陷、坚实的腹肌、一直隐没到紧窄的腰线里。

Arthur的眼睛追随着那一刻汗珠，忽然觉得身体中所有的热都在向着某一个部位集中……他难以置信地察觉到裤裆中的变化，隐隐觉得这热度不对头。

再一抬头，却看到Orm似乎有些站立不稳了。Orm只觉得身体一阵阵发软，双腿也诡异地渐渐失去支撑的力气。他讨厌暴露出虚弱的样子，无奈腿已经支撑不住，他扶着雕像的底座跪坐在地上，“Something is wrong…”除了燥热，还有一股诡异而无法忽略的麻痒和空虚，在身体深处悄无声息却迅若雷霆地扩散开来。他觉得他需要什么东西，可是却不知道到底需要什么……

此时此刻他不知道，Arthur看着他的表情，就如同雄狮看到了猎物。Arthur看到那渐渐蛰伏下来的苍白而蕴藏着无尽力量的身体。那平日里禁欲而一丝不苟的身体现在已经被欲望浸透，Arthur怀疑那皮肤是否也如大理石一般光滑冰凉。他本能地意识到，接近那具身体，可以立刻缓解体内熊熊燃烧的烈火，那足以吞噬所有理智的烈火。鬼使神差地，他站起身来，宛如危险的猛兽一般，缓缓接近Orm。

Orm感觉到迫近的压力，一转头，整个人都僵住了。站在他面前的Arthur如一头即将扑食猎物的雄狮，褐色的发和胡须上滴着汗液，贲张的胸肌随着粗重的呼吸起伏，那狂野而充满雄性魅力的脸上带着种被蛊惑的专注和渴望，而那双金黄色的眼睛里，熊熊燃烧着欲望的火焰。他恍惚以为自己看到了神明，想要整个人都臣服在他面前。

Arthur身上散发的荷尔蒙气息原本令Orm厌恶，此时却如甘霖般甜美，令他想要整个人都如海藻一般缠绕上去。可是他尚且还有一丝理智，尚且知道面前站着的人正是他最讨厌的杂种哥哥。他嘶哑着声音抓住最后一丝威严命令道，“Arthur！你想干什么！”

Orm的声音唤起Arthur头脑中一丝清明。他慌忙向后退了几步，强迫自己转开视线，不再看那如罂粟一般吸引着自己的身体。可是即使不再用眼睛看，Orm的样子已经印在头脑里，他身上那鲜牡蛎和海水的气味也缭绕在他鼻间，种种令人脸红心跳的绮念已经充满了他脑海的每一个角落。

他想要狠狠地抚摸那白皙的皮肤，去撕咬那缺乏血色的嘴唇，去撕下那严实地包裹着Orm下半身的裤子，大大掰开两条修长而强健的腿，让那双傲慢的蓝眼睛被眼泪浸湿，让那一丝不苟又不可一世的臭小子臣服在自己身下……

“是你刚才给我吃的东西……那到底是什么！！！”Orm愤怒的声音传来。

“那只是石榴而已！！！”Arthur也怒吼回去，毕竟现在什么也不能做，只能怒吼。

“石榴……石榴……”Orm感觉自己在哪听过这个词，但是当时不知道它的意思。而现在他更加难以思考，脑子里所有念头都浆糊一般黏在了一起。

那股瘙痒感愈发强烈，弥漫全身。Orm开始渴望，渴望有一只粗糙的大手去狠狠地揉捏触摸他的皮肤，将那难以忍受的瘙痒赶走。最好再有什么粗硬的东西……

然后，他发现自己硬了。

Orm从未与湄拉做过出格的事，因为他一向严谨禁欲，不能允许婚前就和未婚妻偷尝禁果的事发生。但他也不是完全的雏，成年的时候，他的父亲就要求他和一名侍女行房，完成他的成人礼。

但也只有那寥寥的一两次，而且都是与不同的人，本着释放的目的，中规中矩草草了事。他从来不知道，原来欲望可以把人逼到这种地步，神智昏聩，全身战栗。

他想要藏起自己的勃起，想要逃离，却无处可逃。他们被关在这间小小的石室里，欲火焚身，做无望的困兽之斗。

他听到Arthur说，“我受不了了！”

他立刻抬起头，露出牙齿，努力显得凶狠，“别靠近我！”

可是Arthur此时似乎已经听不进他的话了，果真如兽一般冲他扑了过来。Orm当然不可能就这样就范，与Arthur缠斗在一起。Arthur的力气很大，但他也毫不逊色，加上现在Arthur已经被欲火焚烧了理智，出招混乱，终于被Orm勉强制住双手。问题是Orm距离那灼人的炙热太近了，肌肤相贴的地方，那种瘙痒有一瞬的缓解，但紧接着就如爆发般叫嚣着，催促着他，吞噬着他最后的理智。他渐渐感觉压制不住，而且自己的意志也在渐渐崩溃，渴望更多……终于力气越来越松，被Arthur一把挣脱，一个翻身便将他压制在地，张嘴就咬在了Orm的脖子上。

“Im your fucking brother!!!” Orm用最后的理智喊着，可是身体已经完全臣服。

听到他的喊声，Arthur的动作猛然停顿下来。两个人互相对望僵持，宛如两只野兽的粗重喘息在室内回荡。

可是箭在弦上，就算Arthur真的硬生生忍住了，Orm的理智也已经在崩溃边缘。

那种瘙痒已经变成了疼痛，被压抑的渴求释放的疼痛令人发狂。光是这样程度的肌肤相亲就已经令他激动得瑟瑟发抖。Orm恶狠狠地瞪着他，忽然大声骂了句”Fuck！！！”然后忽然抱住Arthur的脸狠狠地吻了上去。

控制原本就是勉强而为，如今Orm主动吻上来，Arthur强弩之末的自制力瞬间灰飞烟灭。他粗暴地撕咬着Orm的双唇，后者也毫不示弱地回应，唇舌交缠间血的味道弥散开来，却愈发催得两人体内的血液沸腾。Orm苍白中透着欲望红晕的皮肤与Arthur深棕色的皮肤相互摩擦，肌肉与肌肉间擦出火花般的湿热。亚瑟低头如野兽一般啃咬着Orm的脖颈，留下一个又一个深深的齿印，一路蔓延到他的锁骨上，用舌头舔去湿漉漉的汗液，发出满足的低吟。

而Orm却因为那疼痛中夹杂着某种快意纾解的触感发出难以自持的呻吟，低沉的声音愈发色情。Arthur继续向下，猛地咬住了他一侧的乳珠，舔弄轻咬着，另一只手则撵上另一颗红豆。Orm骂了一句什么，但却向上弓起胸膛，脖颈向后仰出优美诱人的弧线。Orm难耐地想要更多，他曲起腿，大腿隔着衣衫摩擦着Arthur肿胀的下体。

Arthur如雄狮般低吼一声，抓着Orm的腰把他翻了过来，令他四肢着地趴在彩色矿石拼就的地面上，强劲有力的大手猛地撕开Orm的长裤，露出了完全挺立的分身，还有那竟然已经湿漉漉地冒着水的后穴。Orm听到Arthur似乎低笑一声，在他耳边呢喃着，“原来你会像女人一样湿起来？”

原本被暂时忘记的羞耻感瞬间攀上面颊，Orm也不知道自己的身体怎么会变成这样，羞怒大喊，“Shut up you bastard！”

可是接下来，Orm就发出一声更加令他自己羞耻的尖叫。因为Arthur竟然低下头，在舔弄他的后穴。太强烈的快感令人害怕，他想要向前爬离，口里说着，”No! Not there! Stop!"可是腰肢却被Arthur钢铁一般的大手死死抓着，甚至在皮肤上掐出了红色的印子。Arther凑到那Orm已经红得滴血的耳边，炙热的气息另Orm打了个寒颤，“已经等不及了？Little brother?”

“Don’t call me brother now！”

“但是你好像更兴奋了啊？”Arthur话音一落，便猛然将右手食指戳进了那已经开始一张一翕的湿润小穴。

Orm大叫一声，然后便将口埋在手臂间，不想继续发出那种淫荡到连他自己都吓了一跳的声音。Arthur的手指在他的后穴里不停翻搅，发出令人脸红的水声。不多时，又有一根手指插了进来，体内的瘙痒有一点点缓解，可是不够，远远不够。

“你他妈到底在磨蹭什么！”Orm忍不住回头怒吼。可是他不知道，他眼含因激动而溢出的泪水、红着脸颊越过肩膀看人的样子有多么勾魂摄魄，那带着喘息的声音更是比春药更加强劲。Arthur难耐地撤出手指，扯下自己的裤子，粗壮到骇人的巨大分身立刻弹出。看到那尺寸，Orm竟有一瞬的瑟缩，这么大的东西……怎么可能……

但同时，还有一丝期待……

Arthur骄傲地低头望着他，单膝跪地附上他的后背，一手猛地按住Orm的后颈，另一手却抬高他的腰肢，另Orm如雌兽一般蛰伏在他身下。Orm不满这屈辱的体位，可是刚要挣扎，却感觉某个炙热坚硬的东西已经抵在了他的穴口。他不由得全身僵住，屏住了呼吸。

下一瞬，Arthur的腰向前狠狠一顶，那巨物竟长驱直入，连喘息的时间都不给，强横地一路插到了底。

Orm发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫。

细密的裂痛伴随的是如海啸般骇人的快感和满足感，仿佛身体中那一直叫嚣着渴望着的黑洞，终于被填满了。

Arthur也难以自持地发出了满足的低吼。Orm的甬道又湿又热，紧致地包裹着他的分身不留一丝缝隙，他感觉自己几乎要融化在Orm的身体里，再也不想出来了。他享受了片刻，然后强劲而肌肉虬结的腰便开始狂风暴雨般毫不留情的律动。Orm几乎要怀疑身后的究竟是人还是打桩机，巨大的肉刃一下一下，直捣他身体无人去过的最深处。

此时Orm彻底瘫软成了一滩水，若不是被Arthur双手扶着腰，他的大腿恐怕已经难以支撑。他的呻吟破碎成了一段一段，整个身体都随着海王悍然的力量前后摆动震颤。渐渐地，他习惯了节奏，小穴开始跟着一张一翕，在每一次Arthur抽出的时候，恋恋不舍地挽留一般吸吮着。Arthur低头咬在Orm的肩膀上，如胜利的雄狮般发出吼声。他抚摸着Orm柔软的金发，“被我这个混血杂种操的感觉如何？King Orm？”

“I will fucking kill you later！”Orm从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“you are welcome to try.” Arthur低沉地笑着，然后重重往前一顶，不意外地听到了Orm那令他热血沸腾的呻吟。

“你现在看起来可爱多了。”Arthur满意地看着无力用言语反击的Orm被他顶得说不出话，然后再次开始一轮狂暴的抽插。Orm只觉得那烈火越发猛烈地燃烧，积累到了极致。他全身颤抖，长啸一声，分身喷射出了浊液，沾湿了他自己的腹部。而Arthur又凶猛地进攻几次，也跟着大吼一声，顶入Orm体内的最深处，将精液尽数撒入承受者的体内。

两个人粗重地喘息着，Arthur倒在Orm的后背上，前所未有的满足感如浪一般向他涌来。波塞冬在上，他这辈子还没有过这么好的性爱。

而Orm的眼神迷离，似乎还没有回过神来。

Arthur休息了一会儿，便想要从Orm的身体中撤出来，可是他刚刚一动，出乎意料的事情发生了。

他竟然再次有了反应？！

这怎么可能？这根本就不符合人体规律，就算是亚特兰蒂斯人的人体规律也不对啊？！

说好的不应期呢？

不只是他，就连Orm也似乎再次有了反应，分身渐渐充血挺立。两个人对视一眼，说不清在对方的眼里看到的是惊恐还是欲望还是期待。

两个小时后，Arthur大汗淋漓，从Orm的身上爬起来，仰倒在地上。

他们到底做了几次，数都数不清了。Arthur只记得他把Orm翻过来做过，把Orm抱起来按在墙上做过，让Orm趴在那雕像下面的石台上做过……各种各样粗暴而狂野的他以前只敢想象从没实践过的体位……Orm一边大骂，一边却又如海藻一般缠绕住他，一边喊着要杀了他，一边却又用后面的某个部位把他死死吸住，出都出不去……

终于，某种难以名状的药效褪了，那种令人难以忍受的热渐渐从两人的身体中退了出去。冷气重新降临在皮肤上，Arthur忽然意识到他刚才做了什么。

他疯狂地、彻底地，上了自己的弟弟。

下一瞬，一个人影扑到他身上，强健的双手死死掐住了他的喉咙。他抬头，却看到脸上情潮尚未褪尽的Orm一双深蓝的眼眸带着蚀骨的仇恨和羞辱瞪着他，牙齿紧紧咬在一起。

“Told you I will fucking kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么多年没开车了，不得不说真的太，爽，啦！！！我爱AO3！！！  
> 喜欢的朋友们请点赞留言哦~


	5. 矮人沟

Orm这辈子还没有这么想杀一个人。

这个杂种……这个混蛋……他不能让他活着……不然他以后还如何立足于人世？！这样想着，手上的力量又加了几分。

Arthur一边惊讶于Orm竟然还有多余的体力，一边用力抓住对方的手腕强迫他松手。Orm觉得腕骨剧痛，手劲也不由得稍稍松懈，可他钢铁般的意志令他咬着牙僵持，脑子里只有一个想法：不能让他活着。

可是就在此时，心口骤然一阵尖锐的剧痛。Orm低呼一声，手劲一松，立刻就被Arthur一把扯着手腕掰开，双腕被钳制在那双强硬不容置疑的大手中。看Orm面现痛苦之色，Arthur连忙松开手，“喂！你怎么了？”难道他用力太大弄伤了Orm的手腕？

Orm捂着胸口，深深喘息，那尖锐到仿佛被刀捅了一下的痛慢慢消融，余波却还在他胸口弥漫。他抬起深蓝色的眼睛，愤恨地瞪着面前可恶的竟然还面带关切的杂种。

Arthur心里也不好受……做出了这种事，Orm想杀他太正常了，他自己都像一头撞死。Shit……怎么会发生这样的事？是因为那个该死的石榴？不过此时比较棘手的，是对面一丝|||||不挂却杀气腾腾的海洋领主……

“Orm……你听我说，我理解你现在有多想干掉我……“

“理解？！”Orm没注意到自己气得（亦或是累得？）连声音都有点不稳了，“你他||||妈什么也理解不了！”

“但这也不是我一个人的错吧！”Arthur分辨道，“你刚才不是也……”

“闭嘴！不然我撕烂你的嘴！”

“Ok Ok!”Arthur赶紧举起双手以示投降，手忙脚乱地安抚已经炸了毛的Orm，“听着，我们先把衣服穿好，逃出这里，然后我随你怎么打都行，绝不还手，好不好？”

听Arthur这么一说，Orm才注意到自己现在的状态。又是一阵怒火和羞|||||耻涌上脸颊。他不甘地转身，拾起自己的盔甲和衣物，手有些发抖，平日里盔甲的带子怎么也系不好，而且他的裤子也扯坏了，若不是有盔甲的下摆挡住，根本没办法再穿。最可怕的是，他觉得双腿战栗，后穴还在一阵阵涌出某种粘稠的液体，弥漫整个下体的钝痛令他面容扭曲。他甚至不知道自己刚才是怎么爆发出那么大的力量要掐死Arthur的。

Arthur也已经穿戴整齐，仿佛没事人一样，看得Orm更是怒火中烧。

眼看着梳理好头发努力把自己还原成原先一丝不苟模样的Orm一副想要徒手把他撕碎的样子，Arthur赶紧做出认真找出口的样子转移他的注意力。不过这一找之下，却倏忽发现那彩色的地砖似乎与之前不同。

那颗悬在相拥男女头上的石榴不见了，取而代之的，是一块微微凸起的，弯月托着太阳的石头。Arthur伸手在那石头上按了按，竟然真的按了下去，忽然听到房间里某处传来轰隆如齿轮转动的声音，地面的矿石彩砖忽然从中间开始下沉。Orm和Arthur连忙后退，不至于掉入那地砖下沉后露出的黑暗之中。当齿轮生渐渐平息，地面上的地砖大部分都已经沉入黑暗，剩下的靠向四周，拼成一个完整的圆环。出现在他们面前的，是一段通向黑暗深处的长阶。

Arthur心想刚才那石头也不在石榴的位置，又一想到发生在那些彩色地砖之上的种种到现在还是令他喉咙发干的事，隐隐猜到了要触发机关的条件……

他不打算把这个条件说给Orm听，不过看Orm那阴晴不定的脸色，估计也已经猜到了……

Arthur不敢和Orm对视，看着阶梯道，“走吧。”

黑暗中，只有亚瑟身上的黄金铠甲散发着迷蒙鎏金的光彩，适应了深海的亚特兰蒂斯人的眼睛在光线最微弱的环境里仍旧可以看清周遭环境。Arthur听着Orm跟在自己身后，一声不吭，总怀疑是不是下一秒Orm就会一脚把自己踹下去……

阶梯盘旋向下，走了一段以后，墙壁上开始出现某种能够发光的矿石，幽蓝中透着一丝紫色的光芒流淌在通道里，他们发现墙上还有一长列的壁画。

看了一会儿以后，Orm意识到这是哈迪斯与春女神珀尔赛弗涅的故事。冥王哈迪斯爱上了丰饶女神的女儿春女神珀尔赛弗涅，将她撸回冥府。珀尔赛弗涅日夜思念她的母亲闷闷不乐，她的母亲也以为她死去了，太过悲伤导致大地万物不生，致使人间出现了可怕的饥荒。宙斯知道后要求冥王将春女神还给她母亲，冥王怕春女神一去不回，就诱骗她吃下了石榴子。凡是吃下冥府食物的人注定要回到冥府，所以每年有六个月春女神都要回到他身边，那六个月便是人间的秋日和冬日。

不过在这儿，故事似乎略微有所不同。

并非只有春女神一人吃下石榴，而是冥王将一个石榴分成两半，一半给了春女神，另一半自己吃下。而且冥王旁边画出了一些似乎是被吐出的石榴子，可是春女神身边却没有。

然后便是两人并排躺在床榻上的画面……不用说也知道那幅图暗示了什么。

Orm终于想起石榴这个词是从哪里听来的……

是母亲亚特兰娜给他讲过的故事中出现的，可惜他根本不知道石榴是什么，所以很快将这个名字忘记了……

两个人僵立在壁画前，隐隐感觉自己好像惹上了大麻烦。Arthur一拳垂到墙上，把墙壁都捶出了蛛网般的裂缝，”Shit……“

而Orm虽然看上去冷静，但眼中早已是惊涛骇浪，恶狠狠地瞪着Arthur。

“你干的好事……”Orm的声音里是压抑的狂怒，宛如海上风暴来临前令人不安的平静。

Arthur自知理亏，故作轻松地说，“Hey，至少我们找到了出来的路……”

话还没说完，就知道自己捅了马蜂窝。Orm上前一步单手卡住他的喉咙，咬牙切齿地说，“You will pay for this！”

说完，就甩开他，率先走到前面。

Arthur揉着自己的脖子，心情复杂地跟了上去。

通道的尽头是一道高广的长廊，那种蓝紫色的幽光愈发如梦如幻地聚集在他们四周，甚至还有那么点浪漫。他们似乎进入了一个极为隐秘的地点，已经听不到任何追兵的脚步声。走了半日，谁也没跟谁说话，Arthur愈发觉得气氛凝固尴尬，就稍稍清了清嗓子，说了句，“喂，我们得想个办法拿回三叉戟。”

Orm一开始没有理他，过了一会儿，忽然开口道，“武器可能已经比我们先回到亚特兰蒂斯了。”

Arthur困惑，“为什么？”

“这几天西塞罗并没有急着与我们谈判说服我们。反而把我们关在塔里，只是带着我们四下游览。我怀疑，他已经将我们的武器送回了亚特兰蒂斯。”Orm脚步微顿，回头看向Arthur，“你想一想，如果母亲看到了我们两个的武器，会有什么反应。”

Arthur明白了Orm的意思。

要么以为他们已经死了，要么就是西塞罗想要利用他们两个威胁亚特兰娜，与冥府结盟。

“That cunning asshole！”Arthur怒道。

Orm继续往前走，冷静的样子和刚才在石室里判若两人，“除非有另外一条路，不然我们得想办法从海沟原路返回。但是现在我们逃跑的风声已经走漏，塞西罗一定已经在那里布下天罗地网。”

此时他们已经走到了走廊的尽头，一扇巨门后透出外面塔尔塔洛斯特有的昏黄颜色，属于更广大空间的气息带着炙热的风从外面吹进来。Arthur说，“那我们就找找别的路。出口一定不止那一处。”

塔尔塔洛斯王城洪托斯以王宫为中心，分成几大区域，贵族们聚集的宝钻城、战士和军人专用的熔岩区、平民和市集所在的融铁镇一级下等奴隶和贫民聚集的矮人沟。虽然地底人普遍身形高大，但是也有不少体格和普通人类差不多的，他们多被划分为贫民和奴隶，多在贵族的后院和厨房中做些低贱的活计，亦或是在矮人沟里被买卖，做一些黑市上的生意。

Orm和Arthur逃出来的地方距离贵族区最近，险些就被巡逻的守卫抓住。他们躲入某个贵族大宅的后门，钻入了一辆堆满大桶大桶垃圾的运输车，这才被安全带出了贵族区。等到他们从那臭气熏天的车里爬出来的时候，就已经进入了矮人沟的领域。

无数破破烂的房屋歪七扭八地堆在一起，挤出许多条破旧肮脏坑坑洼洼的街道。这里的人看起来和他们比较相似，背上也没有棘刺，但是个个衣衫褴褛，面黄肌瘦，站在他们中间还是太显眼了。Arthur从某个人家的后院偷了几件衣服和斗篷一样的东西，两人匆匆用斗篷把自己裹起来，砸开了一间所有门窗都被钉起来的破破烂烂的屋子的后门，闪了进去。

屋里破破烂烂，弥漫着一股浓重的霉味。两人迅速在屋里看了一圈，确定没有藏人，才稍稍放松下来。

Orm只觉得身上仍旧带着垃圾车里的味道，恨不得马上跳入海中清洗干净。只是在这里，连一滴水都找不到。

Arthur凑到窗边，透过封住玻璃的钢铁栏杆往外眺望。他看到一些高大的士兵穿着那种黑色的冒着黑烟的盔甲蛮横地推搡人群，是不是揪住一个人质问几句。多半是捉捕他们的人。两人屏气凝神，不敢做声。

却在此时，门外有了响动。

Orm眼神一凛，抓起一块碎玻璃，悄无声息闪到门后。Arthur则一把扳下来一根窗户上的钢条，站在门前做好准备。

门开了，进来的是一个身形比他们矮小些、衣衫破旧脸色蜡黄的男人。他一看到怒目金刚般的Arthur举着铁棍站在他自己的房间里，眼睛立时瞪大，刚要喊叫，只觉得一双冰凉的手死死捂住他的口鼻，喉咙也被什么尖锐的东西刺破，叫声憋在胸腔里一点都出不来。同时听到一声关门的声音。

他呜呜地哀鸣着，可是那双手力气太大了，他根本挣脱不开。之间前面那个穿着黄金铠甲留着胡子的高大男人放下铁棍，低声说，“松点，你快把他弄死了！”

“That is the idea.”Orm在可怜的男人耳边毫无感情地说，“他会告密。”

一听这话，吓个半死的男人挣扎得更加剧烈，Orm眼神一冷，刚要动手，手腕却被Arthur按住了。

“他只是个平民！”

“So？”

“我们不杀平民！”

“那是你的规矩！”

“不行！这是我的底线！”

Orm眯起眼睛，语气愈发危险，“如果我说不呢？”

Arthur深吸一口气，露出被嵌在他护臂上的控制器按钮，“别忘了你脖子上有什么。”

Orm的眸色愈发深沉阴冷，半晌，他在那平民耳边一字一句地说，“如果敢出一声，你知道会有什么后果。”说完，他一把将已经被吓得脸色发青的人扔到了地上。

他看向Arthur，“他一定会告密，到时候来不及回去，会酿成大祸！”

那趴在地上的男人连忙举起手来，颤抖着说，“我保证不告密！我保证！”

Orm冷笑，“你的保证有什么用，地底人？”

“我不是地底人！我是地表人！小时候和我父母一起被他们抓下来的！”那个男人慌忙解释着。

Orm和Arthur都是一愣。

“这里很多人都是不小心进来被困住的，或者是被抓下来的。我们长得和他们不一样，难道你看不出来吗？”

Arthur抱着手臂问，“那你父母呢？”

“死了……他们好像手里有什么技术，被逼问出来以后没了利用价值，就被杀了。我当时年纪还小，被扔到这里。”男人怕他们不信，继续说道，“我是从美国马萨诸塞州来的！我家在波士顿！”

Arthur愣了愣，随即说，“yeah...我听出来了，你确实有马萨诸塞的口音。”他又抬眼看看Orm，“相信我，我家也在马萨诸塞。慈恩港。”

Orm狐疑地看看他，又看看地上的人，“那又如何。只要我们一离开，他马上就会去报信。总不能带上他吧？”

Arthur蹲下身，忍着年底看着那个男人，“你知不知道有没有能离开地下的路？除了海沟那边。”

谁知那人竟然连连点头，“知道！我知道！我能带你们去！我们当初是被从那里抓下来的！”

Arthur回头得意地冲Orm笑，仿佛在说：你看吧。

Orm却仿佛看白痴一般看着他，冷声问那个男人，“如果你知道，自己为什么不逃跑？”

男人似乎有些难过般低下头，“我试过，可是那个地方……我们上不去……而且还有一些守卫，凡是被抓住的人当场就被处死了。大家也就不敢再去了。”

“守卫？有多少？”

“大概有十个。轮班守卫。但还有一条狗……”

十个，不难对付。

Orm于是对Arthur微微颔首。Arthur大手猛地往男人肩膀上一拍，拍的对方差点背过气去，“那就靠你了，兄弟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注: 文中哈迪斯和春女神的故事引用自希腊神话


	6. 跋涉丛林

冥河炙热的岩浆翻滚咆哮着，似一条金红火蛇蜿蜒爬行过塔尔塔洛斯的每一座城市。在极致的焦热中却并非空无一物，地底人的潜艇和铸铁船可以承受高达8000摄氏度的高温，恰如一条条黑色的游鱼在其中劈开粘稠的熔岩往来穿梭。不过一旦出了城区，那河中的船和潜艇便都渐渐稀少，除了偶然出现的巡逻艇，便杳无人迹了。

冥河两岸峰峦叠起，遍地突出的尖锐石笋，还有些石笋或连成片如瀑布一般从头顶几公里高的岩顶倒挂而下，或形成了一座巨大的勾连天地的天柱。嵌在岩层中的一些发光的矿石和岩浆另即使是野外的地区也并不漆黑一片，而是如地面的黄昏一般明亮。野外甚至出现了大片热带植物组成的绿洲森林，植被茂密绵延百里，间或有形态古怪没有眼睛的地底动物迅速出没，甚至还能看到早已在地表灭绝的类似恐龙的鸟类托着极为艳丽的羽毛飞过。

地下的世界出人意料地生机勃勃。

Arthur，Orm还有那个自称维克多的男人在地底森林中迅速穿行。巨大的芭蕉叶扫过脸颊，间中夹杂着浓烈充满异域风情的花香。他们已经跋涉了一整天，虽然Orm和Arthur没有太多疲惫之感，但是维克多显然已经快要支撑不住了，哀求他们休息一晚再继续进发。Orm不愿停下，但是Arthur知道再走下去只怕他们的导游真的会累昏，便决定在林中扎营一晚，顺便去打点猎物回来填饱肚子。Orm留下来看守可怜的维克多，担心自己被那俊美却冰冷可怕的金发男人灭口的波士顿人瑟瑟发抖缩在一颗叶片散发着淡淡蓝绿色微光的树下，宛如惊弓之鸟。Orm见他这样怕自己，嘴边露出一个嘲弄的笑来，心里那盘郁不去的屈辱愤恨却因此稍稍缓解一分。

至少他还能对别人造成这样强的威慑力，没有人会知道之前发生的事……

可是一闭上眼，重重画面还有当时那种吞噬一切的感觉重又活灵活现地弥漫在脑海中，自己露出的种种丑态……被那个杂种随意摆布……无穷无尽的懊悔和羞辱再次点燃愤怒，手指狠狠嵌入木头中，捏碎了身后的树干。

他最恨的，是他心底清楚，他并不讨厌那种感觉……甚至可以说，他从来没有那么投入疯狂过……

偏偏是Arthur Curry……夺走了他一切的男人……

睁开寒冰般的双眼，里面是未散的杀意，维克多以为自己命不久矣，眼泪都快出来了。

看到他这么害怕，Orm烦躁起来，“你怕什么，我现在不会杀你。”

维克多大气都不敢出。

“不过你如果敢耍什么花招，我也不会客气。”Orm冲他勾起嘴角，那种没有到达眼睛的笑容，另维克多想到小时候在水族馆看到的鲨鱼。

Arthur这时候回来了，显然没有走几步就打到了猎物，手里提着一只足有半个地表人那么长的巨型鼹鼠，鼻子上鲜红的花一样的触须看上去有点恶心，肚子上被树枝削尖做成的简陋长矛戳了个洞。在这儿生火可能会引来追兵的注意，于是Arthur从冥河边弄来了一些被熔岩炙烤得通红却尚未融化的石头来垫在下面，把鼹鼠的皮剥掉放在石头上炙烤。不多时浓郁的香味就弥漫出来，引得维克多直咽口水。在海水中不可能闻到如此浓郁的烧烤味道，Orm觉得有些刺鼻，但又奇异地感觉到口中唾液分泌得更多。可是当亚瑟撕了一大块肉给他的时候，他拒绝了。

他可不敢再随便吃地下的东西……

Arthur用一种哄任性女朋友般的语气说，“吃点吧，你需要足够的体力战斗。”

维克多早就不管不顾大快朵颐起来，同时眼睛却好奇地看着他们两个诡异尴尬的互动。

Orm讨厌Arthur的语气，冷冷地说，“我不饿。”

“两天没吃东西了怎么可能不饿？快拿着！”

“我说了我不饿！”

Arthur的火气也上来了，想要吼他，却又不知道为何不像以前那样可以张口就来，憋了半天只好泄气般哼了句，“Suit yourself.”然后自己狠狠地咬了一大口他特意挑给Orm的最嫩的一块肉。

维克多搞不清楚这两个人的关系。他们看上去不像地面上的普通人，毕竟力气比一般人类强太多，而且体力也充沛得跟怪物一样。这两人的关系也很奇怪，说是朋友不像，说话方式倒是有点像仇人，可是那个穿着金色铠甲雄性荷尔蒙爆棚的男人却又时不时低三下四却故作无心地关心一下金发银甲的恐怖男人，虽然后者从不给他好脸色，这种时候看起来又像是闹别扭的情侣……

晚饭后维克多很快睡熟了，发出浅浅的鼾声。Orm却一点睡意也没有。他环视四周，不明白自己怎么会落到现在这个地步。

明明一个月前他还带着三国联军攻打咸水国，成为海洋领主指日可待……

头枕着一块朽木的Arthur忽然开口道，“明天如果有什么意外，我会挡住他们，你自己找机会逃走。如果可以的话就带着维克多一起。”

Orm眼睛微转，眉头皱起，“怎么？你想牺牲你自己？”

“不是牺牲，只不过我比较强，能拖住他们。”Arthur又露出了那种带着一丝傲慢的坏笑。

Orm冷哼一声，“这算是什么？补偿？你就不怕我回去以后告诉他们你死了，把王位抢回来，然后发动战争？”

“你不会的。”Arthur用手枕着头，一副放松的姿态，“母亲回来了，你不会一点也不顾及她的感受。我知道你爱她。”

“不要装得好像很了解我的样子。”

“你是我弟弟。”

“有人会对自己的弟弟做那种事么？”

Arthur一下子憋住了。妈||||的……这道坎这辈子还有办法过去么？

问题是……他真的想让这道坎过去么？

不仅仅是Orm，Arthur也没有办法忘记。所以他一直在行动，不让自己有停下来回想的时间。

为什么……感觉会那么好……

不行……这是错的……这是绝对不应该发生的……不能再想，不能觉得渴望更多……

Arthur翻了个身，不再说话了。

……………………………………………………

第二天他们离开了森林，眼前出现了两道夹着冥河的高山。他们从嶙峋崎岖的巨大山石间穿过后，眼前出现了惊人的景象。冥河在这里汇聚成了一片火之湖泊，翻滚的岩浆表面不停出现黑色的结块，很快又被底下的金红液体吞噬，巨大的岩石空间开始向上如倒扣的漏斗般逐渐收拢，而在最高处，一个小小的光点，晃动着浅蓝色的光。

这是一处火山口。

Arthur和Orm还来不及高兴，就注意到了冥湖前守卫的四名士兵，还有……一条狗……

如果可以用狗来形容那东西的话……

它足有一座六七层的楼房那么高，庞然的身体上覆盖着坚硬如钢针般的毛发，背上披挂着玄黑的盔甲。三颗巨大的犬首不停向着四方张望，眼睛里看不到瞳仁，只能看到一片血红的流光，尖利的牙齿上滴淌着粘腻的唾液，摇晃头颅的时候会甩得到处都是。还有那条蛇一样的尾巴，钢鞭一样在空中不时挥动，偶然落入熔岩中便搅起一片烈火之雨。他百无聊赖地踱步着，巨大的利爪每落下一次，大地都在嗡嗡震颤。而在它附近不远处，有一座小山，由森森白骨和尚未完全腐烂的尸体堆成的山，散发出浓烈的腐臭味道。

Arthur难以置信地转头瞪着维克多，“You fucking call this shit dog？”

维克多有点心虚地说，“它确实是狗的样子啊……”

Orm搜寻着脑中关于冥府的传说，“这是三头犬，守卫冥府入口的。没想到它真实存在。”

Arthur叹了口气，“Well, looks like we don’t have another choice.”说完便要动身，却见维克多没有动。

Arthur扬起眉毛，”你不走？”

维克多摇摇头，“我不去了。”

“为什么？你不想回家？”

“我已经习惯了这儿的生活了……再说那条狗太可怕，我不想送死。”

Arthur看了一眼Orm，后者没什么反应，已经起身借着山石的掩护往下走去。Arthur松了口气，耸耸肩道，“那就随你便吧。”然后丢下维克多，追上Orm的步伐。


	7. 三头地狱犬

轮班待命的守卫在山脚下的营帐里休息，睡梦中的六个人没有察觉悄悄潜入的两道身影。他们找到了武器库，里面有不少枪械，还有几把在冥府中常见的双叉戟。两人不约而同选择了双叉戟，毕竟使用起来和三叉戟没有太大区别。临走时，Arthur猛然打昏了三个沉睡的士兵，Orm则用刚刚得到的匕首悄无声息地结果了剩下的，否则一会儿打起来，一定会将他们吵醒。

前方是一片空场，实在没有什么可以借助掩护偷袭的余地。兄弟俩决定从正面硬刚。

那四个守卫听到一声巨响，转头就看到一黑一金两道身影桀骜地立在他们面前，手中握着他们的双叉戟。同时，三头犬刻耳柏洛斯那三双弥漫着死神气息的可怕眼睛，也缓缓转向了两个陌生的入侵者。

四名高大的守卫举起手中的重型枪便向他们扫射。Orm挥起手中双叉戟，身形轻盈灵活地避开了大部分子弹，少数的虽然会击中他的皮肉，却只能带给他一点点冲击的疼痛，并不能穿透他的盔甲和皮肤。看来这里守卫的武器并非像海沟的守卫那样是为了应对亚特兰蒂斯人而设计，没有那么强的杀伤力。Orm轻而易举逼至两名守卫面前，双叉戟在空中抡出漂亮的带着水汽的弧线，漂亮的招式却是死神的舞蹈。他削开了一名守卫的盔甲和腹腔，又利落地一个旋身挡住身后袭来的攻击，尖锐的戟锋贯穿了另一名守卫的胸膛。而Arthur那边的攻击则更加狂猛凶狠，一戟便将两个士兵如蚂蚱一般串到了一起，大吼着将他们一路推到冥河边，掉入岩浆里灰飞烟灭。

一声骇人的嘶皞，三头犬已经冲了过来。Arthur立刻如一只金色的利箭射向猎犬中间的头颅。可就在他即将用双叉戟插入猎犬的眉心时，忽然巨大的口张考，一道浓重的硫磺气味扑面而来，紧跟着的，是一片刺目炽热的鲜红。Arthur还来不及反应，便被烈火吞噬。

“Arthur！！！”Orm嘶声喊道，没注意到自己那一瞬的表情有多么惊惶。他看到Arthur从烈火中掉落下来，便连忙冲过去。却见Arthur脸上和脖子上有大块的皮肤被烧焦了，胡子和头发也有不少被烧焦的地方，Arthur扭曲着脸发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“Ouch…”

看来没有生命危险。

一口气还没松下来，又有两股炽热火柱扑面而来，Orm连忙抱住Arthur带着他就地一滚避开。Arthur挣扎着爬了起来，紧接着又是三道火柱横扫而来。那三个头交错着对他们喷吐火焰，两人狼狈闪避，根本没有还手之力。仅有的几次机会中Arthur试图用双叉戟去刺伤三头犬，却骇然地发现那毛皮坚硬到刀枪不入。Orm好不容易找到机会一举抓住了三头犬的毛发爬了上去，好几次都险些被甩下，他用尽全力想要将双叉戟插入猎犬一颗头的后脑，结果戟尖折断了，对方还是丝毫无伤。Orm身形一个不稳，便被甩了下来，并且在落地前猛然被那蛇一般的巨尾扫中，整个人飞向炙热的熔岩之湖。

身体刚刚感觉到蒸腾的热浪，便猛然被一双强健的手臂接住。Arthur紧紧抱着他，落在岩浆湖中一块凸起的巨石上才把他放下来，快速地对他说，“听着，一会儿我拖住它，你趁机上去！”

Orm咬牙道，“No!”

“这是王的命令！！！”

话音未落，那三头犬竟然已经冲到熔岩里来，溅起无数飞散的金红火星。Arthur使出惊人的力量，一把抱住Orm的腰把他往上一扔，令他直冲空中那一颗星辰般的蓝色光辉。三头犬见状也狂吼一声跃起，三个血盆大口张开，可是扑到一半却硬生生被扯住。只见Arthur双臂肌肉贲张充血，牢牢地扯住了三头犬蛇一般的尾巴。他大喝一声，猛然转身，竟一把将那硕大无比的三头犬甩了出去。

Orm已经攀住了从岩顶垂下的一根石笋，他低头向下，看到Arthur落回陆地上，巨犬再次冲向了他。而Arthur毫无惧色，双手举起双叉戟如雄狮般咆哮着。

Orm咬紧牙关，克制住自己冲回去的冲动。他知道Arthur是对的，如果他此时不走，就谁也走不了了。

可是他刚刚用力向上一冲，忽然感觉到胸口一阵爆炸般的剧痛。与此同时，Arthur也痛苦地捂住了胸口，不受控制地跪倒在地。

Orm在剧痛的干扰下开始向下坠落，他低吼一声，勉力用手指扣住石笋的缝隙，才没有落入岩浆之中。可是Arthur的情况不容乐观，猎犬竟然已经将他踩在了脚下，而Arthur则目眦欲裂，双手撑住那要将他压扁的庞然巨力。Orm大吼一声，改变了方向，双腿一登便射向猎犬，大约也是运气好，他一把揪住了三头犬左边那颗脑袋眼皮上的睫毛，用尽全身力气一拳打在三头犬的眼睛上。

三头犬怪叫一声，踉跄着退了几步。Orm也被甩了下来，在地上滚了几圈，他抬头看到Arthur正在不远处，满身伤痕却仍旧坚强地拄着双叉戟站了起来。Orm忙冲过去一把拉住他，扯着他跑向来时翻过的石山。

Arthur怒道，“你怎么还在这儿！”

“待会儿再说！”Orm扯着他冲入岩石中间，迅速找地方藏身。而远处的空地上，暴怒的猎犬上蹿下跳，巨尾和利爪扫下层层如雨般坠落的巨石，大地也如地震般不停颤抖。它冲向山峦，巨爪挥过便是摧枯拉朽，他们两个人压低身体，默默祈祷着不要被坍塌的山石封住。

终于，猎犬喘息着停了下来。它不甘地最后狂吼几声，缓缓走回熔岩湖旁边，蹲坐下来。

Orm这才松了口气，低声道，“我刚才快出去的时候，胸口突然很疼。”

Arthur在微微睁大眼睛，“你也是？”

Orm的金色眉头紧紧拧着，他看向Arthur，“我怀疑，这疼不是偶然。之前我想杀你的时候……也有过这种感觉。”

Arthur思索了一会儿，有些颓然地说，“石榴……”

两个人都沉默了。

哈迪斯想用石榴绑住春女神，难道这就是绑住的方法？两个人不能离开太远，也不能试图杀死对方。

Orm低声说，“我不确定，还需要测试几次。但是现在，首先要想办法离开。”

Arthur苦笑，“这条破狗硬的跟超人似的，真他||||妈让人头疼。”

Orm挑眉，“超人？你是说陆地上那个外星人？”

“嗯，他算是个朋友。”

Orm哼了一声，他也有了解过超人，毕竟要和陆地开战，这个外星人一定会出面的。不过现在，他不关心这些，“我刚才想到一个办法，你跟我来。”

Arthur跟着Orm从藏身的缝隙中钻出来，小心翼翼地来到一处能够清晰地看到三头犬的巨石之后。Orm看了看那只仍旧机警地四下张望的怪物，低声对Arthur说，“Now, sing a song.”

Arthur一瞬间以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“Sing a song.”Orm转头瞪着他命令道，”Now!”

Arthur干笑几声，“你在开玩笑？”

“你没听母亲讲过？俄尔普斯带着他妻子从冥府逃离的时候，就是用歌声另三头犬入睡，才顺利逃脱的。我刚才才想起来。”

“怎么可能！要是这么容易的话那些地表人早就逃跑了！”

“当然没有这么容易，你得唱的够好听才行。地表人的声音粗哑，当然没办法，但是亚特兰蒂斯人应该可以。”Orm有些不耐烦起来，“快点！”

“那你为什么不唱！”Arthur不甘地反问。

“我唱歌不好听！”Orm反驳。

Arthur无法，只好豁出去了，用力清了清喉咙，对着那三头犬的方向，放声就是一首走调的Rug’n’Bone的Human。

结果那猎犬怒吼一声，一跃而起，冲着这边就冲了过来。

Orm气得一脚将Arthur踢开，骂道，“你到底是不是亚特兰蒂斯人！！！唱的什么鬼！！！”

Arthur无辜地一摊手，“大概这方面随我爸……”

Orm无法，只好深深吸气，张开双唇。

下一瞬，一阵难以形容的吟唱在燥热的空气中徐徐推开，宛如一道清凉通透的深海之泉一波波荡漾开来，瞬间扫尽了所有的喧嚣和炙热。

Arthur惊呆了。

那种时而如海沟之底般深沉，时而又如浅水轻沙般透亮的声音，时而化作月下沧海上缓缓浮动的一层幽眇迷雾，空灵中透着忧伤的寂寥，时而辗转成独自一人在空旷无人的海水里徒然歌唱的座头鲸，无法找到能听得懂他心声的同伴和爱人。

Arthur看着双手微微打开，双眼轻合专注吟唱的Orm，心头不知为何小鹿乱撞起来。

Arthur从未见过如此平静、甚至有点圣洁的Orm，海洋的波光涌动在他光洁的额头上，柔化了眉眼间慑人的凌厉，令他显得那般……动人。

在歌声中，仿佛连熔岩都失去了温度，化成淙淙海水。那三头犬眼中燃烧的鲜红渐渐熄灭，它的动作迟缓下来，身体也愈发沉重，直至完全静止。它出神地听着空中的歌声，终于发出了一声犬类轻柔尖细的低鸣，然后沉重的身体轰然坍塌下来。没过片刻，从那三个头中就传出了雷鸣般的呼噜声。

Orm的歌声戛然而止，睁开眼睛，似乎松了口气。

Arthur瞪着他，“你他妈管这叫不好听？”

Orm蔑视地瞟了他一眼，“亚特兰蒂斯人个个都有我这种水平。只有你这杂种才会唱的那么难听。”


	8. 啤酒以及蝙蝠侠

从地下冲向头顶那一点微光后，Arthur和Orm感觉自己穿越了一道无形的分界线。下一瞬，冰冷却清透的水包裹了他们的身体，久违的来自水的安慰另Orm发出一声舒适的叹息，整个人也不禁精神一振，脸上露出了笑容来。Arthur更是欢呼一声，疾速冲向高处波光粼粼的水面，在身后留下一长串密集的气泡。

Orm也追了上去，两条细白的线在一片沉静的深蓝中幽幽扩散。逃脱了地狱重新进入水中的二人心情大好，Orm更是感觉清凉的水带走了一身污垢，仿若新生一般。但他也同时意识到，这并非海水的味道。

哗然一声，两人冲出水面。湛蓝的天幕在头顶幽幽铺开，漂浮着几片清淡如絮的流云。他们环视四周，却见绵延青山上撒着霜糖般的白雪，如浪峰绵延起伏。青碧松树如张开的手掌，从四面八方托着这一汪青蓝透碧的湖水。阳光跳动在水面上，给原本冰冷的水捂出一点温暖的热度。Arthur大笑起来，张开双手，”Welcome to the surface my brother！”

Orm也惊奇地看着四周，原来这就是地表。

他从未来过的地方，他心中最为厌恶的地方，竟然可以如此明媚美丽。

水珠反射的光点跳跃在Orm白皙的皮肤和接近白色的金发上，甚至落入了那双深蓝色的虹膜深处，闪烁着星空般的光彩。Arthur一时看得发呆，之前在对付三头猎犬，Orm唱歌的时候的那种悸动之感又回来了。Orm感觉到他的视线，挑起眉毛看向他，“你得意什么？这儿离海有多远？”

Arthur连忙故作若无其事转开视线，率先向着岸边游去，“那要看我们现在在哪儿。”

两人踏着柔软的泥沙从水中走出的时候，一群游客正在湖边照相看风景，结果看到湖里竟然走出了人，一个个呆若木鸡地盯着他们。Arthur一副凶神恶煞要去和人搏斗的模样，Orm则在后面昂首挺胸走得跟国王加冕似的。这是Orm第一次出现在这么多愚蠢的地表人面前，他眼珠微转，暗暗打量那些穿得奇怪的弱小人类，见他们傻呆呆的，没有任何威胁的样子，才稍稍放松戒备。

结果忽然，一个小女孩忽然跳到Arthur面前，天真地问，“你是Aquaman吗？”

Arthur一愣，对着一个小姑娘也凶悍不起来了，“额……我是……”

小女孩回头就尖着嗓子大喊，“Daddy!!! Mommy!!!! He is Aquaman！！！！！”

紧接着人群爆发出一声欢呼，团团围了过来。Orm目瞪口呆地被挤到了一边，看着Arthur大明星一般被游人围住，手机闪光灯咔咔咔的，还有人脱掉上衣让Arthur在他们的身上签名……

这个杂种在地面上还挺受欢迎的？怪不得他什么都向着地表人……

Arthur在粉丝的狂风暴雨中勉强看到Orm抱着手臂站在外围，面色不善，于是赶紧拨开人群，好不容易挤到Orm面前，低声说，“我刚才问了，这儿是火山口湖，在俄勒冈州，虽然离海不算太远，不过挨着的是太平洋，不是大西洋。”

Orm皱眉，“这么说要从太平洋绕过去？”

Arthur举起一根手指，“Or，I have a better idea.”

“Aquaman, who is him!”刚才那个小女孩扯了扯Arthur的手臂，指着Orm问道。

Orm冷冷地垂眸看着小姑娘，不说话。Arthur只好揉了揉她的头发，“这是我弟弟。”

这话一出口，周围人群又是一阵惊呼，于是手机拍照声又咔咔咔地响了起来，只不过这回对准的是Orm。Arthur看Orm的目光越来越危险，说不定把闪光灯当成了某种武器，赶紧喊了句“好了！我们还在执行任务！大家让一让！让一让！”然后就扯着Orm赶紧逃离。

一个小时后，他们在一家火山湖附近的小旅店落脚，旅店的经理兼主人一看是Aquaman，竟然同意免费给他们一间屋子。Arthur打开房间门，看到里面是有两张床的标准间，不知道为什么竟然有一点点失望。

Orm狐疑地进入屋子里，手轻轻摸过一间间家具，似乎是想确认它们的材质，眉头紧锁仿佛在认真理解自己看到的一切。Arthur看着他小心翼翼的仿佛咖啡机也会爆炸的样子，忽然觉得有点……可爱？

Arthur说，“你在这儿等我，我去打个电话。”

Orm微微颔首，然后便转过头拿起了电视遥控器研究起来。

Arthur到大厅去，借了前台的电话，拨通一个号码。过了几秒，一道低沉沙哑的成熟男性声音从听筒对面传来,“Aquaman，什么事？”

Arthur顿了一会儿，心想这只臭蝙蝠除了有钱以外难道真的有什么他不知道的超能力？比如透过电话线就能知道打电话的人是谁之类的，“……你怎么知道是我？”

“你和你弟弟的照片转发已经在Twitter上铺天盖地了。离火山口湖最近的就是你现在在的那个旅店，这并不难猜。”蝙蝠侠布鲁斯.韦恩的声音忽然变得有些低沉，“之前的海啸，是不是你弟弟的杰作？”

亚瑟转过身去，压低声音，“放轻松蝙蝠，他不是我们的威胁。”

“鉴于他是你弟弟，我认为你的话没有什么可信度。”

“我警告你，别想着对付我弟弟，不然别怪我不客气。”他的弟弟只有他能收拾……

听筒对面的人似乎叹了口气，终于说到，“你到底有什么事，我在忙。”

“我们需要去马塞诸萨州，能载我们一程吗？还有，顺便带两套衣服过来……”

“……我不是你的出租车司机!”

“我知道！你要是没时间我就去找超人帮忙了。”

“……不用找他。我现在在忙，晚上八点来接你。”说完，也不等Arthur答应，就啪地一声挂了电话。

Arthur有点重地把听筒摔回电话机上，嘴里不干不净地骂了几句没礼貌的死蝙蝠这样的话，回头见前台经理有点心疼地看着自己的电话，Arthur尴尬地说了句Sorry便回了房间。

一打开门，便看到电视已经被打开了。不过Orm已经躺在一张床上，头靠着枕头睡了过去。

第一次，Orm在他面前毫无防备地睡着，大概是累坏了。毕竟已经几天几夜没有好好休息。Arthur不由得放轻脚步，走到Orm床边蹲下身来，有点出神地看着Orm沉静的睡脸。Orm的睫毛很长，鼻梁很挺，嘴唇的颜色有些苍白，让他想要轻轻吻上去，增加一点点颜色……

等等等等……他在想什么！

理智知道应该赶紧闪开，可是眼睛却像是受了蛊惑。最开始怎么没发现Orm长得这么好看？当时自己满脑子都是想要揍那个不知天高地厚目中无人的金发臭小子，现在想想，怎么下得去手？

产生了这种心境变化是因为石榴，还是因为他们的那场……错误？

亚瑟伸出手，指尖轻轻地落到Orm的脸颊上，却像是被烫了一下似的赶紧缩回手。见Orm没太大反应，便又似壮了胆，复又轻轻抚摸着脸颊上的皮肤。

Orm感觉到一股舒适的温热，无意识地蹭了蹭，睫毛忽闪几下掀开一条缝，却在下一瞬陡然惊醒，然后一脚就踹了过去。

Arthur仰倒在地，痛呼一声，伸手揉了揉被踹得生疼的胸口。

Orm立刻起身，警觉地盯着他，“你在干什么。”

Arthur自知理亏，却还是仰起头来回怼道，“叫你起来啊！你以为我在干什么！”

Orm脸一红，竟不知如何接话，只好转移话题，“你刚才干什么去了？”

“找人来载我们穿越美国啊。还要等几个小时。”Arthur从地上爬起来，坐在对面的床上。两个人一时相对无言，气氛又尴尬起来。

过了一会儿，Arthur说，“你饿不饿？”

Orm瞟了他一眼，“还好。”

“得了吧，自从那个石……反正你已经两三天没吃东西了，就算亚特兰蒂斯人也得吃饭吧。”Arthur站起身，“走，去找吃的。”

在旅馆自带的餐厅兼酒吧，Arthur和老板说把住宿费和伙食费的帐记在他们正义联盟的资助人布鲁斯韦恩身上，然后便带着Orm在吧台上坐下来。Orm皱着眉头盯着完全看不懂的菜单，Arthur见状，直接一把将菜单抢了过来，“我帮你点。”

他熟门熟路地招呼服务生过来，点了两份牛排汉堡套餐，又要了两大杯啤酒。此时恰恰是下午五点左右，晚餐刚刚开始的时间，他们两个衣着显眼，酒吧里不少人都在盯着他们看，窃窃私语交头接耳。好在目前还没人敢凑上来找Arthur合照或要签名……

菜被端了上来，Orm有些诧异地盯着面前的牛排汉堡，闻了闻味道，确实不错。他看亚瑟已经双手抓起汉堡，大大地咬了一口，便也学着他的样子咬了下去。

鲜嫩多汁的牛肉与蛋黄酱、生菜、番茄还有酸黄瓜的味道弥漫在口中，意外地味道丰富且好吃。不得不说，甚至超过了他在亚特兰蒂斯吃过的大部分食物。Arthur笑着看着他，“好吃吗？”

Orm故作镇定，“Not bad.”

Arthur又把啤酒推到他面前，“试试这个。”

Orm喝了一口，轻轻哼了一声，似乎觉得这种味道很有意思，然后又喝了一大口。Arthur见状，笑得愈发开心，咕噜咕噜一下子喝了大半杯自己的，“你得这样喝。”

Orm一看，怎么肯示弱，当即咕噜咕噜咕噜干掉了一整杯，挑衅一般看着Arthur将啤酒杯拍到桌上。

Arthur挑起有疤痕的那一边的浓眉，“Challenge accepted.”

两个小时后，整个酒吧的人都围在吧台边，一方齐声高喊着“Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!”，另一方却大吼着”Orm! Orm! Orm!”在两任亚特兰蒂斯海王面前的啤酒扎已经摆了一长排，而两个人仍旧仰着脖子，咕噜咕噜仰头灌下深棕色的啤酒，然后几乎是同时地将被子拍在吧台上。Arthur身上弥漫着酒气眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的狩猎般的光，Orm的白皙皮肤也透上了粉红却还勉力支撑。亚特兰蒂斯没有酒这种东西，但是就算是新接触到的东西他Orm也不能输!

头晕晕的，却有种非常舒服的感觉，好像周围的世界颜色也都更加鲜艳了。他听到Arthur说，“还要来吗little brother？”

Orm竟然也笑起来，这次是真的直达眼底的笑意，“奉陪到底，混血杂种。”

又干掉三杯后，Orm忽然觉得胃酸上涌，捂着嘴冲出酒吧就在外面没人看得到的地方吐了起来。Arthur赶紧迈着也有点虚浮的步子跟出来，轻轻拍着他的后背，“Hey, are you ok？“

把胃里的东西都吐干净了，Orm才直起身，还想稳住自己的身体，”Im fine. Lets go back！”

“行了行了，今天就到这儿吧。”Arthur有点后悔，谁知道Orm好胜心这么强……刚才吃的东西吐了出来，会不会对胃不好？

可是此时的Orm看上去是那样不一样，他开心地笑着，笑容竟十分阳光，脸颊红红的，也不抵触Arthur的触碰了。他抱着Arthur的脖子，几乎是整个人挂在他身上，指着深山里那没有光污染露出的繁星弥漫的天空，“你看，那是星星！”

Arthur忍不住也笑起来，“是，那是星星，你没见过星星？”

Orm口齿不清地说，“见过！在书上！”

Arthur扶着Orm跌跌撞撞地在林地边缘一截砍下来用作长椅的木头上坐下来。林地中并非漆黑一片，竟然飞着几只萤火虫，幽蓝的光芒在空中摇曳出梦一般的弧线，Orm伸手抓了一只，那萤火虫也不飞走，就在他掌心爬着，明明灭灭地闪烁着尾部的一盏小灯。Orm歪着头，“这是什么？”

“萤火虫。”

“很好看。”Orm点点头，评论道。

Arthur发出低沉的笑声。这才是他想象中的little brother，对什么都一脸好奇天真的样子。在刚刚见到冷静却残暴的Orm的时候原本幻想已经破灭，可是此时又被一点点拼回原位。

听到他笑，Orm转头，不满地问道，“你又在笑什么？！Are you mocking me？”

Arthur认真地看着他，“没有，当然没有。Im just…missing you.”

“Im right here."Orm不明白一样说道。

“I know. And I am glad you are here.”Arthur的双瞳如一片琥珀之海，魔魅而迷人。Orm望着望着，也有些沉浸其中。

两个人没有注意，他们之间的距离越来越近……越来越近……甚至彼此能感觉到对方带着酒气的呼吸落在自己的脸上。

却在此时，空中一阵引擎声，却见一架黑色的流线型飞机从天而降，停在旅馆前方的空地上。刚才酒吧里的人全都涌了出来，惊讶地看着那招牌式的纯黑飞机。

一道黑色如黑夜本身的身影从飞机里跳了出来，黑色的披风如流水一般在他身后摆动。全身都被坚硬的黑色盔甲覆盖，头上戴着形似蝙蝠的头盔，只露出一道性感的下巴和紧抿的嘴唇。

Arthur赶紧扯着Orm站起来，心里祈祷着布鲁斯刚才没有看见差点就发生的事……

蝙蝠侠站在他们两人面前，闻道了从两人身上传来的浓浓酒气，用变声器修改过的低沉而冷漠的声音说道，“我是不是打扰了你们的Party？”


	9. 韦恩庄园

坐在飞机后排的位子上，已经睡过去的Orm头顶在Arthur肩膀上，如果不是有安全带绑着可能已经整个人都靠了过去。Arthur鼻观口口关心，坐得岿然不动。

前排的布鲁斯忽然问了句，“之前那场海啸到底是怎么回事？”

Arthur憋了一会儿，回答，“家庭内部矛盾。”

“……矛盾解决了么？”

“算是解决了。”

“这次为什么会出现在火山口？之前让你查的事怎么样了？”

Arthur极为讨厌蝙蝠侠这种Bossy的语调，没好气道，“我们就是为了查这个才会从火山湖里钻出来！”

他接着简述了他们在地底看到的塔尔塔洛斯，以及冥王的野心，当然省略了所有关于石榴的内容。布鲁斯好一阵没说话，不知道又在盘算着什么。过了一会儿才说，“这件事，需要跟其他人商量一下。”

“有什么好商量的。既然他们想从海里出来，首先要过我亚特兰蒂斯这道坎。”Arthur想到在冥府吃的苦头，语气愈发恶狠狠地，“我会让他知道知道双叉戟和三叉戟到底哪个厉害！”

“那些被他们抓去的地表人呢？”蝙蝠侠问，“你打算怎么营救他们？如果他们用地表人当人质，你打算怎么办？”

Arthur静默了。

“我会通知其他人，在哥谭停一下。”

Arthur哼了一声，没有多说什么。

沉默片刻，蝙蝠侠又幽幽说了句，“One more question.”

Arthur：“Hunh?”

布鲁斯平静地问，”Did you try to kiss your brother? Is it some kind of exotic Atlantic tradition?”

Arthur整个人几乎跳起来，“我没有亲他！！！”

“我是说试图。”

“我也没有试！”

“那刚才那是什么？”

“Shut up bat！”

“Ok.”布鲁斯不着痕迹地勾了下嘴角，“None of my business.”

……………………………………………………

Orm一觉醒来，头疼欲裂。他发觉自己躺在一个陌生的房间，床榻十分柔软舒适，到处漂浮着一种原木的味道。窗帘拉得严实，密不透光，但是Orm的眼睛依旧能够借着熹微的光线看清屋里的摆设。

他不太明白这是什么风格，不过感觉比之前住的旅馆好了不止一星半点。黑色的暗纹墙纸，复古的画框装饰，厚重中却又带着一丝凌厉。

“Arthur？”他试探性地唤了一句，惊觉自己的喉咙沙哑。坐起身，发现旁边的桌子上放着一杯温热的味道古怪的水。他不打算碰任何自己不熟悉的东西，试探着站起身，努力保持身体的平衡。身上的衣服已经被换过了，想到衣服上可能沾上的某些污渍被人看到，他忽然一阵心慌。

此时响起敲门的声音。

Orm立刻一把扳下床头的铁棍握在手中，一言不发地紧盯着门口。

“Orm先生，请问您醒了吗？”陌生的声音。

Orm最后的记忆是在和Arthur喝酒，醒来却是在一个完全陌生的地方。他憎恨这种失控的感觉，并且怀疑自己被地表人控制了，说不定Arthur也被地表人抓住了。他悄无声息地走到门口，当门一开，他立刻猛然挥出了铁棍。

只听“哎呦”一声，一名戴着眼镜的白头发地表人被打翻在地，眼镜都飞了出去。

“Alfred！！！”一声怒吼，就见一个高大的穿着衬衫西裤的地表人冲了过来。Orm利落地抡起手中铁棍，划出漂亮的弧线。惊人的是那个地表人不论力量还是速度竟然都极为出众，硬生生接住了他几招，虽然也有些勉强。

直到这时候他听到Arthur喊道，“Orm！！！Jesus christ Stop！！！”

听到熟悉的声音，Orm才停下攻击，而那个地表人类也戒备地盯着他，挡在那个白发地表人面前。

Arthur冲过来，披头抓着他肩膀就是一顿大骂，“你疯了吗？！没事攻击Alfred做什么？！”

Orm看Arthur穿着地表人的衣服，毫发无伤的样子，微微松了口气。但很快再次紧张起来。

因为他看见跟在Arthur身后走来的那个穿着蓝色战衣和红色斗篷的男人，以及那个亚马逊来的强悍女战士，再加上一个全身包在奇怪的红色衣服里的地表人。

他粗暴地推开Arthur，戒备地望着所谓的正义联盟成员们，“你和他们一起的？”

“他们不是敌人！他们是来帮我们的！放松！”Arthur焦头烂额地说着，却有意无意挡住他，不让超人等人有机会攻击或质问Orm，“现在，把那个棍子给我。”

亚瑟的声音充满威严和压迫感，大手也紧紧地握住了他唯一的武器。Orm最开始还僵持了几下，直到亚瑟从牙缝里挤出一句，“别逼我用你脖子上的东西……”

Orm愤愤地松开手，眼神愈发冷凝。

这时众人才松了口气。Arthur回头问了句，“布鲁斯，Alfred还好吗？Man im so sorry.”

被称为布鲁斯的男人面色不善地瞟了Orm一眼，一言不发地扶着白发人站起来，Alfred把裂了一半的眼镜戴上，苦笑道，“看来要配一副新的眼镜了。”

超人此时走向了他们，Orm紧紧盯着他的每一寸动作。虽然这个英俊的男人没有怎么开口，但是他能感觉到从那太过强大的身体里散发出的浓重压迫感。

但是超人的表情真诚而正式地说道，“看来是一场误会。解释清楚就好。我是克拉克.肯特，欢迎来到地表。”说着，竟然还主动对Orm伸出了手。

Orm皱眉望着那只手，没有动，只是冷淡中带着一丝傲慢地说道，“我不习惯你们地表人的礼节。”

Arthur耸耸肩，对超人说，“他就这样，别往心里去。”

超人笑着，丝毫也没有觉得尴尬地收回手，“没关系。”

……………………………………………………

Orm一个人站在韦恩庄园外的湖边，微微眯着眼睛，看着远处被夕阳染得姹紫嫣红的流云晚霞。他的那个哥哥还在与那些地表人、外星人讨论一些东西，大概是如何对付塔尔塔洛斯的事。

自己与他们格格不入，自然不能听他们的讨论，于是独自走了出来。在湖边他坐在草地上，用手轻轻抚摸着那些柔软鲜嫩的植物，随手摘下一朵蒲公英，有些好奇地放在眼前仔细看了看，又扔到一边。

地表到目前为止，都和他想象得不太一样。大部分的人对他似乎都没有敌意，甚至也不太讨厌。他们的食物很好吃，酒也不错，空气中还弥散着许许多多丰富的气味，风吹在脸上暖融融的，很是舒服。他们有白昼和夜晚的分别，到了晚上能看到宇宙中的星辰，日落的时候也有这般美丽的晚霞。

可他还是知道，他不属于这儿，他永远也不可能像Arthur一样，自如地生活在这里。

可是，他属于海洋么？

曾经他的家，他的臣民，背弃了他。就算是他的母亲也无法理解他的忧虑和恐慌。

他看到的大海的未来令他恐慌，他怀疑为什么没人能看清楚，为什么没人能明白？

如今父亲的三叉戟也已经折断，所有人都离他而去了，海……似乎也不再是他的归宿。

他忽然觉得迷茫。他觉得自己像一条搁浅的鲸鱼，正在缓慢地窒息。

然后他想到了Arthur。

想到了在那间密室里发生的一切，那令他愤怒羞愧恐惧、却也令他疯狂渴望纠结的每一个片段。他想到了Arthur紧紧抱着他，告诉他让他先走，想到了Arthur难听却抑扬顿挫的歌声，想到Arthur维护他还努力装作若无其事的样子。他也想到Arthur和他拼酒，带他看星空，给他看萤火虫，还有……

等等……

Orm的心忽然狂跳几下，醉酒后原本以为失去的记忆渗入脑海。

Arthur是想……吻他？

不……一定是自己想多了。他们是兄弟，Arthur和湄拉也早已暗生情愫，虽然还没有正式确定关系，但订婚也是早晚的事。作为亚特兰蒂斯之王，和泽贝尔王国的公主订婚，于公于私都有利。之前在密室里不过是受到石榴的影响，那不过是一场可怕的、不能被任何人知道的错误。

正心乱如麻，忽然肩膀被人拍了一下。Arthur一屁股坐到他旁边，半躺下来，用胳膊肘支撑着身体，“我和他们说好了，一会儿就送我们去慈恩港。我们从那儿回去。”

Orm点了点头，忽然问了句，“我的衣服是谁换的？”

Arthur愣了一下，“我换的啊，怎么了？”

“那我的衣服呢？”

“扔掉了。”Arthur忽然明白过来，Orm在担心什么。那些痕迹，那些疯狂的痕迹尚且留在衣服上。自己正是担忧这个，才会亲力亲为没有让Alfred插手。他长长呼出一口气，他们终于要谈到那个话题了吗？

“Orm，我们……”

“那件事，只有你我二人知道，不需要有第三个人知道。”Orm冷冷地打断了他的话，“不过是一场意外，也没有造成什么伤害。忘记就是了。”

虽然Arthur自己也是这样想的，但是不知为何，听到Orm这样说，他胸口像是堵上了什么东西，十分不痛快。

“一场意外……是，我同意，确实是一场意外。”Arthur坐直身体，眼睛望着倒映着晚霞的平静水面，“可是你我没办法分开太远，记得吗？怎么解释这个？”

“你是海王，你总会有办法。”Orm转过头来看着他，“回去之前，我们需要测试一下边界，我们可以离开的最远距离。照我目前的推测，应该是在一百到一百五十米之间。至于怎么解除影响，再慢慢想办法。”

沉默再一次降临。

Arthur忽然低声说了句，“就这样？回去以后假装什么都没发生过？”

Orm深深吸了一口气，也不甚明白自己心口的滞涩之感，“是，什么都没发生过。母亲、湄拉，她们都不会知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞假期快要结束了，开始上班以后再想保持日更就更加艰难啦，请用点赞和留言鼓励我吧！


	10. 练武场

夜色里，一轮明月半遮半掩衔在云端，在黑色的大海上留下长长的倒影和碎银般的闪光。码头上，两道身影悄无声息在空中化出优雅的弧线，没入水中。

久违的海水那微苦的咸味弥漫在鼻间，Orm畅快地深深呼吸，自如地伸展着身体的每一块肌肉，宛如一条优美的人鱼。Arthur感觉得到Orm身上漫溢出的舒适和喜悦，也跟着微笑起来，两道身影在海水中自在穿行，划出相互缠绕的弧线。

浅海中的珊瑚礁如树林般伸展着颜色艳丽的枝条，海葵随着海潮漫不经心地舒展着花瓣，浅蓝色的小鱼在其中灵动地穿梭，头顶的鱼群如群鸽呼啸而过，泥沙里也有躲藏的猎食者偶尔探出头来。他们几次尝试分离，在稍稍感觉到胸口疼痛的时候就停下来，试了四五次后，基本可以确定他们之间的最大直线距离是一百二十米左右。两个人缓缓靠近的时候，忽然传来一阵幽眇旷远却又带着无边孤寂的悠长歌声，他们抬起头，看到一头座头鲸巨大的身体，正从他们上空缓缓游移而过。

在繁殖交配的季节，雄性座头鲸会不断地在海中唱歌，他们的歌声婉转动听，用来寻找自己的爱人。但是很久以前Orm就听说过一个传闻，海里有一只座头鲸，他的声音频率和其他任何群体的鲸都不一样，没有鲸鱼能听得懂他的歌声，便也不会有任何的回应。于是他一生孤独地游在各个大洋之中，徒劳地歌唱寻找着，却永远也找不到那个能听得懂自己歌声的爱人和同伴。

Orm一直都觉得，那是一个十分悲伤的故事。

Arthur也被那鲸鱼的歌声吸引，着迷一样听着，他转过头，却看到Orm原本肃穆的脸上一瞬间融化出的哀伤。他心头也跟着细密地疼着，只是那种感觉太微妙，对于他那浓烈的性格来说太难以理解。他想要拥抱住Orm，想要抹去所有哀伤，但是他知道那不是他们之间应该出现的动作。他们之间有一道鸿沟，是不能跨越的。

于是他只是紧紧地抓住了Orm的肩膀，低声说，“这次回去，一切都会好起来。”

Orm看了他一眼，避开了他的碰触游向更深的海底，没有感情地说着，“走吧。时间不多了。”

……………………………………………………

海王重回亚特兰蒂斯，原本因为种种传言而焦虑万分的海国上下都欢呼沸腾了。暂时执掌王位的亚特兰娜女王听说自己的两个孩子回来了， 立刻冲出了宫殿，一把便抱住了从天而降的Arthur，然后又转身去抱住了紧随其后的Orm。在母亲的怀抱里，Orm也难得动容，轻轻闭上眼睛嗅着亚特兰娜身上的气味。

等到母亲松开他，Orm却正好见到美丽的湄拉那一头飘逸如烈火的红发。她几乎是泫然欲泣一般冲向Arthur，全然不顾身为公主的体面。而Arthur也笑着一把接住了她，抱着她在空中转了一个圈。

为何胸口……有些酸涩之感？

是石榴的影响吗？可是那种微妙的感觉，又有点不一样。

维科已经带着士兵过来，虎视眈眈地站在Orm身后。此时Arthur却忽然放开了湄拉，威严地命令道，“此次我能安全返回全靠Orm亲王，维科，让你的人都给我撤下去！”

维科略略惊讶，但还是顺从地命令士兵们离开。等同于被赦免了的Orm脸上却没有任何欣喜的表情，只是微微扬着头，如以往一般挺直背脊高傲地悬浮在水中，仿佛一切与他无关一般。

亚特兰娜欣慰地望着她的两个孩子，双手轻轻笼住Orm的一只手。

回来以后，才知道正如Orm猜测的，在他们被困塔尔塔洛斯的时候，冥王见就已经派使臣把他们二人的三叉戟送了回来，明里暗里威胁亚特兰娜出兵协助他们进攻地表，否则送回来的就不仅仅是武器，而是她两个儿子的一部分。亚特兰娜在压力和担忧之中支撑了一段时日，但信心也在一天天动摇，若不是这时候Arthur和Orm赶了回来，她只怕已经遂了西塞罗的意。

Arthur对众臣提到，他在地表的几名朋友，近日会来亚特兰蒂斯与他和亚特兰娜，商议如何救出被冥府抓走的地表人，以及如何抗衡冥府势力。

而Orm的赦免，虽然遭到了鱼人国的反对，但Arthur根本不理那些懦弱胆小的哲学家和诗人，正式给予了Orm亲王的头衔。只不过目前也只有这虚浮的头衔而已，尚且没有给他什么实质性的权力。Orm没什么表示，看不出来是开心还是愤怒，平静地住进了Arthur在王宫里给他安排的宫殿。

他们回来已经有一段时间了，塔尔塔洛斯忽然没了任何消息，就连海沟中的能量波动也停止了。他们几次派人再去探查，发现海中的入口已经消失。原本说要来的正义联盟像是在陆地上碰上了什么新的问题，行程也跟着耽搁了。

穆克将军几次试图见他，但是被他拒绝了。Orm知道，现在还不是他们见面的时机。

虽然获得了赦免，但Arthur不是傻子，维科也尚且对自己十分忌惮。穆克是对Orm最为忠诚的将领，如果这个时候见面，一定会引起怀疑。到时候对他们双方都不利。

等待和忍耐，是他现在唯一能做的。

此时此刻，Orm站在自己房间窗口的二楼，负着手冷冷地看着窗口下方海葵、珊瑚和海藻组成的皇家花园里，并排与湄拉走在一起的海王。湄拉手里拿着一朵海葵花，笑容娇媚可人，望着Arthur的眼睛里满满都是以前从来吝于给予他的温情脉脉。Orm认为自己是喜欢湄拉的，毕竟从小一起长大，他从很小的时候就知道自己有一天会娶湄拉。可是没想到他的哥哥却把这一切都改变了。

偏偏现在的自己连对Arthur的憎恨都不再坚定。

为什么看到Arthur对着湄拉笑，笑的是与对自己截然不同的柔情，手会死死地攥紧，会有种莫名的愤怒在胸口闷烧？他是嫉妒Arthur吗？亦或是……嫉妒湄拉?

一定又是那该死的石榴的影响……

Orm已经查遍了亚特兰蒂斯的所有记载和典籍，关于塔尔塔洛斯和石榴的记载少之又少，而且都是以故事和神话的形式写成，根本没有多少参考价值。如果想要搞清楚，还是得从塔尔塔洛斯人那里寻求答案。问题是塔尔塔洛斯在海沟之中的入口也销声匿迹，没了踪影，像是从未出现过一样。

西塞罗到底在酝酿些什么？这是暴风雨前的平静么？

心中的烦躁愈发炽盛，他扯下外衣，换上流转着彩色幽光的玄黑铠甲，抓起自己的三叉戟便去了皇宫中的训练场。他屏退了所有侍卫，一个人泄愤一般对着那些假人挥舞着三叉戟，横削竖砍、气势如虹，水银般的流光与海水的搅动交织在一起，狂暴中有着绚烂的华丽。

忽然听到拍手声，Orm停下来，喘息着转过头，却见Arthur站在门口，似笑非笑地看着他，澄黄的眼睛里不知为何流转着兴奋的战意。

“你怎么来了。”Orm站直身体，三叉戟竖在手中，表情冷淡。

“我听侍卫说你在这儿。”Arthur漂下台阶，却并不走近他，反而如环嗣猎物的猎豹一般围绕着他缓缓走着圈，“一个人练习多无聊，不如我陪你？”

“有这个闲工夫，不如多陪陪你的未婚妻。”

“湄拉还不是我的未婚妻。”天知道他们甚至连男女朋友关系还没有正式确立，除了和Orm决战那一次湄拉吻了他，之后两人连手都还没有时间拉过。Arthur说完，表情忽然有些奇怪，甚至有些玩味起来，“难道你在吃醋？”

Orm耳边的皮肤不易察觉地染上薄红，但是脸上却露出冷笑，和一丝挑衅的傲慢，“我是怕你现在手里没有黄金三叉戟，被我打得没脸回去见她。”

Arthur大笑几声，伸手抓起旁边的武器架上随意的一把三叉戟，“我今天就来教导教导你这个不知道尊重兄长的臭小子，让你知道没有黄金三叉戟，我照样可以把你打趴下！”

Orm率先发动攻击，银色三叉戟带着狠厉而嚣张的力量凌空降下，Arthur也凝聚起全部精神迎击。Orm的招式简练精准，而且力量狠厉骇人，Arthur尚且记得自己第一次与Orm对战时那种难以招架的震惊感。不过这段日子以来他的实战经验愈发丰富，再加上向维科学了更多东西，早已今非昔比。两根三叉戟的每一次碰撞都激荡出一圈圈猛烈的水流，不断撞击着四周的石墙，发出轰隆如雷的响声。最开始还有所收敛的两人越战越勇，渐渐也不再控制力道。低吼声和大喝声混在兵器碰撞的冰冷响声之间，听起来激烈异常。

Arthur的力量比之前更加强悍，招式愈发精妙，另Orm也暗暗心惊。短短时间内竟然有这样大的进步，看来Arthur也不像他想象的那么没有脑子。大战几百回合之后，Orm感觉自己的体力开始下降，Arthur却还如狂狮一般勇猛，最后Arthur从空中大吼一声劈下来的一击Orm举起三叉戟试图接住，却被太过骇人的力量一举压倒在地。Orm咬牙死撑，抬腿欲踢压制着他的猛兽一般的海王，却被对方抢先预料到，用膝盖顶住了他的腿。Orm动弹不得，却不愿开口认输。

“服不服？”Arthur喘着粗气大声问着。

Orm咬牙切齿，面目也有些狰狞，“You wish！”

Arthur于是更加大力地将三叉戟压下去，同时用自己的体重压制着Orm全身。Orm用力挣扎着，不论如何不肯服输。

可是忽然间，两个人都僵住了。

Orm的扭动，似乎不小心引起了什么不该有的连锁反应。他感觉得到，什么坚硬的东西忽然顶上了他的大腿。

Orm不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，而Arthur也立刻滚到一边站起身来，背对着Orm看不清表情。

Orm用三叉戟拄着地站起身来，只觉得清冽的海流也带不走他脸上焚烧的热度。他瞪着Arthur，低声骂了句，“You fucking animal !”

Arthur转头怒瞪回来，“你早点认输不就好了！”

“这是你的借口吗？！你跟别人打架的时候也会硬？！”

“你想让我说什么？！只有跟你一起的时候会吗？！”

眼看着话越说越奇怪，Orm正狂怒得想要用三叉戟在那个没有自制力的蠢货胸口戳三个窟窿的时候，忽然有侍卫在按下了练习场大门外的通讯器，告诉他们正义联盟的人到了，希望能与海王和亚特兰娜王后见面。

Arthur扔下三叉戟，逃一样离开了。

Orm气得回身一个横扫，整个练习场的假人都被他削成了两半。

然而他不知道，更大的麻烦还在后面。


	11. 宴会中的另一场意外

正义联盟中的众人，除了 超人和神奇女侠可以在海下长时间憋气之外，其他三人都无法在脱离装备的情况下生存在海底。为了迎接他们，整个亚特兰蒂斯谒见大厅外张开了一道巨大的气泡，将所有海水隔绝在外。也正因如此，能够担当守卫的也只有贵族后裔。

Arthur坐在高高的王座上看着蝙蝠侠、超人、神奇女侠、闪电还有钢骨五人并排进入，心里忽然暗爽起来。就算是那个Bossy的臭蝙蝠这下也不得不对着他这个海王恭敬行礼了吧？

亚特兰娜坐在他右首，Orm和湄拉分立王座两侧，其余的贵族则在大厅两旁分列排开。

以超人为首的五人站在流转着圣洁白光的谒见大道上停住，十分有礼貌地向着Arthur和亚特兰娜微微欠身，“很荣幸见到您，亚特兰娜女王。”

亚特兰娜站起身来，端庄有礼地答道，“正义联盟之名即便是在亚特兰蒂斯也如雷贯耳，the honor is mine.”

不喜欢客套一向直奔主题的蝙蝠侠用礼貌却不卑不亢的声音说，“此次我们前来，是想与贵国商议关于冥府的威胁，以及如何解救那些被困在冥府的地表人。”

维科此时站出来说道，“目前我们所知塔尔塔洛斯在海中唯一的出口就是马里亚纳海沟的挑战者深渊，可是近日我们派去的侦察兵再去的时候，已经找不到了入口的痕迹。至于另外一个出口是在地表的火山口湖之下，但是我们怀疑在陛下和亲王逃出后，那里应该也已经被增添了守卫。”

Arthur也哼了一声，“那个冥王缩头乌龟一样躲了起来，说不定是害怕我们与地面联手？”

粗俗的用词……Orm在心里不屑地腹诽。

双方商议了一段时间，蝙蝠侠的主张是一方面派出亚特兰蒂斯和人类的使者，主动与冥府谈判，另一方面由正义联盟的成员混入地下冥界，如果交谈进行的不顺利，就想办法先疏散里面的地表人。

此时Orm忽然开口道，“说地表与亚特兰蒂斯是同盟为时过早了吧？据我所知，地表人很大一部分仍然认为亚特兰蒂斯是神话传说，仅有的一些相信的人中，以沈博士为代表，认为我们是很大的威胁。请问你们正义联盟能否保证，在亚特兰蒂斯曝光之后，地表上所有国家的政府都不会对我们有敌意或是觊觎我们的技术？不会趁着我们与冥府交手的时候趁机偷袭？”

他的话声音不高但十分沉稳，掷地有声。周遭贵族听了也都是议论纷纷。同时谈话的气氛也渐渐紧绷起来。

Arthur不满地瞟了一眼Orm，同时听到超人朗然的声音回答道，“人类并非你想象的那般贪婪好战，只要亚特兰蒂斯释出善意，地表人一定会十分欢迎你们。就像海王如今在地表很受欢迎一样。我们也会尽全力游说各国，正义联盟保护的不仅仅是地表，而是整个地球。”

“没有那么贪婪好战？”Orm冷笑一声，向着台阶下走了几步，“据我所了解的你们人类历史，每一次遇到与自己截然不同的文化或者种族的时候，你们的第一反应就是征服。看看你们当初占领美洲时如何屠杀那些印第安人、如何占领他们的土地？再看看历史上你们为了不同宗教习俗而发动的战争有多少，死了多少人？黑人从十六世纪开始就被奴役，直到现在也仍然被视为异类。踩在那些尸体上，你竟然告诉我人类不是贪婪好战的种族？”

“Orm ! ”Arthur的语气中带上了一丝警告和威胁。

Orm却根本不理会，一步一步走到超人面前，针锋相对地继续说着，“还有，两个月前那场海啸，我把你们丢给我们的垃圾不过还回了一小部分。那就是你们对海洋造成的伤害，仅仅是九牛一毛，还有无数已经濒临灭绝的鱼类、被石油严重污染的水域。人类目光短浅，唯利是图，根本不管自己的行为会造成什么严重的后果。请问，正义联盟可以改变人类的本性么？”

超人毫不退让，深沉的视线里沉睡着星球的力量，“不错，人类犯过不计其数的错误。但是更多的人向往的仍然是和平。你只看到了人类的一面，却没看到那些努力生活、努力想要做正确的事，努力为了公平和正义为了受到欺辱的人群争取权益的人。他们的数量绝不比贪婪的人少，甚至更多。我承认任何地方都会有邪恶的存在，就算在海洋里，你能否保证没有任何一个亚特兰蒂斯人是贪婪短视的？但重要的是，人们是不是在努力吸取教训，是不是在努力创造更好的未来。如果你说人性如此，别忘了亚特兰蒂斯人与人类本是同源而生，只不过你们因为一场意外沉入海底，而他们却留在了地上。若说是人性，亚特兰蒂斯人与人类又有多少区别？”

Orm眼睛中燃烧着冰冷的怒色，刚要开口，忽然听到母亲的声音，“我相信陆地人人性中的善良，因为我也曾生活在他们中间。但如果人类中有些势力妄图染指我亚特兰蒂斯，我们也绝不会坐以待毙。释出善意需要双方的努力，绝非我亚特兰蒂斯一方的责任。希望你们可以谨记这一点。”说完，她温和地看向自己的次子，“Orm，退下吧。”

Orm不愿违抗母亲的命令，只得作罢。

他觉得这五个人虽然强大，但未免太乐观天真了。

交谈结束后，亚特兰娜提出要宴请五人，感谢他们在陆地上帮助了自己的两个孩子。Orm本不愿出席，但他毕竟是亲王，要顾及皇家的礼仪和颜面。他换下了黑色的盔甲，穿上一件刺绣着深紫色海水纹缀着银色鱼鳞的黑色正装上衣，和同样风格的长裤。黑色的布料流转着眩惑的彩光，银色纽扣一直扣到竖起的领口，显得整洁优雅，一丝不苟。金发仍旧如以往一般平整地向后梳好，发丝如背鳍一般汇聚在后脑。他进入被气泡包裹的宴会大厅的时候，发现所有的贵族都来了，整个弥漫着幽蓝光芒的宫殿热闹非常，无数散发着各色光彩的水母在空中沉浮不休，张灯结彩宛如过节一般。

舞厅中间一群鱼人国的舞姬正在一片漂浮在空中的球形海水泡中跳着飘逸轻盈的舞步，周围原本漂浮在空中的座位现在也都整齐地摆在地面上。正义联盟的人坐在离王座十分近的位置，而他的哥哥就坐在正中的王座之上。

Orm一进来，亚瑟就看见了他。他很少看到Orm穿着盔甲以外的衣服，而今天这一身……不得不说真是非常好看。

黑色的布料趁得Orm的皮肤愈发白皙，流转着大厅里漂浮的幻彩幽光，合身的剪裁突出了Orm宽肩窄腰、强健而不突兀的完美身材，偏偏又扣得那么紧，让人心中有无形的爪子在不停抓挠。他赶紧拿起酒杯喝了一大口，掩饰自己的目光。

而Orm也状似不经意地看到了Arthur。今天的Arthur也没有穿着盔甲，而是一套金黄色的正装，同样颜色的曾经戴在自己头上的王冠此刻虽然易主，却莫名合适，Arthur狂傲而危险的气质给黄金也增添了一分性感而霸道的味道。仿佛这个世间，再也没有人能镇得住这般张扬夺目的色彩。

Orm走到王座下属于他的席位边。王座之畔的母亲身着美丽的银色鱼尾裙，端起酒杯冲他微笑着。他也不得不拉扯自己的嘴角，对母亲点了点头。

坐在Arthur身边的湄拉今夜也格外迷人美丽。流光溢彩的长裙迤逦在地面上，红发上缀着光彩夺目的宝石。她此时凑到Arthur身边说了什么，引得Arthur哈哈大笑起来。

Orm转开了视线，自己给自己倒了一杯从陆地上进口的葡萄酒。贵族们也是在Arthur成为海王后才开始接触到酒这种需要在干燥的地方品尝的“饮料”，并且大受好评。就算是不能呼吸空气的平民也常常想尽办法弄到一些，把酒液散在海水里再吸入。一时间每天都有不少醉酒的人晕晕乎乎飘在海水中，还产生了醉驾的问题。于是亚特兰蒂斯立法议会不得不迅速出台一些禁止醉驾的法令，每天都有巡逻的士兵四处抽查。

只有零星的几个贵族来找Orm敬酒，其余贵族仍然尽量地避开了他。谁都知道他现在的身份有多么尴尬和危险，任何与他走得太近的举动都可能引来怀疑。戴着呼吸辅助器的穆克也终于找到机会与他见面了，敬酒的时候，Orm只低声对他说了一个词：“等待。”

穆克抬起银白色的双眼，沉默着点了点头。

超人也主动与他攀谈了一会儿，说着什么希望将来有机会希望可以更好地交流甚至合作云云。他也只是礼貌性地回应了几句。

酒过三巡，狂欢的氛围更加浓厚，很多贵族都凑到舞池中间跳起舞来，Arthur与湄拉也一起跳着，湄拉那水母裙摆般的长裙旋转出一片星辉灿烂，不少贵族小姐都在私下议论，说陛下和泽贝尔公主好般配啊。

Orm的心情却越来越糟，而且不知道是不是喝了酒的关系，他觉得身体越来越热，身上开始出汗，到后来甚至有一点点呼吸困难之感。

他不知道的是Arthur也开始觉得身体发热，热到汗液从他的额头流淌下来。他匆匆结束了与湄拉的舞，回到王位上。而湄拉则欢快地与维科跳起舞来，也没有注意到Arthur的异常。

Orm难耐地揭开了领口的纽扣，却还是觉得难以缓解。汗水不受控制地从身体里渗出，被衣衫吸收。

却在此时，一股难以形容的瘙痒开始在身体里蔓延，如细密的触角，缓缓延伸向下。那热浪翻腾着，如洪水猛兽般扑向下身，而后穴竟也开始细密地发起痒来。

Orm碰倒了酒杯，面现慌乱。他的分身竟开始硬了起来，而他的脑子里，也突然充满了Arthur上身赤裸虎视眈眈凝视着自己的画面。他猛然站起身，甚至撞倒了椅子，跌跌撞撞地往王宫外逃离。

好在没有什么人注意到他。

他意识到了问题的严重性。这种感觉……这种热到难以忍受痒到难以形容的感觉，他记忆犹新。

算一算日子，今天距离石榴事件，正好是一个月的时间。难道……那种影响竟然不是一次性的？！

他体内的力量开始迅速流失，双腿也开始发软。他的脑子里渐渐只能想到一个人——Arthur。他感觉自己身体的每一个细胞都在呼唤这个名字，他渴望着闻到Arthur身上浓烈的雄麝气息，渴望着那双粗糙的大手狠狠地揉捏他的胸膛，扳开他的双腿，碰触他的分身，渴望Arthur的牙齿噬咬自己的皮肤，用舌头舔去每一滴汗液，然后用他那巨大到骇人的凶器，狠狠地插到自己的身体里！

不行……不行……不能再来一次……他必须离开，必须趁着错误再一次发生前离开……

他冲出了气泡，感觉冰冷的海水包裹住自己的身体，稍稍带走了一些难熬的体温。他一口气还未松下来，便觉得热浪更加猛烈地席卷而来。

此时此刻他身在皇家花园一颗巨大的珊瑚树下，他不能走得更远了，因为他和Arthur之间的直线距离已经差不多到了极限。他用手扶着珊瑚树，双腿软到难以站立，不得已跪了下来。他痛苦地喘息着，思绪混沌，隐约又在担心有人经过会看见他的丑态。

怎么办？他快要忍不住了……

此时一名经过的侍卫看到亲王跪坐在珊瑚树下，喘息粗重，似乎十分痛苦的样子，于是凑近询问道，“Orm殿下，请问是哪里不舒服么？需不需要叫医师？”

他转过头，被欲望吞噬的双眼用一种混杂着惊惧和杀意的眼神看向那侍卫，另侍卫吓了一跳。可是Orm看到侍卫身材十分强壮高大，与Arthur似有一点点相似之处，心下忽然一动。

如果让他来解决自己的需要，事后再将他杀掉……

侍卫刚想逃跑，却一把被Orm抓住。还来不及求饶，忽然感觉一双热情的嘴唇贴了上来。而Orm那强健的身体此时却如海藻一样，柔软地将他缠住。

“亲王！”侍卫想说话，但是Orm根本不给他机会。肌肤相亲似乎带走了一点点的热度，他更加努力地摩擦着侍卫的身体，在侍卫耳边命令道，“Fuck me！”

侍卫最开始还吓个半死，手足无措。但是Orm本身就十分俊美，原本就暗中被很多见过他面且比较喜欢同性的侍卫和贵族放肆地幻想过，只是没有人胆敢将这种事说出来，毕竟谁也不想被冷酷残暴的King Orm剁成肉酱。可是现在如同美梦成真一般，一向禁欲的Orm投怀送抱不停撩拨，侍卫也很快精虫上脑，失了理智。他扯开Orm的上衣，贪婪地触摸着白皙的身体，手向下开始扯开Orm的裤子。

可是就在此时Orm忽然感觉到一阵浓浓的恶心，恶心到胃里翻江倒海。不行，这人不是Arthur……他不想被除了Arthur以外的人碰触！

他于是忽然开始猛烈挣扎，试图推开侍卫，“不！不行！放开我！”

可是已经被撩拨得箭在弦上的侍卫怎么停得下来，Orm此时全身力量流失，竟挣脱不开，被那侍卫一把翻过来按在树上。

侍卫正猴急地想要解开自己的裤子，却忽然听到一声怒吼，紧接着一股大力撞在脸上，侍卫整个人都飞了出去。只见Arthur从天而降，如暴怒的神明一般向他再次冲来，拳头如狂风暴雨一般劈头盖脸落下，侍卫的血很快在海水里蔓延开来，不多时便被打昏过去。Arthur的愤怒尚且在胸膛里熊熊燃烧，要用尽所有残存的理智才不会痛下杀手，把这个胆敢染指他所有物的杂碎撕碎。他转过身，双眼通红充血，浑身散发着狂怒危险的气息，一步步走向滑坐在地衣衫不整的Orm。

Orm愣愣地看着他，一种前所未有的恐惧竟令他动弹不得。他混沌的脑子隐约意识到，自己似乎将Arthur彻底激怒了。

Arthur一把钳住Orm的肩膀，把他提了起来。被Arthur气息包裹的Orm在惊惶之余，却还感觉到一种急切的渴望和兴奋。

“你胆子不小，竟然敢找别人？！”Arthur狂怒的声音轰隆地在耳边响起，“你就这么淫荡吗？！我满足不了你吗？！”

Orm喘息剧烈，心情激荡，却还是挑衅地冷笑，“至少他不是我哥哥！”

此话一出，海王金色双瞳的中更是雷电交加天翻地覆。Arthur浮到半空中，抓着Orm的脖子把他狠狠按到树上，彻底撕碎Orm的裤子，然后抓着Orm右侧的大腿用力抬高，露出早已饥渴地翕张着的鲜红后穴。

刚才他注意到Orm匆忙离开的时候，就知道自己体内此刻叫嚣着的欲望，不是自己单方面的反应。他想要忍耐，可是那种吞噬一切的欲念渐渐侵占了所有理智，他想要Orm，想要进入他、撕碎他、占有他……而且现在就要！他勉力支撑着借故离开，竟然能在海水中嗅到Orm身上的味道，一路追随而来，却看到Orm被一个侍卫压在树上。他从未如此暴怒过，从未感觉到过这般想要毁灭一切的冲动。

Arthur解开裤子，露出自己早已血脉喷张的分身，借着海水和Orm本身的润滑，粗暴地插进Orm的后穴。

Orm长长地呻吟着，说不清是疼还是快乐满足，双手紧紧攀住Arthur宽阔的肩膀。Arthur强悍无匹的力量不断向上顶着，一次又一次摧枯拉朽般撑开Orm的肠道，准确地摩擦过另他全身战栗的前列腺。Arthur把他高高托起，又狠狠压下，一次又一次快速地用那巨大的东西贯穿他，强烈的快感另Orm忘记了一切，难以成言，只能发出支离破碎的呻吟，双手如溺水的人一般用力抓在Arthur坚硬的背脊上。

这一次的Arthur分外持久，双臂架着Orm的膝弯浮在半空中，把Orm按在树上疯狂地操弄一番，然后又一把将他丢下去，在覆盖着柔软海藻的地面上将Orm的双腿扳到胸前，再一次蛮横地冲进已经被他蹂躏了半天的小穴。Orm的分身也早已勃起肿大，他的手无意识地套弄着自己的分身，却偏偏被Arthur一把抓住，在他耳边说，“我要操到你射，我淫荡的亲王……”

Orm不甘地睁开水润的眼睛瞪着他，可是很快又迷失在Arthur狂猛的抽插中。Arthur低头咬着Orm的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、乳珠，发出满意的兽一般的低吼。

当Arthur抓着Orm的腰让他坐在自己的身上不停起伏的时候，Orm感觉自己几乎没有力气剩下，如果不是亚瑟抓着他的腰，他恐怕已经要坚持不住了。他感觉自己彻底张开了，被充得那样满，不留一丝一毫的余地。极致的快乐登顶，他的分身射出的白色液体沾湿了自己的腹肌和胸膛，又很快被海潮带走。

亚瑟又改了个姿势，将他按在地上狂猛地抽插几十下后，低吼一声，爆发在Orm的体内。

这一次热浪褪下的速度比上一次要快一些，不至于要连续做好几次。两个人呆愣地望着对方喘息，涣散的目光久久也难以凝聚。

忽然，Orm一把推开Arthur，感觉到Arthur的分身从身体内滑出时粘腻的触感，一缕白浊也被带了出来。他努力想要站起身，可是双腿软的厉害，竟十分狼狈。他低着头，看不清他脸上的表情。

这一次的Orm没有了上一次要杀他的气焰。

Arthur一言不发，脱下了金黄的外衣一把裹住Orm，然后抱着他迅速游向Orm房间的方向。他的速度那样快，就算是有经过的守卫也无法看清是谁。他关上房门，小心翼翼地将Orm放在床榻上。Orm一把扯下他的衣服扔开，抓过床上的被褥裹住自己赤裸的身体，抬起一双愤怒到发红、却也带着一丝复杂无奈的的眼睛看向一言不发坐在床边的Arthur。

“所以……石榴的影响不是一次性的？”Arthur干巴巴的声音在屋子里响起。

Orm咽下喉咙里硬块一般的梗塞，微微点了下头。

Arthur把头埋进双手之中，沉默了一会儿，忽然说道，“我得和湄拉说清楚。”

Orm忽然警觉起来，“什么？”

“我得和她分手。趁着她还没有彻底爱上我。”Arthur抬起头来，认真地凝视着Orm。

Orm的心跳开始剧烈加速，”为什么？她没有必要知道。“

“因为他妈的看起来我每个月都要和你干一次！”Arthur气恼地抬高了声音，他不明白为什么Orm还是这么冷静，“我不能在和你有这种关系的时候还和她谈恋爱！”

Orm心头一阵剧痛，却不明白为什么看到Arthur这般气恼的表情时会有这种感觉。

是啊，没有石榴的影响，他们谁都不会多看谁一眼。

Orm的表情变得愈发冷凝，他不带感情地说，“这件事仍然不能有第三个人知道，其他的随你的便。现在，请你出去。”

Arthur只道Orm现在心里已经恨死了自己，大概不想再多看自己一眼，便站起身往门口游去。只是他的手刚碰到门把手，Orm忽然说了句，“那个侍卫……杀了他。”

Arthur背对着他说道，“你放心，我会处理好。”


	12. 越来越诡异的关系

Arthur没有杀死那个侍卫，毕竟在他和Orm做那事的时候，侍卫已经被他打得半死不活失去意识，所以什么也不可能看见。不过他试图染指亲王却是板上定钉，从昏迷中醒来就发觉自己躺在一间囚室冰冷的地板上的侍卫，发现对面坐着七窍都仿佛在喷火的亚特兰蒂斯之王，顿时就已经吓尿。

Arthur问他知不知道自己犯了什么罪，知不知道他现在完全可以将侍卫扔去海沟国喂卡拉森。总之将侍卫吓个半死并且又胖揍一顿之后，威胁他那天的事胆敢泄露半个字就立刻把他剁碎了去浇海葵，然后便将他流放去看管边远地区的囚犯了。

宴会之中海王突然消失到底有些不妥，好在Arthur和那五个人混得那么熟，谁也不会在意他中间玩消失的事。宴会一结束，蝙蝠侠就打算载着众人乘他的私人潜水艇离开，回去好筹备与冥府谈判的事。Arthur给他们送行的时候，布鲁斯忽然低声问了句，“宴会中间你和你弟弟干什么去了?”

妈的，就知道就算别人没注意到，这只洞察力好到恐怖的蝙蝠也一定会注意到。。。

知道在布鲁斯面前说谎是没有用的，Arthur故作镇定，抱起手臂道，“跟你没关系。”

布鲁斯靠近他，低声问道，“有什么事是我应该知道的么？”

“什么什么事？你有话就直说！”Arthur由于心虚，脾气反而也大了起来，他们的声音引起了超人和神奇女侠的注意。

超人其实听得到布鲁斯和Arthur的对话，但出于礼貌，他只听到了蝙蝠侠的问题便停止了。现在看两个人之间气氛不对劲，便走了过来，“出什么事了布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯的表情看不出什么情绪，他只是认真地看着海王，严肃地说了句，“如果你遇到什么困难，及时告诉我。我不希望在与塔尔塔洛斯谈判的时候出现任何意外。”

说完，便对超人说了句，“我们走吧。”随即大步离开。

Arthur不知道布鲁斯究竟已经察觉到了多少，但既然还没有说破，他便也只能假设他还没有猜到可怕的谜底。

Arthur接下来几天都有些心不在焉，尤其是看那些需要国王签署批准的种种文书的时候，常常看不了两页就开始走神。他觉得自己着了魔，和Orm纠缠在一起的种种画面如罂粟般成片在脑中盛开，不论他如何抗拒都没有用。就连梦境里也全是Orm白皙的身体展开在他面前，深蓝的双目湿润而迷醉地望着他的样子，早上醒来便发现自己竟如一个青少年一般弄脏了床铺……

除此之外，眼前还时常出现Orm最后望着他时，那迅速得抓不住的，一瞬伤心的面容。他不能确定那是不是自己的错觉，是不是错把恨意读成了别的。Orm那样骄傲的一个人，现在却不得不被迫与自己一而再再而三地发生这种事，他怎么可能不恨自己？

可为什么偏偏每一次想到迫使那骄傲到不可一世的弟弟臣服，他却感觉到无比的兴奋和满足……明明知道这样的感觉有多么荒谬错误，他却无法控制自己。

一切都失控了……

他有些懊恼地猛然将面前的文书扫落在地，站起来烦躁地在大厅里漂来漂去。他这两天一直在躲着两个人，一个是湄拉，一个就是Orm。就连维科看到他这么主动地把自己关起来处理政务，简直要以为月亮要打西边出来了。可惜维科不知道，他的效率有多么低下……

却在此时，一个侍卫敲门进来，跟他说湄拉公主要见他。

Arthur赶紧说，“告诉她我赶着去开会。”说完就想从另外一道门溜走。结果一开门，看到湄拉就站在那道门外，红发如烈火在海水中飞扬，一席蓝绿色的轻薄战衣完美地勾勒着她诱人的曲线，一双漂亮的眼睛燃烧着怒火瞪着他，”你要去哪啊我的陛下？”

Arthur干笑两声，“啊湄拉！这么巧？”

“巧什么？！”湄拉伸出一根手指戳着他的胸肌，“你这几天为什么躲着我？！”

Arthur往后退，她就往前走，一副不打算放过他的样子。Arthur渐渐明白，或许真的已经不能再逃避了。

他忽然轻轻握住她仍旧指着他的手，突如其来的温柔另湄拉也有些怔住了。

“湄拉，我需要告诉你一件事。”

湄拉一怔，然后笑起来。她的笑容无疑是明媚而艳丽的，与Orm的冷傲和狠厉完全不同。

Arthur深深吸了一口气，然后说，“对不起……我爱上别人了。”

湄拉的笑容如倏忽间枯萎的花，凝固在脸上。

“什么？”

Arthur松开湄拉的手，避开了湄拉震惊而伤心的目光，从来没觉得说话是这么困难的一件事，“我爱上另外一个人了。所以我不能和你在一起。”

湄拉很久都没有说话，Arthur也不敢去细看她的表情。就算没有确定关系，但毕竟湄拉吻过他，而且之后两个月的时间他们也时常相处交谈，他曾经以为自己是喜欢湄拉的，他也几乎可以确定湄拉也喜欢自己。

直到发生那场意外，直到一切都失控。

说不难受是假的。他并不希望湄拉难过，毕竟她是那样勇敢可爱的女人，是在海边沐浴着阳光吃着玫瑰花的海的女儿。

“Ok.”湄拉似乎在努力控制自己的情绪，努力让声音显得平静，“这没有什么，反正我们之间也没什么特别的关系。恭喜你……”

Arthur抬起头，却看到她蓝色的双眸中氤氲着水汽，却为着公主的骄傲不肯落泪。她用力闭了下眼睛，低声问，“她是谁？”

是谁？为什么她完全不知道？明明最开始他们一同寻找双叉戟的时候，她已经几乎确定Arthur喜欢上自己了。可是这一个月来，她明显地感觉到了Arthur的疏离，就算是和她在一起说话的时候，也常常心不在焉。当时，她就怀疑过。可是整个亚特兰蒂斯，又有谁能和她泽贝尔公主竞争，她的美貌除了当今亚特兰娜女王之外无人可比，她的能力也是七海之中最强大的贵族之一，究竟是谁，竟悄悄偷走了Arthur的心？

“她不希望我告诉你。”Arthur没有纠正称谓的性别，就这样顺水推舟地蒙混过去。

湄拉皱起的眉头似有一丝愤怒，但更多的仍是悲伤。她往后退了一步，努力扯出一个笑容，”我，我得自己待会儿……”说完，她转过身，迅速离开了。

海水带走了她落下的眼泪，添了一丝淡淡的咸苦。Arthur看着她身影消失处的幽蓝光芒，苍白地自语了一句，“对不起……”

泽贝尔公主连夜离开亚特兰蒂斯的消息很快传遍了全国上下，王宫之中到处都在窃窃私语议论纷纷，谈论着是否是亚瑟王做了什么另公主生气的事。

第二天晚上亚特兰娜女王遣人通知Arthur，晚上和她一起共进晚餐。Arthur在练武场练习了一下午后，匆匆换了衣服赶去母亲的宫殿，谁知刚一进用餐室便看到Orm也在，就坐在母亲旁边。

看到他，Orm没什么特别的表情，只是淡淡给了他一瞥而已。

不知为何，看到Orm这么平静，他心里就升起一股邪火……

亚特兰娜对他招招手，“Arthur，快过来，我们等你很久了。”

Arthur无法，只得过去，坐在Orm的对面。侍者很快将鱼肉和海藻呈上，Orm拿起餐具，优雅地将鱼肉切开。Arthur时不时悄悄拿眼睛瞥他，却无法从对方严谨的面容上读出任何东西。他的视线进而下移，开始盯着Orm系得严丝合缝的衣领。他记得他在那白皙的脖子上留下了一个鲜明的青紫痕迹……

“Arthur，我听说你和湄拉闹矛盾了？”母亲的声音忽然把他从神游拉回现实。

Arthur这才意识到Orm正用一种隐忍的薄怒和威胁的表情盯着他，难道自己刚才真的盯着Orm发呆了？Arthur收住自己的懊恼，专心回答亚特兰娜的问题，“没有，她大概是想家了吧。”

“真的？”亚特兰娜似乎有些不信，但还是微微一笑，“女孩子生气了是要让人哄得。这一点你应该多跟你爸学学。”

听到母亲说着她和另外一个男人的生活，而且笑得一脸幸福，Orm的心中弥漫着一层粘腻的苦涩。他知道他的父亲性情暴戾，而且有时候十分可怕，就算是他也会害怕到瑟瑟发抖的那种可怕。可是一想到母亲可能从没有爱过父亲，想到自己大约只是母亲无奈之下才生出的，而不似Arthur那样，是她与那个地表人相爱的结晶，他就觉得一颗心空空荡荡，没着没落。

但是他太善于伪装这些脆弱的、他完全不需要的感情，一如既往地维持着表面上的冷静镇定。

Arthur沉默了一会儿，不知道是对母亲还是对Orm说，“我和湄拉分手了。不，准确的说我们从来就没有真正开始。”

这下不只是亚特兰娜，就连Orm也停下了用餐的动作，猛然抬起头来看着他。

Arrthur这个蠢货……竟然还真的和她说了？！

亚特兰娜完全没有想到，关切地握住Arthur放在桌上的手，“什么？怎么会这样？发生了什么事？”

Arthur耸耸肩，想要故作轻松，“我们不合适。”

他能感觉得到Orm落在自己身上的视线，那其中的震惊另Arthur竟有种微妙的……得意……

亚特兰娜的眉头微微皱着，似乎有些费解。不是一切都很好么？湄拉和Arthur一起寻回黄金三叉戟，助他登上王位，之后两人也常常一同行动，无论怎么看都是互相喜欢的样子啊？她用温柔的声音轻轻劝着，“有时候两个人在一起难免会闹矛盾，这是很正常的，你真的想清楚了吗？湄拉很喜欢你。”

“不是那个问题。”Arthur说着，眼神瞥向Orm，仿佛是故意想要看他的反应，“我告诉她我爱上其他人了。”

啪嗒一声，Orm手里的银刀竟然被他的右手掰碎成了两段。他深蓝的眼睛死死瞪着Arthur，后者却对他微微勾起一边嘴角，笑容有些许坏意，些许挑衅。

亚特兰娜也被Orm的反应吓了一跳，她这才意识到，湄拉以前是Orm的未婚妻。在Orm面前说这个，想必他也会很不痛快。她面带歉意地用另一只手握住了Orm的手，低声说，“对不起my love，是我欠考虑了。”

然而两兄弟互相瞪视，气氛紧张。之前他们刚刚从冥府回来的时候，原本感觉关系已经缓和了很多，甚至会一起练武一起商量事情。可是现在，怎么感觉又恶化了呢？

这两个孩子……真是让人操心……

亚特兰娜将两只手拉近，让三只手都能碰触到一起，“好了，你们两个不要再闹别扭了。有什么事好好谈一谈，没有什么解决不了的。”

Orm却忽然抽回手，站起来对母亲微微欠身，“我吃好了。”而后便转身离去。Arthur看了母亲一眼，快速说了句，“我也吃饱了”，然后便紧跟着追了出去。

餐厅里只留下一个有些困惑的亚特兰娜。看来孩子们果然长大了，自己已经跟他们有代沟理解不了了吗？

莫名感到挫败的亚特兰娜决定今晚给自己放个假，去找Arthur的父亲好好放松一晚。


	13. 冥王的威胁

Orm在高大空旷弥漫着幽蓝光芒的走廊上漂浮得很快，而且面色不善。一路上遇见的所有侍卫、侍者以及贵族全都心惊胆战地向他行礼，生怕被亲王不知道从哪里点燃的火气迁怒。

Arthur疾速追上Orm，一把扯住他的手臂。Orm猛地挣开，左右看了一圈，确定现在没有人经过，才咬牙切齿地对Arthur低声道，“爱上别的人了……这就是你唯一能想到的借口？！”

Arthur也毫不退让，针锋相对道，“不然你让我说什么？！‘Because I’m fucking my brother？’！”

“You fucking idiot！！！”Orm明知现在周围没人，但是在公共场合听到这样的话还是会心慌万分，“你就不能说你想要以国事为重不想谈恋爱？！还有你干什么要告诉母亲！如果母亲问你爱上谁了你该怎么回答？！”

“我不想让妈误会我和湄拉的关系。不然到时候她若是真的和泽贝尔国王提亲，只会闹出更大的乱子！”Arthur说着，抱起手臂，带着一丝恶意地勾起嘴角，“不过你这么生气干什么？我又没真的爱上你，也没透漏任何可能让人联想到你头上的东西。”

是啊，他这么生气干什么？不过是个借口罢了……

大概是因为觉得被Arthur嘲弄了？亦或……正是因为明明知道对方不可能爱上他……

Orm靠近他，露出牙齿，如同雄性兽类威胁另一只雄性时的表情，“你他妈离我远一点！别再让我看见你这张智障的脸！”

说完便愤然离去。

Arthur对于自己彻底打破了Orm的冷静有种恶意的满足，算是为了自己这两天成天想着跟他的事茶饭不思的扳回一城。但他同时也意识到，现在Orm说脏话越来越顺了……是被自己带坏了吗？

Orm抓着三叉戟冲去练武场，发泄了整整三四个小时，再一次给练武场造成了严重破坏后，才感觉郁结在心里的那口气稍稍舒坦了点。他筋疲力竭地回到房间，扯下盔甲便倒在床上。他用手臂挡着眼睛，只觉得一切都乱了套。

他一向喜欢把所有情况都掌握在手里，可是自从Arthur出现，他发现自己什么也控制不了。就连现在，他也无法控制自己，不去想Arthur抓着他怒吼“你竟然敢找别人”的表情，不去想Arthur强悍的手臂将自己托起的感觉，不去想Arthur笑起来那粗犷中却带着一丝可爱的笑容，不去想Arthur对战时浑身散发的狂霸之气和兽一般危险却迷人的眼神，不去想Arthur那毛茸茸的胡须落在自己脖子上微微发痒的触感……

该死……他到底怎么了？

昏昏沉沉地，他的意识逐渐涣散沉淀，进入梦境的世界。一直紧紧皱起的眉头稍稍放松开来，紧绷的肌肉也逐渐松弛。

忽然间，他整个身体猛然战栗了一下。

他进入了一个古怪的梦境。

那是一个沉重而昏黄的世界，炙热的空气从四面八方压迫过来，令他难以呼吸。在他的四周，屹立着无数漆黑而冰冷的石柱，石柱上尖锐的棱角间，刻满了无数早已失落的古老文字。他看到不远的地方，岩浆喷出一道弯曲的长虹，倏忽间一声长啸，某种古老的、全身覆盖着厚重岩石的巨型生物从熔岩中跃起，宛如巨大的鲸鱼，甩出无数花火般的光点。它复又落入岩浆，溅起的熔岩之花宛如喷发的火山。

这里是……冥府……

他隐约意识到自己不应该在这里，他甚至知道，自己正在做梦。可是他却无法醒过来。

这个梦……有些不对劲……

“欧瓦克.马里乌斯之子，Orm Marius。”沉重莫测的声音轰然响起，Orm感觉到了身后迫近的沉重压迫感。他转过身来，便看到了冥王西塞罗那高大阴森的黑色身影。西塞罗身着玄黑铠甲，外面松松披着一件华丽曳地的黑天鹅绒长袍。荆棘王冠下的头发漆黑而柔顺，披散在身后，一双莹白的看不到虹膜的眼睛看上去透着一股空洞摄魂的力量，恍惚被他盯上的人便注定沉入亡者的世界。

Orm仰头看着冥王那似笑非笑的脸，不祥的预感愈发浓重。但是他不打算露出任何胆怯之色，双眼坚定而冷漠，“西塞罗。”

“欢迎来到许普诺斯之境。”西塞罗手中没有武器，但光是他的存在本身，就已经有足够的威慑力，会令任何意志不够坚定的人吓得双膝发软，不战而降。

Orm讨厌这种被人居高临下俯视的感觉，可是对方的身形似乎比上一次看上去还要高大，不知道是不是因为在梦境中的缘故，“你为什么会出现在我的梦里？”

“许普诺斯，臣服于冥王哈迪斯的睡梦神明，他藏匿在每一个人的头脑中，在连你们自己都察觉不到的潜意识深处。而我作为现在的冥王，便是唯一能够操纵这种力量的人。我可以进入任何人的梦境，只要我想。”西塞罗缓缓地围绕着Orm踱步，长长的黑袍如影子一般拖在地面上，银白的眼睛一眨也不眨，牢牢盯着他的猎物，“这里虽然是你的梦境，却不受你的控制。”

虽然手无寸铁，Orm却仍然摆出了防御的姿态，一丝丝的敌意和煞气从深蓝眼眸中溢出，”你想做什么？”

西塞罗的脚步微顿，此时的他离Orm也更近了。冥王微微弯下腰来，青白的脸越来越近，近到另Orm不适的地步。但是他维持着自己的阵地，没有后退。

西塞罗的声音轻柔而诡秘，“我想看看，曾经亚特兰蒂斯最尊贵的King Orm，如今不仅仅被赶下王位，还成了亲哥哥的婊子之后，是否还像上一次那么骄傲？”

一句话，却如惊雷霹雳，炸碎了Orm脑中的所有条理和冷静，只剩下一个声音:完了，一切都完了。

他最肮脏的秘密，被人知道了。

他听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声，喉咙却像是梗住，什么反驳也说不出来。

眼见Orm死死瞪着他，那竭力强撑对峙的目光深处却弥漫着浓浓的恐惧，西塞罗忽然直起身体，哈哈大笑，“你们进入了春日神殿，吃下了情人果，又从那里的秘密花园地道逃走，你以为我会猜不到那里面会发生什么？那座神殿，是贵族们用来与他们看上的另一半举行结契仪式的，两个人分食一个石榴，吐掉籽的那个是主人，而吞下籽的便是妻子。后来也有不少贵族用来强行控制那些他们看上的地表人，让他们无法逃走。一般来说分食石榴的是一男一女，不过由于地下的女性太少了，所以石榴也被用来适当地改造一些男性地底人的身体，令他们能够以雄性的身体承担妻子养育后代的义务。”

听到这里，更加强烈的恐惧在Orm心中爆发。

他不是没有怀疑过这种事，但是他觉得太荒谬了，怎么可能呢？

眼看Orm的脸色一瞬间变得苍白如纸，西塞罗却再次低沉地笑了起来，“你放心，春日神庙的石榴只能改造地底人的身体，你是亚特兰蒂斯人，不用担心自己会怀孕。”

Orm感觉自己的所有秘密都被赤||||||裸裸地摊了开来，尊严一片一片被撕碎，被狠狠地踩在脚下。他眼中喷发着滔天烈焰，怒吼道，“你到底想要干什么！”

冥王垂眸好整以暇地望着他，“如果亚特兰蒂斯的所有臣民都知道了，他们曾经那么敬畏的King Orm，如今却与自己的亲哥哥通奸，而且还念念不忘被哥哥操的滋味。你说，他们会不会非常惊讶？”

Orm骤然发出一声忍无可忍的怒吼，整个人如银色的箭冲向冥王。可是在半途中他全身的力气像是被无形的手统统抽走，竟后继无力，原本燃烧着凶悍力量的拳头被冥王轻而易举地接住，大手卡住他的喉咙，将他整个人提了起来。

冥王危险的双眸摄住他的魂魄，黑色的嘴唇中吐出残忍的字眼，“你在这梦境里，就如一只蚊蚋一样脆弱。我想对你做什么就对你做什么，不想受伤的话，就别再做这种蠢事。”说完，便猛然一甩。Orm被重重摔在地上，甚至在坚硬的大地上砸出一个坑洞。

Orm只觉得肺里的所有空气都像是被撞了出去，原本对他来说应该无所谓的冲击，在梦里却变得无比猛烈。亚特兰蒂斯人的体能优势似乎已经被全部剥夺，变得如普通地表人类一样脆弱。

西塞罗轻轻摩挲着刚刚接触过Orm皮肤的手指，表情恶意森然，“如果你没有和你哥哥共享情人果的话，我倒是会很愿意强迫你与我分食半个。征服你的感觉，一定非常美好。”

Orm从地上爬起来，也不管自己在许普诺斯之境中处于怎样的劣势，发狂一般再次向着西塞罗攻了上去，自然是再次被对方轻而易举击败。如此两三次后，西塞罗抓着Orm的头发狠狠撞在一根铁柱上，终于撞得他头晕目眩，失去了继续攻击的能力。

西塞罗知道，Orm这是已经乱了章法。

如果是平时的Orm，即使身处劣势也会保持冷静，想办法找到反攻的时机。像他现在这样不计后果没有章法的攻击，定然是因为被撕开了最不堪的秘密，阵脚大乱。

西塞罗强迫Orm跪在地上，扯着他后脑的头发强迫他仰视自己，睥睨着莹白的双眼，“如果你不希望你和你哥哥的丑事在亚特兰蒂斯甚至是地表世界人尽皆知，从现在起你就是我的奴隶。我让你做什么，你就要乖乖去做，让你说什么，你就要知无不言。否则我不止能毁掉你，还能毁掉你亲爱的哥哥Arthur。”

额头流下的血染红了Orm的视野，即使被压制，他仍旧愤怒地咆哮着，“你做梦！”

“何必这么嘴硬呢。你哥哥夺走了属于你的一切，现在甚至成了你的主人。你难道就不想夺回本来属于你的王位吗？”西塞罗微微眯起眼睛，再次凑近他，暧昧地贴在他耳边说，“你我本来的立场是相同的，眼界也一致。只要你听话，我会助你重新夺回王位。”

“我决不会背叛亚特兰蒂斯！”

“亚特兰蒂斯早已背弃你了。你忘了你最信任的大臣和青梅竹马未婚妻是如何帮着一个甚至没有涉足过亚特兰蒂斯的混血儿扳倒你的？你忘了你的臣民有多么快就一边倒地赞美起了你那除了一身蛮力什么也没有的哥哥？”冥王的表情渐渐冷凝，森然的压迫感再次如山峦一般向着Orm压下，”我知道正义联盟已经和你们取得了联系，想要联和你们一起对付我？十天后的梦里，我要你把他们的计划告诉我，否则，我会让你和你亲爱的哥哥身败名裂，被你们的母亲唾弃，被整个亚特兰蒂斯放逐！”

Orm猛然睁开眼睛，胸口仍旧在剧烈起伏。

他惊恐地睁大双眼，过了好一会儿才明白过来自己现在仍然在卧室的床上，窗外是一片寂静的深蓝，不过是凌晨时分。

是噩梦？

头上一阵阵尖锐鲜明的痛楚，他伸手摸了摸额头，却果真摸到一丝尚未完全被海水带走的血迹。伤口已经开始愈合了，但不论如何，它确确实实地在那里。

梦是真的……

他筋疲力竭地躺在床上，仿佛刚刚经历了一场人生中输得最惨的战斗。

比输给Arthur的那一次还要彻底，还要凄惨。


	14. Orm的挣扎

上一次蝙蝠侠在离开亚特兰蒂斯的时候，曾经留了一枚通讯器给Arthur，比一般的“蝙蝠牌”通讯器要大一些，大概是为了使韦恩家卫星发射的信号能够穿越海水被亚特兰蒂斯接收到而特制的。而这一天早上，布鲁斯终于用通讯器和Arthur联系上了。

Arthur和母亲吃过早餐就开始到处找Orm。按理说他们两个之间的直线距离只有一百二十米，海王宫虽然大，但楼上楼下距离自己半径一百二十米内的地方就只有那么些，他竟然迟迟也没有找到，中间胸口还疼了好几次。后来问了几个侍卫和仆人，才知道Orm好像是在藏书大厅。

怪不得找不到，Arthur在亚特兰蒂斯住了两个多月了，还没有进去过那个地方……

说是藏书大厅，实际上不过是一间不算大的厅堂，所有的文字都已经被录入了亚特兰蒂斯不同级别的网络之中，所以只是简单地陈列了一些装饰性的卷轴，除此之外便是几台亚特兰蒂斯的CR拓展现实电脑。Orm悬浮在一片如水母般漂浮的文字影像前，双手熟练地用不同的手势翻过一篇篇档案，深蓝的双眼微微转动，用极快的速度浏览着。

他已经知道Arthur在找他了，刚才好几次胸口都有微微的痛感，显然是Arthur在不确定他位置的情况下误触绑定边界的结果。这一个月来他已经几乎习惯了这种试探性的微疼，毕竟一百二十米的距离（注：大约是地表世界最大的足球场的长度）在海里并不算远，海王宫的宫殿和房间又那么多结构那么复杂，在不确定对方具体位置的情况下触及边界十分正常。好在他们反应都够快，一旦开始觉得疼痛就不会再继续往前走，否则早晚会被人看出端倪。

“Orm！我找了你半天了！”Arthur的大嗓门瞬间扯破了藏书大厅的静谧。

Orm没理他，继续着他的搜索。

他在找亚特兰蒂斯里所有关于睡梦和潜意识的研究，以及关于许普诺斯的记载。

Arthur凑到Orm身后，伸长了脖子向看Orm到底在看什么看得那么认真。亚特兰蒂斯的CR电脑他到现在都还不太会用，太多乱七八糟的手势记得头昏脑涨的，而且看久了还容易头疼，“梦魇是否真实存在？你查这个干什么？你做噩梦了？”

Orm用没有起伏的声音问，“找我什么事？”

“你得跟我去趟陆地。”

“为什么？”

“蝙蝠侠让我去开会。”Arthur一脸“我也不想去，可是没办法”的表情，“估计是他们那边已经安排好去亚特兰蒂斯的使者了。”

Orm的手停顿下来，“我很忙。”

“忙？你有什么可忙的。”Arthur抱起手臂，用近乎命令的语气说，“这趟我一定得去，所以你也必须跟我去。”

不知道是不是错觉，Arthur感觉他在Orm似乎更加苍白了的脸上看到了一瞬间的恐惧。

恐惧？怎么可能？他还从来没有在Orm脸上看到过这种情绪。

他伸手抓住Orm的肩膀，温暖而坚定的力量弥散在Orm冰冷的身体里。Arthur的声音也似乎难得地温和了些，“你没事吧？身体不舒服？”

被Arthur那双琥珀一般的眸子深深凝视，里面向来的桀骜和狂野被担忧和温柔取代。还从来没有什么人用这般关切的眼神凝望过Orm，这令Orm一向冷凝而封闭的心识，在昨晚受到了冥王的重创后，也开始微微松动了。

他愣愣地看着Arthur，脑子里却已经有千般思绪飞驰而过。他应该告诉Arthur吗？毕竟这件事Arthur也牵涉其中。他已经查了这么多的研究资料，没有看到任何与操纵梦境有关的内容，梦对于亚特兰蒂斯人来说很大程度上仍然是一个迷，远远比不上地底人对梦的理解。如果他们两个可以合力，说不定能找到什么办法一起对抗冥王对他梦境和思维的操纵。

可是心念刚刚一动，忽然间，一股瘆人的寒意如阴森的蛇顺着他的背脊攀援而上，一股浓重到令人战栗的恐惧如黑色的潮水倾覆而至，洞穿了他的大脑。他听到了冥王的声音在耳边响起，仿佛那双莹白的眼睛就在他耳边，黑色的嘴唇吐露出魔鬼的呓语，“你若敢泄露你我之间这个小小的秘密，等待你和你哥哥的，将是整个世界的放逐。”

这是一道诅咒。

在许普诺斯之境，当冥王轻而易举打碎了他的心灵壁垒，令他在恐惧和愤怒中绝望的时候，诅咒便已经被成功植入他的潜意识。他无法开口，就算他想要说，身体也会因为极度的恐惧而背叛他的意志。而且他也几乎可以确定，只要他一开口，冥王马上就能感应到。

看到Orm蓝眼睛中一霎那析出的惊恐，Arthur整个人都怔住了。

怎么回事？

可是下一瞬，Orm的眼神忽然迅速凝固，还原成了原本坚定却透着傲慢的模样，“管好你自己吧。”

Arthur皱眉，忽然眼神定在Orm额头上的某处。若不仔细看，是看不出来那里的颜色与别处的皮肤略有不同，微微发红，似乎才刚愈合不久的样子。

“你的额头怎么伤的？”Arthur竟然伸手抬起他的脸，另一只手去触摸他的额头。Orm不习惯别人用这般轻柔的力道接触他，烦躁地一把挥开，“我没事，昨天在练武场不小心碰了一下而已。”

练武场？可是亚特兰蒂斯贵族对于一般的物理攻击都是免疫的，自己练习……除非是用三叉戟自残，否则怎么可能会弄伤自己？Arthur愈发认真且严肃地看着他， “Orm，如果出了什么事，你得告诉我。”

突然觉得无法忍受Arthur的关心，Orm转过身去，一挥手关掉了电脑，“你不是要去地面么，走吧。”说完便飞速游出了大厅。

Arthur看着Orm的背影，心下有一丝不安。不过他很快将这份不安放到了一边，一口气追了上去，在身后留下一长串密集的白色气泡。Orm是一个非常注重隐私的人，他不想说的话，自己逼得太紧也没什么好处。

这一次Arthur不打算乘坐骑，而是开了一架形似蝠鲼的水下飞行器。他是一个月前跟湄拉学会的如何驾驶这东西，巨大的机翼缓缓唿扇着，从弥漫着幽魅光芒的如珊瑚如水母亦或是如灵芝般层层叠叠的建筑群中轻盈拂过，一路驶向海国大门。维科希望Arthur带一些侍卫，但是被Arthur拒绝了，因为这一趟本来就是秘密会面，如果带的人太多，容易被塔尔塔洛斯察觉。

Orm坐在副驾上，一言不发，感觉比平时还要沉默，连奚落嘲笑Arthur的话都没有了。

出了亚特兰蒂斯后，Arthur开始没话找话说，“这次在慈恩港和他们碰面，正好有机会带你看一看我从小长大的地方是什么样。”

Orm冷冷瞥了他一眼，“我不打算见母亲的情人。”

Arthur愣了一下，才意识到“母亲的情人”指的是他爸……

“Why？Im pretty sure my dad is cooler than your dad.”

Orm嘲讽一笑，“是啊，同一个母亲，你我之间差这么多，可以想象你父亲的基因有多差。”

听到Orm损他，Arthur竟然还松了口气。转念一想，又觉得自己什么时候这么变态……被骂还这么高兴？

出了海国大门，继续向前翱翔一阵，建筑愈发稀疏，渐渐不见了踪影。他们周围只剩下崎岖的礁岩山峦、颜色艳丽的珊瑚海葵、茂密的海藻林。蝠鲼飞船悄无声息地掠过鱼群、海龟还有一大片水母附近，四下一片寂静，只有某种仿若从远古传来的大洋深沉的回响如白噪音一般静静弥漫在水分子间。

Orm忽然问了一句，“母亲和你父亲在一起的时候，快乐么？”

Arthur瞟了Orm一眼，看到幽蓝的光线晃动在他的眼眸深处，依稀有一丝落寞。

Arthur说，“很快乐。我记得妈总是笑，我唯一一次记得她难过，就是在她与我们分别的时候。在那之前她甚至不知道眼泪流在脸上是什么感觉。”

“她为了保护你们，所以与你们分别回到了海国，嫁给了我父亲。”Orm轻轻叹息一声，神情中有些空茫，“我记忆中的母亲，从来没有快乐过。就算是在我面前，她也只是强颜欢笑而已。我还记得有一次，母亲在给我和湄拉讲故事，忽然我父亲来了。那一瞬间，我能看得出来母亲在看到他的时候神情的变化。她从心底讨厌他。”

Arthur没有想到Orm竟然会承认这一点，讶异地看了他一眼。

Orm勾起嘴角，低笑一声，“我不傻，就算我当时还小，但我知道母亲不爱父亲。父亲对母亲，恐怕也不是爱。”

不是爱，而是占有欲。如果他真的爱她，就不会毫不留情地将她献祭，不会任由自己跪在地上苦苦哀求也毫不心软，也不会在母亲被献祭之后以教他习武为名，在练武场将他揍了个半死，若不是维科拦着，他怀疑自己恐怕活不过那一晚。

若说在他小时候依稀还有享受过几分父爱，在母亲被献祭后，父亲看他的眼神就日渐冰冷陌生，甚至隐隐带着仇恨。他和母亲长得太像，每看到他一次，他的父亲就会想起母亲对他的背叛，然后便会将所有的愤怒倾泻在他唯一的儿子身上。

Orm总是以为是自己不够好，于是他更加努力，努力去做到父亲要求的一切。那些非人的训练，就算是亚特兰蒂斯的禁卫军也望之生畏，可他全都挺过来了。他变得强大、冷静、专注、果断。就算是父亲也开始对他忌惮起来。他不再是当初那个只知道哭着哀求的无助孩子了，没有人能够再欺侮他、再夺走他重视的东西。

可是现在，他感觉自己又变成了那个战战兢兢，等待着父亲的权杖落在身上的孩子。他所有的骄傲，都突然像是一个笑话。

忽然，手背一暖。Orm挑起眉头，看到Arthur竟然用闲着的那只手，握住了他的手。

“你这是干什么？”Orm的声音里带着嘲弄，但是却没有躲开。

“我听维科说过你爸是如何对待你的。就算你生气我也要说，你爸就是个彻头彻尾的混球。要是早几年见到他，我他妈一定会揍得他屁滚尿流。”反正现在他们面前只有无限延伸的深蓝，Arthur转过头来，魔魅的金黄双瞳那般专注地望着Orm，粗犷之下深不可测的温柔在静静蔓延，“但是以后，你会有一个更好的家。I will take care of you.”

Orm知道自己应该一笑置之，应该说“我不需要任何人照顾”，但是此时此刻，Arthur那笨拙的安慰，却令他感觉胸口有什么东西正在缓缓融化。

恐怕那融化早就开始了，只不过他一直都不愿意承认。

……………………………………………………

慈恩港，灯塔码头。

Arthur一上岸，就一把抱住了一个站在栈桥上的戴着毛线帽子的大约五十多岁的男人，原本强悍勇猛的海王，一瞬间仿佛变成了一个乳臭未干的小子，笑得二乎乎地叫了声“Dad！”

Orm站在栈桥尽头，望着父子见面的场景。夕阳落在他的眼角，稍稍有些刺目，令他眯起了眼睛。

多么奇怪啊，原来父亲与孩子之间可以这样亲密。

Arthur忽然转向他的方向，指着他对那个看起来相貌平平没什么优点的地表男人说，“爸！这是我弟弟Orm！”

那个男人微笑着看着他，那笑容不算英俊，但是十分温暖，就像落在皮肤上的夕阳温度一般温暖。他来到Orm面前，对Orm伸出手，“欢迎。”

Orm犹豫了片刻。正当Arthur以为他会像对待超人一样冷漠地拒绝握手的时候，却见Orm竟然伸出了手，有些敷衍地与Thomas Curry握了一下。

Arthur于是笑得愈发像个白痴起来。Orm瞟了他一眼，嘴角微微勾着，仿佛是在嘲笑他，但那戏谑中隐约还有一丝真实的柔软。

正义联盟的人已经在灯塔里等Arthur，三人进门的时候，便看到四个穿着盔甲战袍的大男人加上一个神奇女侠满满当当地挤在灯塔一楼，场面竟然有点滑稽。而众人看到跟在Arthur身后的Orm，也都稍稍愣了一下。

没有戴头盔的蝙蝠侠皱起眉，不满地看着Arthur，“我记得我说了，这是秘密会议。”

Orm冷笑一声，倒也不打算分辩什么，毕竟他听不见的话可能更好……他低声对Arthur说，“我在外面等你。”

谁知道Arthur牢牢抓住了他的手臂，微微眯起双眼，语带威胁地对布鲁斯说，“他是我弟弟，没有什么是他不能知道的。”

布鲁斯带着怀疑的目光落在Orm身上，“他对地表的敌意太大，我不相信他。”

超人觉得布鲁斯这话说得也太直接了，低声劝道“布鲁斯……”但是刚开了个头，就听Arthur那边发话了，“你不相信Orm，就是不相信我。我们也没必要再合作了。”

Orm微微震惊，瞟了一眼眼神坚定的Arthur，心想这人吃错药了？

双方僵持了一会儿，克拉克低声和布鲁斯说了什么，布鲁斯有些烦躁地回了一句什么，回头看看另外三人。闪电侠耸耸肩膀，神奇女侠点点头，钢骨对Orm似乎还保持怀疑态度，不过似乎勉强也同意了。

布鲁斯不耐烦地瞟了一眼超人，然后粗声粗气地对海王说，“他可以加入这一次。下不为例。”

蝙蝠侠已经去火山口湖探查过，用声呐测定了湖水中的地形，确实有检测到一处不太寻常的空洞。之后他们将塔尔塔洛斯之事告知了联合国，与几个安理会成员国大使商议过之后，选定了前任联合国秘书长发言人娜塔莉.科思尼克，由超人和神奇女侠护送。而另外一名使者需要从亚特兰蒂斯来。

Arthur打算派维科去，毕竟已经和他商量过这件事了。

两名使者将在亚特兰蒂斯人的护送下前往马里亚纳海沟，另一方面，蝙蝠侠会在塔尔塔洛斯给使者开门的时候，和闪电侠、钢骨一起潜入地底，尽量摸清塔尔塔洛斯的底细，探查矮人沟的方位。中间Arthur还特意问了一下，他们三个里有没有会唱歌的，闻得三人都是一愣。Arthur摆出一副蔑视的姿态，“你们都不读希腊神话吗？地狱三头犬只有听好听的歌声才能睡着，你们要是不会唱歌，至少带个音响和ipod在身上吧。那东西要是不睡着，坚硬程度跟克拉克不相上下。”

Orm看着Arthur嘚瑟的样子，低低嗤笑一声。

会一直开到深夜，之后众人纷纷离去。Arthur一看天色不早，决定在家里留宿一夜再回去。

Orm坐在栈桥下的沙滩上，望着海面上明媚的月色，迟迟不愿意进屋去睡觉。自从昨夜后，睡眠就变成了一件危险的事。

奇怪的是，平日里就算一两天不睡觉也可以坚持的他今天却格外嗜睡，困意渐渐袭来，他感觉眼皮越来越沉重，太阳穴里也因为疲惫一跳一跳的疼。此时Arthur从小屋子里探出头来，扯着嗓子喊他赶紧进屋睡觉。Orm恍然想着，既然是十天之后冥王才会出现，那么今夜应该是安全的。

于是他拖着有些沉重的脚步进入到弥漫着温暖光芒的小屋里，却发现Arthur没有去睡他自己的屋子，而是在沙发边打了个地铺，此时正盘腿坐在上面玩ps4一款射击游戏。而沙发上也铺了被子，似乎是给Orm准备的。

Orm皱眉，“你要睡客厅？”

Arthur从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你自己没有屋子？”

“我屋子太乱。懒得收拾。”

“……我可以去海里睡。”

“啧，别废话了，快过来睡觉！”Arthur用力拍了拍沙发，然后关了电视机，打了个哈欠，自己倒了下去。

Orm从来没有跟另外一个人睡在一间房间里过……就算是以前和一些女仆上|||||床，也是完事后对方就会迅速离开……他不大自在地坐到沙发上，看到Arthur已经睡得四仰八叉，几乎倒头就开始发出浅浅的鼾声，便也摇摇头，躺了下去。

沉重的睡眠很快如最深的海流将他包裹。

“你很听话嘛。”喷在耳廓边的暧昧语调。

Orm猛然张开眼睛，发现自己又回到了那噩梦之境。而且他全身僵直，宛如鬼压床一般动弹不得。

无数伫立的庞然石柱、沸腾的金红岩浆、还有那古老而庞然的上古巨兽从岩浆中跃出……

冥王那苍白消瘦却无比强悍的手就按在他的肩膀上，他的气息喷在Orm的脸颊边，另Orm微微作呕。

“只要你试图对任何人提起我们的秘密，我都会知道。不过你尚算聪明，没有做出这种蠢事。”西塞罗那长长的黑色指甲搔刮着Orm脖颈的皮肤，另Orm打了一个寒颤。

他咬牙说道，“你说过，十天之后才来！”

“我说的是，十天之后，你必须告诉我他们的所有计划。但我可没说，这十天之中我不会来拜访你啊。”西塞罗说着，露出一道无比险恶的笑容。


	15. 噩梦

Orm在十五岁的时候，悄悄养过一只座头鲸的幼崽。那是一只迷了路的小座头鲸，不知道他的妈妈是否已经死去还是出了什么意外，Orm无意中在北亚特兰蒂斯的七王遗迹中找到它时，它正困惑而茫然地翻腾在海水中，不停哀哀鸣叫呼唤着，却没有任何母亲回应的声音。

他才只有大概五公尺长，胖墩墩的样子十分可爱，也不知道怕人。悄悄甩开了侍卫独自一人来到这里的Orm试探着接近他，他便主动游了过来，用凉滑的身体蹭着Orm，惹得Orm低声笑起来。他伸手去摸他的下颚，他便欢快地摆动身体，温和而天真的眼睛里映出Orm惊讶而着迷的面容。

Orm知道它饿了，但是自己身上只带了一些小鱼当做零食，这只小鲸鱼也不知道有没有断奶。Orm把小鱼拿出来，用石头弄碎了，凑到小鲸鱼面前。他立刻把嘴巴大大张开，让Orm把碎鱼肉放到他的口中，然后看起来很欢快一样绕着Orm游了一圈，发出奶声奶气的叫声。

Orm给他起了一个名字，叫Crescent（小月牙），因为在它的肚子上，有一块月牙形的胎记。

自那之后，Orm每隔一两天就会悄悄溜出王宫，偷偷带着一大袋子一大袋子的鱼来七王遗迹喂给小月牙吃。他开始教小月牙如何自己寻找食物，如何去驱赶吞食那些小鱼小虾。小月牙学得很快，时常得意地在他面前炫耀，到后来也不太需要他再给他带吃的了。小月牙长得很快，渐渐地已经有七八米长，但是用滑溜溜的身体蹭他的习惯却一直保留了下来。他们时常一起在深蓝沉寂的大海中畅游，Orm优雅地围绕着他翻飞来去，化出一道道线条完美的弧线。而小月牙便唱歌给他听，唱得悠扬婉转，带着年轻雄性鲸鱼特有的朝气。

Orm知道，将来小月牙长大了，他的歌声应该会为他赢来芳心无数吧？他笑着抱着他巨大的头颅，让他带着自己浮上水面，短暂地呼吸，再次沉入水中。Orm也时常会给小月牙讲故事，就像母亲曾经做过的那样，虽然知道小月牙根本听不懂。但它还是认真地听着，是不是用各种各样的声音回应他。

有时候训练后过来的Orm脸上和身上都带着伤痕，小月牙也会担心得十分不安，不停地用身体轻轻蹭他，仿佛是想要给他一些安慰。

那段时间的Orm很开心，不论白天经历的训练多么严酷，他也觉得没那么难熬了。

直到有一天晚上，他如往常一样雀跃地游向七王遗迹。小月牙看到他，欢快地长鸣一声。

那是他最后一次听到小月牙的歌声。

下一瞬，一道银色的光芒撕破深海的黑暗，带着炙热磅礴的力量，射向了小月牙的身体。

Orm的眼睛睁大了，他看到小月牙的身体剧震，然后开始缓缓下沉。

“不！！！！！！”

他疯了一般冲过去，试图抱住小月牙的身体。小月牙那弥漫着浓浓痛苦和恐惧的眼睛映出他同样惊恐万状的脸，鲜红的血从巨大的身体中弥散，形成了一片深色的雾。

小月牙落到了海底，溅起一大片浑浊的泥沙。Orm仍然紧紧抱着他，回过头，却看到了他的父亲，King Orvax，正面无表情地望着他。虽说是没有表情，可是那和他一般深蓝的眼中，却凝结着一丝恶意。

年少的Orm全身僵冷，动弹不得。

他太蠢了，太不小心了，竟然以为父王不会察觉……

但他还是执拗地抱着小月牙，即便知道他的父亲将要释放出如何可怕而森冷的怒火。

“你太让我失望了。”欧瓦克王缓缓从空中降下，紫色的盔甲上反射着森冷的光，手中的银色三叉戟的顶端还在微微发红，显然是刚才用来射伤小月牙的凶器。

Orm已经很久很久没有求过他父亲了，在母亲之后，他就没有再求过他。但这一次，他双膝跪在地上，垂下眼睛低声说着，“父王，饶他一命，我保证我再也不会来见他了！”

“我教给你的东西，看来你什么也没听进去。”欧瓦克没有感情地说道，“身为一个王者，不能有任何弱点。不过是一条鲸鱼，你便要跪地求饶。如果是一个人，一个宠姬呢？你岂不是要为了她出卖整个王国？！”

“陛下！”Orm的心脏剧烈地颤抖着，抬起哀求的双眸，“儿臣知错，日后必定不会再犯！”

“知错？”欧瓦克王忽然将自己的三叉戟扔到Orm面前，“知错的话，就亲手杀了它吧。”

Orm惊恐地睁大双眼。他摇摇头，“不……”

欧瓦克粗暴地捏住Orm的下颚，压低身体，恶狠狠地说道，“就算你不杀它，它被我的三叉戟所伤，已经必死无疑。你如果想要延长它的痛苦，让它慢慢地失血而亡，就当一个懦夫，什么也不要做。你若是个男人，就完成你自己开始的一切。”

说完，他甩开Orm，缓缓上浮。冰冷的眼睛垂着，看到儿子痛苦的模样，心里却有一丝施暴的快意，“你明知道养一只宠物如果被我知道会有什么后果，却还是这么做了。害死它的不是别人，是你自己。”

眼泪从眼眶中溢出，被海水带走，不留痕迹。小月牙在Orm的心里早已如亲人、如兄弟一般，为什么夺走了他的母亲还不够，还要夺走他唯一的慰藉？

为什么他不能有人陪伴？为什么他不能被爱？为什么他一定要孤身一人。

”我恨你！！！！“Orm突然爆发出声嘶力竭的怒吼，宛如被压抑了那么多年的愤怒终于漫溢，迫使他抓起三叉戟竟然向着他父亲冲了过去。可是欧瓦克不闪不避，只是好整以暇地悬浮在半空中。那三叉戟尖锐的锋芒距离他的喉咙还有一寸的时候终究停住，Orm目眦欲裂地瞪着他，面容被极度的痛苦和怨恨扭曲。

欧瓦克冷笑一声，“哼，我就知道你是个懦夫，谅你也没有这个胆子，为了一条鲸鱼背上弑父的重罪。”

说完，他便转身，头也不回地离开。

Orm回过头，刚才的怒火已经苍白地熄灭，此刻他的眼中，剩下的只有浓浓的悲伤。他缓缓降落到小月牙身边，小月牙发出一声孱弱的低吟，仿佛是哀求，仿佛是哭泣。

他用最轻柔的力道抱住小月牙颤抖的身体，在他的眼睛旁边轻轻吻了一下，喃喃低语着，“别怕……别怕……很快就不疼了……”

然后，他在小月牙身边轻轻地唱起歌来。母亲曾经哄他入睡的摇篮曲，现在却成了送座头鲸进入永恒沉睡的挽歌。

在他的抚慰下，小月牙好像终于安静下来了一些，眼睛缓慢地转动，好像有眼泪流了出来，却看不真切。Orm伸出手掌，轻轻盖住他的一只眼睛，然后举起了三叉戟……

那之后，Orm便彻底地变了一个人。仍旧会开怀大笑的Orm死了，诞生的是一个嘴边只会出现讽刺笑容的冰冷帝王。

可是现在，Orm低下头，看到自己抱着的并非小月牙的尸体。

躺在他臂弯里的男人，身体被他的三叉戟贯穿。炙热的血包围着他的手，那深棕色的、蔓延着纹身的强健胸膛急速起伏着，粗犷而英俊的脸上有着震惊和被背叛的痛苦，口中咳呛出一口鲜血，金色的双眸映出Orm惊恐的脸。

“不……不……不……”Orm不敢置信，不停低声呢喃。不对……不对……怎么会是Arthur？

不能是Arthur……不能是他……Orm的脑子里一片空白，只剩下这一句话不停重复。

Arthur死死抓住他的手臂，不甘地盯着他，说不清是憎恨还是悲伤，“为什么……”

Orm徒劳地用手去按住出血的伤口，他的身体在剧烈地颤抖，整个人似乎都要濒临崩溃，”Arthur。。。坚持住！坚持住！我会救你的！我一定会救你的！！！”

别死……别丢下他……

“你不是一直想要我死吗？”Arthur忽然幽幽说了一句，然后整个身体忽然垮了下去，那双琥珀色的眼睛也定格在空中某个点上，瞳仁缓缓散开。

Orm僵住了，他不信地去摸Arthur的胸膛，却摸不到任何跳动。他又去试探Arthur的鼻息，仍旧是一片死寂。

Orm感觉自己的脑子里有什么东西彻底坍塌了。他发出了一声充满了恐惧和绝望的悲鸣。

“Orm！！！Orm！！！Jesus fucking Christ！！！Wake Up！！！”

Orm如脱水的鱼一般倒吸一口冷气，猛地从沙发上坐起来，一下子撞到了正低头摇晃他的Arthur的头。Arthur痛叫一声，妈的也只有同为亚特兰蒂斯的人的脑壳会撞得他这么疼。

Orm也被撞得一蒙，捂住额头喘着粗气，惊魂不定一般四下张望。

他仍然在Arthur父亲的小屋里，坐在沙发上。可是他全身都已经被冷汗浸透了。

是西塞罗……他把自己少年时最痛苦的记忆之一编织成了梦魇，以此来折磨自己的神智，好进一步入侵自己的潜意识，让他逐步走向崩溃。

Arthur看到Orm双眼发直，神色大为不妥，也忘了自己脑门上被磕出的包，伸手抓住Orm的肩膀，“你怎么了？做噩梦？”

然而Arthur抓住他肩膀的触感令他想到了西塞罗抓着他肩膀的恐怖触感，Orm打了个冷战，向后一躲。过于剧烈的反应让Arthur愈发惊讶，心里也有一点点的……受伤？

本来以为他们之间的关系已经缓和了啊……

而Orm看向Arthur，他死在自己怀里的样子，还有那种整颗心都被撕碎了一般的痛苦和绝望，现在还历历在目，鲜明得能滴出血来。他不知道，原来Arthur竟然已经对他造成了如此大的影响。

原来他竟然这么怕失去Arthur……

如今看到Arthur毫发无伤地坐在他面前，Orm在感到一阵令人眩晕的放松的同时，也隐隐感到害怕。

西塞罗是不是看到了？如果他意识到Arthur对自己造成的影响有多么大， 会不会进一步利用此点，对Arthur不利？

Arthur见Orm看他的眼神越来越奇怪，到最后甚至有些阴狠，渐渐也有了怒气，“你他妈到底怎么了！刚才叫得整个慈恩港都能听见！”

“做噩梦。”Orm转开视线，伸手擦掉额头上滑落的汗珠。

听对方回答得这么干脆，Arthur竟也语塞了，“你……你也会做噩梦？我还以为只有你成为别人噩梦的份呢。”他半开玩笑似的哼笑道。

Orm却没心情和他拌嘴，不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，转头看了看窗外。天空是一片如大海般的深蓝，大概是黎明时分。

“不过说真的，你梦见什么了？”Arthur还在刨根问底。

Orm心不在焉地看着海边那一片逐渐弥漫开的彤红曙光，“梦见了以前的事而已。”

或许从今天开始，直到他找到摆脱被西塞罗控制的办法、亦或者至少反击的方法，他不能再睡觉了。


	16. 备战

人类使者的潜艇到达亚特兰蒂斯那一日，Orm已经是第五天没有合眼了。

维科和地表使者两天后就会出发前往海沟，而正义联盟也要开始行动了。

Arthur作为亚特兰蒂斯之王这一次不会在谈判中出面，但是他仍然在海沟附近安排了一支强大的军队，亲自领军，面向着海沟的方向做威慑之用。鉴于之前Arthur帮咸水国解过围，此次咸水国也派出了支援的军队，从另一个方向遥遥虎视这海沟的方向，泽贝尔国的涅柔斯王此次派来的援兵却显得有些松垮，且人数少得可怜。

Arthur心里知道，或许是因为他和湄拉的事……

涅柔斯王并非什么仁善宽容之人，自己伤了他女儿的心，他定然不会善罢甘休。目前他也只能希望涅柔斯王考虑到七海的整体利益，不会挑起太大的争端。

然后，他有些担忧地看了一眼骑着海王龙与他并列而行的Orm。

Orm的脸色很差，眼睛下面弥漫着鲜明的青紫，眼睛里也布满了血丝，仿佛三天三夜没睡过觉一样。

早上Arthur去Orm的房间找他，问他准备的如何，结果仆人说Orm出去了还没回来。Arthur干脆推开仆人进了Orm的房间等他。

其实他是故意的。他躲在大厅的拐角看到Orm去了藏书大厅的方向，才赶紧过来。这两天的Orm精神越来越差，而且注意力似乎难以集中，与他说话的时候，他的眼睛会渐渐进入某种空茫的状态，仿佛他的神思已经随着长长的海流漂去了遥远的别处，要他呼唤几声才大梦初醒一般。Orm似乎也很讨厌自己的这种状态，嘴角会因为愠怒和尴尬紧紧抿起，然后随意找一个理由来搪塞他。似乎就连他说的谎也越来越敷衍了事。

他知道Orm有事瞒着他，可是不论他怎么旁敲侧击的问，Orm都不说。于是他只好出此下策，到Orm的房间里探查一番。

他把侍者都赶了出去，然后开始翻找Orm的书桌、柜子……终于，他在Orm的抽屉里看找到了一瓶已经吃掉了半瓶的药丸。

那是只允许在医院中医生指导下使用的药品，可以强行刺激大脑，使人精神亢奋。

“你在干什么！”愤怒和威压的声音从背后袭来。显然是刚才被赶走的仆人已经去藏书大厅给Orm报了信。Arthur缓缓转过身来，面对着双目冒火的Orm，他自己的脸上也弥漫着惊雷般的怒色，“这是什么？”

“你不认字吗？”Orm看到那瓶子，没有表现出太多的惊惶。

”我的意思是，你为什么要吃这种东西？！”

Orm游到他面前，一把将药瓶从他手中夺了过来，“这是我的私事。”

“虽然我对医药一窍不通，但我也知道吃这种兴奋剂一样的东西对身体没好处。你到底有什么事瞒着我！！”Arthur气得一把揪住了Orm的领子，威胁一般恶狠狠地说，“别用那些愚蠢的理由敷衍我！你看看你自己现在的样子，简直跟他妈僵尸一样！”

Orm不知道僵尸是什么东西，不过也直觉不是什么好词儿，他不怒反笑，勾起那种Arthur最讨厌的讽刺笑容，“怎么，现在就享受起你当兄长的特权了？陛下？”

陛下两个字说得极尽讽刺，另Arthur简直想打人。他放开了Orm，眼睛死死瞪着这个不省心的弟弟，“你不告诉我，我早晚也会查出来！就算是把你绑起来送到臭蝙蝠那里去我也做得出来！”

看Arthur离开，Orm才松了一口气。

这两天他日夜待在藏书大厅，不仅仅探查亚特兰蒂斯的研究资料，就算是那些亚特兰蒂斯的学者们从陆地上弄来的资料他也都看了，渐渐有了一丝眉目。

睡眠与潜意识、意志力和记忆息息相关。白天在有意识状态的时候，大脑的防御机制比较强，每天要处理从各个感官被送入的无穷无尽的信息，其中大部分的垃圾或无用信息都被过滤或储藏，只有需要注意的才会被放到表意识中。这些防御机制的另外一个功能就是压抑住那些可能会对精神造成伤害进而影响机体正常功能的有害记忆，它们像是被用潘多拉盒子锁起的种种灾难，被囚禁在庞大如迷宫般的垃圾信息存放地——潜意识之中。

但是在睡梦中，由于接收到的外界刺激有限，大脑也需要休息，所以防御机制大大降低。这种时候潜意识里的一些素材垃圾被重新翻到表意识中，被漫游的大脑随意扭合成各种奇诡的梦境。人一晚上一般会做三到四个梦，但几乎所有的梦到了早上都会被忘记。

还有一种鱼人国与人类不谋而合的理论也另Orm有些在意，他们相信这个宇宙中存在着一种集体意识。每一个个体，不论是亚特兰蒂斯人还是普通人类，他们的意识都或多或少受到集体意识的影响。他们的改变也或多或少会影响到集体意识。这就是为什么一段时间内惊人相似的想法、理论、艺术创作会集中出现，也是为什么在完全独立的各个文化中会有惊人相似的地方，比如世界上大部分的文化里对妈妈的发音都是近似的。就连不同的宗教中也总有类似的教义。

西塞罗一定是有一种办法，能够接触到集体意识，而且可以顺藤摸瓜，从集体意识触碰到个体意识。

但是西塞罗的这一能力显然有所局限。否则他也不用花这么多功夫来说服Orm，只要进入蝙蝠侠的梦境逼迫他，所有的计划细节便都横陈眼前了。

他手中一定要有一样把柄，可以彻底撼动甚至粉碎目标防御机制的把柄。比如Orm和Arthur兄弟有染这样的丑事。但这恐怕还不够，他还需要其他东西……

是自己留在塔尔塔洛斯的什么东西么？亦或是……在他的身边有塔尔塔洛斯的间谍？

不过这是之后需要担心的。Orm在人类的一些文献中读到了清醒梦（Lucid Dream），在一些特定条件下，人可以意识到自己在做梦，而且能够进一步操纵自己的梦境。有不少人类声称他们在梦里学习或练习技能，醒来后技能便得到了飞跃性的提升。那些能够熟练操纵梦境的人就像梦里的上帝一样，因为没有任何物理或逻辑规律可以束缚他们。

Orm认为这是自己的一个机会。他找来了所有关于清醒梦的资料，然后要求医药官给他配了另外一瓶能够帮他进入清醒梦状态的药。他打算在今晚吃下一粒，然后尝试入睡。他将会给自己设一个十五分钟的闹钟，这样他就不会进入太深层的睡眠，以便他无法从西塞罗手中夺过控制权可以及时从梦里出来。

不过他的精神也快要到极限了，在跟着Arthur前往边境的路上，Orm有好几次几乎打盹，最后不得不使劲咬自己的舌头让自己清醒过来。

到了驻扎在边境的营地，Arthur简单地与以穆克将军为首几名贵族将军商议了如果谈判破裂，如何封死塔尔塔洛斯的出口。Orm在一旁静静听着他们部署，忽然开口道，“Arthur，还记得在海沟里我们遇到过的那只乌贼么？我们会需要卡拉森。”

Arthur点点头，“我打算明天就去，把海沟国的那些家伙也带出来。”

Orm又看向那些曾经效忠于他的将领，尤其是穆克将军，“地底战士身形高大，但行动十分迟缓。告诉所有士兵攻击他们的下盘，不要和他们拼力量，而是要靠我们在水中的速度取胜。他们的武器多是重机甲类型，能源多来自地核，几乎可以肯定他们手中有足以毁灭世界的核武器。我们最好能从亚特兰蒂斯调高压水炮来……还有所有以亚特兰蒂斯之核催动的战机武器。”

众将领表情微微一凛。

Arthur知道Orm说的是什么。当初造成大陷落的可怕力量，如今绽放在亚特兰蒂斯波塞冬神庙的最高处，如一颗淡蓝色的巨型太阳，赋予了整个王国强大的能量和生生不息的未来。

“等一下Orm，我们还没有打算和他们开战。”Arthur反对道，“如果连核战舰都开了出来，被塔尔塔洛斯误会我们要宣战，不是会对使者不利？”

“不是宣战，是威慑。”Orm瞥了他一眼，倨傲地微微扬起下颚，“让西塞罗明白，与我们开战可能有怎样的后果，他才不敢轻举妄动。”

Arthur听了也觉得有道理，挑着眉点点头，“好，穆克将军，这件事就交给你去部署。”

“是！”

会议结束后，Orm便打算回自己的营帐好开始准备晚上的一战。结果一问随从，随从却说Arthur命人把他的东西都搬到海王的营帐里去了。Orm怒气冲冲冲进海王那散发着紫色光芒的水母形状的巨大营帐，一进去便看到Arthur指挥着人把另一张蚌壳床摆到一边。

“你这是什么意思！”Orm强忍怒火，虽然很想现在就冲上去揍人。

Arthur看到他，竟然还得意洋洋地笑起来，“今晚你和我睡。”

霸道又强势的话，听上去就是怎么都觉得不对劲……Orm瞟了一眼周围搬东西的人，但见大家都是目不斜视双耳失聪的样子。Orm强忍着，直到所有人都逃命一般退了出去，他才大步走向……而不是游向……他那总是在关键时刻坏事的倒霉哥哥，“你到底在搞什么鬼？！我没空陪你胡闹！”

Arthur抱起手臂，一副“你能奈我何”的表情，“我今晚一定要你跟我一起睡。省得你又自己偷偷吃什么兴奋剂不睡觉！”

“那不是兴奋剂！”Orm感觉太阳穴的青筋都爆了起来，“而且我今晚不打算吃那东西！”

“那样最好，不过你还是得和我睡。”

“Stop saying ‘sleep with me’！”Orm猛然转过头，深深呼吸，冷静了一下自己的情绪，然后才转过来用平和多了甚至有点晓之以理动之以情的语气说道，“我这两天很累，我需要好好休息一晚。”

“所以让你和我睡啊？”

“我不习惯和别人睡在一间屋子里！”

“凡事多来几次就习惯了。”Arthur说着还自以为有魅力地冲他眨了下右眼。

Orm竟然生出某种绝望之感，为什么在Arthur面前他总是感到这么无力……而且这个蠢货为什么一直说这种听起来十分暧昧的话……

最后，Orm还是妥协了。他意识到Arthur睡觉的时候跟死海龟一样，踢一脚都醒不过来。在对方睡着之前，他只要假装入睡就好了。

至少Arthur没有要求他们两个睡在一张床上不是吗……


	17. 双面间谍

等了许久，在Arthur发出悠长的鼾声后，Orm轻轻地翻了个身。他的心跳很快，手心也在出汗。

他摸出了药瓶，拿出一颗药放到口中，吞了下去。

在进入梦境之前，他需要想一个动作，一个简单的动作，一做就能醒来的动作。按照文献中记载，这样的动作就像一个信号灯，会告诉他的大脑该清醒了。他决定用攥紧拳头的方法，用尽所有力气攥紧左手，就可以醒来。他重复了几次这样的动作，保证自己对那种感觉十分熟悉，并且将它与清醒联系在一起。

然后，他闭上了眼睛。

许普诺斯之境，被炙热的岩浆环绕的巨大祭坛，那在岩浆中翻滚的巨兽围绕着他逡巡不休。这一次的Orm早有准备，没有任何惊惶之色。虽然他的精神已经疲惫不堪，但是被父亲训练出的意志力如钢铁般坚强，那双凛然的眼睛和伺机而发的猎豹般的身体都仍旧散发着危险的气息。

“能坚持五天不睡觉，你还真是令人惊讶。”冥王如黑色高塔般的阴影弥漫过来，压在他的身上。

Orm缓缓转过身，毫无畏惧地对上西塞罗那惨白灵异的双眼，冷冷地勾起嘴角，“面对海洋和陆地的联军你还可以缩头乌龟一样藏在地底，你也一样令我惊讶。”

微微挑起眉梢，似乎讶异于Orm态度的改变，但他显然更有兴致了，“没想到你竟然也有向贪婪的人类低头的一天？”

“不是低头，不过是有共同的敌人罢了。”

“你宁愿和那鼠目寸光的贪婪种族联手，也不愿意考虑我的提议？”冥王做出一副虚伪的伤心表情，青白的手捂住自己的胸口，“真是太令人难过了。”

Orm眼中的战意愈发浓重，“要谈合作，就先从我的脑子里滚出去！”话音一落，他眉头紧锁，凝聚所有精神力，只见惊奇的事情发生了。在他的右手中一道刺目的银光骤然如水银迸溅，在顷刻间凝聚成一柄流畅优美却锋芒毕露的三叉戟，正是已经被Arthur斩断的那一根曾属于他父亲的武器。与此同时，周遭的环境竟也发生了神奇的变化，空气开始迅速变得浓稠，荡漾着结成了沉重古老的海水。炙热也在一瞬间冷却，浩淼的深蓝从四面八方磅礴而至，将那翻滚的岩浆也都压在脚下。

冥王措手不及如此迅速而彻底的变化，无法在水下呼吸的他现出了呛水的痛苦模样，向后踉跄着退了几步。却听Orm大喝一声，整个人跃入空中，高高举起开始散发出炽热红光的三叉戟猛地向着冥王当头劈下。只听铿然一声，三叉戟被那漆黑的顶端却流转着岩浆般的红光的双叉戟架住。Orm立刻借力向上一个空翻，却愈发勇猛地再次劈砍下来。他的攻势之猛烈，硬生生把比他高出许多的冥王逼退数米，连脚也陷入了大地之中。

冥王此刻似乎已经缓了过来，水流在他的四周环绕开来，如一层透明的薄膜包裹着他全身。他双手横举着双叉戟，喉咙中爆发出一声低吼，将Orm震开。

Orm在水中轻盈地旋转一圈，宛如一条灵活的海豚从另外一个刁钻的角度攻上来，三叉戟轮转出炫目的光华。他的动作流畅狠辣，招招致命。西塞罗的防守却也是滴水不漏，招式比起Orm更加沉稳雄浑。三叉戟和双叉戟对撞溅出的星火如烟花般各处绽放，银色和金红如两条咆哮的长龙互相撕咬，两人一时竟势均力敌僵持不下。Orm再次高高跃起，集中所有精神力于眉间，他本就是个容易专注的人，即使在梦里也是如此。于是原本寂静的水流开始滂沱搅动，形成了通天彻地的漩涡卷向西塞罗。冥王的长袍和黑发在水中翻飞不休，却见他莹白双眼中骤然迸射出汹涌红光，双手握住双叉戟猛然向地面插下。只见戟锋入地之处，忽然有金红光芒向着四面八方散射开来，大地崩裂，一道骇然炎流冲天而起，与那巨型漩涡撞在一起。

沛然的冲击力横扫四方，整个许普诺斯幻境在强大精神力的碰撞下摇摇欲坠。Orm竭尽全力，利用自己的海流抵抗那蠢蠢欲动要夺回控制权的炎流，他悬在半空，双手张开，额头青筋暴起，口中发出兽一般的低吼。他的海流愈发雄浑，化作海中巨龙，以压倒性的姿态灌注而下，眼看着就要将冥王的力量彻底压制。

可是他的注意力太过集中，以至于他没有看到背后缓缓张开的陷阱。

几道金红色的仿佛是某种粘稠的地幔状物质形成的宛如触|||||||手般的东西从他身后的地面悄悄升起，宛如一朵缓缓绽开的火之花。当他感觉到双手手腕被缠住的时候，才终于分心，回过头来。

然而已经来不及了。

宛如灵蛇一般的地幔熔岩迅速一层层顺着他的手臂缠绕而上，同时还有另外几条一圈圈顺着他的双腿盘绕而上，腰身也一样在不到一秒的时间内被迅速缠住，一条触||||||||手甚至横过他的脖子，死死收紧，令他无法呼吸。他用力挣扎，却终究如陷入了蜘蛛精心编织的罗网的小虫，那熔岩虽然不烫，他却骤然觉得自己刚才夺得的控制权在一瞬间被釜底抽薪，复又变得无法动弹，就连手中的三叉戟也渐渐化成雾气消散了。

他知道自己败了，立刻攥紧左手想要让自己醒来。可是他试了几次，却还是动弹不得地被那些金红色的绳索困在半空中。

海水迅速化作烟云散去，许普诺斯之境恢复了稳定，他们重又回到原来那伫立着无数黑色石柱的祭坛上，四周围绕着熔岩之海和那古老的睡梦之兽。

西塞罗勾起嘴角，复又变得那般高大，用一种欣赏的神情缓步走向困兽般挣扎着，对着他嘶吼的Orm。

他伸出苍白的手，用那黑色的爪子一般的指甲轻轻划过Orm的面颊。暧昧的触感另Orm愈发狂怒，转过脸去想要避开他的碰触，“你暗算我！”

“在梦境之中何来暗算一说。是你自己不小心。你真的以为凭你这些刚刚学会的小手段，能够打败我？”

Orm咬紧牙关，心跳却愈发剧烈。他输了，而且又被困住了，这一次西塞罗不知又要用怎样的梦魇来折磨他。

“不过你真是让我越来越喜欢了。还是第一次有人能在这么短的时间内就成功反击到这个地步，就连我也稍稍狼狈了一下。”西塞罗凑近他的脸，近到仿佛是在嗅着他身上的气味。冥王伸出蛇一样的舌头，舔了舔黑色的嘴唇，“如果不是你和你那个哥哥吃了情人果，我真想现在就像你哥哥那样，征服你……”

“你敢！！！”Orm虽然怒吼着，心里却越来越害怕。这个冥王已经不是第一次做出这种暧昧动作，而且看他的眼神，也另Orm起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

冥王的手顺着他的脖颈滑向他的衣领，摩挲着他的锁骨。如果不是动弹不得，Orm早已一拳挥了过去。

“放心吧，我现在不会对你做什么。吃下石榴籽的人必须对主人忠诚，如果和除了主人之外的任何人发生关系，最开始你会觉得恶心痛苦，然后嘛……你会死。我可不想让你死掉，那样太可惜了。”冥王一边说着，一边享受一般嗅着Orm脖颈间的气息，“不过，如果我将你的主人杀死，你就自由了，那时候再来占有你不迟。”

如此羞辱人的话语，另Orm的愤怒远远战胜了恐惧，“你永远也不可能战胜Arthur！”

“怎么？已经承认他是你的主人了？”

“我没有主人！”Orm从牙缝里说道。

“在我看来可不是这样。”冥王的手顺着他身体的曲线往下滑，“你处处受制，就算在梦里也做不成自己的主人。你天生就是要臣服的，不管是臣服在Arthur面前，还是我的面前。”

Orm忍无可忍，他知道自己不能就这样束手待毙。

如果在梦里现在还赢不了冥王，他必须换一个办法……

“把你的脏手拿开。”Orm似乎忽然冷静了些，沉下声音说道。

冥王却只是邪恶地微笑着，“奴隶没有资格要求主人。”

“你不是想让我当你的眼线么？如果你不想得到虚假的消息，最好放尊重点！”

西塞罗的眉梢微微挑起，这一次他总算住了手，稍稍向后退了半步，“怎么？你愿意合作了？”

Orm冷冷地看着他，头依旧高傲的扬着，“你自己也说过，我们的目标本来是一致的。Arthur或许是个强悍的战士，但他不是一个合格的王。他太理想化，太相信地表人，根本不知道要怎么当王。”

西塞罗莫测的白色瞳仁凝视着他，“是什么让你回心转意了？”

“你说得对，在梦里我赢不了你。”Orm虽然认输，但态度完全不像是手下败将，“与其被迫做事，还不如做些对自己有利的事。你刚才说如果Arthur死去，石榴的绑定就解除了不是么？如果没有他，我就还是亚特兰蒂斯的王，一举两得，何乐不为。”

西塞罗哈哈大笑起来，一拍手，那些束缚着Orm的触||||||手忽然全都松开了。Orm跌落下来，好在他及时找到平衡，才没有落地得太过狼狈。他努力稳住自己的心跳，保持着脸上表情的平静。

西塞罗的身高也恢复到原来两米左右，不至于高到给人威胁感的地步。可是他的笑容却仍然像一个面具，Orm知道他并没有这么容易相信自己。

“不愧是King Orm，能屈能伸。再这样下去，我真是会愈发迷恋你了。”西塞罗缓缓走到他面前，“既然你想合作，就拿出点诚意来吧。”

Orm看了他一眼，缓缓说道，“这一次来出使塔尔塔洛斯的，一名是亚特兰蒂斯的顾问大臣维科，而另一名地表人，是前联合国秘书长发言人。表面上看来是海洋和地面的联军，实际上地表对于这趟任务并不上心。联合国这个机构在地表上不过就是个虚名，根本没有哪个国家会真的把他们当回事。而这个使者还是一个已经退休的秘书发言人，可以说没有任何重要性，可见地表对于塔尔塔洛斯可能造成的威胁一无所知。就如同他们对亚特兰蒂斯也一无所知一样。”

西塞罗似乎有了更多兴趣，“你是说，所谓的地表和海洋的联军，其实只有海洋而已？”

“虽然如此，但你需要忌惮的，其实是正义联盟。”Orm轻笑一声，“在我们说话的这会儿功夫，蝙蝠侠，钢骨以及闪电侠已经在尝试潜入塔尔塔洛斯了。”

西塞罗面上似乎闪过一丝怒色，随即哈哈大笑，“看来你果然很有诚意。”

“先不要急着去对付他们。”Orm深深地望着他，“蝙蝠侠并不相信我。这些信息只有正义联盟和我知道，如果你对他们出手，就会暴露我的身份。他们此次进入地下，不过是想救几个地表人出来，对塔尔塔洛斯不会构成任何威胁。你们早已将那些比较有价值的地表人藏起来了不是么，剩下的矮人沟的那些，让他们带走便是。我的身份就算要暴露，也应该在更为合适的时机下，为了几个矮人沟的地表人就浪费我这颗棋，不是太浪费了么？”

西塞罗略略沉吟，轻哼一声，“说的有几分道理。”

“如果我可以取得蝙蝠侠的信任，对你来说也更有价值。更何况，你不会想与超人为敌的。”Orm说着，勾起嘴角，故意露出一个深邃的微笑。

西塞罗微笑道，“那你认为我应当接受和谈？”

“现在接受，没什么坏处。如果塔尔塔洛斯露出太强的实力，引起人类的警觉促成了海洋和陆地结盟，才是真正的危急。就算你们的核武器可以毁掉世界，也不过是同归于尽的结果，我们能生存的地球目前也只有这一个。在没有把握能得到全方面胜利的前提下，按兵不动才是最好的选择。”

“呵，我怎么觉得，你表面上是在为我着想，实际上是在帮他们？”

Orm嘲讽地说道，“你若不信，尽可以去将蝙蝠侠等人抓起来，与亚特兰蒂斯开战。别忘了我们手中握有的力量不逊于你塔尔塔洛斯的地核之力。一个亚特兰蒂斯你尚且对付不了，我倒想看看最后你要如何占领地表。”

西塞罗幽幽望着他，Orm也毫不退缩地回视。半晌，西塞罗忽然微微颔首，“好，我接受你的提议。King Orm。”

……………………………………………………

Orm醒过来的时候，发现Arthur正满头大汗一脸关心和惊惶地盯着他。

“你干什么？”Orm皱眉。

“你总算醒了！！！”Arthur翻了个身，一下子躺倒在Orm腿上。

Orm嫌弃地抬起一只腿踢了踢他，“喂，要躺就去自己床上躺！”

Arthur一晚上都没有睡。他在假装睡着以后就等着Orm那边有什么动静，等了半天却只听到一阵窸窸窣窣的响声，然后Orm的呼吸变得绵长，似乎是睡着了？

Arthur刚刚松了口气，想着可能确实是自己多虑了的时候。忽然，Orm的身体猛地颤抖了一下。

Arthur立马坐直了身体，盯着对面床上的Orm。谁知没过多久，Orm的身体开始剧烈抖动，喉咙深处还发出压抑的呻吟，眉头也紧紧纠结在一起。他连忙冲了过去，想要将似乎正在噩梦中挣扎的Orm叫醒。

问题是，不论他怎么摇晃Orm的身体，Orm都继续在梦境里挣扎，几乎如搁浅的鱼一般痛苦。Arthur甚至试着拍Orm的脸，却都不能将他唤醒。他正想着要叫医疗官来，忽然Orm安静下来了。

又过了几分钟，Orm便自己醒了过来。

“你是不是又做噩梦了？”Arthur爬起来，专注地望着Orm仍然显得疲惫非常的脸，“你最近是不是经常做噩梦？为什么不肯睡觉？Orm，我不管你到底梦见了什么，你今天必须告诉我。”

Orm看着他，长长叹了口气，扯了扯嘴角。不知道为什么，Arthur觉得那是个苦笑。

“已经没事了。”Orm平静地说道。


	18. 海藻林

Arthur要去海沟国调兵，Orm自然也必须同去。为了速度快，二人骑着战鲨和海王龙，从险峻的山峦峭壁之间迅疾游过。

Arthur一路上异常沉默。昨夜Orm在噩梦中挣扎的样子他记得那样清晰，结合之前Orm精神萎靡还吃兴奋剂不愿睡觉，再加上他从侍从那里打探到Orm在藏书大厅查的都是些和梦有关系的研究资料和典籍记载。他直觉Orm在被某些噩梦困扰。

可是后半夜，Orm却似乎睡得很安稳。Arthur特意保持清醒，却没有再发现弟弟有做噩梦的迹象。早上的Orm精神好了许多，虽然还说不上容光焕发，最起码眼神重又变得如以往一般凌厉而专注，不再会露出神游般的模样。

他不明白为什么Orm什么都不愿意告诉他。是从什么时候开始的？是第二次，自己和他……之后？

难道……噩梦的起因是自己？

浓浓的罪恶感忽然如沉重的浓雾席卷了海王的全部思绪。是了……Orm那样骄傲的一个人，被迫与自己做那种事，虽然他们两人都并非情愿，到底还是Orm可能受到的伤害更深。若Orm在噩梦里看到的是自己的脸……一想到这里，Arthur便觉得胸口像被一整座火山压住，那种钝痛而窒息的感觉，在维科告诉他母亲已经死去的消息之后还没有过。

Orm察觉到了Arthur身上愈发浓重的压抑沉默，毕竟他哥哥从来都不是一个喜欢……或善于隐藏的人。他的眉头微微皱起，心中有些奇怪。

这个混血杂种今天吃错药了？

他好不容易暂时稳住局面，有机会睡上一觉，结果Arthur又在这边闹什么脾气？

然而Arthur不说话，Orm也不主动询问。直到当晚在一处海藻林外扎营休息，吃过晚餐后，Orm闭上眼睛想要休息一下，却忽然被胸口一丝淡淡的疼痛惊醒。他发现Arthur不见了踪影，

 

Orm向四周看了看，没有看到Arthur的身影，想必是进入了海藻林，便抓起三叉戟，向着海藻林深处游去。

 

那片海藻林蔓延在两块巨大的珊瑚礁山中间的凹陷里，散发着各色幽光的海藻在温柔的水流中缓缓舒展着或片状、或条状的长叶，给茂密的森林点起幽密如梦的霓虹流光。一丛丛拥挤的艳丽海葵和高大的珊瑚相互簇拥掩映，当中隐藏着许多或鲜红或幽蓝的小鱼，在柔软的海葵腕肢中穿梭来去。

用手拨开长长的银色枝条，周围令人窒息的自然美景，远远超过了皇家花园中精心布置搭配的景观，却也因为太光怪陆离，另寻找更加困难。

知道他听到一声雄浑的低吼。

Orm翻了个白眼，锁定了Arthur的位置。隔着一片淡紫色的海葵帘幕，他看到Arthur正疯了一样用拳头垂着一株极为高大坚硬的朱红色珊瑚树。而周围早已有无数珊瑚五颜六色的残肢断臂，简直像是被海啸席卷过一般。

 

“Arthur。”Orm带着几分不耐叫了一声。

 

声音虽然不大，但Arthur的动作立刻停了下来，也不知道是不是他错觉，他觉得Arthur僵了一下。

Orm姿态优雅缓慢地穿过水流漂向他，眉头稍稍挑起，“你在这儿发什么疯？”

Arthur转过身来，浓眉下一双狮一般的双目，此刻看上去却尽是颓然，恶着声音道，“你别管我。”

Orm不喜欢他的语气，眼神也冷下来，”别忘了你自己的身份。我们这次来是有任务的。”

“我知道。”Arthur烦躁地转过身去，似乎不愿意看他一样，“我想自己待会儿。你回去吧。”

一股怒火在Orm心头蔓延开来。这个杂种以为他在和谁说话?这样呼来唤去的？他游到Arthur的正面，双眼中冰冷怒色隐燃，“你……”

话刚说了一半，忽然Arthur面色丕变，一把揪住Orm的肩膀将他狠狠推开。Orm一个趔趄，刚刚稳住身形，就觉得一股劲潮从身旁呼啸擦过，一只巨大的蛇一般的海怪骤然摧枯拉朽地从茂密的丛林中窜出，直扑Arthur。海怪的头就有七八米长四五米宽，张开的巨口里一层层的獠牙十分骇人，呼出的热浪中夹杂着腐臭的味道。那骇人巨口向着Arthur咬下，却被强壮的海王用手臂和肩膀狠狠顶住，他的肌肉贲张，青筋暴起，大喝一声扛住了恐怖的咬合力，并且硬生生将巨口掰开。

Orm大惊，立刻举起三叉戟，猛然刺向海怪细密的鳞甲。然而那鳞甲上流转的光与他们在海沟中看到的巨型章鱼竟也有几分相似，他的三叉戟宛如碰到了某种在海洋和陆地上都尚未讲过的强韧金属，划出刺目的火星，却无法穿刺。他的三叉戟绽放出颜色冰冷却无比炙热的蓝光，撞在那皮肤上也仿佛被吸收了一样。这时巨型海蛇的尾横扫而至，所过之处所有的珊瑚礁岩轰隆崩落，剧烈的海流另Orm一时难以稳住身体。

为什么会和那只乌贼那么相似？海中什么时候出现的这些古怪的巨型生物？

巨大的蛇头在半空中狂猛摇晃，Arthur大喊，“Orm你快走！”

“闭嘴！”Orm撕开海流冲到仍然努力支撑的Arthur身边，举起三叉戟，对着那巨口猛然放了几枪能量弹。却见幽蓝的光撕开喉咙深处的黑暗，几刹那间Orm看到，喉咙深处隐约有……一些奇异而平直的细缝？而且它的牙齿未免也太干净了。

这东西……并非活物……

“这是机器！塔尔塔洛斯制造的战争机器！”Orm大喊道。

Arthur一听，瞬间明白过来。怪不得不论这条海蛇还是上一次的乌贼，都对他的精神交流没有任何反应，原来竟然都是机器？！

此时，那巨蛇忽然猛然向下一咬，竟然真的咬了下去。

“Arthur！！！！”Orm一瞬间感觉心跳停罢，全身冰冷。他完全忘记了可能也会被海怪吞噬的危险，不顾一切冲像蛇头，疯了一般用三叉戟不停砍杀下去。在他的凶暴攻击下，那原本刀枪不入的金属外皮竟硬生生被撕裂出了深深的痕迹，可是下一瞬巨蛇张口袭来，几乎咬掉了他的手臂，扯下了他半边的盔甲袖子。在海怪的口中看不到Arthur的踪影，连血迹都没有，Orm睁大了双眼，胸口一阵剧烈的痛楚令他几乎失去所有力量，脑子里只有一个念头:Arthur死了。

 

海怪在他面前如庞然的天柱高高扬起，然后张开血盆大口向他压下。Orm的理智在对他嘶吼，现在应该立刻躲开。可是他忘记了理智，他的眼中冲撞着刻骨的愤怒、仇恨和悲伤，喉咙中发出悲鸣般的长啸，举起双叉戟不顾一切仿佛要同归于尽一般地冲向巨蛇。在紧急关头，忽然间巨蛇开始剧烈抽搐抖动，一层层蓝色的电光顺着水荡漾开来，将Orm推了出去。他在空中翻转一圈，三叉戟横在背后，却见那巨蛇像是疯了一般胡乱舞动着巨大的身体，簌簌痉挛，浑身电流乱窜，然后轰然倒地，颤抖了几下便不再动弹了。

然后，蛇的头忽然又晃动了几下，巨大的口被人从里面撑开，Arthur竟然从里面跳了出来。

Orm愣愣地看着他，像是不能理解自己眼前看到的景象。

Arthur当时想的是，如果是机器，从外面破坏不了，从里面拆总可以吧？于是他在被那些锋利的牙齿碾成肉酱前冲进了蛇腹之中，不管三七二十一地横冲直撞，硬生生撕开或打烂那些钢板，扯烂所有血管般的排线，竟然真的将这巨大的机械怪物给弄瘫痪了。

Arthur从一片狼藉的地面上捡起自己之前来不及去拿的亚特兰三叉戟，除了身上和头发上一两处不太严重的烧伤，便再没有更重的伤痕了。他游向Orm，看到对方脸色苍白，连袖子都少了一只，便关切地问了句，“你没事吧？”

Orm瞪着他。

Arthur看他眼神不对劲，而且眼白微微发红，便挑起眉毛用调笑般的语气说，“怎么？被我吓哭了？”

结果话刚说完，Orm一拳就打了过去。脸上挨了一记重击的Arthur感觉嘴角都被自己的牙齿咬破了，不敢置信地瞪着Orm，“你他妈干嘛打我？！”

Orm猛地扯住他黄金铠甲的领子，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我以为你死了！”

Arthur惊讶地看着气得发抖的Orm，为什么他反应那么大？如果自己这个碍事的混血杂种死了，他不是应该高兴的吗？

忽然间，Orm一把扯住他的胡子，然后狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。

Arthur的眼珠瞬间瞪大了，脑子里轰然一声，仿佛所有思绪瞬间散成了碎片，如星辰般散落在四面八方的海水中。

Orm……在吻他？

思绪还未来得及沉淀，Orm便突然放开了他。白皙的脸颊不知是因为悲伤、愤怒亦或是喜悦、窘迫而微微发红，眼神却还是狠狠的，好像刚才那么暴力地吻上去的不是他自己一样。

Orm自己也不知道自己怎么会这么做，Arthur震惊的眼神令他愈发无措而彷徨。毕竟这一次他吻他，没有什么借口。

一个月的时间还没有到，他却主动吻了他的哥哥。

羞耻难堪令他不知如何面对Arthur可能现出的为难或厌恶之色。他转身欲走，可是那只没有袖子的手臂却猛然被另一只坚实的大手扯住，霸道的力量一把将他拉回，下一瞬Orm只觉得自己落入一道炙热如骄阳的怀抱，浓浓的麝香气息宛如舞动一般将他团团包围，那滚烫的嘴唇也再一次压在了他冰凉而克制的唇上。

仿佛是磁铁的两极相遇，仿佛是香油碰到了烈火，仿佛是久别重逢，仿佛是早就应该发生的一般，Arthur钢铁般的手臂紧紧环着他，而他的手也宛如抓住浮木一样用力攀住Arthur的肩膀。四片嘴唇不知羞耻不知疲倦地摩挲缠绵，激烈地汲取着对方的气息和唾液。Arthur的舌就如他的人一般霸道，挤入Orm的唇齿之间，饥渴地品尝着他的味道。而Orm也如他一般投入疯狂，连呼吸都忘记了，牙齿磨破了互相的舌，血的味道却也无法阻止他们继续掠夺对方。被发光的海藻包围的深蓝间，金色和深紫色的身影宛如融合在一起，在海流中缓缓地旋转着。

Arthur不敢相信，自己在梦里一遍遍梦到的不愿承认的情形，竟然成了真。此时此刻他不想去想这样的纠缠是对是错，不想去管他们这种关系有多么罪恶多么不堪，他只知道他要面前这个美丽而危险的男人。

他紧紧抱着Orm，冲入弥散着青绿和幽紫光芒的海藻林中，狠狠地将Orm压在柔软的沙地上，惊起了海藻丛里一片莹蓝的水母群。Orm发出一声闷哼，却仍旧不管不顾地抱着他，主动地抬起头咬着他的嘴唇，修长强健的腿也抬起，挑逗一般摩挲着他的腰身。Orm的手也不听在他黄金的战甲上拂过，却找不到任何缝隙。

察觉到Orm的不耐和挫败，Arthur低笑一声，打了个响指，那黄金衣服竟然就如融化成了液体一般，从他强壮的棕色身体上褪了下去。Orm微微睁大眼睛，他不是没有私下好奇过Arthur的黄金战袍要如何穿上，却没想到竟然还可以这样。他伸手想要解自己的衣服，却被Arthur一把抓住了双手的手腕，压在头顶，甚至还拉过来几柔软却强韧的海藻一层层缠在他的手腕上。

Orm这方面经验本就比Arthur少得多，此时骤然被束缚住双手，一边觉得困惑，一边却莫名感觉到一阵难言的兴奋。他随时都可以挣开，但他没有，只是睁着一双被渴望浸染的不再冷情的蓝眼睛，专注地望着Arthur。

被他这样看着，Arthur只觉得比任何春药都要管用。他解开Orm的铠甲，让那白皙却健美的身体一点点暴露在视线里。之前虽然已经发生过两次关系，但每一次都是在石榴那种无法忍受的催情效果下，他甚至没有机会好好看一看Orm的身体。线条鲜明强健的胸肌、腹肌上面覆盖着牛奶般细腻的皮肤，然而却并不完美，几根狰狞的伤疤深深地刻在Orm的左胸、腰间还有侧腹，以亚特兰蒂斯人强悍的愈合能力都没办法修复的伤痕，可见当时伤的有多么重。他心头倏然一紧，伸手小心翼翼地去触摸那些痕迹。

“是小时候留下的。”Orm的眼神中难得地闪过一丝不安。

尚未成年的亚特兰蒂斯人身体愈合能力没有成人那么强，所以才会留下疤痕。

明白一定是欧瓦克王对Orm严酷的训练留下的印记，一股无处发泄的怒火在Arthur金黄的瞳仁里燃烧。自己小时候，最多就是被同班的同学嘲笑。可是Orm呢？

那么小的Orm，该有多么痛，多么害怕，多么孤独。

“你不喜欢？”Orm的声音有些冷硬，那种几乎如保护色一般的嘲弄笑容又浮上嘴角，“抱歉我不是什么养尊处优的小王子。”

“嘘……”Arthur稍稍抬起身体，粗糙却温暖的手指温柔地划过Orm的脸颊，眼睛温柔地扫视着Orm身体的每一寸。被海藻缠绕的Orm宛如惑人的海妖，被禁锢的高傲，被束缚的尊严。力量与脆弱、完美与残缺水乳交融，正是因为那些被强悍、冷漠、执着和残忍深深掩埋的脆弱、残缺、还有渴望，才另这个男人如罂粟般危险，令人着迷。

“You are beautiful as hell.”Arthur几乎是迷醉一般叹息着。

Orm发出一声不屑的嗤笑，可是看到Arthur那认真而深情的眼神，却也渐渐沉溺进去。

Arthur低下头，用和之前两次截然不同的细致和温柔，一点一点轻吻着Orm的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、直至下腹。他的吮吸在皮肤上留下淡淡的红色痕迹，舌头拨弄着Orm的乳头，用牙齿细细逗弄。Orm发出短促的喘息声，被海藻缠住的双手渐渐攥紧。Arthur的手抚摸着他的大腿内侧，撩拨着那比别处敏感的皮肤，然后攀上了那躺在金黄的毛发中已经微微扬头的分身。

Orm发出一声轻喘，胯部向上拱起，仿佛想要更多。他这样一抬腰，却正好方便Arthur的另一只手往下探，用力地揉捏着他挺翘的臀瓣。簇拥着Orm的海藻宛如无数撩拨的手擦过他愈发敏感的皮肤，渐渐一层诱人的粉红氤氲了全身。

Arthur的手有节律地上下动作，刺激着他的分身。那漂亮且尺寸不小的分身此刻已经完全挺立，顶端的小口冒出透明的粘液。Orm发出令人热血沸腾的快乐呻吟，头向后仰，将脖子的线条拉得长长的，喉结随着吞咽唾液的动作上下滑动。Arthur难耐地咬在他的喉结上，贪婪地嗅着、吞噬着Orm身上醉人的气息。那揉捏着他臀瓣的手向双丘间的沟壑探去，将一个手指刺入那小小的、闭合的穴口。

Orm惊叫一声，声音那般动听，不知为何另Arthur想到了他们在地下他唱歌哄三头犬睡觉时的声音。Arthur极有耐心地小心动作，等到肌肉松软了一些，才将第二根指头也挤了进去。肠道被扩张的感觉令Orm略略不适，可是前方抚摸分身的手又在不停带给他一波一波海潮般的快乐。片刻之后，就连那一点点不适也变成了另一种抓心挠肝般的挑逗。

Orm想要更多，他抬起修长强健的腿，勾住Arthur精壮有力的腰。Arthur本来就是在努力忍耐，这下更是难以坚持。他的分身早已一柱擎天，仿佛傲慢地炫耀着巨大的尺寸。Orm眼睛湿润地望着面前主宰着他的男人，他从没想过自己会以这种方式看着另一个男人的身体而不觉得恶心。他忘记了自己的骄傲，忘记了自己的身份，完全沦为了欲望的奴隶。

Arthur抓着Orm的脚腕，将双腿大大地拉开，搭在自己的肩膀上，然后他托起Orm的腰，那巨大凶器的头顶在了微微翕张瑟缩的小洞上。

他低头，深深地吻了一下Orm的嘴唇，然后钳住Orm的胯，缓慢地、不容抗拒地，将自己的分身推入那紧致火热的后穴。

Orm深深地吸了一口气，他没有喊疼，也没有大叫，隐忍地皱起漂亮的眉头，如果没有海水，应该能看到有不受控制的眼泪溢出了眼角。那种被撑开被涨满被填充的感觉叫人心慌，可是细密的痛也渐渐变成了撩人的麻痒。

Arthur真的太大了，Orm甚至可以看到自己的小腹也凸起了一些，他简直要怀疑那东西是不是已经要探进胃里了。而Arthur在终于插到底之后，停了一会儿，趴在Orm身上，发出无比满足享受的叹息。

“你里面真舒服……”他在Orm耳边说。

“闭嘴……”Orm喘息着的声音少了很多威慑力，反而变得如挑逗一般。

Arthur抓着他的腰，稍稍退出，然后狠狠向前一撞。Orm倒吸一口冷气，双腿紧紧地钩在Arthur背上，连脚趾都蜷了起来。

“这么快就找到了？”Arthur邪恶地笑着，稍稍调整角度，再次用力撞入Orm的身体。

“啊！”Orm终于叫了出来，平日里打架时十分凶悍的声音，此时听起来却分外催情撩人。

Arthur伸出舌头，舔着搭在他肩膀上的白皙小腿，然后腰部忽然开始一阵狂风暴雨般的律动。Orm的小腹被顶得起起伏伏，强悍的分身不停地摩擦着前列腺，激荡的快感以山崩海啸般的方式将Orm彻底淹没。金发的海洋领主几乎要承受不住，支离破碎地说着，“慢点……轻点……啊……Fuck！你这个混蛋！”

可是他越是骂，越是命令，Arthur就越激动。他的一只手揉捏着Orm的乳头，掐得那小小的一点肿胀充血，却另Orm愈发兴奋。眼看着Orm就要攀上欲望的顶端，Arthur却忽然坏笑着，用手指堵住了欲要爆发的小口。

Orm哀叫一声，几乎像是在啜泣了，他不甘而愤怒地瞪着Arthur，“你他妈放开！！！”

Arthur一边不知疲倦地摆动腰肢狂猛地干着他，一边在粗沉的喘息中吐出两个字，“求我。”

“我讨厌你！你这个杂种！”

“你说什么？我听不清？”

“啊！！！”被顶得更加狠了，Orm眼前甚至一阵阵发白，分身胀得发痛，偏偏欲望却一刻也不听地堆积着。他觉得他快要被逼疯了。

Arthur压在他的上方，将他的一条腿压在胸前，凝视着Orm那原本散发着浓浓禁欲气息的脸庞，用雄浑低沉的声音说，“求我，我就让你释放。”

Orm不甘地睁开眼睛，又是气又是无奈。终于，他小声地说了句，“求你……”

“求我什么？我亲爱的弟弟？”

得寸进尺的混蛋！Orm的眼神仿佛在这样说。

Arthur低笑着，在Orm的脸上吻了一下，“不认输的话，会很难过的。”

Orm的身体在发抖，后穴也一张一翕，仿佛是在将哥哥的分身吸入更深的地方。Arthur也快要忍不住了，于是更加猛烈地撞击了几下前列腺的位置。

“啊！！！求你……求你让我射！”Orm终于忍不住叫了出来。

Arthur终于松开了手，几乎是在同时，Orm经历了人生中最美妙的一次射精。白色的液体漂浮在海潮中，瞬间就被带走了。

Arthur也再次在Orm的身体里重重撞了几下，如狮一般咆哮着，射入了Orm的体内。


	19. 被诅咒的关系

Orm躺在海藻丛中，那些柔软细腻的枝条宛如情人恋恋不舍的手臂，缠绵地抚摸着他裸||||露的皮肤。他手腕上的禁锢已经被他扯断了，此刻他如同一只餍足的猫，一动也不想动。

Arthur躺在他的旁边，伸出手去逗弄一只一直在他们附近徘徊的散发着幽幽紫色光芒的光睑鲷。它柔软的身体缠绕着Arthur的手腕，宛如一片淡紫色的丝带。Orm侧过脸来，低笑一声，“它在说什么？”

“我怎么知道……”

“你不是会跟鱼说话吗？”

“……我只是能感知到它们的精神。”Arthur很不满Orm语气里的调侃，“不过它现在好像心情不错。”

Orm也难得地伸出手，去触摸那不知逃走的紫色丝带。Arthur却反过手来，指尖与Orm的扣到一起，仿佛好玩一样地勾弄着。Orm从鼻子里哼了一声，“幼稚。”

不过他并没有将手抽开。

Arthur却从胸腔里发出低沉的笑声，“我之前还以为你做噩梦是关于我的。”

Orm略略惊讶，皱眉道，“为什么？”

“因为是我们第二次之后……你才开始做的噩梦。”

Orm嗤笑，“对于一个智障而言，你想得太多了。你还没有让我做噩梦的实力。”

“那你到底梦到了什么？我从来没见你害怕过什么。”

Orm沉默了。告诉他的心念刚一动，那股熟悉的、噬人的恐惧感再次蔓延过来，他仿佛看到了冥王那双莹白的空洞双眼，宛如黑暗中的掠食者一般盯着他。

他和Arthur做了错事，做了罪恶的事，可是他却不想停下来。但这并不代表着他能忍受被任何其他人知道，那种沉重的后果，他承担不起，Arthur也承担不起。

一国之王兄弟乱||||||伦，将是整个亚特兰蒂斯的耻辱和丑闻，甚至动摇国本。其余三国对亚特兰蒂斯也并非全然顺服，尤其是泽贝尔王，野心不可小觑，定然会借此事大做文章。而现在地表也开始知道他们的存在，再加上塔尔塔洛斯，他们承担不起这样的后果。更何况还有母亲……

他不敢想象母亲知道了她两个儿子暗地里做的事，会有多么痛苦和恶心。

“已经没事了。”Orm轻轻叹了口气，转过头来，对上了Arthur温暖而专注的双眼，“相信我，我能处理好。”

Arthur伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，“我一直都相信你，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Orm难得地微微笑了。不是讽刺的笑，不是威慑的笑，不是不屑的笑。而是真正的、另眼角微微现出了细纹的、因为心底的温暖而露出的笑容。在Orm的前半生中，温暖的感觉太少了。他几乎忘记了有人陪伴是怎样一种幸福。

他不明白自己怎么会对面前这个夺去了他一切的陌生兄长产生了这样一种复杂而纠缠的牵绊。他本应恨他，他也一直以为自己是讨厌他的。

讨厌和喜欢，原来只有一线之隔么？

Arthur忽然低声问，“我没有在做梦吧？”

Orm翻了个白眼，“看来你以前做过这样的梦？”

“梦过啊。”Arthur坏笑，“都是和你的。”

“You fucking pervert.”（你这个变态）

“我是变态，那你是什么？”

Orm瞥了他一眼，撑着身体坐起来，用手指将有些散乱的金色短发理好，聚拢到脑后，然后开始抓过自己的衣服套在身上。结果Arthur一伸手，又搂住他的腰把他拉了回去。

”今晚就在这儿睡吧。”

Orm狼狈地被Arthur熊抱在怀里，不习惯和人如此亲近。虽然做|||||爱的时候也十分亲近，可是不知为何，这样被从身后抱住静静躺着的感觉反而比干柴烈火的时候还要令他窘迫。他抱怨道，“你身上太热了。”

Arthur把头埋在Orm的颈项里，像犬类一般嗅着，心满意足地闭上眼睛。

虽然一开始觉得十分别扭，可是渐渐地，连续几天不睡觉尚未被完全缓解的疲惫悄无声息地涌上眼睛，他的身体也渐渐放松，意识随着飘荡的柔软海藻渐渐没入梦霭深处。

这是他在有记忆以来，第一次在另一个人的怀抱里入睡。

大约是因为正在准备接见使者和应付正义联盟成员的事，西塞罗没有入侵Orm的梦境。他睡得那般安稳，连梦都没有，意识像是化作一颗无忧无虑的水分子，在无边的宇宙之海里自如地漂浮着，没有目的，没有恐惧，没有欲望，所知所见只有无穷无尽的存在，不管过去和未来。

Arthur比Orm先醒过来，他低头，有些讶然地望着怀里的金发男人，一时不能相信关于昨晚的记忆都是真的。此时此刻的Orm安静地闭着眼睛，金色的睫毛显得那样长，眉骨高高的，鼻梁挺直，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，看上去竟有些可爱。他的胸腔里弥漫着前所未有的完满感觉，好像忽然间什么都可以不在乎了。

他低下头，在Orm光洁的额头上轻轻吻了一下。

Orm轻吟一声，被打扰了一般不悦地皱了皱眉头。然后睫毛轻颤，眼睛掀开一条缝隙，未退的困顿如水雾一样蒙在湛蓝的虹膜上。他缓缓地眨了几下眼睛，才微微抬起头，看到Arthur正低头望着他，笑得无比温柔。Arthur身上那种淡淡的汗味和雄麝的味道奇异地令人安心，他炙热的体温另Orm即使没有盖着任何被褥也不觉得寒冷。

Orm微微发愣，似乎反应不过来自己的处境。

“早安啊，弟弟。”

迷茫只持续了片刻，便重又凝结成熟悉的锋芒。Orm用尚且有些沙哑的声音问，“现在什么时间了？”

“大概早上六七点？”

Orm长长叹了口气，然后坐了起来。失去了Arthur体温的庇护，他打了个冷战，开始将衣服一件件套上。

Arthur看他神色平淡，不知为何有些略略的失落。他抓住自己的三叉戟，那金黄盔甲便再一次包裹住他魁梧傲岸的身体。两个人都沉默着，只能听到Orm系着盔甲带子的声音。

明明在片刻前还浓浓的温情不知为何在两人都清醒以后散却了不少。他们沉默着回到昨天那机械海蛇被Arthur拆毁的地方，Orm找到了自己的三叉戟，默默拾起，然后喉咙中发出一声长啸。海王龙听到Orm的呼唤，破开茂密的海藻冲来，那战鲨也紧随其后。二人乘上各自坐骑，继续往海沟国赶路。如果时间没有计算错误，今晚之前亚特兰蒂斯和地表人的使团便会到达海沟，他们要尽快带着海沟国的军队和卡拉森赶回。

海沟国附近，阳光彻底杳绝，海底只有嶙峋的山石，如无数巨人腐朽的尸体胡乱地横陈在地球深处。

进入海沟国的领地之前，Orm忽然开口说，“昨天的事……”

“你别他妈告诉我让我当成什么也没有发生过。”Arthur忽然用仿佛已经憋了很久忍无可忍的愤怒表情瞪着Orm。这一路来，Orm都没有怎么和他说过话，他几乎可以肯定，Orm要反悔了。

Orm对于他激烈的语气和愤怒的表情略略惊讶。他难得地没有回呛他的蠢哥哥，只是略略无奈般地叹了口气，“我想说的是，我不后悔昨天发生的事。但是我们之间的关系必须保密。”

这回轮到Arthur愣住了。

原来……他不后悔？

Orm见他不说话，继续用平静到公事公办一般的声音说，“这样的事一旦泄露出去，亚特兰蒂斯必然大乱。我会被放逐，你的王位也会受到威胁。泽贝尔王绝不会放过这个发难的机会。对于所有人来说，都会是一场灾难。”

Arthur沉默了片刻，低声说，“这我明白。”

他们这样的关系，不管是在哪一个世界，都会被认为是最丑恶不堪的罪恶。就连Arthur自己在以前，如果听说一对亲兄弟之间发生不伦之事，也会觉得恶心。

怎么可能想到自己竟然会爱上最不应该爱的人。

禁忌的果实越是罪恶，就越是香甜。

可是他却仍旧不甘。他爱上Orm了，他想要光明正大地亲吻Orm的嘴唇，想要与他做所有恋人都会去做的事，约会、看电影、喝酒……但是他们不行。

他们的关系，从一开始就被诅咒了。

Orm看得出他的不甘和挣扎，他自己又何尝不觉得痛苦。先前欺骗自己，告诉自己所有不应该有的关心和悸动都是石榴的作用，尚且能够应付处理那些混乱的感情。如今两人却不顾一切地将那层模糊的纱撕了个粉碎，虽然有种痛快淋漓的归属感和幸福感，但随之而来的，却是无数难以逾越的痛苦。

Orm知道，作为亚特兰蒂斯之王，Arthur总有一天需要有一名王后，和他一起统治海洋，为他生儿育女。那是Arthur的责任和义务，不是他能够选择的。而Orm，没有任何立场阻止，也没有任何立场与Arthur并肩。他注定只能眼睁睁看着，装作若无其事，强颜欢笑。

沉重的黑暗将他们重重包裹，密不透风，像是众神的诅咒。忽然间，一些速度奇快的东西从他们身边窜过，咕噜着一些类似语言却又像是动物的哼鸣的怪声。Arthur举起黄金三叉戟，顿时如烈日一般明媚的光撕裂了黑暗的海沟，在他们面前，密密麻麻悬浮着无数样貌丑陋的鱼怪。他们看到Arthur手里的圣光，感知到了Arthur那迅速在洋流间弥漫开的精神意志，便都微微欠身，向着他们的王拜服下来。

他们的目的地到了。


	20. 新的威胁

当塔尔塔洛斯在海沟中的巨门开启，使者们在超人和神奇女侠的护送下进入了那炙热的地下世界时，严阵以待的亚特兰蒂斯战士们便看到了卡拉森那漆黑而庞然的、宛如恐惧本身的身影出现在起伏的山峦尽头。在它身后，是一片如浓云般黑暗的海沟国鱼怪大军，仿佛整个海洋的光芒都被它们吞噬殆尽。

而在卡拉森巨大的头颅上，一点点金色的光芒是他们强悍无匹的海王陛下，宛如压制着黑暗的希望。战士们发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，整个大海都在这份对于王的崇敬呐喊里激荡翻滚，就算是在马里亚纳海沟那边也听得见。

而身在海沟之下冥河要塞中等待接见使者的西塞罗也仿佛感觉到了什么一般，抬头看向冥冥虚空，黑色的嘴唇却勾起某种玩味的笑容。

Orm骑着海王龙，跟在卡拉森庞然如山的身躯之侧，抬头便可看见高处的Arthur全身沐浴在金色的光芒里，强健的体魄宛如天神，看上去却愈发遥远。

明明不久之前还恨不得将他除之而后快，还以为他不过是个自不量力的混血杂种妄图与自己争夺王位，为何现在却甘愿在他旁边追随，如一个陪衬一般？

不……并不是全然的甘愿。但既然已经动了心，又怎么可能收得回来。

更何况……前路漫漫，他知道西塞罗不会这么轻易放过他。很可能不久之后，就算是这份压抑的追随也不能有了……他再怎么在意Arthur，再怎么不舍，还是不能不为他的国家、他的大海考虑，若要扳倒西塞罗这个强悍而难缠的敌人，恐怕只有铤而走险。

众军严阵以待，他们知道战争一触即发。谁也不知道隐藏在地表之下的世界，到底有怎样的力量。

然而出乎意料的是，西塞罗对使者的态度出乎意料地尊重，而且大方地释放了矮人沟的所有地表人。甚至承诺在不久之后派出使者造访亚特兰蒂斯和地表，甚至亲自现身，促成三个世界友好而和平的关系。众人皆出乎意料，但也都非常兴奋，那些追随报道的人类记者向地面传回的影响也在各大媒体上直播，一时间塔尔塔洛斯那些巍峨雄伟的奇迹般的建筑出现在所有地表人惊愕的视线里，冥王那高大威严的外形也令人敬畏中生出一丝好奇和向往。

不仅仅是地表，亚特兰蒂斯的居民也都关注着这一场会面，出乎意料的顺利另民众对塔尔塔洛斯的好感度骤增。

这样一来蝙蝠侠等人也悄无声息地撤出，甚至没有人知道他们曾经进入过。在会面结束后，维科返回亚特兰蒂斯，而超人和神奇女侠则将人类使者护送回地表。一场剑拔弩张的风波眼看着化为无形。

Arthur私下里对Orm说，“没想到那个冥王胆子这么小，我还以为他有多硬气呢。”神色间倒有些遗憾似的。

Orm却低声对Arthur道，“先不要撤军。”

Arthur挑眉，“为什么？你认为有诈？”

“你可以让军队退回亚特兰蒂斯境内，但是不要让卡拉森和海沟国的军队回去。如果泽贝尔王想撤军倒是可以随他。”Orm深邃的蓝眼睛闪过一丝莫测的冷光，“西塞罗这是缓兵之计。现在亚特兰蒂斯和地表对他放松了警惕，他才好做更多的事。我们应该派一些斥候去海沟附近监视。”

Arthur深以为然地点点头，四下看了一圈，确定没有巡逻，便忽然一把扯过Orm，在他嘴唇上狠狠亲了一下，便转身走出军帐，用威武的声音对远处一个守卫命令道，“穆克将军呢！把其他人都给我叫来开会！”

Orm心里一半讨厌他这种在公共场合时不常来一下的偷腥手段，另一半心头却又有点暖暖的，嘴角不自觉扬出一分笑意。

大军回国后，Arthur和Orm也回了海王宫。众人对于避免了一场战争都是如蒙大赦，到处洋溢着过节般喜气洋洋的气氛。唯有亚特兰娜面上犹有忧色。她从王座上站起来，一手牵住一个儿子的手，“能不打仗当然最好。不过我认为塔尔塔洛斯不是这么好相与的，那个冥王定然不会就这么罢休。至于他为什么忽然态度转变，我也想不透。”

Arthur抓住母亲的手，安抚一般的力量透过亚特兰娜的指尖传来，“别担心，不管他有什么计划，我和Orm都会像碾鸡蛋一样把它粉碎。”

Orm没有说话，只是看了Arthur一眼，嘴角微微勾着。

亚特兰娜感觉到她的两个儿子之间的气氛似乎有了什么微妙的变化，她说不上来是什么，但似乎比之前多了一种……默契和亲近？

她心中一阵和暖安慰，这是她一直以来希望的。Orm被关起来的那阵子，她总是食不下咽，难以放心。害怕Orm不肯放下对王位的执着和对陆地的仇恨，毕竟那是他从小就被教导的信条。她不希望自己的两个儿子自相残杀，那无异于将她的心生生撕碎。

她于是轻轻揉了揉Orm的手，湛蓝的眼睛温柔地看着他，“Orm，你哥哥刚刚登上王位，很多事还需要你多帮他。”

Orm冷峻的面容融化了不少，眉目也愈发柔和，“我会尽力的，母亲。”

从谒见大厅出来，Arthur要去议事厅与维科和几名贵族、大臣见面，讨论在塔尔塔洛斯的所见所闻，还有域冥王的交涉。他问Orm是否要同去，Orm考虑到维科对自己的忌惮，摇摇头道，“我还有事。”

Arthur耸耸肩，见四下无人，手忽然在Orm的屁股上捏了一把，在他还来不及发怒之前快速地在Orm耳边说了一句，“今晚在房间等我”，然后便一溜烟游远……

羞怒之气涌在脸上，Orm都不知道自己该气还是该笑。

到了夜间，Orm换下了盔甲，穿上了自己平日里的睡衣，半躺在床上，打开了CR电脑随意浏览着地表上的一些关于人类与塔尔塔洛斯第一次接触的文章。此时门扉响动，一个高大的人影悄无声息地闪了进来。

Arthur一转头，就看到半躺在床上一副闲适姿态的Orm刚刚慵懒地抬起头来看向他。他似乎正在看网络上的东西，无意识地用右手拇指轻轻摩挲着自己莹润的嘴唇。身上单薄的黑色鱼鳞纹布料轻盈地漂浮着，趁着露出的脖颈和锁骨愈发白皙，有种想要让人一口咬下去的脆弱之感。那布料飘动间隐隐勾勒出他结实健美的胸肌和腹肌线条，还有那双光||||||裸的落在睡裤外的脚，陷在深紫色的丝绸质感的被褥中，不知为何显得分外色|||||||情。

Orm还没反应过来怎么回事，就被Arthur饿虎扑食一般扑倒了。

“等等！我电脑还没关！”

Arthur一把掀起他的睡衣把整张脸都埋进了他的胸膛，一边用被闷住了的声音含糊地说，“Fuck the computer！”

不同于在野外，这一次他们必须尽量保持安静，否则很可能会被外面的侍卫听到。中间好几次Arthur不得不伸手死死捂住Orm的嘴，却另两人莫名地更加兴奋。大约一个多小时后，两个人宛如大战过三百回合一般瘫在床上，轻柔的鱼人国丝缎缠裹着雪白和深棕色的两道强悍的身体。Arthur伸手搂住Orm的腰，把头埋进Orm的颈项里。Orm只觉得毛烘烘的头发和胡子扎得他痒痒的，但是推了几下Arthur都像是抱住喜欢玩具的小孩一样不松手，没办法，只好随他去……

反正扎着扎着就习惯了……

困意渐渐浓郁，Orm在Arthur的怀里，很快进入沉眠。

倏忽睁眼，却发觉自己回到了许普诺斯之境那熔岩翻腾的孤岛中心。在他的面前，冥王坐在一张巨石砌筑的王座上，一手握着双叉戟，似笑非笑地望着他。

Orm心头一紧，但很快平静下来，唇边挂上一个自信而莫测的微笑，“我听说你采纳了我的建议。”

“你的建议确实不错。现在地表上好像对我们塔尔塔洛斯非常欢迎，甚至已经有政府邀请我们造访了。”冥王用惨白的手指轻轻撑着自己的额头，“你似乎也很开心的样子？和你哥哥的感情越来越好了？”

Orm的手微微攥紧，暗道对方如何会知道？便听得西塞罗道，“别忘了我已经侵入了你的潜意识，你的情感如果有了什么重大变化，在你进入梦境的一瞬间我就能感知到。”冥王缓缓站起身来，黑色的影子逐渐蔓延向Orm，“你说你要和我联手，好杀死Arthur，夺回王位。但是你现在爱上了你自己的亲哥哥，请问你要如何解释你之前对我说的话？”

冥王在梦中比他高出一头还多，越是接近，就越是有种被压制的威胁感。Orm抑制住想要后退的冲动，背脊挺得笔直，右手一握，一柄银色三叉戟便已经在手中成形，做出防备的姿态，“我不需要解释，因为我并没有爱上他。”

冥王大笑，笑声却如骨骸般阴冷干涸，“Orm啊Orm，到如今你仍然质疑我在梦境里的力量么？你的整个潜意识都蒙上了一种柔软的东西，以前它们可不在那里。只怕你们两个现在就躺在一起吧？”

Orm面上闪过愤怒之色，“那不过是我的伪装而已。Arthur是一个重感情的人，要想控制他，首先要成为对他重要的人。”

“伪装？别告诉我你对他一点感情也没有。”

“当然不是一点也没有。他毕竟是我哥哥，而且他对我很好。”Orm的眼神冷凝下来，眉目凌厉如刀，“但是作为一个君王，不能感情用事。亚特兰蒂斯在他手中，早晚会被地表人控制。”

冥王微微弯下腰来，莹白的眼睛里弥漫着猜忌和威胁，离得他那么近，近到能从那白色的虹膜里看到自己的倒影，“都是凭你一张嘴说，总得给我点保证吧？”

Orm咬牙道，“你想要什么。”

“氪石。”冥王说着，周围的所有光焰忽然幻化成了某种幽冥般的绿色，另冥王惨白的脸在自下而上的光影中愈发如地狱般恐怖，“能够制服超人的氪石，我要你带至少三块给我。”

Orm心中一凛，“我需要时间。”

“我给你十天的时间，就和上次一样。”

“十天不够，我需要取得正义联盟的信任才有可能从蝙蝠侠处偷到氪石。”

“那是你的事，我给你的期限只有十天。否则你和你哥哥便等着被驱逐出海国双宿双飞吧。”冥王勾起嘴角，“或者你也可以在和你哥哥干那件事的时候刺杀他，男人最脆弱的时刻，也比较好得手。你自己选吧。”

“你……”Orm只想用三叉戟戳穿那张总是带着邪恶笑容的脸，但他知道，在梦境中的自己目前尚没有这个实力。

“好……”Orm终于说到，“我会帮你弄到，但是要如何给你？”

“等到你弄到了，我自然会给你指示。”

西塞罗的声音犹在耳际，Orm骤然睁开眼睛，胸膛快速起伏了一阵。

旁边仍然紧紧抱着他的Arthur咕哝了一声，搂着他腰的手臂又紧了紧。

Orm测过头来看着Arthur如有些过于粗犷的大男孩般的睡颜，金色的眉头微微皱起，蓝眼睛中流露出几许痛苦。

有一天，Arthur会不会恨他？


	21. 暗自计划

Orm建议Arthur与正义联盟见面的时候，Arthur惊讶得差点被鱼刺卡住喉咙。

Orm无视他的狼狈，继续慢条斯理地切着自己的早餐，“蝙蝠侠和钢骨提前两天就已经进去了，以他们两个人的能力，探知到的应该比我们上次要多。我们需要掌握全部的情况，毕竟塔尔塔洛斯离亚特兰蒂斯更近。”

Arthur喜出望外道，”我也有这个打算，还想要怎么让你跟我再去一趟陆地，没想到你竟然主动跟我说了。”

“看来你想去陆地很久了？”Orm挑起眉毛。

Arthur干笑两声，“也没有，就是好久都没有喝到啤酒了哈哈哈哈。”

虽然已经当了海王，但是Arthur顶烦出门的时候身边有人跟着。每一次去陆地上维科都要求他带护卫，包括这一次，但他也像以往一样随便找了个理由搪塞过去。只不过随身带了一个通讯器，以防出现什么意外需要支援。

两人从慈恩港上岸，引起了路旁一群人的围观。Arthur照旧带着Orm先回了趟家，好换身比较陆地人的衣服。Arthur照旧穿上他的牛仔裤皮夹克，舒舒服服地坐在自家沙发上跟正在厨房煮意大利面的老爹聊天，跟他讲在海里那些不能呼吸空气的人怎么喝酒。这时候Orm换好衣服从浴室出来了，Arthur看得眼睛发直，老爹说话的声音忽然就成了没意义的噪音，颓然地在耳边打了个转就散了。

由于Orm没有他那么高，强壮程度也略逊一筹，所以Arthur找了半天只找到了自己毕业舞会时候的黑西装和衬衫大概比较合身。于是此时的Orm一席笔挺的黑色西装，白衬衫的领口微微敞着，露出白皙挺拔的颈项和锁骨相聚处浅浅的凹陷。配上他一丝不苟的金发还有惊人俊美的面容，除了“王子”这个词，想不到别的形容。

Arthur咽了口唾沫，忽然觉得口干舌燥，心里像烧了一把火。如果不是碍于此时老爹在旁边，恐怕已经化作恶兽扑了过去。

Orm看到慵懒地躺在沙发里雄狮般的Arthur对他露出了那种充满危险的眼神以及听到那粗重到仿佛要喷火的呼吸，就知道这个精力过于旺盛的杂种又在发情了……他瞟了一眼似乎没注意到异常的托马斯.库瑞，警告般地瞪了Arthur一眼。

Arthur已经与蝙蝠侠取得了联系，很快布鲁斯便在最近的机场给他们定了一架私人飞机，毕竟两个人一人一柄三叉戟，坐普通飞机的话太扎眼了……

Orm第一次坐飞机，显然稍微有一点紧张，虽然他试图掩饰。他的背脊挺得有些僵硬，飞机起飞的时候，手也一直抓着座位扶手。没有海水的浮力托载，骤然失重的感觉令人恍惚以为是在坠落。Arthur大大咧咧地搂住他的肩膀，“别怕，上次我和湄拉坐的时候，还直接从飞机上跳下去过。”

想起那段往事，Orm脸色不善。他拐走了自己未婚妻这件事，到现在Orm想起来还是觉得受到了羞辱。他不耐烦地推开Arthur的手，“你最近有联系过她吗？”

Arthur一愣，直觉自己好像提起了不应该提的话题，“没有。”

“你不应该和她闹得太僵。”Orm的眼睛看向窗外，“泽贝尔与亚特兰蒂斯的关系一向微妙，作为海下两个最强大的国家之一，你如果想要统领七海，就一定要得到涅柔斯王的支持。”

Arthur皱眉，“你不会是让我和她和好吧？”

Orm没有看他，只是用冷静到无情的声音说，“你早晚是要娶一位王后的。这是你的责任。”

Arthur瞪着他，半晌不敢相信自己听到的话。他还以为经过了海藻林那一夜，还有后来的几天，他们已经确定了互相的心意。即便不能让别人知道，但至少他们是相爱的。

可是热恋的烈火才刚刚燃起，Orm竟然就说出这样的话来。

“I can’t fucking believe you……”Arthur怒极反笑，“这种话你他妈也说得出来？！”

Orm转过头来，眉头微微皱着，坚毅冷酷的蓝眼睛里看不见多少温情，“这是国事，与个人感情无关。”

“当然他妈的有关！我爱的是你！”Arthur压低声音，从喉咙深处吼道，“我不想娶一个我不爱的人！”

“母亲不是也嫁给了她不爱的人么？”Orm勾起嘴角，笑容讽刺，“你以为当海王这么容易么？你以为只要挥一挥你的黄金三叉戟，跟卡拉森说几句话，打败几个难缠的敌人，你就是合格的王了？一个国王要为了他的国家牺牲多少，做多少他不愿意做的事，你准备好了么？”

Arthur猛然站起身，也不管飞机有没有飞到平流层，如愤怒却又不得发泄的猛兽般来回踱步，“这件事不行！如果我娶她，就是害了她！”

Orm轻轻哼笑一声，“你以为娶谁嫁给是是你和她能选的？”

“是！只要我是海王，我就能选！”Arthur瞪着一双金黄的眼睛，深深凝视着他，“如果要选王后，可以，除非你自己嫁给我。”

Orm嗤笑一声，以为Arthur在说笑，“是啊，亲兄弟结婚，真是前所未闻的惊世壮举。先说好，新娘婚纱是你来穿。”结果说完了看向Arthur，却见对方的表情分外认真。

Orm的笑容微微一僵，转过脸去，叹了口气，“不说这个了。说说你那些正义联盟的朋友吧。你是怎么和他们认识的？”

Arthur知道Orm想要转移话题，心下微微一窒，但还是顺着他的话接了下去。他告诉了Orm布鲁斯如何找到他，说服他加入联盟对付荒原狼的经过，还顺便八卦了几句，“我觉得超人和那只臭蝙蝠的关系不一般。”

Orm挑眉，“不一般？”

“那只蝙蝠的嘴毒得跟刀子一样，只有在对超人的时候发作不出来。我唯一一次听到他紧张到话都说不利落，就是超人笑着对他说’我就知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我’。他妈的臭蝙蝠也有吃瘪的时候，哈哈哈哈。”Arthur得意地笑着，在面前的菜单屏幕上选了杯啤酒，“而且超人的房子是臭蝙蝠给买回来的，身份也是他给弄回来的，就连他工作的那什么报社好像也是他的。我记得我有一次还看见蝙蝠侠从高处掉下来，超人冲过来就是一个公主抱，熟练得绝对他妈不是第一次。”

Orm瞟着八卦得兴高采烈的Arthur，心里却暗暗盘算。

如果Arthur说得是真的，那么超人最大的弱点恐怕不是氪石，而是蝙蝠侠？可若是如此，为什么蝙蝠侠会储藏那些能够置超人于死地的氪石？而且他明明听说超人有个女朋友的不是吗？露易丝.莱恩？

还有那个叫莱克斯.卢瑟的富豪，超人的死敌，似乎也已经离开了监狱。而蝙蝠侠的宿敌小丑也不知下落……

这样看来，正义联盟的关系并不像表面看上去那么融洽。内里暗潮汹涌，有不少可以细细品味的地方。只是不知道这些内情，西塞罗知道多少，又有多少是他不知道的。

………………………………………………

重建后的韦恩庄园依然是正义联盟主要的集合地点，而这一次，Orm第一次跟着Arthur进入了那神秘的蝙蝠洞。

巨大的溶洞空间，被改造成了一个地下武器库，巨大的战斗机、装甲机宛如外形科技一般蛰伏在略略阴冷的灯光下，流转着干净凌厉的反光。除此之外，还有被许多屏幕环绕的工作台、训练场、甚至是休息睡觉的地方。看来蝙蝠侠大部分的时候都是在这洞穴里度过的。如果他要看管氪石的话，定然也是藏在这里。

一进来，Orm就不着痕迹地搜寻了一遍监控警报系统，以及可能的出入口。目前入口他看到了四处。一处在韦恩庄园，一处在湖下，一处可能是通向湖对面的另一栋比庄园较小的玻璃房子，而另一处则不知通向何处。

布鲁.斯韦恩今天没有穿蝙蝠侠的盔甲，西裤衬衫和黑色的西装马甲恰到好处地包裹着惊人强健的肉体凡胎，两鬓泛着些银灰的发梳理得十分整齐。戴安娜也同样是一身品位高雅的日常着装，钢骨穿着普通的卫衣长裤，而闪电侠和超人由于才刚刚从工作的地方赶来，所以只得穿着各自的制服。Arthur双手插在口袋里，一副酷酷的样子，冲众人点了下头。

这一次看到Orm，众人似乎都没有觉得太奇怪，只有布鲁斯微微眯起眼睛，似乎有一丝怀疑。

布鲁斯和钢骨这一次潜入塔尔塔洛斯，侵入了地下的网络后，探知到不少地下王国的内幕。地底人的人均寿命比人类长大约两倍，塔尔塔洛斯实际上是近七十年才统一起来的，从前实际上分割成三个最大的国家，一直在相互杀伐掠夺。后来当前冥王的父亲征服了另外两个国家，并且开始计划离开地底，征服地表。他们有计划地从人类世界绑架了一些重要的科研人员，得知了地表的许多关键技术和只是水平。另外他们长期向地面派遣被他们洗过脑的地表人后代为他们传递消息，甚至可能也在亚特兰蒂斯有细作。地底的科技水平发达程度恐怕早已超过人类，加上掌握着控制地核的可怕能力，几乎就像是扼住了整个地球的命脉。他们巨大的机甲是极为可怕的武器，除此之外似乎也有研发不少能够造成大规模瘟疫的生化武器。

布鲁斯认为，塔尔塔洛斯的示好十分古怪，不可能是真诚的。但超人却觉得，虽然有必要提防，但是还应该观望一阵，看看对方示好的诚意如何。

Orm忽然问了一句，“你们地表有什么防御措施？”

众人沉默。现在地表人对于地底的印象非常不错，冥王威严却有礼的形象深受人民群众欢迎。仅有几个国家的政府似乎有些忌惮对方展现出的文明程度，但也并未有什么主动的防御行动。

Orm冷笑道，“你们地表不会吧所有希望都寄托在亚特兰蒂斯身上吧？让我们为你们卖命，去和塔尔塔洛斯拼命两败俱伤？”

Orm太过尖锐的话另钢骨露出怒色，“我们潜入塔尔塔洛斯难道不是在卖命？你觉得那很简单吗？”

“是啊，连入口都是我们告诉你的。”Orm冷笑。

Arthur低声道，“够了Orm。”

另一边布鲁斯也打断钢骨道，“或许西塞罗是忌惮亚特兰蒂斯和超人的实力，所以决定改变策略。但我们对西塞罗和地底人的知识还是太少了。虽然从塔尔塔洛斯得到了一些资料，不过西塞罗的血统与一般地底人不同，他似乎有一半地表人的血统，但地底基因修改技术十分先进，所以他的身体应该是被修改增强过的最优状态。除此之外，他们心理和精神学科的发展也远远超过我们，西赛罗一露面就这么受欢迎也不是偶然，他似乎具有一定的心灵影响能力。我们需要知道他的能力是什么，极限在哪里。”

Arthur道，“那就把他引出来，让他自己表演给我们看。”

“引出来？”布鲁斯问。

“他不是说愿意拜访地表吗？正好我们亚特兰蒂斯也应该正式在地表上露个面，不如在地表来个三方会谈。如果由亚特兰蒂斯出面邀请，他没立场拒绝。至于地表嘛……”Arthur用拇指摸着嘴唇上的胡子想着，“美国总统应该会非常愿意承担这种人类代表的责任吧？然后我会邀请他与我来一场友谊赛。”

布鲁斯接着说道，”这样就可以试探他的实力……嗯……倒不是不可行。”

Orm心中却微微一沉。

Arthur要与西塞罗交手……西塞罗的武斗实力与他自己不相上下，但是对方的精神控制力……太令人担心。

他到现在还不能确定西塞罗到底需要什么才能进入别人的梦境。万一Arthur也被他控制……

他必须加快他的进度……


	22. 美梦监狱

美梦监狱（Belle Reve）被Joker入侵的消息传来的时候，他们的会甚至还没有开完。

作为关押世界上最危险的囚犯的监狱，Belle Reve的防御可算是无懈可击。被建立在一座孤岛上，只有一条路可以进出。每一个囚犯都有单独的囚室，囚室的大门24小时通电，就算是上厕所也有人监视。狱警大都是退役的特种兵，还配备了最顶尖的精神病学家、犯罪学家和心里医生。之前成功击败了魅惑女巫的自杀小队的所有成员，包括哈莉奎茵，便被囚禁在那里。

虽然做了一件好事，但谁都知道，不能把他们放出来。他们就如同危险的双刃剑，你以为自己能够控制他们，但最后反被其害，死都不知道是怎么死的。

布鲁斯并不觉得奇怪，只要哈莉奎茵被囚禁在那里，他知道Joker早晚有一天会去劫狱。

收到消息的布鲁斯当即就要换上蝙蝠侠的衣服去处理Joker，但是被超人一把拉住了，“我和你一起去。”

布鲁斯道，“No，Joker is my responsibility.”

克拉克却没有松手，英俊而正直的眼睛凝视着布鲁斯，“他是我们所有人的责任。”

Arthur此时饶有兴致地说道，“Joker？就是那个绿头发的神经病？对蝙蝠侠有某种诡异的狂热的那个？”

布鲁斯面色不善地瞟了他一眼。

戴安娜也上前一步说道，“布鲁斯，我们都在，就让我们帮忙吧。这次不仅仅是Joker，死亡射手和复仇恶魔都在，你一个人不可能斗得过他们所有人。”

Arthur的眼睛里明显闪烁着兴奋的光，“反正我们也没什么其他要紧的事。对吧Orm？”

Orm微微颔首，没有反对。

而此时的美梦监狱已经被军队团团围住，然而却没有人敢妄动。只因不久前小丑让一个囚犯从里面走出来，把一段录像拿给他们看。录像中绿头发白面孔、英俊却无比邪恶的男人搂着他的“爱妃”哈莉奎茵笑得疯狂狰狞，手里攥着一枚小小的类似远程遥控器的东西。他说只要他按下那枚红色的按钮，纽约市中心的某几个地方就会发生惨烈的爆炸。

如果是寻常的囚犯，或许这样的威胁没有什么可信度。可这是Joker，是一个几乎可以说是无所不能的纯粹邪恶的存在，如果世界上真的存在恶魔，便应该是长着这样一张同时结合着邪恶和美丽的面孔，引诱着最纯洁的灵魂堕入地狱。

同时，还有两千名警卫被他们当做人质，控制在监狱之内。

他们不敢派谈判专家过去，怕是平白又多一名人质。一筹莫展之际，当超人最先出现的时候，指挥这次行动的上尉几乎要谢天谢地了。

进入美梦监狱对于Arthur和Orm来说没有任何困难，毕竟他们可以直接从海下进入原本用来关押杀手鳄的下水道，神不知鬼不觉。此时的监狱里面已经乱作一团，囚犯们四处作乱，将那些人质警察关进原本用来囚禁他们的监牢里，或是拿着电棍手铐虐待那些曾经电击过他们的警卫。监狱里回荡着轰然的叫好声和惨叫声，在阴沉的灯光和水泥墙壁间不断回荡放大，如地狱一般。

十几个凶悍壮硕的囚犯正将几个可怜的警卫倒着绑在一根绳子上，绳子从横梁上穿过，下面就是水牢里腥咸的海水。坐在椅子上满头都是刺青的人一抬手，另外三个体型肥胖的犯人就松开手，另那些警卫的头浸入水中，直到他们的身体都因为呛水窒息而抽搐的时候再将他们拉出来。其余的囚犯就在那警卫的狼狈咳呛中放声大笑，叫骂不休。

却在此时，一个皮肤黝黑的高大囚犯转头，看到一名穿着黑色西装的金发男子静静地站在走廊里看着他们，俊美的脸上没什么表情，背后却竖着一柄银色的三叉戟。

那囚犯凶悍地喝到，“你他妈是谁？”

他这样一问，其他人也看到了这明显不是囚犯但也似乎不是警卫的金发男子，十几个囚犯立刻各自抓起从警卫手里抢来的枪械，面带杀意地向着对方围过去。却见对方忽然勾起嘴角，笑容冷冽，“看来你们很喜欢玩水？”

话音刚落，却见金发男子的深蓝双眼骤然迸射出火焰般的幽蓝光芒，在他身后忽然传来轰然如雷的巨响，须臾间，骤见骇人的巨浪从他身后的黑暗中咆哮着奔腾而来，仿若沧海倒灌，摧枯拉朽。诡异的是那海水到了金发男子附近，却仿佛有意识一般分开，不沾他衣衫分毫，继续怒吼着扑来。

刚才还凶神恶煞的囚犯们愀然变色，惊恐万状地转身就跑。可是他们哪里跑得过海啸的速度，一个巨浪砸下，就已经被砸得七荤八素，人事不省。顷刻间整条通道都被海水灌满，囚犯们连一枪都来不及发，纷纷惨叫着被巨浪淹没。

几个原本以为自己死定了的警卫趴在地上，却发现自己没有被海水淹没，仿佛有无形的气泡将他们包裹起来。他们抬起头，却见那金发男子踏着优雅的步子缓缓走来。海浪在他面前仿佛也臣服下来，顺从地分开。银光闪过，三叉戟斩断了禁锢他们的手铐，却只是淡淡地扫了他们一眼，仿佛他们是不值一提的尘埃，便继续往前走去。

为了尽快救出更多人质，正义联盟的众人决定分开从不同方向进入。Orm很少有在陆地上这样控制海水的机会，看到那些地表人在他的巨浪前狼狈逃窜丢盔卸甲的样子，竟有种久违的满足感。

直到走廊的尽头出现了一个怪物。

猛一看仿佛是一个极为高大强壮的巨人，但越是接近，就越发现对方长着鳄鱼一般的头颅和尾巴，全身也被坚硬的两栖动物皮甲覆盖。Orm隐约知道遇上了一个比其他喽啰强大的敌人，便驱控海水咆哮而去。却见巨浪翻滚中，一团浓重的庞然黑影以极快的速度接近，骤然撞开水壁扑向Orm。Orm挥起三叉戟横削过去，金属与那怪物的利爪碰撞出金黄火星。而戟尖与对方的皮肤接触的地方，只觉那皮肤无比坚硬，伤口比想象中浅很多，而且在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

对方力大无穷，竟恍惚与他不相上下，而且攻击极为凶猛而没有防守，宛如失控的野兽一般没有章法，只有全然的残暴。Orm猛然一个戳刺，三叉戟却被那怪物抓住，一把将他扯过去，整个人竟然被他举了起来狠狠摔到地上，将那坚硬的水泥地面也砸出了蛛网般的裂缝。还没等他喘过气来，那狂暴的身影又从天而降，试图用巨大的嘴咬断他的喉咙。Orm就地一滚避开那凶险的一击，稍作喘息后开始了新一轮的猛攻。这一次他不再力求一击致命，而是用眼花缭乱灵巧迅疾的招式不断在鳄鱼人的身上划下伤痕。很快怪物的血便撒了一地，虽然对方自愈能力惊人，却也终究因为受伤过多而动作稍稍缓慢。Orm抓住一个机会，将三叉戟对准对方，将里面蕴含的亚特兰大之核的能量发射出去。一道银蓝色的光芒将空气烧灼起来，鳄鱼人整个被钉在墙上，然后轰然倒地，一时间再也爬不起来。

Orm喘着气，在对方挣扎着爬起来的瞬间就将三叉戟对准了他的眼睛，冷冷地问，“你们的首领Joker在哪？”

鳄鱼人也一样喘着粗气，用粗哑骇人的声音说，“他不是我们的首领！”

“我才不管他是不是你们的首领，告诉我他在哪。”Orm垂着双眼，声音不高，却带着一丝杀机。

鳄鱼人却冷笑着不说话。

Orm欲下杀手，忽然耳旁一阵风呼啸而过，一张扑克牌钉在了鳄鱼人旁边的墙壁上。伴随着的，是一阵癫狂的、神经质的笑声。

Orm侧过头来，越过肩膀，看到了一个消瘦高挑的男人，染着一头荧绿的发，原本应是俊美的脸被油彩画得惨白，眉毛剃掉了，嘴唇涂得鲜红，就连牙齿上也有古怪的黑色花纹，一身浮夸的紫色蛇皮纹长外套，裸露的胸膛布满纹身，挂着几条硕大的金银链条，那条紫色和金色的原本该是可笑的短裤穿在他的身上，不知为何便多了疯狂和邪恶的意味。

而此时，绿头发的男人仿佛陶醉一样拍着手，“真是太厉害了，看上去不过是一把大叉子，没想到连杀人鳄的皮都能划破。”

从他的衣着就能猜出他的身份，Orm稍稍侧过身来，将三叉戟立在身旁，声音低沉，“Joker。”

Joker夸张地拎着不存在的裙摆做了一个维多利亚时期贵族女人参见国王的动作，“很荣幸见到您，亚特兰蒂斯海王，啊不，是前任海王陛下！”

正义联盟来了七个人，但是他却独独出现在自己面前。显然他对亚特兰蒂斯的情形有一定了解，知道自己并不属于正义联盟。

“你控制了美梦监狱，却迟迟不肯逃走，反而扣留了这么多人质。”Orm冷冷一笑，“你是在等蝙蝠侠？”

“哈哈哈哈，原来我的私心这么明显吗？”小丑的笑声浮夸到令人不适，他灰蓝色的双眼里闪烁着莫测不稳的光芒，“你果然比你哥哥聪明多了。”

“可现在你却出现在我面前。”Orm微微挑起眉头，“你想与我做什么交易？”

“不要这么急嘛我亲爱的陛下，真是不解风情的人。”小丑抬起手，遮住自己的嘴，虎口处一个笑着的血盆大口的纹身恰到好处替代了他邪恶的笑容，“不是交易，而是游戏。我想和你玩一个游戏。”

Orm皱眉，“什么游戏？”

“我们共同的朋友说，你需要我帮忙取得正义联盟的信任。所以如果今天的游戏你赢了，你就可以得到他们的信任。”

Orm面色一凛，“西塞罗与你有联系？”

“他想要对付正义联盟，当然要结交我这个蝙蝠侠专家啊。”

Orm想到了这种可能性。西塞罗手中绝对不止他一个棋子。只是连Joker都愿意给他卖命……他定然是许给了Joker什么好处。

Orm于是问，“如果我输了呢？”

Joker双手拄着他的手杖，舔了舔鲜红的嘴唇，“你会死。”

……………………………………………………

而另一方面，在莱克斯.卢瑟藏身的隐秘地下堡垒中，一个穿着暗红色海洋战服的亚特兰蒂斯人带着几名手下在几个保镖的带领下进入空旷明净的大厅。监禁时被剃掉了全部头发的亿万富翁懒散地躺在沙发上，手里拿着一杯香槟酒，仰头看着那副被倒过来悬挂的巨大失乐园画作。狰狞的魔鬼压制着原本应该战无不胜的强大天使，阴沉之气扑面而来。

莱克斯脸上神经质般地抽动一下，笑道，“欢迎，亚特兰蒂斯的穆克将军。”

穆克莹白的眼睛透过水的蓝光桀骜地看向那正缓缓起身的人类，“我奉Orm亲王之命，给阁下带来了一份见面礼。”

他说着，命人将手中的密封盒子放到地上，手在看似没有任何按钮的盒盖上按了几下，忽然盒盖缓缓向着两边打开，一道水蓝光芒顿时迸射而出，刺得周围众人都睁不开眼睛。纯粹的能量另人甚至能感觉到在皮肤上流窜的电流。

莱克斯微微睁大了眼睛。

穆克平静地说，“磁欧石——亚特兰蒂斯之核的碎片。”


	23. 阴谋酝酿

Joker曾经对布鲁斯说过一句话：如果没有蝙蝠侠，就不会有Joker，是蝙蝠侠成就了他，而他也成就了蝙蝠侠。

他告诉布鲁斯，他们两个就像是一个硬币的两面，是永远不可能分开的。而布鲁斯一直暗暗觉得，这是一个诅咒。

Joker没有任何超能力，但是在面对着整个星球上最强大的男人的时候，他却仍然好整以暇，悠闲地坐在一张扶手椅上。哈莉奎茵坐在他的大腿上，笑容妩媚俏丽，手指头一直玩着自己的双马尾。死亡射手和身上仍然弥散着炙热炎光的复仇恶魔被逼退到Joker面前，超人烈烈的红色披风宛如幽暗中的一簇希望之火，映着从高处反射而下的阳光从天儿降，宛如神明。随即蝙蝠侠如一片漆黑的影子悄无声息地落在神明的身旁，头盔下一双沧桑而严厉的双目盯着Joker。戴安娜也从三楼一跃而下轰然落地，封住了囚犯们一侧的退路，闪电侠和钢骨封住了另一侧。而正后方，海水倒灌而至，宛如拍在岸上一般，在原本干燥的地面上蔓延开来。Arthur手握黄金双叉戟大步走出，一身黄金铠甲熠熠夺目。不久之后，Orm手握银色三叉戟从另外一条通道里走出来，七个人将Joker和他的党羽围在当中那片空旷的由一圈圈的楼层围出的空地上。

“Joker，释放所有的警卫，你已经没有其他选择了。”超人用他一贯朗然洪亮的声音说道，那种正直的感觉，仿佛是人类永远也不可能拥有的，超出人性的纯洁。

Joker抽了一口雪茄，咧开鲜红的嘴唇，吐出几个缭绕的烟圈，“哈哈哈哈哈，正义完美的超人，简直像是圣经里走出来的嘛。Brucie，这就是你的新欢？啧啧啧，真是太让人心碎了。”

蝙蝠侠沉默着，反而是Arthur在那边喊了一句，“喂Boy Scott，跟他废什么话，用你的超级速度拿下他啊！”

“好啊好啊，来逮捕我吧。”Joker举起双手，露出做作的惊恐表情，“只不过，在这间监狱的某个地方有一个需要我指纹验证的遥控器，再过五分钟，如果我没有去验证指纹，Metropolis的一些地方就会发生惨烈的爆炸。大多数炸弹我不记得埋在哪里，不过星球日报肯定是藏着一颗的。”Joker勾起嘴角，看向面色丕变的超人，“如果你现在想冲过去，用你的透视眼找到炸弹拆除也不是不可以，不过我安排那边的朋友们如果看到你，立刻就会引爆那里和这里的炸弹。你唯一有机会救下的就只有路易斯莱恩。就是不知道对于超人来说，是这大楼里剩下的还没有被你们找到的守卫、这些恶棍和Metropolis的那些平民比较重要，还是路易斯莱恩比较重要？”

巴里艾伦听完简直不敢相信地睁大眼睛，“同时爆炸？那你自己不是也会被炸死？！”

哈利奎因发出一阵娇媚而癫狂的笑声，Joker则舒舒服服地靠在椅背上，“多么聪明的闪电侠，对呀，虽然死了这么多平民，不过Joker还有那么多恶棍也被干掉了，Brucie，这笔买卖也不算亏是不是？”

布鲁斯的下颚紧紧绷起，手死死攥成拳头。他仍然记得Joker用同样的手段逼迫他选择，在他当时深爱的女人和正直的警察丹特之间做选择。他做了，做了可能会毁掉自己一直以来所有坚持的选择，但是小丑还是玩弄了他，他没能救下瑞秋。

他也同样救不下Jason和Babara。凡是他重视的，Joker都要毁灭。

而现在，Joker想要毁掉超人。

布鲁斯冷声问，“如果去的是闪电侠呢？”

小丑耸耸肩，“我只说超人，没说闪电侠。”

话音一落，布鲁斯只消给巴里一个眼神，巴里立刻便化作一团红雾继而不见了踪影。这不到五分钟的时间内，他必须要穿越大半个美国，去疏散星球日报中的平民。

但即便如此，他们知道风险还是存在。星球日报不过是一处，闪电侠不像超人有透视眼，没办法确定炸弹的位置，也没时间疏散整个Metropolis的人。退一步讲，小丑的手下可能认为就算是闪电侠也有必要引爆炸弹。

“What do you want！Joker！”布鲁斯的声音里弥漫着浓烈的愤怒和憎恨，这么强的情绪，还是Orm和Arthur尚未见过的。

“都这么多年了，你还不知道我要什么吗？”小丑哈哈大笑，“我要的就是混乱，要让你们这些自诩正义的人看清楚你们自己究竟是什么东西。”

Arthur低声说了句，“妈的，真是变态。”

Orm却哼笑一声，不做评论。

“不过——”Joker忽然诡谲一笑，“有一件事倒是你们两个可以做的。”他说着，竟然从紫色外衣的兜里，拿出来一枚石榴。

Arthur和Orm两个人都是愀然变色。

Joker道，“只要你们两个分食了这个从塔尔塔洛斯来的水果，而且Brucie要连石榴籽一起吃下去，我就立刻解除所有的威胁，甚至束手就擒。怎么样？”

除了Orm和Arthur，谁都不知道这石榴的功效。虽然心中有疑，但已经没有时间犹豫了。超人向前几步，伸手刚要拿，忽然一道银光闪过，银色三叉戟从他侧面飞过，竟然一把将那石榴 钉在对面的墙上。却见Orm骤然发难，唤起巨浪从天而降，Arthur也跟着举起金色三叉戟劈向Joker的手下。于是场面骤然混乱，钢骨和神奇女侠对上了倏忽涨大无数倍如火焰巨人般的复仇恶魔，蝙蝠侠和Arthur则负责制服小丑的手下和其他所有扑向他们的囚犯。超人一把扯起Joker的领子，眼睛中燃烧着某种不易发觉的、只有Joker能看到的深深的黑暗，“说！那个控制器在哪！！！”

Joker却还是癫狂地笑着，超人愈发愤怒，挥拳打在Joker的脸上，但不论他怎样打，那钢铁的拳头甚至已经打碎了Joker的颧骨，对方却都像是不知道疼痛为何物般，甚至发出享受的呻|吟声。却在此时，死亡射手举起他的枪，对准了超人，那枪口中闪过一丝幽密的荧绿。

当子弹射出的时候，蝙蝠侠看到了，但也已经来不及了。那致命的氪石子弹飞向了超人的后心。

然而谁也没想到Orm突然撞开了超人，那子弹便射入了他的右胸。Orm闷哼一声，只觉得一股炙热在胸口蔓延开来，那不是普通的子弹，而是经过某种加工的、能够穿透超人钢铁皮肤的极为强大的子弹，在进入他体内后甚至发生了二次爆炸。他恍惚觉得，内脏也似乎被那炙热融化了。

怪不得Joker说，如果游戏输了，他会死……

失去意识的时候，他听到Arthur发出一声撕心裂肺般的怒吼，”Orm！！！！！！No！！！！”

…………………………………………………………

Orm醒过来，第一眼看见的就是趴在他的窗边睡得深沉、口水都流到了胡子上的Arthur。

喉咙里一阵阵干涸的疼痛，胸口也是火烧火燎。上身赤裸着，被小心地缠了绷带。血应该已经止住了，大概伤口也已经愈合的差不多了。Orm稍稍动了动，Arthur立马就醒了过来，眨着一瞬间有些迷茫的眼睛，看到Orm已经清醒过来了，深蓝眼眸正看着自己。

他忙用手背擦了擦口水，然后竟然批头就骂，“你他妈疯了？！替超人挡什么子弹！”

Orm挑眉，“那是氪石子弹。就算是超人也不免疫吧。而且如果是他受伤可能会比我受伤还要严重，所以理智考虑，我也应该替他挡。”

“这种时候你理智个屁！我以前怎么不知道你是这么无私的人！”Arthur说着，却猛然一把抱住了Orm。大手紧紧地箍在他背上，紧致却小心的感觉另Orm微微睁大眼睛。

“你中弹的时候，我以为你要死了……”Arthur低低地说着，“我当时胸口像是被三叉戟戳了个洞那么疼。你刚见我的时候说想用三叉戟在我心上戳个洞，恭喜你做到了。”

Orm低笑一声，笑容另他的眼角都出现了浅浅的细纹，“我一向说到做到。”

他说着，也伸手摩挲着Arthur坚实的背脊，仿佛在安慰一般，口里却问道，“Joker呢？”

“蝙蝠侠在他身上搜出了发射器，让钢骨破解后危机就解除了。Joker被送去了阿卡姆精神病院，人质也都被救出来了。”Arthur放开Orm，关切地抓着他的肩膀，“胸口还疼么？要不要喝水？饿不饿？”

“水。”

就说了一个字，Arthur便立马给他端来一杯。一口气喝光，便觉得喉咙里的干疼还有胸口的烧灼感都降低了不少。Arthur说要去叫布鲁斯来看看他的伤势，便走了出去。

Orm暗暗思忖，Joker并未对他说石榴的事，那定然是西塞罗给他的。但是为什么西塞罗会希望蝙蝠侠吃下石榴籽？

是否石榴籽就是能够控制别人梦境的关键？毕竟原本的神话就是，吃下了石榴的人必须回到冥府，会不会不仅仅是因为不能和绑定的人分开，还因为精神上会与塔尔塔洛斯产生某种联系？

Orm猜测西塞罗的计划是，如果自己选择不去冒险给超人挡一枪，至少他可以得到对蝙蝠侠的控制，附带着另蝙蝠侠和超人之间原本就复杂的关系更加复杂化（也有可能这是Joker的恶趣味要求，而不是西塞罗的计划）。

他环视四周，确定自己大概是在蝙蝠洞中的某间医疗室内。不多时，布鲁斯便跟着Arthur进入了这间医疗室，对他点了一下头，道，“我需要查看你的伤口。”

纱布被一层层解开，原本狰狞的伤口现在只剩下浅浅的痕迹。布鲁斯看了几眼后便说，”已经没有大碍了。氪石对于亚特兰蒂斯人产生的影响不大，不过子弹在体内发生了爆炸，我已经尽量把所有弹片都取了出来，不过恐怕内伤还没有完全愈合，还需要休息。”

Arthur明显松了口气。

然而布鲁斯进而问了句，“那颗石榴……你们是不是知道什么？”

Arthur刚刚放下的心顿时又悬了起来，却听Orm冷静地说道，“我们没见过，不过既然是从塔尔塔洛斯来的，不会是什么好东西。与Joker那样的人谈判是不会有好结果的。”

布鲁斯轻轻嗯了一声，只是眼睛里似乎仍旧留存一丝犹疑，“不论如何，谢谢你替超人挡了一枪。氪石对他的影响很大……他们现在在处理美梦监狱的后续事宜，很快就会回来，到时候克拉克会亲自向你道谢。”

Orm嘴角微勾，“My pleasure.”

布鲁斯之后还要去与超人会和，查一查Metropolis的炸弹到底都按在哪里。于是便将Arthur和Orm留在了蝙蝠洞内。

在蝙蝠洞内停留了大约三天，正义联盟的人便全部回来了。Arthur与Orm暂时与众人道别，便回到了亚特兰蒂斯。

当晚，在Orm的梦境里，西塞罗如约而至，“十日之期到了。”

Orm拿着三叉戟，缓缓围绕着那黑色的身影踱步，“东西我已经到手了，你要派谁来接洽？”

西塞罗低笑起来，阴沉而克制的笑声，令人总觉得背后隐藏着更深的阴谋，“你果真从不让我失望。放心，只要你把氪石藏在七王废墟，然后立刻离开，我便可以拿到。”

“你给Joker的好处，是不是给他控制蝙蝠侠梦境的权利？”Orm忽然问道。

西塞罗道，“你猜到了。”

“再明显不过。这就是你想要控制梦境的前提。他们必须吃下塔尔塔洛斯的水果。”Orm哼笑，“我原本以为只是石榴，不过我听说，已经有商贩开始在小市场中售卖生成从塔尔塔洛斯进口的水果了。你想要控制陆地上所有人的梦境和潜意识。这就是为什么你会采纳我的提议，对人类示好。”

虽然亚瑟也吃下了，但是显然以亚瑟那样的性格，想控制他几乎是不可能的。更何况自己对丢失王位本就耿耿于怀，至少在外人看来更容易策反，也难怪冥王会选择他。

西塞罗拍了几下手，赞赏道，“这么快就看出了我的计划。”

“可是你不该试图控制蝙蝠侠，他原本可以全然相信我，但是现在他仍然存有一丝怀疑。我相信他一定有保存你那颗石榴回去研究。如果他查出什么来，我的身份就会暴露。”

西塞罗哼笑道，“你既然能拿到氪石，自然可以拿走他的样本。”

“是，我换了一个普通石榴的样本。”Orm勾起嘴角，“但请你以后不要再做这么蠢的事，这会给我造成困扰。”

怒色在西塞罗苍白的眼睛里一闪而逝。

“不过你向人类出口塔尔塔洛斯的水果，这一步棋走得不错。但是你如果想要控制那些对人类来说重要的人的心智，光是对平民出口是不够的。你需要让你们塔尔塔洛斯的东西进入’贵族市场’，成为有身份的人也会抢着希望得到的奢侈品。”Orm哼笑，“毕竟你不能指望那些身价上亿的真正有权势的人去超市里抢水果吧？”

西塞罗心念一动，“你的提议是？”

“我认识一个人，他有足够的资源和头脑，另塔尔塔洛斯在地表人心中成为一个神秘而高贵的存在。你们的水果在很短的时间内就会出现在各个国家政府要员的餐桌上。”Orm的嘴唇微动，吐出一个名字，“莱克斯.卢瑟。"


	24. 承诺

Arthur回到亚特兰蒂斯后便召见了几名大臣，让他们起草一份像样的文书，邀请冥王西塞罗和美国总统三方会面。维科听说Arthur有意挑战西塞罗，露出几分犹豫之色。

“会不会太冒险？我们还不知道冥王的底细。”

“就是因为不知道，才要试他一试。”Arthur露出战意燃烧的微笑。

维科没有再多说什么。只是会议结束，其他人都离开之后，才低声对Arthur提了一句，“我听说在您和亲王离开不久，穆克将军也离开了亚特兰蒂斯。是您的命令？”

Arthur道，“我没有让他离开。可能他是出去散散心？”

“他有带战服……”维科意有所指。

Arthur却扬起一边眉毛，“你派人监视他了？”

维科认真地望着他，“穆克是亲王一手提拔上来的，对亲王极为忠心。陛下登基不久，我认为他会很难适应。所以就留意了些。”

维科话里有话，Arthur明白他的意思。对于他来说，维科就像是他的老师，就算如今名义上是他的大臣，他也分外尊重维科的意见。然而维科似乎一直对Orm怀有芥蒂，似乎认为Orm不可能就这么简简单单心甘情愿地待在亲王的位子上。当初赦免Orm的时候，维科也是有微词的。

这也不能怪维科，毕竟他不知道自己和Orm新近发展出来的……十分复杂的关系……

Arthur伸手拍拍维科的肩膀，“有心了。我会留意。”

“陛下不打算派人查一查？”维科见Arthur态度敷衍，愈发不放心，“只有去陆地的时候他才会需要战服。他为什么要去陆地？去见了谁？是不是有人给了他什么命令？”

“维科。”Arthur忽然微微正色，金黄的瞳仁里弥漫着某种不容置疑的坚硬，“我相信Orm。”

“盲目的相信是懦弱。”维科这一次不打算让步。

Arthur皱眉，面现不悦，语气也稍稍危险，“你是看着他长大的，为什么要处处针对他？”

“正是因为我是看着他长大的，我知道他是什么样的心性。他从小就被教导他是王，他不可能接受一个臣服者的身份！”维科意识到自己的言语似乎太过激烈，收住了几分混杂着焦虑和失望的语气，“我选择追随你，是因为我知道你虽然外表冲动好战，实际心怀仁慈。如今亚特兰蒂斯已经不可能继续待在海中故步自封，如果和陆地接触必然会有冲突，我们需要你这样的王来引导那些不同相互融合。Orm的担忧不是没有道理，但他对陆地成见太深，不愿意去考虑可能的合作。如果让他继续他父亲的政策与陆地为敌……我不敢想象亚特兰蒂斯有没有未来。”

Arthur自然明白维科的担忧，天知道如果自己在他的位置会不会有同样的想法。他叹了口气，低声道，“Orm已经改变了很多，他这次在陆地上救了不少人。甚至超人都要感谢他。”

“你不觉得时间太短了么？他从小到大被洗脑，难道这么快就会转变对地表人的态度？”

Arthur眼中再次燃烧起怒火，他想要质问维科，Orm改变也不是不改变也不是，那他还想让Orm怎样？难道要Arthur把自己的亲弟弟流放？！但是他强行压住了爆发的冲动，用有些生硬的语气说，“我不想和你吵。今天就这样吧。我跟Orm约好了要去比划比划。”

说完，便头也不回地离开了议政大厅。

一进练武场，Arthur便大喝一声冲向正挥舞着三叉戟的Orm。Orm大惊之下赶紧收戟以免伤到Arthur，却被对方熊一般的身形扑倒，两人滚落在地面上。Orm怒瞪，“你疯了？！还是活腻了？！”

Arthur低笑着，头埋在他的脖颈间，张口就咬了一口。痛得Orm微微咧嘴，一时却推不开这个突然发|||情的大块头。却见Arthur微微抬起身体，垂眸认真地凝视着他。Orm被他看得心跳也微微加速，“你发什么疯？”

“我爱你Orm。”

Orm微微一愣，不知怎么的脸颊竟然发热起来。他转开视线，仿佛哥哥的眼神太过炙热，以至于承接不来，“I……I know……”

Arthur勾起嘴角坏笑，“你不打算说’我也爱你’吗？”

Orm翻了个白眼，“幼稚。”

“你不说我就不起来。”

Orm忽然一抬膝盖作势要顶Arthur的下体，Arthur大惊之下赶紧用手一撑地漂到半空中，不敢置信地大叫，”Motherfuxxx……你不想要后半生的性福了？！”

Orm嗤笑着起身，升入空中，看向头顶一片通向外面的圆环，“陪我去一趟七王遗迹。”

Arthur刚刚登基后不久，曾经去过一次。那里被“人类”的潜艇入侵后摧毁得颇为严重，也没有进行重建。如今的亚特兰蒂斯人几乎已经将那里遗忘了。

“去那干什么？”

“去看望一个朋友。”Orm回答。

……………………………………………………

海面上跳跃的阳光粼粼晃动着，如一片细碎的闪银悬浮在头顶。如薄纱般的阳光晃动在那些远古的覆盖着藤壶和海藻的巨大遗迹之上，七位古老帝王的石像桀骜伫立，眺望着大海深处。两道人影如浮动的光点，似乎是这宁静的遗迹中唯一活动的生灵。

“我小时候常常自己溜到这里来，所有守卫都找不到我。”Orm徐徐穿过那些巨大的立柱，宁静的阳光照在他的金发上，反射着明净的流光，“已经没有亚特兰蒂斯人再来参拜这些古老的帝王了，我小时候却很喜欢这七座雕像，因为看到它们就能想到母亲讲过的那些远古时代的故事。”

Arthur跟在他身后，莫名感受到从那披风飞扬的背影上透出的一丝孤独。他于是笑道，“你一个人都在这儿做些什么？”

Orm回头看了他一眼，“我并不总是一个人。”

他的身影飘忽一下，忽然消失在坍塌的神殿山墙之后，Arthur也忙跟了过去。

这里已经距离七王雕像有一段距离了，在一片被彩色的珊瑚礁和茂密的海葵和海藻间，立着一块小小的石碑。石碑上写着”Crescent”。

Arthur看到Orm降落下去，单膝跪下，从自己腰间取下一枚小小的口袋，里面装满了小鱼。他将那小鱼放在石碑前，又抬手去擦了擦石碑上已经开始生长的海藻，摘掉附着在石头上的藤壶。

Arthur落在他身后，“这是……坟墓？”

Orm点头。

“谁的？”

“我小时候最好的朋友。”Orm长长叹了口气，“他是一只座头鲸。”

Orm用轻缓而平静的语言，告诉了他如何找到迷路的小鲸鱼，如何偷偷来看他给他带食物，如何教他捕食，如何让他带着自己短暂地冲出海面……以及Orm的父亲如何重伤他，如何逼着Orm亲手杀死他……

Arthur听着，只觉得胸口又是一阵细密的裂痛。

失去了母亲的Orm，被当成王储严酷训练的Orm，没有朋友也没有亲人的Orm，只能一个人在深海里踽踽独行的Orm……唯一在意的生灵竟被逼着亲手杀死。Arthur不敢想那是一种怎样窒息的生活，不敢想象举起三叉戟的才十五岁的Orm心里有多么绝望。

如果可以，他真想狠狠地揍一顿那个狗屁欧瓦克王……

Orm瞥了他一眼，像是自嘲一般低笑起来，“你在火之环说，你曾经非常想见我。其实我也曾经有一段时间非常想见你，即使我不愿意承认。我想……我当时是把小月牙当成了你。”

Arthur怔住了，他蹲下身来，单手轻轻转过Orm的脸，然后珍重万分地吻上Orm的嘴唇。

Arthur的亲吻向来是激烈的、索求的、霸道的，Orm不知道原来他还可以这样的小心翼翼，这样的不含情欲地珍重。他知道，Arthur在心疼他。

还从来没有人心疼过他。

这种奇怪的感觉，幸福里带着一丝酸涩，太过微妙，太过难以言说。Orm想要更多，心中却又升起一股浓浓的愧疚感。

愧疚感……他很少会有的感觉。

Arthur真情待他，他却要一次次欺骗他。纵然是为了最终保全Arthur，保全亚特兰蒂斯，但他知道在很多真相揭开的时刻，Arthur不会原谅他的。

知道早晚会失去，于是Orm更加不舍，也更加珍惜这些温情。

“Arthur，答应我一件事。”Orm与Arthur额头相触，低声说。

Arthur用沙哑的声音回答，“任何事。”

“……相信我。”Orm说。

Arthur一愣，“我一直都相信你。”

“以后，如果有一天有人告诉你我背叛了你，选择相信我，至少一次。”Orm抬起深蓝的双瞳，认真地凝望着Arthur。那双视线太沉重，像是要印在Arthur的灵魂上。

Arthur以为他是在担心维科对他的忌惮，于是温柔地拂过他的鬓角，郑重地点了点头，“好，我答应你。”

Orm仿佛松了口气。

之后Orm说希望单独和小月牙待一会儿，Arthur便离开他，在附近闲逛一番。大约十分钟后，两人便离开了七王遗迹。

又过了一个小时，一只巨大的、浑身流转着奇异银光的鲨鱼掠过小月牙的墓碑，继而迅速地游向更深的海洋之中。


	25. 泽贝尔国

算一算日子，距离上一次石榴效力的发作将近一月了。

有了上一次的经验，这次Orm和Arthur倒不怎么惊惶。他们发作的时间大概是晚上九点左右，两人只要保证在那段时间里避开众人，在Orm或Arthur的房间里独处便可以。

反正现在就算没有石榴，他们也已经经常这么干了……

没有想到的是，在发作前夕他们收到了泽贝尔王发来的请柬。

泽贝尔国一年一度的勇士庆典是七海之中赫赫有名的，泽贝尔国在今年成年的战士们会在角斗场与凶猛的种种巨型海兽进行搏斗，所有泽贝尔国的王公贵族都会前去观战。庆典通常会持续一周左右，其他国家的国王贵族也常常会收到请柬。

除此之外，公主湄拉的生日也恰好是在庆典期间，再加上庆生这一层含义，通常收到请柬的他国王族就算没时间也得找时间去走个场面。而这一次在Arthur和湄拉的关系冰封、亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔的关系陷入某种僵局的情况下，这样的邀请无异于一种主动的示好，如果处理得当，可以大大缓和两国关系。在面对未知的威胁的情况下，这当然是最理想的状况。可是Arthur用手撑着头，烦躁地看着那漂浮在空中的文字。此时议事大厅的大门打开，Orm徐徐游进来。他注意到整个大厅只有Arthur一人坐在海王的桌案前，连侍者和守卫都不见。

Orm来到Arthur面前，“什么事？”

Arthur指了指从鹦鹉螺中投射在海水中的文字，“你看看。”

Orm快速地浏览了一遍，眉头深锁起来。Arthur叹了口气，“你说，去还是不去？如果不去的话，我可以让维科代表我去，他也算是湄拉的半个老师。她见到他应该会很高兴吧？”

Orm沉声道，“就算她能接受，泽贝尔王也会认为这是冒犯。”

“……维科也这么说……”Arthur抬头看着他，“你也认为我们应该去？”

“这是你当上海王后第一次收到勇士庆典的邀请。于情于理你都应该去。”Orm说着，微微点了一下头，仿佛是在替他们二人下定决心一般。

“可是很快就到日子了……”Arthur烦躁地用指头敲着桌面，“在别人的地盘，太冒险了吧？”

“总能找到独处的时间，这件事你没办法在不伤害两国关系的前提下推脱。”其实Orm心里更加紧张，到别人的领土上，很多事不受他们控制，被发现的风险也比在海王宫高很多。他怎么也想不到，有一天自己的性|||||生活竟然会和国家的前途联系到一起，被放倒庄严的议政厅来一本正经的讨论……

Arthur双手用力地搓了搓脸，万分懊恼地低吼一声，“早不来晚不来，偏偏这个时候！”

……………………………………………………

泽贝尔国广袤的国土蔓延在百慕大区域地貌多变的海床之上，王城虽没有亚特兰蒂斯那般宏伟辉煌，却也雄浑沉稳，流淌着华美的金碧彩光。平日里它被一层无形的屏障保护着，外界无法看到它的样貌，但是今天为了迎接亚特兰蒂斯之王，这道屏障被暂时撤掉了。

Arthur骑着巨大的战鲨带领着卫队浩荡到来，Orm和维科就随行在他身后。足有近百米高的巨墙上的宏伟大门已经被打开了，全城暂时戒严，只有迎接的卫队和使臣等候在城门外。Arthur一身黄金铠甲，手握亚特兰三叉戟，站在巨大的战鲨背上沿着泽贝尔王城那条弥漫着蓝绿色幽光的空中光桥一路行至泽贝尔王宫。沿路众多民众拥挤在弥漫着彩色光辉的各式高楼建筑中眺望着，那据说可以统御恐怖的卡拉森海怪、得到了亚特兰三叉戟认同的新任七海之王，发出阵阵潮水般的欢呼声。

Orm从前还是海王的时候，也曾经受邀参加过勇士庆典，当时这些人也同样为他欢呼过。看来不管王是谁，人们不过想要一个崇拜的对象罢了。这样想着，嘴角便又挂上一丝嘲弄的微笑。

不同于亚特兰谒见大厅那近乎圣洁的白色，泽贝尔的谒见大厅由翡翠和黄金铸就。如鱼鳍般张开的王座上，泽贝尔王端严浮起，与亚瑟互相握住手臂致意。

Arthur看到了立在王座之下的湄拉，她仍然是一身孔雀绿色的紧身战衣，如火焰般美丽的红发轻缓飞舞在海水中。她的目光平静，却并未看向他。

Orm再见到湄拉，心情也是异常复杂。他二人青梅竹马，那么长的时间，他一直都以为她会是他的妻子。

结果她背叛了他，选择了Arthur。然后Arthur却与自己阴差阳错地在一起了。

涅柔斯王与Arthur致意后，便注意到了他身后的Orm。当时听说Orm也会随行，涅柔斯王便十分意外。他留在亚特兰蒂斯的线人说Arthur与Orm冰释前嫌，而且关系相当好的时候，他还不太相信。现在看来传言竟然是真的了。

他来到Orm面前，微微颔首，“Orm亲王。”

Orm则低下头，按照应当的礼仪向涅柔斯微微欠身，“涅柔斯王。”

在场众臣僚都感觉到略略的异样。曾经与涅柔斯王平级甚至地位更高的Orm，如今却不得不欠身低头，这般反差，很难不让人唏嘘。

接风的筵席中，Arthur和湄拉的席位被安排在了一起，显然是有意为之。而Orm与Arthur之间隔了几个人，遥遥能够看到他们两人之间的互动。

Arthur终于有机会低声对湄拉说了句，“你还好吗，湄拉？”

湄拉的表情依旧端庄而平静，“我很好，谢谢关心。”

“我一直想和你谈谈……”

“我想我们已经说得很清楚了，海王陛下。”湄拉终于看向了他，眼中凝结着寒冰，“你放心，我对你也没有多么喜欢。我不喜欢留胡子的男人。”

Arthur扬起眉头，心想Orm倒是没有胡子，也没见你多喜欢啊……

当然这话他不敢说出来。

此时涅柔斯王开始致辞，对Arthur致敬云云，并希望此次Arthur的来访可以增进两国的友谊，建立新的盟约。

Arthur憋着听了一会儿，转过头愁眉苦脸低声对湄拉说了句，“你爸这演讲稿写了多少天啊？这么长？”

湄拉没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

这一笑，之前的尴尬也明显缓和了。接下来的时间，两人之间便也开始有说有笑。Orm不着痕迹地注意到了，不知为何，心里头一阵不痛快，又酸又涩。

这种感觉……是嫉妒？

真是恶心的感觉……Orm开始唾弃已经堕落到这种地步的自己。

如果只是这样都接受不了，将来如果Arthur需要娶湄拉呢？就算不娶湄拉，娶其他的任何女人，他能保证自己平静接受么？

以前他以为自己可以，可是现在，看着Arthur对湄拉露出的那种几乎可以用灿烂来形容的笑容，他愈发不确定起来。

Arthur以为只有他对Orm有独占欲，他何尝知道，Orm多么想要独自享受Arthur的所有笑容、所有关心、所有粗俗、所有鲁莽……凡是Arthur的，他都不想分享一丝一毫……

接下来的两天，Arthur和Orm竟连独处的时间都没有，甚至于都没能说上几句话。然而到第三天，Arthur特意谎称自己身体不适，这才不用到角斗场去看那些凶残的人兽大战。而Orm也借故没有去。

在王宫之内，耳目太多，他和Arthur约好了，在另一个地方相见。

入夜后，Orm先借故出去逛逛离开了王宫，过了一会儿另一道身影穿着亚特兰蒂斯侍卫的盔甲，骑着一只战鲨离开了泽贝尔王宫，混入了城市里喧闹的车流之中。Arthur在感觉到胸口微痛的一瞬便开始出发，跟着自己手腕上追踪器上显示的Orm的位置，绕过了几座形状奇异的高塔，从一座水母一般飘荡的建筑下面穿过，到了接近海底的旧泽贝尔城废墟附近，遥遥可见一座散发着淡红光晕的宛如无数灵芝堆叠成的建筑。

遥远的前方，自己追寻的人影已经进入了建筑内。

那是一间小旅馆。

Arthur头盔之下的嘴唇勾起，笑容里充满了欲望的渴求。他将战鲨留在附近的废墟之中，然后游向那座光色暧昧的建筑。光是看这颜色，就知道这家旅馆八成不是什么正经旅馆，一想到这里，Arthur便已经开始觉得某处隐隐胀痛。

不想被前台的人认出，Arthur直接游向阳台的方向，第三层最左边的一间，他轻盈地落在蚌壳形状的阳台上，伸手敲了敲门。

然而Arthur不知道的是，他走得并非神不知鬼不觉。

湄拉一直不甘心，她想要知道，她到底输给了谁。这几天，她时常看到Arthur心不在焉，眼睛虽然看着比赛，心却显然已经飘去了别处。于是她开始怀疑，Arthur爱上的那个女人，很可能也跟着来了。

是他卫队中那些强悍的女兵之一？Arthur似乎确实会喜欢那些强大的、能和他匹敌的女人……

她这两天总是会不自觉地观察他，想要看出蛛丝马迹，可是他竟然隐藏的很好。直到今天……

Arthur那种强悍如卡拉森般的体质，怎么可能昨天还好好的，今天就生病？湄拉觉得这其中有鬼，便想在晚宴之后去看望Arthur，看看他到底在搞什么鬼。没想到却遥遥看见一个高大的“侍卫”鬼鬼祟祟从Arthur的房间出来。

她咬着嘴唇，思考片刻，还是决定悄悄跟上。

她需要知道她输给了谁，输在哪里。这样她才能彻底死心。

她于是也找到一条海战马，遥遥地跟着前方那个迅疾的人影。她十分小心，每次Arthur回头的时候，她就会借助周围的车辆掩护住自己。而Arthur急着赶路，也没有花太多功夫去搜寻。就这样，湄拉看到Arthur丢下战鲨，游向那间小楼，落到那阳台上，敲了敲门。

然后她睁大了眼睛。

一个人打开了门，梳理整齐的金发、白皙俊美的面容，身上没有穿盔甲，而是穿着一件薄薄的紫色睡袍，露出胸前大片白皙的皮肤。

Orm？！

Arthur一把抱住了Orm，几乎是凶狠一般地吻了上去，踉跄着将人推入屋内，随手将门砰地一声关上。

湄拉睁大双眼，浑身颤抖，不敢相信自己刚才看到的。

是她看错了吗？一定是看错了，距离这么远，可能两个人只是位置恰好像是在接吻……可是为什么Arthur要悄悄到外面来见Orm？是有什么事不好在王宫里说？

不可能……这不可能……

她游向那间屋子，悄无声息宛如一道无形的海潮。她的心砰砰狂跳，要用尽全力才能收敛气息。

她找到了窗户，小心翼翼地从边缘向内窥视。

然后……她看见了可怕的罪恶……


	26. 败露

Arthur宛如十天没喝水的沙漠旅人看到了一杯甘霖，宛如暴晒了一整天忽然迎来清凉的晚风，宛如欲燃的火星遇到了烹油。他紧紧将Orm箍在怀里，狂烈地吻着Orm的嘴唇，吞噬着对方的全部呼吸。

Orm只觉得身体里那股蠢蠢欲动的麻痒瞬间爆炸开来，化作无法忍受的洪流燃烧在他的每一根血管里，如怒兽般咆哮着。前方的男根也早已充血挺立，紧紧贴在小腹上。他毫不示弱地回吻着，铁锈的味道在两人口中弥漫开来。

Arthur把手伸到Orm的睡衣里，揉捏着他的胸肌，掐弄着他的乳头。Orm低低的呻吟声太过情色，令原本就已经在石榴的影响下欲火焚身的他根本无法把持。他当即一把将Orm脸朝下地按在离得最近的一张书桌上，粗暴地掀开Orm的睡衣，双手掰开他坚挺白皙的臀瓣，便看到那已经湿濡的、微微发红的小穴，仿佛早已等不及了一样一张一翕，邀请着他的进入。

Arthur二话不说，单手解开裤子，巨大的昂扬如剑一般弹了出来。他按着Orm的脖子，腰部猛然向前一送，竟就这样一捅到底。Orm发出一声不知道是快乐还是疼痛的哭喊，金色的眉头紧紧蹙着，莹润的唇被口水沾湿，湛蓝的眼瞳被被极乐的泪水洗得愈发晶莹。Arthur什么也顾不上了，强烈到无法忍受的情欲令他化作了没有理智只有暴力的兽，毫不留情地一次又一次将自己的凶器捅进Orm紧致的肉穴里，右手仍然死死按着Orm的脖子，左手不知满足地揉掐着臀瓣，无尽满足地看着自己巨大的男根将那被蹂躏得鲜红的小穴撑得那样大，巨物不断进进出出，捣出清脆淫糜的水声，再加上臀瓣与小腹相撞的啪啪声，光是声音就令人热血沸腾。

Orm只觉得自己要被撑破了，但是那胀痛中带着一丝酥麻，却令他的快感更加猛烈。他如雌兽一般被压在强壮的雄性身下，却不仅不觉得屈辱，反而感觉到一种难以启齿的兴奋、被主宰被征服的兴奋。他的身体被Arthur强悍的力量带着不停向前摇晃，撞得整张桌子也在狂风暴雨中簌簌颤抖、吱呀作响。

Arthur的耐力惊人，就算已经在被石榴的药效弄得欲火焚身的时候也分外持久。操了大约十分钟后，他猛然将巨物抽出，猛然出现的空虚另Orm难捱地呻吟起来，却又被那双大手抓着翻过身来，被Arthur一把抱到桌上，将他修长强健的双腿反折，低声命令道，“自己抱住！”

Orm此时脑子早已进入一片如烟入雾无法思考的状态，也没了平时的强势，顺从地将手从膝盖下绕过，将大腿抱在自己胸前，后背靠着墙壁，将自己那哭泣般红肿的菊穴呈现在Arthur面前。Arthur则抓着他紧窄的腰，再次狠狠地捅入弟弟的身体。

Orm湿润的双眼望着他，嘴唇微张，被撞击出支离破碎的呻吟和祈求，“慢点……慢点……不行了……哥哥……”

可Orm越是哀求，越是叫他哥哥，Arthur却撞击得越狠，动作越猛烈。前列腺不停被摩擦，强烈的快感另Orm白皙的身体弥漫起一层粉红。他的分身早已肿胀到不行，终于再也承受不住，比Arthur先一步释放出来。精液在海水中散开，可是Arthur还在继续，发出雄狮般的低吼。又抽插了十几下之后，才终于猛然顶入最深处，汹涌地射在Orm体内。

Orm大口喘息着，精神恍惚地与Arthur对视。两人再次疯狂地吻到一起。

虽然石榴的药效已经开始消退了，但是两个人谁都不想就此停下。毕竟已经好几天没有做过了……

Arthur恍惚觉得自己种的春药不是石榴，而是Orm本身。他的身体实在太诱人太棒了，强悍而不失精致，柔韧度好到吓人，不论他怎么弯折他的身体都可以。还有他的声音，那声音唱歌的时候宛如天籁，叫床的时候却更胜一筹。有时候Arthur想，就算是只听着Orm的声音他恐怕都能射出来。

两人互相拥抱着倒在床上，休息了十分钟后，Arthur忽然伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉。

不出他所料……这果然不是什么正经旅店……

他转身坏笑着看着Orm，”你是故意选这家的？“

Orm也勾起嘴角，挑衅一般望着他，“你敢么？”

Arthur也用前所未有的邪恶微笑回应，“你现在求饶还来得及。”

五分钟后，Orm的双手被绑在床头，眼睛被一条黑布蒙住。失去了视觉，皮肤仿佛也变得愈发敏感，就连海水最细微的颤抖也能感觉到。Arthur站在床边，看着面前的绝世美味。深紫色的丝质睡衣敞开，微微漂浮着，宛如一片淡紫色的烟雾，承载着上面雪白的、蕴含着无尽力量的美丽身体，喉咙一动，忍不住吞咽着口水。

他拿起一条柔软而冰凉的、用某种海生植物制成的软鞭，轻轻拂过Orm的前胸，缓缓拖行到肚脐上。冰凉的触感另Orm打了个寒颤，不安地扭动着身体。Arthur却愈发恶劣地用那软鞭仔细地抚摸着他的每一寸皮肤，看着他用牙齿咬住自己的下唇，强忍着不想这么快发出难耐的声音。

忽然，啪地一声，那软鞭带着微妙的力道抽在Orm的大腿内侧。

Orm毫无防备之下发出一声惊喘，呼吸声也愈发粗重。酥麻的痛痒感觉，令他的分身也开始有了动静。

Arthur爱死了他低喘的声音，忍不住想要听到更多。于是又是两鞭落下，白皙的皮肤微微泛红，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Orm颤抖的喘息声充斥在房间里，另海水也仿佛有了沸腾的温度。Arthur发出低沉的笑声，另Orm愈发窘迫，他刚想命令Arthur不准笑，可是刚发出一声，忽然嘴里被塞入了一块布料，于是只能发出呜呜的声音。他听到Arthur沙哑低沉的声音碰触着他的耳朵，“现在我是你的主人，你是我一个人的奴隶，完全受我摆布。”

一股兴奋的战栗感如电流般通过Orm的身体，下体竟然立了起来。Arthur舔了舔他的耳垂，饶有兴味地说，“你好像很喜欢我欺负你？”

Orm此时此刻的状态不允许他反驳，但是呼吸却愈发粗重起来。忽然，他听到一阵密集的震动声，倏忽出现又消失，像是Arthur在试验什么新玩具。Orm不自觉地屏住呼吸。他对这方面的知识还是一片空白，虽然是他自己选择这里，蓦然听到这样的声音还是会紧张地握紧双手。他感觉自己的大腿被抬起，臀瓣被分开，然后，有什么小小的、柔软而冰凉的东西被塞进了他的身体。他打了个冷战，低吟一声，却感觉Arthur用手指将那东西越推越深，还在不停翻搅。他难受地扭动腰身，却听到Arthur愈发粗重的喘息声。

“别动！”Arhtur命令道。

Orm竟真的配合着努力放松身体，仿佛真的变成了一个听话的奴隶。此时此刻，谁能想到面前这个妖物的化身就是那个曾经另七海惧怕的冰冷又禁欲的亚特兰蒂斯之王？如此强烈的征服快感，另Arthur的分身涨得生疼。但他还是强忍着，在Orm双腿间低下头，将那大而漂亮的分身纳入口中。

Orm发出一声极乐般的叹息，胯部向上顶，仿佛要更多地汲取Arthur口腔里炙热的温度。Arthur从来没想过自己有一天会给一个男人做这种事，以前向来都是女人给他做这样的事……他回忆着那些女人的动作，用舌头舔弄着Orm分身的顶端。Orm的身体绷紧成了一张弓，强烈的快感令他几乎抓狂，要用全部意志力才不会扯开那束缚着他手腕的桎梏。Arthur开始上下移动头颅的时候，忽然间，手指按下了某个开关。

瞬间，在他的肠道内，那个小小的东西开始以极高的频率震动，并且精准地按摩着他的前列腺。前方和后方狂风暴雨般的双重夹击，另Orm一瞬间就哭喊出来，眼泪弄湿了黑布，整个身体如落叶一般簌簌颤抖。Orm从来也没有感受过这么猛烈的、催人疯狂的快感，太多重的感受令他几乎崩溃，如果不是有布堵住了嘴，他早已大声求饶了。他的脚趾蜷起，身体如搁浅的鱼一般扭动，似乎想要逃离这般疯狂的感受，却无处可逃。他的腰身被Arthur钳制着，难以动弹，只能不停发出可怜的哀叫。

终于，他眼前闪过一道闪电般的白光，胯部向上猛然一顶，射在了Arthur的喉咙里。Arthur咕噜一声，将所有东西咽了下，然后停止了他体内的震动。Orm的身体立刻软了下去，像是没有了骨头。他口中的布也被拿了出来，口水依旧残留在唇边，大口大口地呼吸着。他感觉到Arthur温柔地吻着他的额头，将他翻了过来，然后炙热熟悉的体温付上他的背脊。那已经习惯的巨大男根再一次挤入他饱经蹂躏的菊穴，不过这一次的动作很温柔，很小心，没有让他有疼痛的感觉。Arthur的律动宛如沙滩上一重重冲来的海浪，沉重的身体将他整个人压入床铺内。Orm的呻吟声被枕头闷住，宛如呜咽一般。Arthur怜惜地抚摸着他柔软的金发，快速地律动几次，再一次释放……

Arthur抱着依旧被绑着的Orm，一边解开他手腕上的绳子，一边一下一下地亲吻着他的肩膀。Orm依旧在喘息着，解开眼罩后，发现他向来锋锐的目光此刻却蒙着一层美丽的迷雾，好似还沉浸在太过激烈的高潮里难以回神。

Arthur叹息道，“妈的，我觉得我和你做爱已经上瘾了，一天不做就难受得要命。”

Orm的喉咙都喊哑了，有气无力地轻笑一声，“我可受不了天天这样……”

“你可是海洋领主，怎么可能受不了？要我说一天两次都没问题。”

“……你这个禽兽……”

“对啊，我就是禽兽。那我要一天操你至少三次！”

Orm回过头来瞪了他一眼，却轻轻握住了他的手，“现在几点了？”

“十一点。”

“……我们得回去。”

“急什么？干脆在这儿过一夜。”

Orm却坐起身来，后穴的酸痛令他稍稍咧了咧嘴，“不行，一夜未归的话，可能会引起骚乱。”说完便双脚放在地上想要起身，谁知腿一点力气也没有，一个踉跄就单膝跪在了地上。看到Orm被自己操到站都站不起来，Arthur一边假惺惺做关心状扶起Orm，心里却乐开了花。

迅速地清理了身体，二人各自穿好盔甲。这一次是Arthur先走，Orm在等到胸口出现微痛的感觉后才出门，找到自己的坐骑游向泽贝尔王宫的方向。

……………………………………………………

第二天Arthur与Orm照旧出现在角斗场，与涅柔斯王和诸位贵族打招呼。可是不知为何，湄拉对他视而不见，甚至特意找人调换了位子。

Arthur暗暗奇怪，不是他们的关系已经缓和了吗？

似乎涅柔斯王也有些在意，频频看向他们。Arthur感觉到湄拉看他时，眼神中竟然有一丝厌恶和恐惧，还以为是自己做错了什么激怒了她。想着找机会还是要和她好好谈谈。

比赛进行到一半，湄拉忽然离席，大约是去盥洗室整理一下自己的发髻。实际上她是心烦意乱，那些血腥的杀戮场面令她觉得一阵阵恶心，这才逃了出来。谁知走了几步，却见Orm迎面走来。黑色和银色的铠甲，披风在海水中漂浮，一丝不苟的金发，仿佛不知欲望为何物，与昨天见到的那个勾引自己哥哥的妖判若两人。

湄拉想吐。

Orm见到她，竟走向她，“湄拉。”

湄拉绕过他想要离开，手腕却被Orm一把抓住了。

“现在连话也不愿意对我说了？”Orm望着她。

她不明白，他怎么能在做出那样的事之后，还这样坦然地望着她？

“我与你无话可说。”湄拉冷冷地说。

Orm皱眉，也松开了抓着她的手，“你恨我。”

湄拉死死盯着他，红发如烈焰般在海水中翻舞。她四下环视，确认没有旁人，便咬牙切齿地接近Orm，她曾经的未婚夫、却也是夺走了她喜欢的男人的罪魁，“是，我恨你。我怎么也没想到，你们竟然做得出这种事！”

Orm脸色微变，“你什么意思？”

湄拉笑了，笑得无比哀伤，无比讽刺，“可笑我一直以为他是爱上了哪个比我还要出色的女人。你这算什么？报复？报复我背叛了你？！”

Orm只觉得周围的海水像是瞬间结冰，愣愣地望着湄拉。怎么会？她怎么会知道？

“我不懂你在说什么！”他的回应竟如此拙劣。

“不懂？好，那我就换一种说法。”湄拉脸上露出浓烈纯粹的厌恶，仿佛在看什么肮脏的东西，“让你自己的亲哥哥上你，你不觉得恶心么？！”


	27. 解除绑定的唯二途径

Orm默默回到了看台，坐到Arthur身旁。Arthur注意到他神色紧绷肃穆，与刚才较为放松的样子截然不同，正想询问，Orm便凑过来低声说，“你跟我出来一下。”

Arthur跟旁边的涅柔斯王说亚特兰蒂斯那边有口信传来，便跟着Orm暂时离席。Orm引着他从角斗场出来，一路沿着陡峭的山岩下降到海底僻静无人的地方，才停下来，转身便说道，“湄拉知道了。”

Arthur一愣，“知道什么了？”

“我们的事。”

震惊鲜明地写在Arthur的脸上，令他一时竟找不到语言，“什……怎么……她怎么会知道？！”

“她没有说，但我怀疑，昨天……昨天她或许跟踪了你，或者是恰好看到。我不确定。”Orm神色肃穆，身体整个紧紧绷着，几乎像是要战斗的姿态，“她目前似乎还没有告诉任何人，但是谁也不能保证她以后会不会说。”

Arthur低头沉默了片刻，再次抬起头来时眼神坚定了许多，“我去和她谈谈。”

Orm点点头，“她对你仍然有感情。你和她说或许会有用。但是这不够。”

“不然还能怎么办？”Arthur烦躁地走来走去，忽然低声骂了句，“他妈的，就算她说出来又怎么样，我们又没伤害任何人！大不了这个海王我不做了！”

Orm忽然面现怒容，猛然向前几步，一把扯住Arthur的领子，“你这说的什么混账话？！你是海王！你代表的是整个亚特兰蒂斯的秩序！你以为这个王位是个儿戏，你说当就当，说不当就不当的？！你知道这件事如果传出去，多少贵族会借此发难，到时候亚特兰蒂斯必然会出现内战，在这种腹背受敌的时候，你这是置整个国家于不顾！更何况你把母亲放在何地？！”

Arthur见Orm动了真气，也恨不得扇自己一个耳光。这个王位曾经是Orm的一切，他不由分说抢了过来，如今却在Orm面前说这种话，果真十分混蛋了。他握住Orm揪着他领子的手腕，认真地望着Orm的眼睛，“对不起Orm，我不应该说这样的气话。”

Orm猛然放开了他，气却似乎还未完全消除。他背过身去，披风在海水中扰动出一波回旋，片刻后，故作镇定、却还带有一丝微妙的不稳的声音传出，“我在想，如果你能安抚住她最好……如果不行……你就必须娶她。”

“什么？！”Arthur大叫道，“这跟娶她有什么关系？！”

“涅柔斯王很明显希望撮合你和湄拉，他想要和亚特兰蒂斯联姻。这样将来的王位继承人就有一半的泽贝尔血统，这对两国来说都是好事。所以如果你向她求婚，她不能拒绝。这种情况下，她绝不可能说出你我之事，因为那样的话她自己也会蒙羞。”

Arthur一把扯着Orm，强迫他与自己对视。那双金色的眼睛弥漫着滔天怒气，“你说这话是气话，还是认真的？！”

Orm的嘴唇似乎有一瞬的颤抖，但他很快调整好自己的表情，“我是认真的。这是最理智最保险的办法。她仍然爱着你，只要你去追求她，推说一切都是我引诱你，她一定会原谅你，也会为你保守秘密。”

“住口！！！！”Arthur忽然大吼道，那种雄浑的咆哮，另Orm竟也有一瞬的战栗感。

“你给我听好。”Arthur有些粗暴地抬起他的面颊，一字一顿地说道，“我绝对不会娶她！我绝不会娶一个我不爱的人！这对湄拉也不公平！”

“这是你的责任！你以为国王和王后都是相爱的吗？！”

“狗屁责任！我的责任是保护亚特兰蒂斯，不是他妈的联姻！”Arthur的表情忽然有点失望，有些伤心地向后退了两步，放弃一般举起双手，“Jesus fucking Christ...有时候我真的怀疑你到底有没有正常人的感情……如果你真的爱我，怎么会说得出这样的话？！”

Orm的胸口一阵细密的刺痛忽然爆炸开来，宛如无数细小的刺，深深扎入五脏六腑。

他当然爱他，爱到一种连他自己都不能接受不愿相信的程度。他本以为Arthur能理解他，能明白他为什么会提出这样的要求。

心痛和酸楚梗塞在喉间，可是表现在他脸上，却是绝对无情的讽刺冷笑。他转过身，不发一语便要离开。

此时Arthur在他身后怒喝道，“湄拉的事我会解决，你给我断了那些狗屁念头！”

……………………………………………………

泽贝尔王宫的后花园即使在夜晚也弥漫着一层清幽而梦幻的流光，那些散发着幽蓝光芒的小鱼和水母穿过一丛丛茂盛的足有一人多高的海藻从，如一盏盏氤氲的小灯。Arthur在僻静无人的海藻林中找了半天，最后在两片巨大的海藻叶子编织成的一张吊床上找到的湄拉，她闭着眼睛躺在叶子上，眉头微微蹙着，似乎无限烦扰。

“湄拉。”Arthur用有些沙哑的声音唤了一声。

长长的睫毛颤抖一下，终于无可奈何地睁开。她坐起身，用手拨开脸颊边火红的发，用有些嫌恶的声音说，“走开，我不想看到你。”

Arthur靠在旁边一株珊瑚树上，耸耸肩，“我知道你不想看到我，但Orm和我说了……”

“你放心，我不会把你们之间那些恶心的事说出去。”湄拉冷冷地看了他一眼，“说出来，我还怕脏了我自己的嘴。”

Arthur向前游了几步，见湄拉没有赶他，才又接近一点点，认真地望着对面美丽夺目的女人，“对不起，我之前骗了你。”

“呵，你也不算骗我。你只是没有告诉我，你在fuck你自己的亲弟弟而已。”湄拉嗤笑一声，可是表情却十分悲伤，也十分困惑，“我不明白。那么多的人，为什么偏偏是他？他是你的弟弟啊！你们之前还是敌人，你怎么会做出这种事？！是他对你施了什么法术？”

“湄拉……我是真心爱他。”Arthur不打算继续隐瞒，神色坦然，“我甚至不知道我可以爱上一个男人……但他和别人不一样……”

“但这是错的！这是乱伦！”湄拉根本不明白为什么会发生这样的事，她愤怒而伤心地站起来，大步走到Arthur面前，“我到底哪里做错了，让你宁愿去和你自己的弟弟苟且？”

面对发怒的公主，Arthur只觉得无可奈何。他叹了口气，“湄拉，你没有做错任何事……一开始是因为我们在塔尔塔洛斯发生了一些意外。”Arthur于是将在塔尔塔洛斯误食石榴的事告诉了湄拉，却见她的眼睛渐渐张大，露出难以置信之色。不过那怒色倒是随之消减了不少。

她像是难以理解，却又有些理解似的，转过身去，用手捂住额头，“怪不得……”

“不过后来……渐渐就成了真的了。”Arthur低笑一声，“人家都说做||||爱做||||爱，说不定爱这种东西真的是能做出来的。”

“你难道就没有想过，或许你们所谓的爱也是那石榴的影响？”湄拉若有所思，眼睛里却愈发明丽起来，“或许那就是冥王的诡计，让你们发生这样的丑事，然后再揭露出来，到时候亚特兰蒂斯一定会大乱。”

Arthur知道那不是石榴的影响。他对于Orm的关心、他看到Orm时从心底弥散的温柔和快乐、他看到Orm的每一个动作都想要扑倒他的冲动……那绝不是石榴……

但是他知道这时候不是和湄拉争论的最好时机。他的目的是让湄拉消气，让她答应保守秘密。其他的，可以日后再慢慢解释。

他不知道的是，湄拉却因此再次燃起了希望。

如果是石榴的原因，她就还来得及拯救Arthur，她不确定整件事中Orm是否有什么他自己的计划，但她若是能找到解开石榴绑定的方法，就可以把他们两人从那罪恶的深渊里拉出来。

不论如何，她不希望看到Arthur受伤，也不希望看到Orm被放逐。Orm毕竟和她青梅竹马，虽然后来两人渐渐疏远了，小时候一起听女王讲故事的时候，她也确实暗暗喜欢过那漂亮的金发小王子。她记得年幼的Orm天真善良，与现在截然不同。

…………………………………………

Orm在入睡前就有预感，今晚会见到冥王。果不其然，一睁眼，就发现自己回到了许普诺斯梦境，无尽的熔岩炙烤着他的皮肤，但是他已经可以悄无声息地扭转身体附近的气温，另自己不至于受到那种热气的影响。

他并未停止研究关于梦境和清醒梦的东西，每一个晚上，在冥王没有造访的时候，他都在练习在清醒梦中控制梦境的技巧。如今他已经有了很大进步，但他仍然不敢轻易显露，以免冥王对他起了戒心。

他必须等待机会，一个万无一失的机会。

西塞罗出现的时候，张开的手掌上三块荧绿的氪石缓缓盘绕飞旋，黑色的嘴角勾起，“真是多谢你了，有了这样东西，超人便不再是问题。”

“超人并非没有遇到过氪石，他的胸膛甚至曾经被氪石制成的长矛刺穿，但是他直到现在都安然无恙。”Orm冷冷地答道，“别忘了，他是地球上最强大的人，低估他的实力是自寻死路的行为。”

“哦？你有什么建议？”

“超人再厉害，也解救不了人性。地表人贪婪短视，这才是你应该利用的。”Orm话锋一转，问道，“你可有和莱克斯.卢瑟取得联系？”

西塞罗缓步走向他，仍旧保持着似笑非笑的模样，“有，他确实是一个十分聪明的地表人。你选择的人很好。”

“他是超人的死敌，就像小丑是蝙蝠侠的死敌一样。”Orm不着痕迹地缓缓踱步，拉开和西塞罗的距离。

“很快，我就能进入所有可能对地表人的命运产生重大影响的最有权势的人的梦境。说实话，我已经进入过几个地表人的脑海，他们每一个人的潜意识都肮脏到令人惊讶。这样看来，很快我就能操控他们。而你这边，是不是也应该开始做些什么了？”

“……亚特兰蒂斯和你是盟友关系，请你不要忘记。”

“亚特兰蒂斯只有在你是国王的时候，才和我是盟友关系。”明明Orm想要拉开他们之间的距离，可是在梦境里，就连距离也不能完全受他控制，西塞罗还是不可避免地威压他在面前，宛如黑色的高塔，随时要倾轧而下，“你打算如何扳倒Arthur？他头脑简单，要想联和那些不满意他的贵族和将军扳倒他，应该不难吧？”

“他是亚特兰亲选的王，所有亚特兰蒂斯人民都接受了他。这件事没那么简单。”

“是么？还是说……你在有意维护他？”西塞罗身上散发的冰冷死亡之气令人窒息，若是意志稍微软弱些的灵魂，此刻恐怕已经跪倒了。

Orm咬牙道，“你既然要与我合作，就应该相信我。”

“不是我不愿意相信你。只是这么长时间了，从我打探到的消息来看，他对你也十分信任吧？你总得让我知道你的计划，我才知道何时才是向地表发难的最好时机。”冥王莹白的眼睛逡巡在Orm身上，明明只是目光，却仿佛是有实体的，另Orm觉得微微恶心。

Orm道，“我需要军队。我会想办法让他给我兵权。不过……石榴的距离限制十分麻烦，塔尔塔洛斯真的没有办法解除绑定么？”

“很可惜，解除绑定只有两个办法。一个是主人死去，你就能获得自由。另一个嘛，就是主人主动放弃你。”西塞罗笑道，“当他不想再要你、或是厌恶你、或是想要与你断绝关系的时候，你们的绑定就会解除。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很感谢大家的留言鼓励~~~(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～  
> Thank you all for your kudos and encouraging comments~I love you all!


	28. 蝙蝠侠的怀疑

返回亚特兰蒂斯的前一夜，Arthur收到了塔尔塔洛斯冥王西塞罗发来的对他邀请的回复，说是愿意参加与亚特兰蒂斯国王和美国总统的三方会面。Arthur立刻将消息发给了布鲁斯，布鲁斯很快回应道，“我需要和你谈一谈。”

Arthur对着通讯器说，“谈啊。”

“最好是能面对面。”布鲁斯的声音平稳，没有感情，“最好不要带上你弟弟。”

Arthur顿了顿，道，“我说过，我相信我弟弟。上一次他帮了那么大忙，你还不相信他？”

布鲁斯似乎低声叹了口气，“我的氪石失窃了三颗。”

Arthur挑眉，“谁这么大能耐能入侵你的蝙蝠洞？”

“我查过，外部没有被入侵的痕迹，只有藏匿氪石的房间有。”

Arthur忽然安静下来了，半晌，带着隐隐即将爆发的怒气的声音透过通讯器传到布鲁斯的耳朵里，“你怀疑Orm？！”

“如果你是我，你会怎么想？”

“不可能是Orm！”Arthur断然道，语气愈发不善了，“你怎么就不怀疑是我？！”

“你没这本事。”布鲁斯冷静地说道，末了还加了句，“no offence.”

Arthur气结，咬牙低声道，“难道就不能是别的人？！”

“谁？戴安娜？巴里？维克多？还是克拉克他自己？”布鲁斯哼笑一声，“你不会想说Alfred吧？”

Arthur不得不说，布鲁斯说的有道理……他憋了一会儿，说道，“难道就不能是你那个还活着的养子？”

这下布鲁斯安静了。Arthur有点后悔，他知道第一任罗宾迪克的离开是布鲁斯很大的一块心伤。仔细想想，布鲁斯父母双亡，就连收养的两个孩子，一个与他反目，另一个被Joker杀死，他大概真的是注定孤身一人的……

“迪克不会不见Alfred就离开。不是他。”布鲁斯剪短地说，声音仍然没有多少起伏。

Arthur坐在椅子上，双腿翘在桌子上，思索了一会儿，说道，“我可以来见你，不过还是得带着Orm。”

这一次蝙蝠侠倒是没再多说什么，只是简单地说了句，“好吧。不过我希望我们两个交谈的时候，他可以不要在场。”

“好。”亚瑟也退了一步。

……………………………………………………

Orm和Arthur在哥谭港登陆时正是午夜时分。黑色的大海上漂浮着一艘已经退役报废的旧轮船，船身被经年累月泡在水中的藤壶和铁锈覆盖，几乎难以看出原来的漆色。曾经也富丽堂皇过的船舱里此刻只剩下尘埃，木头朽坏发黑，舞厅里的大吊灯也已经被挪走了，只剩下一些破旧不能再使用的沙发和桌椅。

黑暗骑士就在舞厅里等待，Arthur忽然停住脚步，转身看着Orm，有些不好开口一般说道，“布鲁斯今天希望只和我一人见面，你要不在附近转转？”

Orm的眼睛往轮船漆黑的走廊深处瞟了一眼，低声说，“他是不是已经开始怀疑你我之间的关系了？”

Arthur点了一下头，“放心，我会想办法应付。”

Orm微微颔首，一边说了句“我去餐厅等你”，便转身走了。

Arthur松了口气，走向舞厅的方向。

Orm一路来到餐厅，打开手腕上扣着的微型CR电脑，一束幽蓝的光映在空气中，穆克的面容出现在里面，“殿下。”

Orm低声说，“卢瑟那边有没有消息？”

“一切按照计划进行，卢瑟已经提取了几种不同地下水果的成分进行改良，其中有一种类似加兰他敏的成分以及其他一些成分的混合，食用后可长时间停留在中枢神经内。详细的实验报告我已经传给您了。”

Orm查看了一下自己的档案夹，确实有看到穆克传给他的文件。他满意地点点头，“这些被改良过的水果有流通出去么？”

“已经开始流通了。”

Orm深深呼吸，这船舱里陈腐的空气令他觉得胸口像是压了什么东西。

他知道走到这一步，已经不可能停下来了。

“好，把那些水果的样品留下一些，送去波塞冬神殿苔德祭司和大医药官手里，他们会知道该怎么做。”

“是。”

关掉CR投影，暗淡光线中的Orm微微低下头，表情隐藏在阴影里，显得略略落寞。

他能猜得到Arthur和蝙蝠侠在谈论什么。氪石失窃，蝙蝠侠一定会怀疑到他头上，不过他暂时不会有证据。Arthur不会相信他，但怀疑的种子已经被种下了。而卢瑟那边的行动，也定然会引起蝙蝠侠和超人的注意。而这正是他想要的。

他的手指轻轻摩挲，仿佛是在计算着日子。明明一切都是自己计划的，为何却竟然生出一种不愿再往前的怯懦？就算是手刃鱼人国国王联和三军攻打咸水国、就算是剑指地表即将发动世界大战的时候，他都没有感觉到这般的怯懦。

但他不能迟疑，不能后退。

………………………………………………

“卢瑟已经逃出来了。”一身黑色铠甲的蝙蝠侠见了Arthur第一句话说的竟然是这个。

Arthur对卢瑟早有耳闻，这个有些疯狂的亿万富翁一手设计了蝙蝠侠和超人的决斗，几乎杀死超人。是个心思深沉的可怕对手。

“怎么？他想搞事？”

蝙蝠侠将一个东西丢给Arthur，那是一枚看上去有点像巨大的葡萄、又有点像桃子的奇怪紫色水果，“这是什么？”

“塔尔塔洛斯的水果，叫黑珍果。近期忽然在上流社会流行起来。据说吃了以后有延年益寿永葆青春的效果。价钱贵得惊人，很多富豪就算没兴趣也要弄到一些，来彰显自己的地位。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿说道，“我追踪了水果的来源，发现跟卢瑟的莱克斯集团有关系。”

一说到是塔尔塔洛斯的水果，Arthur就想到了石榴。想想如果石榴也被流入市场……那后果不堪设想……

“还有没有别的水果被流通出来？”Arthur立刻问道。

布鲁斯锐利的视线从头盔里射出，直直钉在Arthur身上，“比如石榴？”

“……”

“目前还没有看到石榴的踪迹。不过……Joker上次给我和克拉克吃的石榴，没有查到什么特别之处。”布鲁斯意有所指地说了句，“如果那真的是Joker的石榴的话。”

Arthur直觉蝙蝠侠在给他下套，于是将黑珍果丢还给布鲁斯，“这些水果有什么问题？”

”它们的成分里有会对大脑和中枢神经进行持续性刺激的酶和激素。我进行了AI计算机模拟，将这些成分输入后，在第一次吃过之后，你的大脑就会发生一种微妙的改变，平时似乎没有太大区别，但是入睡后脑部活动区域增加，人会进入一种介于清醒和做梦之间的状态。如果同时将成分输入几个个体，则能发现他们的大脑活动有一定的相似性。”

“……你能不能说简单点？”

“这些水果的受追捧和流行绝不是偶然，我认为是卢瑟和冥王策划的。这种对大脑的影响，可能就是他们的目的。”布鲁斯向前走了几步，沉声问，“你和Orm之前被塔尔塔洛斯软禁，有没有吃过他们的水果？”

“没有。”

布鲁斯盯着他，“Arthur，你为什么不相信我？”

Arthur心里暗骂一声，就知道要想骗过这只臭蝙蝠简直是不可能的任务，“我他妈确实没吃过！你想让我说什么？”

“你和你弟弟，为什么总要一起行动？据我所知，你以前是一个喜欢独来独往的人。”布鲁斯的问题愈发咄咄逼人。

Arthur的语气也生硬起来，“我们兄弟久别重逢，关系好不行么？！”

“我第一次见你们的时候你想要吻他。”

“我没有！”

“Come on Arthur.”布鲁斯用嗤笑道，“你当我是瞎子么？蝙蝠或许是瞎子，但我不是。”

Arthur把黄金三叉戟在地上轻轻一磕，如猛兽般露出獠牙，“你和克拉克之间那点破事我有多说什么么？！Mind your own fucking business！”

布鲁斯一愣，眼中也弥漫起一团蕴怒，“不要把你自己的想象和我观察到的事实混为一谈！”

“我的想象？！好，如果你和克拉克之间的事是想象，我和Orm更是你的想象！我们是他妈的兄弟！”

“正是因为是兄弟，所以你害怕被人知道。”布鲁斯步步紧逼，“因为如果被人知道，亚特兰蒂斯会大乱，你的王位会被人挑战，甚至可能发生内战。是不是？”

Arthur忽然怒吼一声，一拳挥了过去。蝙蝠侠没有躲，硬生生受了他一击，整个人飞了出去，狠狠撞在墙上。虽然盔甲吸收了大部分力量，但他毕竟是肉体凡胎，且渐渐上了年纪，落地的时候还是有一会儿觉得难以动弹。他咬牙爬起来，却见Arthur眼睛冒火，一副怒狮的模样。布鲁斯隐约知道，他猜对了。

“听着，Arthur。我无意插手你的私事。但这件事事关重大，我可以帮你。”布鲁斯忍着痛站直身体，把语气放得轻缓。

“我们不需要你的帮助！”Arthur大步走向他，面带威胁之色，“你如果敢跟别人胡说半个字……”

“你随时可以杀我。就像现在，如果你要杀我，我几乎没有办法反击。”布鲁斯的嘴唇紧紧抿了一会儿，忽然说道，“你说得对。我对克拉克有超出正常友谊的感情。但这不代表他对我有同样的想法。”

这回轮到Arthur愣住了。

蝙蝠侠这是……在跟他交易秘密？！

“我听说在他死亡期间，路易斯遇上了另一个男人，现在他们两人也因为这个男人出现了问题。我告诉他我很抱歉，但实际上我并不替他觉得难过。事实上我十分开心。”布鲁斯平静地说着，仿佛在陈述一件无关紧要的事。

Arthur咬牙道，“你以为你坦白一件显而易见的事，我就会承认你口中的无稽之谈？”

“你不必承认。但是我想请你冷静一下你的头脑，好好地观察一下你弟弟。”布鲁斯深色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，“你或许深爱他，但他是否也对你有同样的感情？过去那么多年你们从未相见，你一出现就夺去了他的王位，甚至是他的女人，他真的会忘记这一切，对你死心塌地么？”


	29. 怀疑

Orm看着悬浮在水中如烟如雾的文字，眉头紧紧锁着。苔德祭司和医师都已经把对水果的检测结果发了回来，他认真地阅读着每一项数据。如果塔尔塔洛斯中真的如他和大祭司猜想的那样有一个“集体潜意识之海”，凡是摄入过这些水果后的人大脑结构会发生微妙的改变，就仿佛打开了一条通道。他们的潜意识会连接到那集体意识之海中。而冥王便是从那里进入他的梦境，而且目前来看，以他自身经验和卢瑟那边传回的观察报告来看，冥王每一晚只能影响一个人的梦境。

如果他有办法接近那片海，是否就可以想办法切断冥王对那些意识的控制，甚至进一步找到冥王的潜意识加以控制？

正思索着，忽然察觉有脚步声接近。他立刻关掉了所有文字，随意调出一本书打开，转身便看到Arthur推开阅览室的大门漂浮进来。

Arthur看到Orm身后漂浮的文字，挑起眉头，“你一天到晚躲在这儿，我还真不知道原来你是个书呆子。”

Orm冷哼一声，“除了看看书，我还有什么可做的？”

Arthur心中微微一动。Orm似乎是在暗示什么？

怪自己不给他实权？

“你要是闲得无聊，以后一半的文书你来帮我读好了。”Arthur随意坐在一张椅子上，胡乱翻动着空中的书页，“我每天看得都想吐。”

Orm一把拍开他的手，“如果真的这么做，维科和那几个大臣恐怕会被吓死。”

“吓死就吓死。我还不是他们自己挑的？”Arthur一把扯住Orm的手，用力一拉。Orm没想到他这么放肆，整个人都被扯了过去，被Arthur抱在怀里，用一种他认为极为羞耻的姿势坐在Arthur的大腿上。Orm气得眼睛冒火，用力挣扎，可是一时竟甩不开。Arthur仿佛跟他较上劲了，一双肌肉贲张的手臂死死箍住他的腰身。Orm虽然也十分强壮，但到底比Arthur差了点，挣扎了半天竟挣扎不开，竟尔感觉到什么坚硬粗热的东西顶在了他的尾椎骨上……

Orm立刻不敢动了，“你难道一丁点自控能力都没有吗？！”他低声吼道。

Arthur用一种贱兮兮的声音笑了两声，还特意挺动了一下腰身，“看着你我就把持不住。怎么办？”

“放开！”

“不放。”

Arthur在他面前时常会表现出这种近乎无赖的幼稚，令他时常想要揍人。

“不过说真的，如果你愿意，以后干脆帮我搞定那些乱七八糟的公文。你比我有经验多了。”Arthur在他耳边说道，“以后我让人在议政厅给你加一个座位，就坐我边上。”

“我又不是摄政王，你也不是未成年的小孩，怎么能让我来做你的工作？”

“那……要不我把王城的禁卫军交给你？”Arthur摸着下巴上的胡子思考着。

用这种姿势探讨他的工作问题，简直是太过羞耻……仿佛他是一个以色事主的弄臣一般。Orm趁着Arthur走神，猛地挣扎开来，回身一个回旋踢，Arthur便被从椅子上踹飞出去。Arthur发出夸张的惨叫，故意在水里飞了老远，还捂着被Orm踹到的胸口一副受了重伤的样子。

Orm翻了个白眼，“过几天就要去陆地上与冥王见面了，你还不知道严肃？”

Arthur哼笑一声，金黄瞳仁中却燃烧着某种炙热的战意，”我早就想揍他一顿了。虽然我们两个在一起，某种程度上还得感谢他。所以我会下手轻一点，不让他太丢面子。“

”过度自信。”Orm简单地给他的言论做了总结。

“不过说真的，我已经决定把这次随行的禁卫军都交给你负责了。”Arthur游向Orm，用轻描淡写的声音说，“等我们回来了我就把王城的防卫全都交给你。”

Orm静静地望着他，半晌，忽然低声问了句，“你就这么相信我？”

Arthur哈哈大笑，一把搂住他的肩膀，“当然了，我们俩都’坦诚相见’那么多次了，不相信你我相信谁？”

虽然仍旧是欠揍的玩笑话，但是Orm却不知道心里是什么滋味。他一边感觉到一股酸涩的感动，另一边却是淹煎的愧疚。

这个傻大个，这么轻易地就相信了他。冥王说得对，自己如果想要夺回王位，轻而易举。

…………………………………………………………

三方会面并未在白宫中进行，而是按照海王的建议，在火山口湖和太平洋之间选了一处临海的开阔原野。

几乎世界上每一个国家的记者都拥挤在四面八方，那些士兵扯破了嗓子才勉强拦住仿佛疯了一般想要挤到前面的记者们。美国总统已经到了，身旁站着几十个保镖，还有端着枪的战士随行护卫。而正义联盟中，超人和神奇女侠也到场了，作为秩序的维护者和三方的见证人。蝙蝠侠也藏身在附近，时刻监视着会面的进程。

时间一到，但见原本平静的海面骤然掀起汹涌的波涛，一波一波狂猛地拍击着海岸。风起浪涌中，但见一到人影缓缓从海水中升起，黄金铠甲在阳光下如烈火般闪烁燃烧，亚特兰三叉戟散发着连烈日也无法比拟的辉煌光芒。

记者们的闪光灯顿时咔嚓咔嚓闪成一片，有人兴奋地大喊着，“Aquaman！Aquanman来了！”

在Arthur身后，Orm身着纯银与紫色的盔甲，头上戴着银质头盔，手中握着与Arthur呼应一般的银色三叉戟。紧随他身后的，是由他挑选率领的两百名亚特兰蒂斯最精锐的勇士，他们穿着在陆地上可以帮助他们呼吸的战服，手中端着亚特兰蒂斯的枪械武器。

这是亚特兰蒂斯第一次正式出现在人类的镜头里。

Arthur大步走到总统面前，足足比对方高出一头，尚算得体地与总统握了手，只不过大概是力气有点大，那总统暗暗地在西装袖子下屈伸了几下手指……

才寒暄两句，忽然听到一种沉重的轰鸣从地下传来，进而大地开始小幅度地震颤。记者中有人尖叫地震了，不少人摔倒在地，总统也有些站立不稳。却见远处的大地骤然开裂，烟尘滚滚，如浓烟般升起。炙热的地气和硫磺气味在空气中弥漫，烟尘散尽，却见到了那些高大可怖的地底人。他们身着纯黑铠甲，背上生满尖锐的棘刺，头盔中眼睛的位置弥漫着怪物一般的红光，仿佛是地狱中爬出的恶魔。

而在地底士兵之后，出现的瘦高身影，几乎另所有人窒息。

这是自从被困塔尔塔洛斯后，Orm第一次在现实中见到冥王西塞罗。冥王没有梦境中那种令他感受到浓烈威胁的高大，但也仍然远远超出了正常人类和亚特兰蒂斯人的身高，玄黑的甲胄外面披着一件奢华的长袍，苍白的手中握着双叉戟，莹白的双眼中弥漫着死亡的威慑。

不知为何，他一出现，那些记者便感觉到一种蚀骨的、本能的恐惧，就连相也不太敢照。那些身经百战的士兵也不约而同打了一个寒颤，一股地狱的阴冷之气顺着脚踝向上攀爬。包括总统，眼中也不由得弥漫出了某种非理性的恐惧和敬畏。

Orm知道，总统应该也已经食用过塔尔塔洛斯的水果了。

到现在，塔尔塔洛斯的水果已经流入了各个主要国家，而在莱克斯.卢瑟天才般的策略下，几乎所有的上流社会的商人、政客、明星、豪门，几乎全都已经食用过这种水果。Orm直觉西塞罗会用此事做文章，但是对方并未对他透露分毫。

一种不安开始在心底蔓延。

Arthur握紧三叉戟，死死盯着向他走来的冥王，而冥王的双眼也与他牢牢对上，互不相让。两人之间隐隐涌动着某种浓烈的敌意，气氛顿时紧绷起来。

而美国总统倒像是被晾在了一边一样。小个子的男人只好清了清喉咙，主动与冥王寒暄。

冥王用一种极为傲慢的姿态与总统握手，眼神却掠过Arthur，瞥向了他身后的Orm。

Orm冷冷地回视。

Arthur莫名感觉到冥王在看Orm，不知为何一股怒火瞬间燎原。他盯着冥王，恨不得现在就将三叉戟戳进那双白眼睛里，让他再乱看！

”上次一别，已经快要五个月的时间了。”冥王用那种轻柔但十分阴冷的语调，看着Arthur说道，黑色的嘴唇勾出险恶的弧度，“陛下和亲王生活可还顺遂？”

Arthur用沙哑而充满威胁性的声音回道，“好的不能再好。”明明是寒暄的话，说起来却像是要干架一样。

总统立刻用朗然而风趣的声音打着圆场，代表人类欢迎他们两个地球上的新邻居云云，继而提到希望能够与亚特兰蒂斯和塔尔塔洛斯建立合作贸易关系云云。然而冥王却只是静静地看着他，忽然抬了一下手，立刻便有属下将一份用人类的纸张写好的文书呈上。

“如果要和平共处，各方都要做出相应牺牲，才有可能合作互惠。这份文书里是我塔尔塔洛斯一方的要求，只要海王和总统都能同意，一切都好谈。”

Arthur在总统出手之前就一把夺过文书，迅速浏览一遍，怒极反笑，“这就是你所谓的条件？亚特兰蒂斯绝对不可能允许你塔尔塔洛斯自由来去！我们不是你们的后院！至于贸易方面，我们也没有兴趣引入你们地底人的食物！”

西塞罗的神色也阴沉下来，“邀请是你发出的，这就是你邀请的诚意？”

“你所谓的诚意就是大开城门让你随意进出的话？对不起，请你别做梦了！”

西塞罗却勾起嘴角，用一种挑衅的表情说道，“你在来信中提及，希望与我切磋。如果海王对自己的能力这么自信，不如和我打一个赌。”

Arthur毫不退让，“赌什么？”

“你我比试，输的那个就要无条件接受对方国家提出的要求。”

“Arthur！”Orm忽然出声，仿佛是用眼神警告Arthur这是国家大事，不能意气用事。

可是这种情况下箭在弦上，就算此时退却，对方必然步步紧逼挑衅。Arthur于是也向前一步，针锋相对地冷笑，“好，我今天就教教你做人！”

在场的众记者等待的就是这一刻，早就有传闻说海王邀请冥王一战。很多地表人都已经见识过了Aquaman的实力，因此所有人都在猜测，到底是海王比较强，还是地狱之王比较强。

Orm暗骂Arthur鲁莽，不过想到他在梦中与冥王交手的经历，便隐隐知道冥王虽然厉害，但如果和Arthur比起来，说不定还略逊一筹。在Arthur的清醒状态下，冥王也不可能使用他精神方面的攻击，所以Arthur取胜的几率还是很大的。他于是做了个手势，让众侍卫待命，以防地底人那边使什么诈。

黄金三叉戟与弥漫着熔岩红光的双叉戟在空中铿然一捧，算是开战前的致意。冥王此时已经褪下外袍，只穿着包裹全身的玄黑铠甲，头上也戴上了峥嵘严密的头盔。Arthur虽然身高不及他，但是孔武强壮、气势逼人，仿佛一只雄狮与黑豹对峙，场面分外紧张。

忽然，Arthur大吼一声，凌空跃起，向着冥王扑射而至。黄金三叉戟挥洒出绚烂的光芒，铿然一声与双叉戟碰撞在一处。Arthur攻势猛烈，招招沉稳雄浑，凌厉霸道。西塞罗的招式却更加诡谲阴狠，刁钻古怪。两道传说中的兵器碰撞出迸溅的火花，一时眼花缭乱，连人影都模糊成了一片金色和黑色的残象。两个人有着远超寻常地表人的超级力量，一圈圈的气流化作狂风，吹得众人东倒西歪，连呼吸都困难。

Orm专注观望着，看似势均力敌的两人，却只有他能隐约看出冥王实际上身处劣势。他大多数时候都是在应接Arthur狂猛不简单的攻击，而没有多少还击的机会。他知道照这样下去，Arthur取胜是早晚的事。

然而所有人都在专注观望对战的时候，没有人发现在附近的嶙峋山石之间，一个安静如影子的人影悄无声息地架起了一把超长射程的狙击枪。死亡射手吐掉口里的口香糖，将瞄准镜对准了在无数保镖和士兵的保护中心的总统。

当枪声响起，所有人都措手不及。原本该倒下的总统没有倒下，因为超人用超过音速数倍的极快速度挡住了他，子弹从他钢铁般坚硬的身体上弹落。

紧接着第二枪、第三枪，精准狠辣的子弹接连不断随风而来。神奇女侠大喝一声，凌空废弃，冲向子弹的来处。而超人则转身看向总统，想要问他有没有受伤。

可是他没有想到，等待他的是一把弥漫着诡异绿光的匕首。

那把匕首在他转身的霎那便迅速地被送入了他的胸膛，超人的眼睛微微睁大，有些茫然一样低下头，似是不能相信看到的一切。

在场所有人都惊呆了，就连正在对峙的冥王和海王也不约而同停了下来，连Orm也对于这样的发展措手不及……

那氪石……

超人倒了下去，一时间周围竟然没有人动弹，只有那颤抖的、满面惊恐的总统呆滞地站在原地，嘴里不停呢喃着什么。

倏忽间，一道黑暗身影凌空而降，一拳将总统打飞。蝙蝠侠一把抱起地上正不断流血的超人，二话不说将他扛到黑色的摩托上，迅速绝尘而去。而Arthur冲向那已经被才刚刚反应过来的保镖们再一次保护在中间的总统，愤怒地将保镖一个一个丢垃圾一般丢开，瞬间就一把扯住总统的衣领，怒吼道，“为什么这么做！你疯了吗？！”

总统却不停说着，“我没有办法……他在梦里威胁我要说出去……我没有办法……”

“谁？谁威胁你？！谁指使的你？！”

总统的眼睛转向Arthur身后，惊恐的双眼看向的却不是冥王，而是Orm……当他颤抖的手即将举起来的时候，忽然一束炙热的光线撕裂空气，烧穿了总统的大脑。

Orm不敢置信地转身，却见一名他挑选的卫队士兵缓缓放下枪。

现场骤然失控。先是总统试图刺杀超人，然后又被亚特兰蒂斯人杀害。

美国总统被人成功刺杀……上一个先例还是肯尼迪……

人类士兵们离开开始向亚特兰蒂斯护卫队发起攻击，所有记者四散奔逃。亚特兰蒂斯士兵被迫开始还击，炙热的激光束与密集的子弹交织在一起，但由于亚特兰蒂斯人根本不畏惧一般的子弹，很快那些士兵便死伤惨重。然而空中响起了直升机的声音，远处也有装甲车在迅速接近。Orm知道他被设计了，愤怒的视线对上了冥王那不怀好意的微笑。

然而此时不是算账的时候，再继续打下去，只怕事情会越来越糟。他大喊着“撤退！”，一面看向Arthur。而Arthur不甘之下也只能转身大步追上Orm，随众人迅速跃入海中。急速游出十几公里，Arthur才放慢速度，狂怒地吼道，“刚才是谁开的枪！！！”

“墨菲斯！”Orm清楚地知道他选择的每一个士兵，谁开的枪他也一清二楚。可是此时略略一点人数，却发现少了一人，“墨菲斯人呢？！”他用森冷的声音问道。

卫队长战战兢兢回报道，“撤退的时候就没有看到他了。”

“给我去找！活要见人，死要见尸！”Orm命令道。众卫队士兵立刻散开，沿途往回寻找。然而Orm一回头，却见Arthur定定地望着他。

眼神中，似有一些不确定。

蝙蝠侠说的话突然鲜明清晰地呈现在Arthur头脑里。

氪石失窃……没有外部入侵痕迹，手段高明，甚至连监控都没有拍到……

而现在，氪石出现了……

目前为止所有地球上被找到的氪石都在蝙蝠侠手中……那氪石只可能有一个来源，而且那个总统死前，看向的分明是Orm。

再加上卫队的人选也是Orm确定的，而给他那项特权的，却正是自己。

Arthur的心忽然乱了。他一遍一遍对自己说着，不可能，Orm不会背叛他，他应该相信Orm。可是蝙蝠侠的声音有一次出现在他脑海里：你或许深爱他，但他是否也对你有同样的感情？过去那么多年你们从未相见，你一出现就夺去了他的王位，甚至是他的女人，他真的会忘记这一切，对你死心塌地么？

如果他和Orm互换位置，只怕他会恨不得将对方千刀万剐吧？

而Orm静静地对上了Arthur的双眼，平静地接受着那种略略有些挣扎的、有些陌生、甚至有些心痛的眼神。

Orm从来不知道，原来人在难受的时候，痛的真的是心脏。

多么奇怪，明明用来思考的不是心脏，而是大脑啊？为什么会忽然这么疼，像是被硫酸腐蚀、像是被利爪狠狠扯裂。

他明明已经做过那么多准备，明明知道早晚有一天，会面对这样的目光。可事到临头，为什么却像是毫无防备？

终究，Arthur没有询问他什么，只是转过身低声道，“我需要去确定超人的状况。”说完也没有等待他的回应，径自动身。而Orm也不发一言，迅速跟了上去。

有时候，不问比问了更要让人伤怀。

Orm知道冥王会利用那三块氪石，可他没有想到这么快，而且矛头直指向他……难道是西塞罗已经发觉了什么，开始怀疑他的动机了？

到达哥谭的时候，已经是次日凌晨。韦恩庄园里一片寂静，布鲁斯到现在都还没来得及换下铠甲，此刻坐在急救室外的沙发上，面容上尽是被汗液浸湿的疲惫。

匕首已经被他取出，血也已经止住，问题是，匕首上还有些其他的东西，一些他不确定是什么的东西。氪石的作用很可能只是破坏超人刀枪不入的皮肤，对方真正的目标，是将这种他从未见过的毒素送入超人的钢铁之躯内。在克拉克的身体被氪石彻底虚弱化的时候，那种毒素便开始迅速起作用，已经进入了克拉克周身血液。此刻克拉克的身体炙热得仿佛熔岩一般，心跳那么快，如果是一般的人类只怕早就要心力衰竭了。

是他的错……他早就该强迫Arthur正视他身边那个威胁。他原本以为Orm可能只是对地表还抱有不信任的态度，却没想到对方竟然会与卢瑟和冥王联手……

入口有人请求进入，布鲁斯看了一眼，终究还是按下了接受的按钮。

Arthur在进入蝙蝠洞前，回头对Orm说了一句，“你这次先不要进去了，在这儿等我。”

这种时候，如果让Orm见到布鲁斯，他不知道会发生什么状况。

Orm皱起眉头，眼中闪过一瞬的怒色，还有一缕暗伤，但终究没有辩驳，只是冷冷地点了下头，往后退了一步。

Arthur在急救室外找到布鲁斯后，后者只是淡淡瞥了他一眼。

“克拉克怎么样了？”Arthur急切地问道。

“昏迷中。”

Arthur走向治疗室的大门，透过窗口往一尘不染的房间里望去。克拉克躺在床榻上，一动不动，了无生息。

他从未见过超人如此虚弱的样子，就算是在“死亡”的时候，那地球上最强大的男人的尸体也弥漫着某种强大到令人畏惧的气息。

“Arthur，你必须面对现实。”布鲁斯沉沉开口，“我问你，Orm有没有在某段时间，对于梦很感兴趣？”

Arthur沉默着。

“我知道你们吃过了塔尔塔洛斯的水果。我自己也吃了。”

“什么？！”Arthur猛然转头看向他，“你疯了？！明知道那玩意儿有问题！”

“我吃的只是黑珍果。因为即便我分析出了它的成分，做了再多模拟，如果不亲自尝试，也永远不可能真正了解它的功效，以及卢瑟和冥王到底想要做些什么。”布鲁斯缓缓站起身，叹了口气，“Arthur，吃下这些水果的人，梦境可能会被冥王入侵。我猜测，你弟弟就是在梦里，与冥王做了一些交易。”


	30. 最后通牒

Arthur从蝙蝠洞出来的时候，表情似有些许阴沉。Orm问道，“超人怎么样？”

Arthur看了他一眼，道，“还在昏迷。”

“匕首有刺中要害?”

“没有，但是匕首上有毒，具体什么毒还不知道。”Arthur仔细观察着Orm的表情，忽然用某种重若千钧的语气问道，“Orm，我必须问你一个问题。”

已经隐隐猜到Arthur想问的话，Orm点了一下头。

“你有没有偷蝙蝠洞的氪石?”

“没有。”

Arthur似乎松了口气，也不知是对自己，还是对Orm道，“我相信你。”

Orm却忽然低低笑了一声，说不清是讽刺，还是一丝淡淡的伤感，“是么，你还能相信多久?”

Arthur心里当然也不好受，他半是沮丧半是生气地回击道，“这不公平，如果你是我，你会怎么做?!布鲁斯的氪石失窃，又没有从外部入侵的痕迹，是你的话你会怎么想?!”

Orm抬起深蓝色的双眼，用一种不知如何解读的眼神盯着Arthur，轻轻摇了下头，“你到底还是怀疑我，是不是?”

“我在试着相信你!”

“你只是嘴上说着相信而已。”Orm的面容渐渐冷凝，刚才一瞬的颓然刹那就消隐不见，“我可以理解。你说得对，如果我是你，早就开始起疑了，也不会等到现在。毕竟我可是个试图挑起海陆战争的残暴前王，如果我是你，恐怕早就把我解决掉了。”

应该是自暴自弃的语气，可是Orm却说得冷静无情，宛如在陈述事实，这却令Arthur愈发怒不可遏。他死死地瞪着Orm，似乎有千言万语要爆发出来，最后却只是发出了一声无可奈何的啸声，露出宛如困兽发怒般的骇人又无谓的表情，大步经过Orm身边，兀自往林木深处走去。

Orm明知自己没有立场责怪Arthur的怀疑，毕竟确实是他偷了氪石，确实是他害了超人。可理智上知道，不代表情感上不会失落。他感觉自己正在一点点失控，从小就学习的掌控情绪的技巧在Arthur面前似乎全都分崩离析。

……………………………………………………

Orm等了五天，才终于有机会进入许普诺斯之境。

“为什么要这么做？”Orm压抑着眼中滔天的愤恨，用危险的语调质问着面前黑暗之塔一般的冥王。他的愤怒也影响到了许普诺斯之境里的景象，金红熔岩在他身后不断喷射出蜿蜒而爆裂的弧线，轰隆之声震动着四面八方的空气。

西塞罗仍旧挂着那狡诈阴险的笑容，“因为我厌倦了你的那点小把戏。你对Arthur动了心，你根本不打算夺回王位。既然如此，你对我自然也没有多少用处了。”

“我说过！我是在等待合适的时机！他原本马上就要把王城的守备军交给我了！是你毁了我的计划！”

“是么？”冥王几乎是瞬间就到了Orm面前，卷起的气流吹乱了Orm的金发。那张苍白的脸几乎贴在他的面前，莹白的瞳仁似乎要洞穿他的大脑，“据我得到的消息来看，他对你的喜欢，已经到了昏聩的地步。到现在你的背叛如此明显，甚至已经挑起陆地对海洋的敌意，他却还是不顾那些大臣的劝谏，没有把你抓起来，也没有打算把你交给陆地处置。你如果真的想杀他，就算你自己不能亲自动手，也有的是机会安排别的人下手。而他到现在还活着，只有一个解释——你根本就不想杀他。你一直以来只不过是在搪塞我而已。”

冥王说的不错。这三天，亚特兰蒂斯的局势宛如悬在万仞高崖之侧，又如被拉到极致随时要崩裂的弓弦。陆地上的人仿佛选择性地无视了总统试图刺杀超人的事件，反而对亚特兰蒂斯人杀死了他们的总统愤慨万分。无数报社几乎一边倒地质疑亚特兰蒂斯此举早有预谋，而且恰恰便是一直对陆地抱有强烈敌意的前任海王Orm.Marius一手策划。

那些报纸也不知道是从何处得到的详细资料，细数Orm的生平，他的统治如何铁腕无情，他制造了那场骇人的海啸，残暴地杀害了鱼人国的国王，试图入侵咸水国，只为了挥兵地上，将人类一网打尽。向来为了不同政见争论不休的时事评论员、政府要员、不同党派的领导人，这一次的意见竟然出奇一致。他们认为Orm此举充分说明了亚特兰蒂斯对于地表而言不是朋友，而是潜在的巨大威胁，那些未知的如魔法般的科技，对于人类来说便是末日的火焰，早晚会吞噬一切。

他们要求亚特兰蒂斯交出Orm。

事实证明，民意确实是很容易被煽动的。只要通过那些黑珍果控制了少数最关键最有权势的人的思想和意志，剩下大多数的人类，就像是跟随着头羊的无数山羊一般，就算前面是悬崖，也会毫不犹豫地跟着跳下去。一时间美国民间对于亚特兰蒂斯的敌意骤然升高，不少社交网站上都出现了反亚特兰蒂斯的言论，而仿佛是因为出现了共同的敌人一般，民间对塔尔塔洛斯的好感度却猛然提升。

这场轩然大波仍然在发酵。Arthur每天都被以维科为首的臣僚困在议政厅里，激烈地争吵不休。Orm隔着门听到过Arthur的怒吼，他说：要让他交出Orm，除非踏着他的尸体。

Orm感觉喉咙里像是梗着一块苦枳，要用尽全身的力气才不会流露出那些战士不应该有的脆弱情绪。

Arthur这个傻子……

然而最让他难过的是，就连母亲也开始怀疑他。

亚特兰娜看他的眼神虽然还是温柔的，却多了几分犹豫和难以言说的迟疑。就算是要与Arthur讨论事情，也要先找个借口将他支开。

Orm注意到他身旁的的侍卫忽然多了，那些都是耳目，或许是维科派来的，或许是亚特兰娜……那些经过他身边的贵族们仍旧装模作样地对他致意，却在背地里投来异样的、仿佛看叛徒一般的眼神。

他假装没有注意到这一切。

他知道这还不是最坏的状况，至少Arthur目前还是安全的。

现在，面对着冥王，他意识到自己到底还是深处劣势。如果冥王要毁掉他，轻而易举。

“你就算要把我和Arthur的事说出去，也没有证据！”

“没有么？”冥王轻笑，“你以为那间石室中为什么会有一个雕像？那是春女神的雕像，她是所有情人的见证，所以一切在石室里发生的事，也都会被她的双眼铭记。”

看到Orm愀然变色，冥王的笑容愈发恶意而轻佻，“否则，你以为我是怎么知道谁吃的是石榴籽？”

最深沉的恐惧一次一次被加深，Orm终于丧失了冷静。三叉戟骤然在手中成形，他毫无预兆地对冥王发动了攻击。他的恐惧和愤怒另整个许普诺斯空间扭曲，势若千钧的三叉戟携带着怒海的狂浪，刺向冥王的面门。

可是情绪波动是这场对峙中的大忌。

冥王似乎早就预料到了他会恼羞成怒，那一击出去，刺穿的却是一团飘渺散开的烟雾。Orm四下环顾，却卡不到冥王的影子。却在此时身后危机迫近，他立刻如在水中一般一跃而起，避过了一道炙热的熔岩。可是紧接着，无数熔岩宛如暴雨般降落下来，他不得不将三叉戟舞成一片银白的闪光，将所有的火球打开，眼睛不断搜寻着，却根本看不到冥王的身影。

忽听一声古老而轰隆的咆哮声，只见那一直在熔岩中游弋对于祭坛上发生的事毫不关心的、的如山峦一般巨大的黑色巨兽一跃而出，向着他猛扑过来。张开的巨口中层层叠叠的尖牙上还悬挂着无数血肉。

梦魇之兽，如果被它咬到，精神会遭受重创。他之前苦练的扭曲梦境的能力就全都白费了。

Orm连忙闪避。但那梦魇虽然巨大，却极为灵活，布满尖刺的长尾横扫过来，几乎连空间都在那飓风中扭曲。Orm只觉得后腰一阵剧痛，整个人狠狠撞在一道石柱上，仿佛连内脏都要被吐出来了。根本不给他反应的时间，巨兽再次咆哮而来，Orm险险避开，只见那刚才的柱子连同着附近的几根全都被撞断了。他试图集中精力，另巨兽脚下的地面突然变得如沼泽一般柔软。那巨兽一个不慎下陷落下去，不断挣扎，总算给Orm挽回了一点时间。他再次集中精力，另那些翻腾的岩浆变成倾盆海水，听从他的意志从四面八方狂涌而起，如海啸般砸向梦魇。

可是就在此时，双叉戟悄无声息袭向他的背脊。Orm由于将精神都集中在对付梦魇上，直到那双叉戟已经离得很近了才感知到，狼狈闪避的同时却被冥王一脚踢中腰侧，整个人飞速落在地面上，撞出一道深坑。

不给Orm喘息的机会，冥王如同一道黑色的暗影凌空而降，一把卡住Orm的喉咙将他提了起来。同时数道熔岩从四面八方袭来，如绳索一般拴住Orm的手脚。

Orm不断挣扎，可是气管被冥王那如利爪般强健有力的手卡住，连呼吸都困难。

“你以为我不知道，你在悄悄练习控制梦境的技巧？你以为我不知道你试图与卢瑟合谋在塔尔塔洛斯的水果中做手脚，缩短我控制那些人类梦境的时间？这么说吧，控制梦境是我最擅长的，我从小就开始练习控制梦境，就像你练习控制海水、练习使用三叉戟一样。你真的以为在这里面使手段我不会发觉？”

说完，他狠狠地将Orm扔在地上，一脚踩在他的胸口。这般屈辱的姿势另Orm愈发羞怒不堪，可是手脚都被制住，根本无法反抗。

他和西塞罗差的还是太远了。

西塞罗低着头，满意地欣赏着如美丽的困兽般不断挣扎的Orm脸上那种羞耻、愤怒却又无可奈何的表情，那种让人产生施虐欲的咬紧牙关的坚强表情，“只要你杀了Arthur，我可以既往不咎，把你们两个乱伦的精彩表演深深锁入地心，不会有人知道。你可以重新登上王位，我们联手瓜分陆地。”

Orm从牙缝里挤出几个字，“如果我拒绝呢？”

“呵呵，那么你便可以等待见证真正的地狱。”冥王蹲下身，用那冰冷的手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，“何必呢？为了一个甚至不愿意相信你的男人，把自己的大好前程毁掉。这可不像是King Orm会做出的事。”

Orm用力别过脸，想要避开那恶心的触碰。他低声说，“我要怎么相信你？你完全可以在我除掉Arthur后仍然放出那些……证据，到时候亚特兰蒂斯大乱，你便可以将陆地和七海收入囊中。”

“你是不是还是搞不清状况？现在你没有选择的余地。”冥王黑色的嘴唇弥漫着最纯粹的邪恶，“如果你不杀他，我就连你一起毁掉。虽然可惜，不过没用的玩具，我向来没有留恋。”

“西塞罗！你最好……”

话还未说完，忽然一阵猛然下坠的感觉。Orm的身体宛如触电一般抽搐几下，然后忽然挺身从床铺上坐起。

梦已经醒了。

惊恐尚未来得及从蓝眼睛里褪去，却惊觉在他的窗边静静地坐着高大的身影。

“……Arthur？你什么时候来的？”Orm皱眉。

Arthur缓缓转过头来，金黄色的瞳仁里酝酿着莫测的深渊，“在你叫’西塞罗’的时候。”


	31. 背叛

Orm心头重重一颤，立刻掀开被子站起身来走向Arthur，“Arthur，那只是噩梦……”

“你还想骗我到什么时候！”Arthur的声音缓慢低沉，浓缩着即将炸裂的怒火，“我已经知道了，吃下塔尔塔洛斯水果的人，梦境可能会被西塞罗入侵。蝙蝠侠自己也受到了威胁。Orm，你今天老实告诉我，你到底有没有和西塞罗做什么交易？”

Orm想到了刚才梦境中的一切，几乎想要合盘托出他受到西塞罗威胁的事。毕竟现在西塞罗已经下了最后通牒，他也很难再拖下去了。

可是他此时一旦开口，西塞罗马上就会知道。那么恐怕明天一早，他和Arthur在塔尔塔洛斯那间石室里的影像恐怕便会扩散在亚特兰蒂斯的网络系统里，所有人都可以看到。那时候，一切就都完了。亚特兰蒂斯目前正是腹背受敌的为难关头，再发生这种事……而且那样一来，Arthur也会被毁掉，再无翻身的机会。

他还有一个机会，只要Arthur相信他……

“你说的不错，他确实进入了我的梦境。”Orm努力保持着声音的平稳，“但我并没有与他合作！”

“没有？”Arthur轻轻闭上眼睛，紧蹙的眉头间，似有几分伤心之色，“维科今天给我看了一道影像，那是我们五天前与冥王见面时，穆克将军也私自离开海洋，与卢瑟见面的影像，而卢瑟的武器库里有我们亚特兰蒂斯的磁欧石能量泄露出来。如果不是维科对穆克起疑派人跟踪他，我到现在还被蒙在鼓里。波塞冬神殿的苔德祭司也已经主动承认他的手里，有你从蝙蝠侠那边偷来的石榴，还有卢瑟手里的黑珍果。”

Orm微微睁大了眼睛。他没想到苔德祭司竟然会背叛他。这位祭司曾经辅佐他的父亲，一向是极为忠心的……

Arthur缓缓站起身，一步一步走向Orm，身上弥漫着愤怒的炙热温度，还有浓重暗沉的悲伤，“氪石到底是不是你拿的？”

Orm不由得往后退了一步，脑中飞速权衡到底该如何回答。

他知道Arthur已经怀疑他了，就算他现在否认，Arthur也会认为他是在说谎。

终于，他深深吸了一口气，道，“是……是我拿的。但是我有我的原因，我是被威胁的！”

“威胁？他威胁你什么？”Arthur步步紧逼，愈发狂怒，“别告诉我是用我的安危威胁你。我虽然不聪明，可是也没有蠢到这个地步，亲爱的弟弟！那个开枪射杀总统的人也已经被抓到了，他承认是你指使的！因为你和西塞罗还有卢瑟合作，侵入了总统梦境控制他的神智，你不想秘密被揭穿，所以命令他及时除掉总统！”

此时此刻，Arthur感觉自己的五内像是再被焚烧。白天看到那段影像的时候、看到苔德祭司手中的水果样本的时候，他第一次知道原来心痛的感觉可以胜过一切最狰狞的伤口。他几乎是昏聩一般地相信着Orm，就算事实再怎么明显，他都选择关上自己的眼睛耳朵，盲目地相信着他的爱人。可是结果呢？Orm从来就没有真心对待过他，说不定那些浓情蜜意，那些耳鬓厮磨，都是Orm计划的一部分而已。

是他害了克拉克，布鲁斯提醒了他那么多次，他都拒绝听从。

他也几乎害了整个亚特兰蒂斯，当初为了阻止海洋与陆地开战做的一切努力，几乎都已经付之东流，甚至将地表推向了塔尔塔洛斯那一方。如果塔尔塔洛斯与地表联手攻击亚特兰蒂斯，他们又能有多少胜算？

Orm为了夺回王位，真的连自己的国家都不顾了么？那张宏大华美的鲸尾王座，难道就那么重要么？

“我是被陷害的！难道你看不出来？！”Orm不再退了，也同样急愤地大声说着，仿佛这样就能挽回Arthur的信任，“氪石那件事确实是我不对，我只是在拖延时间……我绝对没有与西塞罗合作！”

“Orm，你老实告诉我，你真的从没想过要从我手里夺回王位么？”Arthur的金色眼睛在黑暗里反射着慑人的光。

Orm沉默了。他当然有想过，他被关起来的时候，不止一次想过，甚至做过详细的计划。直到……

直到在海藻林里，当他以为Arthur死了，那种恐惧到疯狂，心碎到全身僵硬，甚至连自己的性命都不再在乎，仿佛未来都已不再存在的感觉，令他知道，Arthur在他心里早就比王位更加重要了。

他当时甚至想着，用什么来换都可以，只要Arthur回来。

“我已经放弃了，Arthur。”Orm认真地望着Arthur，喉咙里一阵酸苦的味道。

“你是不是恨我？因为我夺走了你最珍视的王权，还有你的湄拉？”Arthur此刻的声音里也几乎没有愤怒了，只剩下沉重的、深沉如海的悲伤，“你是不是也恨我在塔尔塔洛斯对你做过那样的事，你是不是从没爱过我？妈的，如果我是你，我也会恨我的，恨不得将那个陆地上来的混血杂种碎尸万段。”

“如果我恨你，你以为你会活到现在吗？！你这个蠢货！！！”Orm的冷静却像是忽然被Arthur痛入骨髓的质问打碎了，他愤怒而伤心地大吼着，“你答应过我，会相信我一次！！！你答应过我！！！”

他甚至不知道自己的眼睛里闪烁出了一丝晶莹之色。

“我已经相信过你太多次了！！！”Arthur一把揪住他的领子，将他一把按倒在床上，目眦欲裂，“那个西塞罗答应了你什么？帮你夺回王位？帮你征服地表？你用什么和他交易了？你们在梦里做过什么？为什么他会用那种眼神看你？”

Orm简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，Arthur心里把他当成了什么？一个不知廉耻的婊子么？！他愤怒地挣扎，可是暴怒中的Arthur力气那样大，比平时还要恐怖的绝对性的力量，他竟无法将Arthur甩开。

Arthur强行制住他的双手，将他的手腕按在头顶。另一只手却近乎温柔地触摸着Orm的脸颊，“你到底对我施了什么法术？还是真的只是石榴的作用？你为了消除我对你的戒心，竟然做到主动跟我上床的地步……”

Orm努力忽略自己心口像是被撕碎一般的痛楚和难以呼吸的闷滞感，喘息着用近乎哀求的声音说道，“Arthur，你再相信我一次。我保证这是最后一次。我已经有办法对付西塞罗了……”

Orm从来没有露出过这般脆弱的表情，他一直都是冷静强大高傲逼人的，就算是阶下囚也绝不向他低头。Arthur原本以为自己已经坚硬起来的心脏，却又忽然柔软了一些。

他犹豫着，脑中天人交战。理智知道再相信Orm他就是个连白痴都不如的低能儿，可情感却不受控制地想要相信。他缓缓松开Orm的手腕，颓然一般将头埋入Orm的颈项，低声说，“你要我相信你，可是你一直在说谎……Orm，我已经不知道要怎么相信你了。”

“好，我告诉你，我会把一切都告诉你。”

Orm用轻柔的声音安抚着，抬起左手，抱住Arthur的肩膀，另一只手却悄悄探入自己的枕下。

他从小就生活在敌意之中，就算是睡觉，枕头下也永远会有防身的武器。

他知道这一次Arthur不会原谅他，但是早晚有一天他会明白的……

Orm只能如此希望。

当后背一阵剧痛袭来，Arthur不敢置信地睁大眼睛，立刻离开Orm身上，身形不稳地向后漂开。

血瞬间染红了海水。

而Orm的面容也被难以形容的恐怖疼痛扭曲。吃下石榴籽的人如果想要杀死主人，便会承受这种剧烈到一般人根本无法忍受的痛楚，多半会在下手之前就因为无法承受剧痛而放弃，亦或是昏厥。

然而Orm毕竟和一般人不同，他从小就对疼痛太过习惯了。

Arthur的背上插着一柄极为锋利的匕首，那是用亚特兰蒂斯最强韧的合金制成，就算是贵族刀枪不入的皮肤也可以轻易穿透。

Arthur的心在一瞬间碎了。他愣愣地瞪着Orm，眼中的光芒散成了碎片，终于悲怆地大吼一声，扑过去试图扼住Orm的咽喉。而Orm则立刻闪避开来，看着Arthur几乎撞烂了墙壁。血液迅速地从海王的身体中涌出，而Orm一边忍着那心口持续性的剧痛，一边努力集中精力躲闪Arthur渐渐乱了章法的攻击。

“倒下吧……快点倒下吧……”Orm在心里低声祈祷，寻常人失血这么多早就该昏厥了，可是Arthur大概是怒极，仍然在疯了一般攻击着他。

这么大的动静，就算之前Arthur有把侍卫支开，现在恐怕也已经被察觉到了。

最后Arthur终于抓住了因为胸口不肯减弱的心痛感也开始没有力气的Orm，卡着他的后领将他按在墙上，对着他举起拳头。Orm闭上眼睛等待着，却终究没有等到那骇人力量的降临，反而是脖子上的力气渐渐松了。他睁开眼睛，看到Arthur的双目渐渐涣散，显然已经在昏厥的边缘。他急忙抱住Arthur的身体，将他小心翼翼地面朝下放在床上，然后颤抖着双手从自己的医药柜中拿出一些膏体涂抹在伤口周围。但是他还不能拔出匕首，因为只要一拔出伤口就会开始愈合，Arthur如果在他完成一系列必要之事的安排之前醒了，一切就都白费了。

此刻心口那种爆炸般的剧痛已经减轻了很多，可是生理上的痛减轻了，心疼的感觉还是令他全身都在无法控制地颤抖。Arthur的血染红了他的指尖，那般炙热，仿佛要将他灼伤一般。

“对不起对不起对不起……”

Orm一遍一遍低声呢喃着，即使Arthur根本听不见。

然后，他宫殿的大门被撞开了。侍卫们见到海王了无声息地趴在床上，背上还插着匕首，都惊呆了，无措地看向亲王。直到其中一名侍卫大喊“国王受伤了！将叛徒拿下！！！”众人才一拥而上。Orm一把抓住自己的三叉戟，像是想要发泄难以承受的痛楚，他大吼着攻向那些侍卫。在他凌厉无比的攻势下几名侍卫几乎毫无还手之力，在他一三叉戟刺穿为首侍卫的喉咙后，便厉喝一声，“Arthur Curry已死，我将是你们唯一的新王，你们对我动手，是想要造反不成？！”

……………………………………………………

湄拉听说Arthur已死的消息的时候，一开始还以为是她的侍官在跟她开玩笑。

直到她接到了亚特兰娜托一名信使冒着生命危险给她送来的口信。

一切都是一夜之间发生的，Arthur出事后，Orm立刻联络一直没有回到官邸的穆克将军，带领大军围住了王城。维科和几名重臣都被软禁起来，甚至连亚特兰娜也已经被软禁。Orm对外声称Arthur得了重病昏迷不醒，所以由他代掌王位，但是亚特兰娜担忧Orm可能已经将Arthur杀了，因为自从那一晚之后，就没有人再见到过Arthur，并且有目击者声称看到有棺椁被连夜从王城中运出，不知去向。

整个王城都戒严了，民众不允许随意外出。Arthur已死的消息已经传遍亚特兰蒂斯，如果他真的死了，Orm就是唯一合法的继王。其他的将军也因此不敢轻举妄动，毕竟王城中的亚特兰蒂斯之核已经在穆克将军的掌握之下，而Orm的本事他们谁都清楚得很，Arthur当初夺到王位后没有立刻除掉Orm，他们很多人就私下里议论这一天早晚会来。

不到一周的时间，Orm没有踏出王宫半步，却用雷厉风行的速度将所有质疑他的臣僚贵族控制住，然后戴着金色的王冠穿着黄金铠甲，出现在了谒见大厅的王座上。

恰如Arthur出现前的冷傲模样。


	32. 罂粟

亚特兰蒂斯兵变的消息被全面封锁，陆地尚且被蒙在鼓里。但是Orm知道，此时此刻湄拉大概正在前往陆地，去找正义联盟的人。

她会想尽办法混入亚特兰蒂斯城中，来确认Arthur的生死。

此时此刻，Orm高居王座之上，看着维科被士兵押送着进入大殿。维科强烈要求见他，甚至不惜以死相逼，Orm到底不忍自己童年时信任的老师自残，同意召见他。

维科见到他，不愿下跪。Orm皱眉，对侍卫使了个眼色，立刻便有几名侍卫过来，合力按着维科的肩膀，强迫他跪下。

Orm看到了维科眼中的愤恨和失望，里面的不屈越是浓烈，越是他想要的结果。

“你想见我。”Orm冷冷开口。

“你没有资格继承王位。”维科平静地望着他，“亚特兰娜女王尚且在世，就算Arthur死了，也不该是你！”

Orm哼笑一声，嘴角微微提起，笑得尖锐冷漠，“你见我，就是想说这些没用的？”说完，他缓缓漂浮而起，居高临下地望着从未在心里服从过他的、甚至没有将看家本领传授给他的曾经的“老师”，“母亲希望过平静的生活，这些纷争烦扰之事，她没有兴趣。”

“那也要由女王当面来说！”

Orm徐徐下降，落到维科面前。他垂着一双似乎有些忧郁的蓝眼睛，“你从来就不喜欢我，维科，你太迂腐了，心里永远认为继位的应该是长子，不论你心里多么清楚，我比Arthur更适合当王。如今的结果，你早就应该预料到。”

“你以为你和他的区别只是长幼么？！他的仁慈宽厚是你永远也不可能拥有的！”

“如果我没有仁慈，你现在早就是一具尸体。”愤怒在Orm的眼中燃烧，“仁慈之王，是在天下太平之时才需要的。如今我亚特兰蒂斯腹背受敌，光是仁慈忍让，你以为敌人会回报以同等的宽容么？那只会把我们带向毁灭！

“原本亚特兰蒂斯没有敌人，是你挑起的陆地对亚特兰蒂斯的仇恨！”

“如果仇恨这样轻而易举就能被挑起，只能说明他们本来对我们就没有多少善意！陆地向海洋中排放剧毒废料垃圾，害死了我们多少的子民？现在你反过来说是我挑起的仇恨，不觉得太本末倒置，太可笑了么？”

“你真是无药可救……”维科摇着头，仿佛痛心疾首，“Arthur那么相信你……你果然是没有良心的么！你到底有没有杀他！”

提到Arthur，Orm心头又是一痛。他转过身，一边浮起一边道，“我说了，Arthur得了重病，不能再执掌王国。不过你放心，我暂时不会杀你。我会让你看看清楚，你对我的认知有多么错误。”

命人将维科带走后，Orm却忽然感觉到一阵沉重的疲惫。

他一直没有敢去见母亲，在他下令将亚特兰娜软禁之后。他不敢想象，当亚特兰娜听说Arthur被他杀死了，再见到他时会是怎样一种表情。会是仇恨吗？恨不得没有生他这个儿子的仇恨……

他知道，母亲更爱Arthur，虽然她不承认，但Arthur是她与挚爱之人生的，而自己……不过是她被迫诞下的。每一次她看到Arthur，心里溢满的会是对托马斯的爱恋，而看到自己，想到的却是对欧瓦克的厌恶和憎恨……

如果他和Arthur之间只能存活一个，他猜测母亲心中就算不愿承认，也会偏向Arthur多一点吧。

他闭上眼睛，眉间却弥漫着浓浓的疲惫。从王座之后离开谒见大厅，他挥退了所有的侍卫，从一扇隐秘的暗门进入一条隧道。

隧道不长，停止于谒见大厅、议政厅和国王寝宫三点中心的正下方。这条密道原本做为避难之用，尽头便是一间避难用的密室。如果亚特兰蒂斯王城遭到毁灭性打击，国王便可以从谒见大厅、议政厅亦或是寝宫中的任何一处以最快的速度进入。那是一间极为安全严密的屋子，只有亚特兰蒂斯的王族知道，如今已经被Orm改成了囚室。

这几天他一直徘徊在以这间囚室为中心的有限的范围内，有时候甚至会故意触碰边界，感觉到胸口微微的痛楚，他便觉得十分安心。

同时却又更加痛苦。

即使他背叛到了这种地步，Arthur竟然还没有放弃他么……

每每思及此，Orm便能感觉到那种越来越频繁出现的酸苦滞涩之感在胸口和喉咙深处蔓延，还有一股渐渐浓烈的，对自己的厌恶。

他一直都没有下来过，但是今天不得不下来了。

看守囚室的是穆克挑选的几名心腹，Orm对每一个人都进行过仔细的排查询问，又将那几个人的家人接到王宫里暂住，这才敢将那几个人安排在这里。见到他，轮值的两名侍卫悄无声息地下跪，Orm微微颔首道，“他今天怎么样？”

“没有什么动静。”

“饭吃了么？”

“没有……”

Orm微微皱眉，道，“打开门，然后你们就去隧道口的地方守卫，两个小时以后回来。”

“是。”

门上漂浮的能量场渐渐散掉，沉重的铁门悄无声息地向上抬起。

门后是一间干净整洁的房间，必要的家具设施一应俱全。Arthur的双手都铐着沉重坚硬的锁链，就算是以他骇人的力量也无法挣脱的锁链。墙上的那一头可以调控锁链的距离，每一次有人要进来送饭的时候都必须将锁链缩到最短，防止Arthur攻击进来的士兵。等到离开后再将锁链放到最长，令他能够自由在屋子里活动。锁链上还有门上都有电击装置，如果Arthur强行挣扎试图破坏锁链和大门，就会遭受到可怕的电击，不会对他造成永久性伤害，但是也足够令他好一阵子无法行动。

Orm进来的时候，士兵已经将锁链收到最短，现在的Arthur被迫站在一道墙壁旁边，虽然被囚禁，但他的姿态依旧高大威武，充满着危险的威压感，金黄的双眼中更是燃烧着足以另任何士兵双腿发软的狂怒。

“你终于来了。”Arthur的声音那样低沉危险，几乎像是在低吼一般。他看着一身黄金铠甲头戴王冠的Orm，几乎以为对方是在炫耀了。

然而Arthur心里也知道，Orm为什么会来。

一月之期到了。就算Orm再怎么不愿意，也还是要戴着王冠来求着自己这个阶下囚来上他。思及此，那被悲愤日夜折磨的心口，才能稍稍感到一丝快意。

Orm看了看桌上没怎么碰的食物，道，“没想到你也学着那些迂腐的大臣搞绝食这一套？”

“你把母亲怎么样了？！”Arthur喝问道，中气十足倒是一点也不像好几天都没怎么吃饭的人。

Orm冷笑，“你觉得我会对母亲怎样？”

Arthur死死盯着他，从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你如果敢对妈做什么，我他妈一定让你后悔！”

“在你心里，我就这么不择手段，连母亲都会下手？”Orm的声音平静。

“对我这个亲哥哥可没见你手软。”

Orm轻轻叹了口气，转身端起桌上的餐盘，走到距离Arthur大概五步远的地方，蹲下身，将餐盘放下，命令道，“吃饭。”

“Fuck you！！！”

Orm定定看着他一会儿，忽然轻声说，“只要你保证以后好好吃饭，我可以解开你的束缚两个小时。这两个小时里，你可以随便对我发泄你的愤怒。不过大门仍旧是从外锁上的，就算是我也打不开，所以你也不用想着借机逃走。”

Arthur一愣，随即又嘲讽地笑道，“你以为我会相信你这点伎俩？！”

Orm转过身，走向靠近门边的一面小小的类似镜面的瞳孔识别器，在确认身份后一道CR激光投影出现在他面前，他输入了密码，按下命令键，Arthur手腕上的锁链立刻迅速变长，令他能够走到餐盘附近。

Orm转头说，“过一会儿不论如何你我都会接触，我可不希望一会儿你连硬起来的力气都没有。”

Arthur此时此刻的表情，像是想要将他撕碎一样。终于，Arthur大步上前，一屁股坐下来，抓起盘子里的鱼就往嘴里塞，吃的那般狂暴，简直像是原始人一般凶狠，仿佛他咀嚼的不是鱼肉，而是Orm的肉一般。一边吃着，金黄的瞳仁却一直紧紧盯着Orm，仿佛已经开始在脑子里演练一会儿要如何撕碎面前这个徒有俊美面容却没有心肝的恶魔。

他要报复，要把Orm加诸在他心头的、日夜不断地噬咬着他的伤痛尽数奉还。

而Orm，看着那曾经充满爱意宠溺的眼神被仇恨取代，何尝不是一颗心像在烈火中灼烧。可是他还不能说，因为他还不确定冥王有没有办法得知Arthur的存活状态，如果他不能，现在很可能便已经认为Arthur死了，如果他此时告诉Arthur，冥王一旦感知到，就会穿帮。

然而就算如此他知道还是有风险，因为毕竟Arthur也吃过石榴，虽然不知道什么原因冥王到目前似乎都还没有进入过Arthur的梦境。根据他观察到的结果，似乎陆地上有零星的一些已经食用过亚特兰蒂斯水果的政府要员也同样没有受到影响，对于之前发生的总统被亚特兰蒂斯“刺杀”一事表示质疑。或许是Arthur和这些地表人身上有某种特质，另西塞罗无法进入？亦或是进入后有什么风险。Orm不能确定，也不想打草惊蛇地主动询问。

受到影响的毕竟还是大多数，所以才会出现地表政府对亚特兰蒂斯一边倒的敌意。

他知道卢瑟已经在想办法从那些免疫者的私人医生那边弄到血液和dna样本，自己这边也已经收集到一些Arthur身上的血液样本送去给他比对。得到结论只是时间问题，到时候他就不用再被动下去了。

眼见Orm有点走神，Arthur愈发生气。将已经空了的餐盘扔到Orm面前，恶声恶气地道，“该是你履行诺言的时候了，还是说你又在骗我？”

Orm抬眼看他，似有几分无奈。他站起身，走到那CR控制器旁边，按下按钮。

瞬间，Arthur双腕的锁链被放到了最长，令他可以任意在房间里活动。

Arthur眼中似有惊讶之色， 大概是没想到Orm竟然真的会放开他。

不知不觉间，海水也愈发炙热，那股原始的欲望正在不远处蠢蠢欲动了。两个人却只是静静对峙着，各自用专注而复杂的眼神凝视着对方。Orm已经做好了心里准备，这准备里还带着一股自我惩罚的自虐意味，但他绝不会承认这一点。

见Arthur只是狠狠盯着他，却没有动作，Orm故意勾起嘴角，笑得挑衅而讽刺，以此来激怒他，“怎么，给你报仇的机会，你都不敢么？还是说你爱我爱到这种程度，就算我背叛你，捅了你一刀，把你拉下王位，你还是无法恨我？”

他轻描淡写毫不在意的语气，终于成功击溃了Arthur狂暴头脑里最后的理智。

Arthur发出一声骇人的怒吼，金色的利剑一般冲向了Orm。Orm只觉得身体仿佛被横空飞来的高压水炮撞击，整个人都飞了出去，狠狠撞在墙上。他几乎要怀疑这么大的响声会不会另整个海王宫都在摇晃。还不等他喘过来一口气，Arthur又一把提起他的衣领，将他狠狠摔向地面。

Orm感觉五脏六腑像是都要被震碎了，疼痛却给了他某种泄愤般的快意。

Arthur如一座山峦般压在他身上，愤怒地扯着他的领子大吼，“为什么不还手！”

Orm道，“不是答应你，让你泄愤么？”

“你就不怕我杀了你？！”

“你不会。”Orm无畏地望着他，仿佛早就把他看透了一般，“就算是现在，就算你知道我一直都在玩弄你，你还是爱我爱到根本不会舍得杀了我。”

“You heartless monster！！！How can you do this to me！！！”Arthur目眦欲裂地怒吼着，可是金色的瞳仁深处，却是令人窒息的哀伤。

Orm却仍然在笑，笑得那么美，却那样恶毒，“是你自己爱上我的，我没有逼你。”

Arthur这一生，还从未有过这么强烈的恨，还有这么强烈的痛。面前这个美丽而残忍的男人，就像是罂粟、像是鸦片、像是砒霜剧毒。他恨他，恨不得将他的胸膛剖开，看看那颗心到底是什么颜色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章终于有机会写到我一直想写的hate fuck了哇卡卡卡卡卡！！！！


	33. 恨与爱

滚烫的情欲如硫酸一样弥漫在血脉里，烧得所有理智都灰飞烟灭，只剩下最简单的执念，和最原始的动物性的狂暴本能。

Arthur扯住Orm的头发，强迫他的头向后仰，一口死死咬在那白皙的皮肤上。疼痛另Orm的眉头紧紧皱起，却死咬嘴唇，倔强地不发一声。血的味道在口腔和海水中弥漫，激发了Arthur那正渐渐失去理智压抑的嗜血冲动。他一片片撕扯下Orm身上的铠甲，将那些金色的甲片随意丢弃在四周，却偏偏不摘下Orm头上的王冠，他的动作那般粗暴，另Orm恍惚以为身上的是一只凶残的海兽，而不是他的爱人。

然而Orm却没有任何挣扎，坦然地张开自己的身体，任由那猛烈噬人的情欲和Arthur绝望的悲愤将他吞啖殆尽。可是他的不挣扎却另Arthur的怒火愈发炽盛。他将Orm下体的衣物全部扯掉，然后一把将Orm翻过来，抬高他的臀部，狠狠地扒开白皙挺翘的双丘，露出那嫣红的、已经在欲望的淹煎下微微开合的小穴。Arthur扯掉自己的裤子，露出血脉贲张的粗大昂扬，散发着灼人热度的龟头顶在后穴的入口处，Arthur扯起Orm头顶的发，强迫他的头向后仰起，在他耳边狠狠地说，“I will fucking hurt you! ”

Orm的头皮被抓得发疼，身体被扭曲成不正常的姿势，他却还是笑了，笑得轻浮而讽刺，宛如蔓生的荆棘，“Great， i like it rough.”

话音刚落他便陡然闷哼一声，金色的眉头紧紧纠结在一起，痛苦另他俊美的脸扭曲。虽然石榴的效力令他的身体分泌出了充足的润滑液体，可是Arthur的东西太大了，似乎比以往还要粗大，且动作毫无温柔，野蛮地破开他后穴的肌肉和直肠的内壁，侵入他身体的最深处。那种被强行打开的钝痛和令人战栗的粗暴却给了Orm一种自虐般的快感，越是疼，他就觉得越痛快，心里那种密不透风的酸胀滞涩感才能稍稍缓解。

他于是主动抬高臀部，几乎是示威一般迎向那入侵他身体的凶器。Arthur扯住他的手臂，令他上半身悬在海水里，拉着他整个人不停撞向自己的分身。Orm恍然觉得自己在被一个巨大的肉刃不停贯穿，细密的痛和那难以言喻的快感令他几乎失去了所有力气。他强健白皙的身体紧紧绷成一张弯弓，浑圆的臀瓣在不停的碰撞中微微发红。破碎却淫靡的呻吟从Orm莹润的嘴唇中溢出，之前还溢满嘲弄的微笑的蓝眼睛此刻却闪烁着激情中的泪光，眉头紧紧蹙着，一种令人产生强烈施虐欲望的隐忍表情。

Arthur用这种狂猛的姿势操弄了一会儿，狠狠一个挺身，卡住Orm的喉咙，凑到他耳边喘息着低声道，“你是不是就喜欢我这样对你？嗯？King Orm.”

Orm也同样上气不接下气，竟然还伸出舌头，舔了一下在他嘴边的Arthur的手指，“是啊，你难道还看不出来么，我亲爱的哥哥。”

Arthur的一只手猛然抓住了Orm已经鼓胀起来的分身，力气大到另Orm痛呼出声，然后继续一下一下往死里冲撞着Orm的身体。Orm感觉有液体溢出了眼角，强烈的痛楚伴随着强烈的快感，只有狠狠咬住嘴唇才不会出声哀求。Arthur忽然将分身完全抽出，又在下一秒凶狠地一插到底。Orm只觉得双膝一软，整个人瘫软在地上。可是Arthur不打算就这样饶过他，他将Orm翻到侧面，抬起Orm的一条腿架在肩膀上，继续凌虐那仍旧吮吸着他分身的小穴。

Orm的身体随着他恐怖的力量不停摇晃颤抖，头顶象征至高权利的王冠反射着讽刺的流光。

可是一旦看见了Orm忍痛的表情，Arthur的心口又开始不忍。即使明明已经下定决心要折磨他，要报复，可他到底还是不舍得。他刚一放缓速度，却见Orm睁开了那双冷冽的眼，再次露出了那另Arthur全身发冷的尖锐冷笑，“怎么了？没有力气了？那就快点弄完吧，不必勉强。”

Arthur不明白为什么即使是在这种时候，Orm的言语还是可以伤到他。

他不明白，明明是那样真实的爱情，明明是那样温暖的怀抱，明明是那么火热的亲吻，怎么会都是假的?都是骗他的？

明明在海藻林，看到从海蛇腹中钻出的Arthur，Orm眼中宛如重生般的狂喜是那般清晰……

如果那都不是真的，还有什么是真的？

Arthur将Orm转到正面，将他的双腿压在胸前，继续猛烈地进攻着、切割着那毒药一般致命的身体。他揉捏着Orm的胸膛，低头想去亲吻那熟悉的两片嘴唇，可是Orm却一偏头躲开了。

Arthur低吼一声，动作愈发狂暴，仿佛是想用愤怒掩饰自己的心伤。他噬咬着Orm的身体，在白皙的皮肤上留下一个又一个青紫的痕迹。两个人粗重的喘息声愈发像是相斗的野兽，听不出温情，只有赤裸裸的相互吞噬。

当高潮同时席卷两人的头脑，他们紧紧拥抱着，释放出最原始的欲望。那一刻他们仿佛还是相爱的，仿佛不过又是一场酣畅淋漓的狂野性爱，仿佛不过又是一个平常的夜晚，在Orm的房间里……

Arthur趴在Orm的身上，仍然紧紧箍着那具苍白的身体，另一只手却一把摘下了Orm头上的王冠。他稍稍撑起身体，下身仍然埋在Orm的身体里，举起那王冠在Orm眼前一晃，几乎是用颓然的声音问，“就为了这个……值得么？”

“这句话应该由我来问你。为了我丢了王位，值得么？”Orm无情地嘲笑着，“只要是稍微有点脑子的王，都知道在篡位后，要妥善处理掉从前的王，不能让他有东山再起的机会。而你……你简直是个笑话。就算是现在，你竟然还深爱着我。”

“你不要自作多情了，到了现在，我上你不过是因为石榴！我再也不会受你蒙蔽！”

“你说谎，你仍然爱着我。”Orm平静地望着他。

Arthur怒吼道，“I don’t！Not anymore！”

“如果你真的放弃我了，现在我就不会在这里。”Orm抬起手，近乎温柔地触摸着Arthur的脸颊，“我吃下了石榴籽，我就是你的从属。要想解除我们之间的羁绊其实很简单，只要你不想再要我了，我们的绑定就会自动消失。可是就算是现在，我只要一触碰到边界，胸口还是会痛。到了一个月，也还是需要下来和你做这种事……”

Arthur微微睁大了眼睛。

原来是这样……

原来即使到了现在，他竟然还是爱着这条毒蛇……

他几乎是惊惶地从Orm身上爬起来，向后踉跄着退了几步，仿佛难以置信。

然后他抬起头，盯着Orm，“那你呢？你为什么还不杀我？别告诉我是因为从属不能杀主人，之前你捅我一刀的时候那根本无法阻止你。”

Orm缓缓站起身，步履略略蹒跚地去捡起自己的长裤，“你毕竟是我哥哥，我暂时不打算杀你。但如果有任何人敢来救你，我也不会手软。”

“哥哥……”Arthur重复着那个单词，只觉得无比讽刺，无比荒谬。他们两个的关系，从一开始就是错的，他又能奢求什么好的结果？他是不是该感激，至少Orm还念着一分他是他哥哥的情分？

“你打算和西塞罗联手么？”Arthur穿上裤子，眼睛死死盯着同样在缓慢着装的Orm。

“是又如何？”

“你不能相信他！”

“我不需要你这个手下败将来教我谁该相信谁不该相信。”Orm连看都不看他一眼。

“Orm……你真的是自愿和西塞罗合作的么？”Arthur冷不丁问道，“一开始，我记得你对他的忌惮和我一样多……他入侵你的梦境后，有没有威胁你什么？”

大概是真的已经无路可走，Arthur竟然还想要给Orm的背叛找一个理由。不论什么理由都好……

他不知道此时的Orm心中掀起了怎样的惊涛骇浪，更不知道自己的猜测和事实多么接近。但是Orm毕竟太擅长掩饰自己的情绪，他穿戴整齐，仿佛又是王座上那个一丝不苟铁腕冷血的亚特兰蒂斯之王，“够了，你再继续这样自我欺骗下去，只会显得越来越可悲，越来越可怜。”Orm冷漠地看着他，“你最好不要打什么奇怪的主意，别忘了，母亲、维科，他们全都在我手里。”

Arthur死死地瞪着他。

却在此时，两个小时的时限到了。Arthur手腕上的铁链被迅速缩短，强迫他退回墙壁边上。而Orm走到门口，微微侧过头，轻轻说了句，“快点放弃我吧，这样你我都会轻松一点。”


	34. 孤独之路

咸水国近日动作频繁，与鱼人国同时向亚特兰蒂斯施压，要求Orm释放亚特兰娜女王并交出王位，否则他们将以弑亲的罪名联和泽贝尔讨伐亚特兰蒂斯。与此同时，湄拉带领一支军队前来，要求面见Orm。

Orm坐在王座上，听完大臣的回报，只面无表情地回了一个词，“不见。”

“My King, 这样好吗？鱼人国和咸水国已经联手，如果泽贝尔再倒戈，我们恐怕……”穆克似有些许担忧之色。

Orm心里也知道他这个王位并不稳固。Arthur虽然当上王的时间不长，但是当初力挽狂澜另咸水国免于灭顶之灾，又善待鱼人国，背后又有母亲的支持，就连贵族们也接受了他。如今他虽然控制住了那几个最为反对他的贵族，可是剩下的有多少领主多少将军真的愿意捍卫他的王权？

不过他的目的，从来也不是长久地坐在这个位子上。他只要足够的时间就可以了。

“没关系，现在她进来只会添乱。”

Orm挥退了所有其他臣子，可是穆克却留了下来，似乎有话想对他说。Orm面对的穆克的时候，才会露出几分疲惫之色，伸手揉了揉隐隐作痛的眉心，头也不抬地问，“有什么事么，穆克将军。”

“卢瑟的分析比对结果已经出来了。我已经将文件秘密发送给了您。”

Orm眼中射出一簇光芒，点点头，“很好。”

“陛下，您打算什么时候处置掉前王？”穆克忽然直截了当地问道。

Orm睁开眼睛，却没有看向穆克，而是沉默了片刻，似乎在心中思忖考虑。半晌忽然说，”穆克，你已经追随我多久了？“

穆克一愣，似乎没有想到Orm会忽然问他这个问题，“我得到陛下提拔成为Man of War的将军已经有五年，如果从我十七岁参军开始算，已经十八年了。”

“十八年……在我身边，你是唯一陪了我这么久的。”Orm轻叹一声，眉目间凝固着几分惘然。

不是母亲、不是父亲、不是湄拉、不是维科、更不是Arthur。不论什么时候，只要他回头，这个出身卑微却出类拔萃的有着银白色眼瞳的英俊男人却总是在默默追随着。

穆克察觉到今天的Orm不太一样。他一直都知道Orm很累，即使他看上去永远整洁严谨，永远威严慑人，可是他毕竟追随他太久了，Orm眼睛深处越来越凝重的疲惫，他看得清清楚楚。

“很快，我可能要离开亚特兰蒂斯。”Orm静静说道，“到时候，不论这个王位上是谁，我希望你能像从前效忠我那样效忠他，继续像现在这样守护亚特兰蒂斯……”

穆克一听，如五雷轰顶，“陛下！你这是什么意思！”

“你我都清楚，我的王位做不了很久。我无法杀掉Arthur，更不能对母亲下手。我一定会被推翻。但是我已经给你留好了退路。”Orm说着，从王位上漂浮起来，缓缓沉落到他最信任的人面前，深蓝的双瞳深深凝望着银白的眸子，“我日前已经命人将你的母亲和妹妹接来，到时候你只需要说，你的家人在我手里，你的所有行动都是被我胁迫。他们知道你的能力，忌惮你在军中的威望，定然不会将你怎样。”Arthur是个宽容的人，也一定不会为难忠于自己的穆克。

“您从来就不是真的打算夺回王位……是不是？”穆克用一种混杂着悲伤和压抑的愤怒的表情瞪着他的王，“您从来就没打算除掉Arthur Curry。这一切，都是为了蒙蔽冥王，是不是？”

Orm命令他代表自己与卢瑟接触合作，他从来没有半句疑义，不该多问的也从未问过。但是一来二去，他明白Orm是想要在那些塔尔塔洛斯的水果中做手脚。Orm在打探到西塞罗在悄悄往地表输出塔尔塔洛斯的食物的时候，就已经预感到了危机。与其让他把不知什么东西输送给成千上万不明就里的地表人，还不如想个办法，将那些东西控制在自己手里。

穆克不明白为什么Orm这么忌惮冥王，如果按照Orm从前的脾性，恐怕早已聚领四个国家的军队剑指地下王国了。但是他隐约能感觉到，Orm有他自己艰难的战斗，即使是他也不能插手的战斗。

Orm明白穆克心中对他的失望，他伸出手，按住穆克的肩膀，“Arthur会是一个不逊于我的国王，他只是需要更多引导，需要学习更多东西。他会成为一个值得你追随的王的。”

“可是我不想追随别人！我心里的王永远只有你一个！”穆克忽然用一种近于造次的声音大声说道。在Orm面前，他从来都是恭谨有加，不合规矩时宜的话半句都没有说过。可是这一次，他忍不住了。他有预感，Orm要做出一些疯狂的事……

诚然，他的王总是会做出疯狂之事，但是这一次，那疯狂可能会毁了他……

Orm也惊住了，他从未见过如此感情外露的穆克。

穆克大口喘息着，似乎太激烈的情感令他难以冷静。待他终于平静下来一些，才终于用一种从心底发出的厚重声音说道，“不论你去哪，我都愿意追随！”

Orm怔然地望着他，一股酸涩却温暖的感觉，在胸口静静蔓延。

原来他也并非全然的孤独。

他微微笑了，这是穆克第一次看到Orm露出这般真诚的，发自内心的微笑。

“我知道。穆克。但是这段路，只能我自己走。”

……………………………………………………

许普诺斯之境，Orm睁开眼睛，便见到了冥王带笑的苍白而阴森的脸。

“看来现在我必须正式称你为King Orm了。”西塞罗的眼睛里燃烧着某种浓烈的兴奋，虽然离得很远，Orm却能感觉到那股兴奋如蛇一样爬行在他的皮肤上。

Orm冷冷地说，“现在你相信我了？我说过，我只是在等待时机。如今你迫使我提前动手，我的王位并不稳固。”

“不过，你是真的杀死Arthur了么？”西塞罗故意做出好奇疑惑的表情，“还是说，你只是将他囚禁了？据我所知，你这些日子从未离开过海王宫。”

“哼，看来你在亚特兰蒂斯的眼线不少？”一直找不出冥王的眼线，是Orm的一块心病。

“不多不多，我没有要窥探陛下您隐私的意思。”

Orm负手缓缓踱步，眼睛却紧紧盯着西塞罗的所有动作，“Arthur已死，你我面前已经没有阻碍。是该向地表出兵的时候了。你那边对地表权威人士的控制如何了？”

“这点你不用担心。”

“还是说，你已经和地表人勾结，在觊觎我亚特兰蒂斯？”Orm的口吻忽然一凛，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“我看，你在地表人中倒是很受欢迎。”

“你错了，我不过是想要花费最少的代价，赢得更加彻底。掌握了那些当权者的秘密，就相当于扼住了他们的咽喉。你我两国中，须得一个唱白脸一个唱黑脸，一个劝降、一个恐吓，才能最有效地威慑地表，令他们不战而溃。“

Orm哼笑，”这就是你挑起地表对亚特兰蒂斯敌意的理由？“

”他们现在有敌意，是因为他们对你还不够害怕。如果他们足够害怕你，那敌意就会转向互相，他们会开始自相残杀，好避免被你惩罚。”西塞罗勾起嘴角，“你需要给他们一个令他们永生难忘的教训。”

Orm扬起眉梢，“什么样的教训？”

“你之前不是说你的王位不够稳固么，不如来个一箭双雕，既威慑地表，也威慑那些曾经背叛过你的臣民。另Arthur Curry的家乡，波士顿彻底沉入大海会是个不错的选择。”

Orm没有回答。

冥王缓缓走向他，微微歪着头，“怎么，你不敢？如今超人重伤不醒，Aquaman也已经死了，我可以同时出兵帮你拖住神奇女侠和亚马逊那边，你还有什么忌惮的？”

“我会考虑你的提议。不过，西塞罗，你不要以为我不知道你打的什么主意。”Orm针锋相对地盯着冥王没有瞳仁的双眼，“你想要让我和地表两败俱伤，自己渔翁得利？”

“啧啧啧，你何必这样不相信我？既然如此，这次我就卖你个人情，我来帮你用熔岩湮灭波士顿，如何？”

Orm皱眉，“为什么一定是波士顿？”

“我不是说了，那是Arthur Curry的家乡啊。以此来立威再好不过。”

Orm心中迅速盘算，如果自己现在不答应，不知道冥王会不会在正义联盟的人来之前就动手……于是他冷哼一声，“我不需要你帮我出头。沉没波士顿是么……哼，倒也不是不行。”

冥王哈哈大笑，“不愧是心狠手辣的Orm王，我很期待，再次与你见面的机会。如今没有了情人果的束缚，我想你我之间倒是可以有更多的……交流。”

Orm冷冷道，“我对你没有兴趣。”

“Ouch，这可真是伤人。”冥王却并没有表现出任何受伤的样子，甚至还更加兴奋了一样，“不过没关系，我喜欢挑战。”

这句话过后，Orm便清醒了过来。

恰在此时，有人在门外张皇地回报，说是有刺客潜入了海王宫。


	35. 放弃

所谓的“刺客”是谁，Orm并不难猜到。他下令封锁王宫的所有出入口，同时将议政厅、谒见大厅和他的寝宫的都封住，除了他自己以外，外人不许进出。他抓起自己的三叉戟，独自进入密道之内，不意外地看到负责看守的侍卫被打昏了，而那扇原本紧闭的铁门也被暴力破坏了。

Orm一踏入囚室大门，迎面便有无数海水化作的尖锐冰凌扑面而至，携带着锋利慑人的杀机。Orm手中三叉戟化成一道飒踏流光，卷起的沛然水波立刻卷住了那些利刃，随即调转方向，反而向着攻击者的方向扑去。

却见红发如烈火飞扬而过，湄拉利落地闪开了所有利刃，那些冰凌尽数钉落在墙壁上。Orm眼睛中燃烧着怒火，大喝一声，举起三叉戟携带着凛然的煞气冲向湄拉。

“Orm！住手！”Arthur的双手虽然仍然被锁链禁锢，但由于湄拉是强行进入，锁链尚未被收回最短，所以现在是可以在房间的距离内自由行动的。他猛然从后面冲撞向Orm，另Orm整个人失了平衡，狠狠撞在墙壁上，发出轰然的回响。湄拉游到Arthur身边，美丽的蓝色双眼中燃烧着愤怒憎厌的烈火死死盯着Orm。而Arthur亦面现紧张，显然是忧虑Orm会伤害湄拉。

“Orm，你为什么要这么做？！”湄拉愤怒地大喊。

强悍粗犷的Arthur和冶艳娇媚的湄拉站在一起，那般般配，另Orm看得眼睛刺痛。他竖起三叉戟，冷笑道，“为什么？这一切本来就是我的！”

“可是你们明明……相爱不是吗？！”湄拉显然对于用“相爱”来形容他们两人的关系仍然不太能接受，“Arthur真心待你，你为什么要背叛他？！”

Orm面无表情，在海水中微微上下浮动着，宛如伺机而动的鲨，危险莫测地盯着泽贝尔公主，“我也曾真心待你，你又为什么要背叛我？”

湄拉顿时语塞，微微睁大漂亮的眼睛。而Arthur听到这样的话，心痛之感更甚。

难道Orm心中一直难以释怀的，仍然是湄拉么？

难道与自己的一切，当真只是忍辱负重，真戏假做？

“你非法囚禁亚特兰蒂斯之王意图谋反！”湄拉的眼中燃烧起烈烈银光，红发愈发在强悍的力量中飞舞不休，她周围的海水簌簌颤抖激荡，酝酿着骇人的力量，“我是泽贝尔公主，我父亲知道我来的事，你如果对我动手，就是与整个泽贝尔为敌！”

然而Orm的表情中也渐渐染上战意，Arthur直到Orm的实力，直到湄拉虽然厉害，如果硬碰硬却终究不是Orm的对手，忙半是请求半是警告一般大声说，“Orm！我自愿留下，你放她离开！”

“哼。真是情真意切。”Orm只觉得可笑，怎么仿佛自己才是那个介入到他们两人之间的大恶人了？

不过这正是他需要扮演的角色，不如干脆做得彻底。

Orm怒吼一声，举起三叉戟攻向二人。Arthur手中没有武器，只能利用手中的锁链勉强与Orm缠斗在一起，而湄拉则向后飞起，四面八方的海水迅速凝固，宛如一片凭空结成的巨大冰团将Orm包围在中间，意欲将Orm冻结在内。然而三叉戟化出一道完美的圆圈，那冰团瞬间散碎，化成无数细小的冰块四处飞溅，迅速融化在海水中。Orm的攻势狠辣、凶猛、毫不留情，甚至不给他们喘息的时间。Arthur被逼急了，怒吼一声冲过去，用自己的锁链铰住Orm的三叉戟。两个人在空中角力，面目在极度的发力中扭曲，仿佛他们不曾是相拥而眠的爱人，而是恨之入骨的仇敌。

Orm倏然感觉到从身后袭来的威胁，大喝一声，用三叉戟狠狠将Arthur推到墙壁上。固体的缝纫从他脸颊边划过，带出一道细细的血痕。

Orm的愤怒再一次猛烈燃烧，他猛然发力，一把将三叉戟抽出，在Arthur的手上留下深深的伤痕，然后他猛然回身一个横劈。

血色在海水中漫溢，湄拉微微睁大眼睛，Orm也骤然呆滞。

她的腹部被划开了深深的伤口，她茫然地用双手捂住，却感觉到身体在迅速变得冰冷，力气在快速流失。

Arthur愣住了，随即不顾一切冲过去，一把抱住了从空中缓缓飘落的红发公主，大手紧紧按住伤口，却不能阻止血从指缝间溢出来。

“不……不……不……湄拉！湄拉！！”

Orm上前一步想要查看湄拉的伤势，却被Arthur悲愤至极的雄狮般的咆哮喝住，“你别过来！！！你这个疯子！她是湄拉啊！你们不是从小一起长大的吗？！！为什么你连她都不放过！！！！”

“我不是有意……”Orm意识到这不是解释的时候，于是不顾Arthur的敌意欲要将湄拉抢过来。然而Arthur显然已经愤怒到极致，也绝望到极致，他冲向了Orm，带着某种同归于尽的气势。Orm未及防备之下，被他狠狠一拳打在脸上，口里都是血腥的味道。然而Arthur还在不停地攻击，Orm被逼得大吼一声，一把用三叉戟将锁链深深钉在墙上，这才另Arthur无法再继续攻击他。Orm一把抱起地上的湄拉，头也不回地冲出囚室，大吼着让人去请医疗官。

接下来是一片混乱。

经过几个小时的抢救后，湄拉活了下来，只是仍然在昏迷之中。Orm看着她面无血色地陷在被褥中，这才意识到自己的手一直在发抖。

如果自己刚才的力道再多一分，湄拉就真的被他杀死了……

后怕的感觉令他呼吸急促，身体不受控制地微微颤抖。他坐在椅子上，用双手用力地揪入自己的头发之中，将那一向一丝不苟的金发弄乱。

他没有想要伤到湄拉，他只是想要将湄拉在Arthur面前抓起来而已。可是他觉得事情越来越失控，先是超人，现在是湄拉……之后会不会进而波及到母亲？

如果他最后真的能成功，就算他最后真的能成功，他还能回来吗？他还能回头吗？

“陛下。”一个侍卫的声音。Orm立刻抬起头，站直身体，不见了刚才的颓唐之色，复又成为那个冷血无情的King Orm，“什么事。”

这个侍卫是穆克军中的，之前看守Arthur的人之一，“前王已经被控制住了，锁链按照您的吩咐被收到最短，门也已经修复。”

Orm颔首，“很好。”

“陛下……”侍卫似乎有些犹豫，但还是回报道，“前王一直要求知道泽贝尔公主的情况。”

Orm深深呼吸，随即大步经过侍卫身边，头也不回地说，“你们守好外面，我自己去见他。”

Arthur被锁在墙上，发丝蓬乱，浑身都是困兽般的压抑的颓然。

此时此刻的他，终于停止了挣扎。之前为了能将他控制住，那十几个守卫多多少少都挂了彩。

门打开，Orm走进来的时候，Arthur没有抬头看他。

“湄拉没有生命危险，你可以放心。”Orm用尽量平静的声音说道。

Arthur沉默着。

“我不能放她离开。她会回泽贝尔报信。”Orm继续解释着，声音却显得那么苍白。

“你到底要做到什么地步？”Arthur用干涩沙哑的声音说，“我今天才知道，我从来没有真正认识过你。”

Orm感觉心口似乎悄悄裂开了一条缝。

“可笑我还想着要给你找一个理由，想着可能冥王在用什么东西威胁你，你才不得不背叛我。直到今天，我这个蠢货才终于明白。”Arthur笑了一声，那是烈烈愤怒燃烧后的灰烬般的笑，心被伤透被绝望侵占后嘲弄的笑。他在嘲笑他自己，一个昏聩地暖着一条毒蛇的农夫，“告诉我，值得么？”

值得么？失去了今生挚爱，失去了母亲，失去了青梅竹马，失去了仅存的温情。Orm无数次问自己，值得么。

只有这样，才能保住他的挚爱，保住母亲，保住亚特兰蒂斯……他是这样坚信着，才会一步一步走到如今。

可是Orm回答不出。他说不出“值得”两个字。

“你说，让我放弃你。我试过，一直做不到。”Arthur缓缓抬起头来，用一种空洞的、陌生的眼神看着他，“但是现在，我不想再继续了。你赢了。”

Orm在自己的脑海中演练过千百遍，当Arthur说出放弃的话的时候，他会有多么痛苦，要多么努力才能控制住表情，不流露出任何的情绪。可是等到真的发生的时候，呈现在他头脑中的，却是一片麻木的苍白。

他愣愣地望着Arthur，半晌，向后退了一步，然后转过身，不发一语，离开了囚室。

他一路离开地道，用力推开高广的谒见大厅的大门。这座海王宫里最空旷巨大的白色宫殿，长度远远超过一百二十米。自从被绑定后，他还从未有机会穿过整个大殿。

他漂浮在流转着寒气的寒冰长路上，脸上的表情是一种近乎茫然的空洞。每向前漂浮一米，他便觉得心头那条裂缝又开裂了几分。

他在心里无声地数着，一米一米地数着。

当他走到第一百二十米的时候，他停住了。

那一刻，他的蓝眼睛里，不再有强悍冰冷的傲慢和尖锐，有的，只是一种近乎于孩子气的……害怕。

他深深吸了一口气，用只有自己才能听到的细语说：Its ok, its ok, everything will be ok…

然后，他迈出了那一步。

心脏跳得那般剧烈，可是疼痛的感觉没有出现。

一丝一毫都没有。

Orm怔怔地看向前方的无尽虚空，突然感觉这个宫殿那样巨大，这片海洋那样巨大，却那样黑暗冰冷。周围的海水也倏忽变得稀薄，令他难以呼吸，窒息般的疼痛开始在喉咙深处蔓延。

这都是他自己的选择，这是必须要做的……

可即使理智再怎么清楚，Orm终于知道，情感是一种他完全控制不了的东西。他用力地睁大眼睛，不希望那种象征软弱的东西溢出眼眶，即使海水会马上将它带走，即使没有人会看见。


	36. 叛逃

正义联盟悄悄潜入亚特兰蒂斯之时，Orm并非一无所知。

但他还是放他们进来了。当然，使用不那么明显的方式。

那天是亚特兰蒂斯的海神节，亚特兰蒂斯人最重视的节日之一。Orm将一些本应守在关键位置的守备军调走，故意留出巡守的破绽和间隔，又暗自命人收买了一些混混在城门处引起喧哗混乱。他知道蝙蝠侠定然能借着这些破绽，将所有人带进城里。

湄拉在来亚特兰蒂斯前就已经将Arthur生死未卜的事告诉了布鲁斯。如今就连湄拉也失去了联系，布鲁斯只得将仍旧在昏迷中的克拉克交给Alfred照料，聚集剩下的正联成员前来营救Arthur。

宴会大厅中一派歌舞升平，只是很多重要的贵族都被囚禁了，所以并没有往年的热闹。王座上的Orm也有些心不在焉，待了一个多小时，见众人酒乐正酣时，便悄然离席。

这几天中，湄拉的伤势已经稳定，强大的愈合力令她已经基本没有大碍。

而Arthur那边，Orm没有再去见他。

他不想听Arthur可能会说出的绝情的话，也不想在一分不慎中流露出任何的脆弱和情伤。他专注地计划着未来的一切，仔细地一遍又一遍看着卢瑟发来的比对结果，同时还要处理纷扰的政事，集结军队在边境，防范咸水国和鱼人国可能的入侵。

他忙到每天只休息两三个小时，几乎连吃饭的时间都节省了。他不想停歇，不想有任何可能独处的时候，这样，他就没有时间去回忆。回忆他和Arthur厮守的那一段短暂却如美梦般的日子，回忆Arthur带着他在陆地上看着漫天星辰，回忆Arthur身上那浓烈炙热的雄麝气味，回忆他们每一次在没人注意到的时候眼神的缠绵、在宫殿无人处热情的接吻，回忆Arthur最后看向他时绝望和伤心的目光。Orm讨厌这样的自己，讨厌无法控制情绪的自己，讨厌露出脆弱和破绽的自己。坚硬高傲的外壳是他唯一的保护，如果没有了这层东西，他就无法走到如今。所以他不能允许自己难过，不能允许自己有片刻的颓废。

Orm觉得很累，他有种冲动，想要放弃一切，想要丢下一切，却发觉没有任何出路。他自己选择的路，就算满身血痕也要坚持走完。

借着一丝酒意，Orm自从夺回王位以来，第一次踏入了母亲的宫室。

亚特兰娜一席银白长裙，如华美的水银，荡漾在暗流之间。虽然被软禁了半个月，但立在窗前的她依然那样美丽高贵，银发上流转着梦幻般的星光。

小时候的Orm每一次看到母亲，都会惊叹妈妈的美丽。那时候的他是那样眷恋她温柔的怀抱，喜欢拉扯她华美裙衫上的珍珠。她也宠着他，把他抱在自己的膝盖上，任由他玩着那美丽的接近白色的铂金长发，唱起动人的歌谣哄着他。

那种亲密的温情再也不会有了。就算现在母亲回来，他们之间也像是横亘了一道鸿沟，再也无法回到曾经母子之间那浑然天成的亲密。

亚特兰娜转过头来，和Orm一样的蓝色眼珠中，却是一片失望的冰寒。

Orm垂下视线，“母亲。”

“湄拉怎样了？”亚特兰娜开口。

“她没事。”

亚特兰娜的视线落在Orm头上的金色王冠上，眼中悲伤更甚，“你到底是被你父亲毁了。是我的错，我没能照顾好你。”

她渺然的声音，却像一根尖刺，狠狠扎在Orm的心口。Orm怔怔地望着她，望着小时候的自己在严酷的训练后满身伤痕地蜷缩在床上时那么思念的母亲，忽然幽幽问了句，“为什么不能是我？”

为什么从一开始，在还没有见到他的时候，亚特兰娜就选择了Arthur？为什么她一见到他，没有问他这些年是如何撑过来的，没有问他为什么要发动战争，没有问他这些年如何努力地当一个合格的王，却只是轻描淡写地说：他被误导了。

简单的一句话，否定了他二十年来的一切努力。

“只因为Arthur是长子，是你和心爱之人生的儿子，是在父亲和母亲的爱中成长的，他就比我更有资格么？”Orm执着地问着，仿佛要借着酒意，将那在心口埋葬了太长时间的怨愤和疑惑都发泄出来。

望着Orm那弥漫着深沉的悲哀的眼睛，亚特兰娜也愣住了，“Orm，你们都是我的孩子，我对你的爱绝不比对Arthur的少。”

“你说谎！”Orm大声反驳着，脸上露出讽刺而难过的笑容，“你心里清楚，你在说谎。”

亚特兰娜走向他，伸手想要触碰他的面颊。可是Orm向后退了一步，避开了。亚特兰娜伤心地望着他，像是不明白为什么他会成长成一个她不再认识的男人，而不再是当初那个乖巧地坐在她膝盖上，有着柔软头发和天真双眼的小王子了。

“母亲，如果有一天，我和Arhtur之间你只能选择一个，你会选谁？”Orm问。

亚特兰娜的眼中也溢出泪水，瞬间就消融在海水中，“Orm，你知道我不能选！你们都是我的骨肉！过去是我对不起你，没有尽到一个母亲的责任。可是你不该将怨恨发泄在你哥哥身上。这样下去不会有好结果的！收手吧！”

Orm却低笑起来，只是那笑容的某些瞬间却更像是哭泣。他深深吸了一口气，表情复又冷凝下来，仿佛刚才那个感情外露的男人不曾存在过一样，“不愿意选吗，没关系……我已经替你选好了。”

Orm说完，转身便离开。亚特兰娜感觉到一阵强烈的恐慌，她预感到Orm要做一些事，或是要伤害Arthur，或是要伤害他自己。她大声唤着，“Orm! Orm!”追了上去，可是大门已经关闭，外面重重的侍卫，封锁了所有出路。

……………………………………………………

除了钢骨维克多之外，神奇女侠、蝙蝠侠和闪电侠全都无法在水下呼吸。好在布鲁斯早已为防范海下的亚特兰蒂斯发生事端而特制了几件水下战衣，包括轻便坚固的水下头盔以及抗压服，可以确保他们在海下能够以接近陆地速度和灵活度的方式行动。此时此刻钢骨已经潜入了王城的自动设施控制中心，那里有负责管控整个海王宫水温、监视器以及各种自动设施的超级电脑，通过黑到闭合网路中能够监测到是否有不在海王宫地图中的能源供给，而且能够检测所有巡逻士兵的方位。钢骨几乎是在片刻间便确定了谒见大厅地下的一处隐秘所在，将坐标发给了另外三人。

巴里身上带着可以即时将影像传输给驾驶着潜艇潜伏在海王宫附近的布鲁斯，在布鲁斯的指导下首先拿到了黄金三叉戟，然后避开巡逻士兵寻找通往地下监狱的入口。同时布鲁斯让钢骨想办法进入亚特兰蒂斯所有平民家中的CR电脑或任何影像装置之内，方便他们一会儿的行动。

在发现暗门的时候，戴安娜和巴里还是被发现了。她迅速利落地打昏了那几个亚特兰蒂斯士兵，暴力拆毁暗门，让巴里先进去救人。很快更多的士兵蜂拥而至，但是在神奇女侠的面前，没有人能够逾越她的封锁线半步。

而看管关押Arthur的系统已经被钢骨破坏。巴里长驱直入，撞翻了里面看守的士兵，迅速找到了已经意识到锁链不再带电的Arthur。巴里用黄金三叉戟砍断Arthur的锁链，同时钢骨则将巴里找到海王的全过程发往亚特兰蒂斯每一个人平民的家中。

几乎所有亚特兰蒂斯人、包括在宴会厅里开怀畅饮的贵族们，都震惊地看着原本正在播放节目的屏幕里出现了已经“病危”的Arthur斩断铁链的样子。

“亚特兰蒂斯的人们，你们的王并未死去，而是被他的弟弟秘密非法关押。这是一场密谋已久的背叛和政变，Orm亲王与塔尔塔洛斯勾结、破坏亚特兰蒂斯与地表的关系、重伤超人、软禁海王、亚特兰娜女王以及泽贝尔公主证据确凿。”

维克多的声音响彻整个亚特兰蒂斯的同时，Orm却十分平静。他戴上自己的头盔，拿起三叉戟，悄无声息地出现在神奇女侠面前。他的眼神冰冷无情，紫色的斗篷在海水中幽幽翻舞，手中的银色三叉戟流转着杀戮的光芒。

戴安娜用一种混杂着失望和愤怒目光瞪着他。当初Arthur那样维护Orm的样子，她记得一清二楚，她本以为Orm对他的兄长也有同样深的感情，看来她错了。

不论过了多久，她永远都不能明白复杂的人性。

“为什么要背叛他！！！”戴安娜怒吼着，举起长剑劈向Orm。

亚马逊女神的宝剑与三叉戟碰撞出炫目逼人的星火。女神的气势恢宏霸道，而Orm则招招狠辣，卷起狂烈的海潮激荡在整个王宫之内。众侍卫刚要借着Orm拖住戴安娜的机会进入地道，却听得轰然巨响，整个王宫都在震颤。原来是布鲁斯架势着巨大的深海机甲强行突破海王宫那重重厚重的墙壁。从宴会厅横扫而过。所有宾客都惊叫着四散逃逸，看守的侍卫们也乱了套。湄拉趁此机会从被软禁的房间逃出，找到了布鲁斯，将他带往Arthur被软禁的方向。

Orm用手臂护住头颅，等到尘埃落定，睁开眼睛，却发现自己已经被包围了。

神奇女侠、蝙蝠侠、湄拉，然后是从地下密道中冲出的闪电侠。所有人都用混杂着激愤、厌恶和猜忌的眼神盯着他。

紧接着，就连原本听命于他的那些侍卫，也露出了惶惑惊恐之色。

Orm缓缓转过身。

Arthur手握黄金三叉戟立在地道口，身上再一次弥漫起黄金铠甲的华丽光芒，金色瞳仁用一种近乎麻木和陌生的眼神，凝视着他。

Orm却忽然笑了。

笑得讽刺，却也笑得轻松。

“放下武器，Orm。”Arthur没有温度的、带着威胁意味的声音传来。

“绝不。”Orm轻声说，倏忽猛然向上冲去。亚特兰蒂斯最强大的战士的速度，另在海中带着沉重盔甲致使行动不便的巴里也难以企及。只见Orm用三叉戟强行撞开了头顶的天花板冲向上一层。

Arthur化作金色光束爆冲而起，只在身后留下一道悍然水流。他紧紧地盯着那银色的一点，眼中却隐隐燃烧着浓重的伤痛。

他要抓住Orm，他不会再犯同样的错误，他必须将这个疯子囚禁起来，阻止他继续做出伤害他周围一切人的事。

可是心底另外一个声音却又在嘲笑：难道他真的只是为了防止Orm继续作恶么？难道他不是想要将那个他怎么也抓不住、怎么也了解不了、怎么也捂不热的毒蛇深深囚禁，囚禁在一个只有他知道的地方。这样他就可以报复，报复Orm加诸在他身上的一切痛苦，就可以让Orm永永远远只属于他一人。

这些日子，黑暗的想法就如细密绵长的毒药，一点一点侵蚀着Arthur那原本只有光明的内心。他一直都相信真心可以换来真心，可是他错了。那悲伤绝望之后扭曲出的恨意从星点之火渐成燎原之势，他想要复仇。

而Orm回头，看到那紧追不放的金色光芒，却只觉得心头隐隐作痛。

Arthur不打算放过他。

但是他又怎么能责怪Arthur，在经过了这一切之后，如果他们易地而处，只怕Orm也同样会想要杀了那个狠狠地背叛欺骗了自己的人。

他从海王宫的穹顶突破而出，冲向头顶的一片深蓝。他在王宫附近留好了水下飞船，刚要冲过去，却只觉得身后一股劲流袭来。他慌忙回身闪避，却见Arthur已经追上了他。

他不欲恋战，可是Arthur就如被彻底激怒陷入疯狂的兽，咆哮着冲向他。那黄金三叉戟每一次与他的白银三叉戟相撞，他都觉得手腕剧痛，虎口发麻。连日来没有好好休息过的疲惫到底还是影响了他的力量和速度。他渐渐觉得支绌，渐渐力不能及。Arthur狂猛一击到来，推着他直直撞向百米高的地面，在海底撞出一道深坑。Orm只觉得胸口气息激荡，喉咙里弥漫着某种类似血腥味的腥气，他恍惚想到，难道Arthur真要杀死他？

如果就这么死了，似乎危机也就不存在了。

放弃的念头刚刚进入他的脑海，突然一道猛烈的高压水炮将Orm身上的Arthur震飞出去。只见一架蝠鲼飞船迅速停在Orm面前，舱门打开，穆克焦急地望着他，“My King！”

Orm来不及多想，立刻起身跃入飞船之中。穆克猛然拉动方向盘，飞船便陡直升起，冲向高空。而在他们身后，Arthur仍旧不知疲倦地追赶着。另外有两架飞船似乎是穆克带来的手下试图拖住Arthur，却并不成功，情况紧急下穆克按下按钮，向后发射出一枚模仿乌贼能力的烟瘴弹。黑色的带有刺激性气味的烟雾迅速扩散开来，形成一道密不透风的屏障。穆克趁机架势着飞船，带着另外两架飞船一道，钻入海王宫后茂密的海藻林中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者废话：  
> 电影里是湄拉救Arthur现在是穆克救Orm，风水轮流转哈哈哈~


	37. 进入塔尔塔洛斯

塔尔塔洛斯王城，由巨大花岗岩砌筑而成的宏伟王城，谒见大厅之气魄完全不逊于海王宫，只是那层层垒叠的巨石、高耸入云的立柱和墙壁上密集精致的浮雕，都给这里的空气盖上了一层层压抑的重量。

Orm手握三叉戟，静静地站在空旷的大厅里，穆克全身穿着红色战服立在他身后一步远处。在他们四周，众多身穿黑色铠甲的高大地底战士手中端着弥散着熔岩之光的武器侍立在廊柱之后，封闭式的头盔眼睛的部位散发着妖异的红光。

第二次进入塔尔塔洛斯，却带着与上次截然不同的身份。

不知过了多久，王座右方沉重的石门缓缓开启，冥王手执双叉戟现身，缓步踏上重重石阶，坐到那由无数罕见宝石碓铸而成的华美王座上。莹白双眼微垂，莫测地盯着Orm，唇边勾起微笑，“King Orm，久等了。”

那一声King叫得极尽讽刺，另穆克不悦地皱起眉头。但是Orm却似乎不以为意，“King Cicero.”

“不知Orm王忽然大驾光临，有何贵干？”西塞罗的声音里带着蛇一般阴冷的气息。

Orm眉头微微蹙起，冷笑一声，“西塞罗王又何必在这个时候装傻。鉴于你已经暗自安插了那么多以假乱真的机械海兽混进亚特兰蒂斯，海神节那天在海王宫发生的事，你应该分外清楚。”

西塞罗大笑，“你终于发现我的眼线是什么了。不错，我的机械海兽此刻已经进入了所有四大王国的领土，鲨鱼、鲸鱼、海豚……甚至是一些体型较小的鱼类，只要是海兽能够进入的地方，都有我的眼线。只可惜你的海王宫防守严密，很多地方连动物都不允许进入，所以我对海王宫中之事也只是略知一二。因此我不太明白，已经被你杀死的Arthur Curry，怎么会突然推翻了你重新夺回了王位？”

Orm表情平静地说道，“我承认，那是我的失误。他终究是我哥哥，我心软了。”

“以好战和冷血闻名的Orm王竟然会心软，哈哈哈哈哈……”西塞罗的声音回荡在过于空寂的谒见大厅里，却是一种莫测而充满威胁性的阴险之笑，“所以，现在成了亚特兰蒂斯叛徒的你想要寻求我的庇护？”

Orm没有说话。

穆克此时开口道，“你与吾王有盟约在先。”

“我们的盟约是我助他得到王位，然后联手瓜分地表。可是现在他自己把王位弄丢了，只剩一个孤家寡人，我再帮助你们还有什么好处？”

穆克怒道，“帮助？你什么时候帮助过我们？！”

“如果没有我的’推动’，他只怕根本就不会动手。”冥王缓缓站起身，徐徐步下长阶，周身弥漫的一股如死亡一般压抑冰冷的气息，仿佛有着自己的生命和形体，“给我一个帮你的理由，Orm Marius。”

Orm冷冷道，“我带来了一支军队，Man of War.”

冥王轻笑，“那又如何？”

“那是整个亚特兰蒂斯最精锐的部队，不用我说你也应该知道。”Orm微微侧身，看向穆克，“这位就是我亚特兰蒂斯中最强悍的战士，那支军队由他率领，无往不克。”

“精锐的战士，我塔尔塔洛斯有的是。为什么还要冒着与亚特兰蒂斯开战的风险收留你这些残兵败将？”

Orm的眼睛深处燃烧着深蓝的火焰，但他强压被羞辱的愤怒，继续说道，“我们手中也握有足量的磁欧石，那是亚特兰蒂斯之核的碎片，可以用来制造武器。”

“不过是小小的磁欧石而已。我们掌握的，可是整个星球的心脏。”西塞罗无所谓一般耸了下肩膀，随即又露出那种阴鹜的、暧昧的笑容来，“或者，如果你肯与我分食情人果，我就愿意收留你。怎么样？”

Orm勃然大怒，直想一戟戳瞎那双可恨的眼睛。他面露凶相，一步迈到西塞罗面前，虽然矮了一个头，气势毫不逊色。Orm用厌恶鄙夷的表情一字一顿道，“不要以为你现在在我面前就能这样洋洋得意。别忘了现在我在他们心中与你是一伙的。我能帮着你迷惑地表，就能想办法挑起地表与亚特兰蒂斯对你的敌意。你今天如此无礼，他日别怪我不讲情面！”说完他便转身大步走向出口，穆克紧随其后。

此时冥王却忽然开口，不过语气却略有改变，“等等。”

Orm脚步稍顿，却只是微微侧过头来，给了冥王一个寒冰一般的眼神。

“刚才是我失礼了。我向你道歉。”冥王说着，竟微微一欠身。

Orm这才转过身来，大步走向冥王，骄傲地扬着头颅，“Apology accepted.”

冥王苍白的如利爪般的手与Orm的交握了一下，可是分开的时候，Orm却感觉那尖锐的黑色指甲暧昧地划过自己的掌心。这令他微微皱眉，但终究没有多说什么。

“欢迎加入塔尔塔洛斯，我很期待我们的合作。”西塞罗黑色的嘴唇勾起，笑得意味深长。

……………………………………………………

半个月后，矮人沟外刀锋般高大林立的崇山峻岭间，Orm骑着地狱中奇异的长着蝠翼和红色眼睛的地狱马从空中掠过群山，落在一座看上去宛如皇冠的巨大石山脚下。他将马拴在一根风化形成的天然石柱上，然后拿起三叉戟，缓步走在那红色的沙土地面上。

这半个月，他已经基本摸清了王城中所有重要地标的位置和底细。包括军营、武器库、祭祀场所、工厂、黑市等等地方。只是他还未能找到那个存放着所有潜意识的“集体意识之海”。

他相信那地方是在王城附近，这样西塞罗才能那样经常的使用。他在塔尔塔洛斯贤者之塔内翻阅了无数典籍，不止一次看到一个叫“许普诺斯的水瓶”这个短语。他相信这就是那意识之海的名字，而且从典籍记载中看，那确实是一个具体的地方。

他今天来到这里，便是因为在一本旧书上提到，许普诺斯的水瓶在“大地之母的怀抱里，头顶金色王冠，身披朱砂之毯”。他记得当初和Arthur在经过这个地方的时候，又看到过形状像王冠的山，于是来到此处探查几次，终于确定了这个位置。

只是他寻不到任何入口的痕迹。

正烦躁间，忽然听到一声雷霆怒吼，震得大地和山峦都在颤抖。

Orm只觉得一片巨大的阴影骤然压下，落地的瞬间溅起冲天的烟尘，将他逼退数步，要将三叉戟戳入地面才能稳住身体。等到烟尘散尽，却见他面前蹲坐着黑色的庞然大物，宛如一座小山般笼罩着他。

三颗巨大而凶恶的头颅，类似狗却又根本不是狗的恐怖头颅，覆盖着坚硬如钢针的毛发，酸液一般的口水缓缓从尖锐的毒牙上滴落。

三头犬……

Orm握紧三叉戟，刚想转身撤退，谁知那三头犬蛇一般的尾巴横绕过来，竟堵住了他的去路。

本以为不可避免要有一战，然而此时奇怪的事发生了。

那三颗巨头缓缓沉降下来，降到几乎与Orm平齐的高度，离得那样近，Orm几乎能闻到从它们口中喷出的带着腐臭气味的呼吸。

然后……三头犬轻轻嗅了嗅……

仿佛是在辨认Orm身上的气味。

Orm本想伺机而动攻击它们的眼睛，可是现在看它竟然不像是想要吃了他的样子，不由也有些呆愣。

三颗脑袋的鼻腔里同时发出类似犬类撒娇时的呜呜声，那原本血红而凶残的眼睛也睁得大大的，眨巴眨巴地看着Orm。

什么情况？

Orm仍旧戒备地双手紧握三叉戟，站在原地没有动弹。结果那三颗大头又往前蹭了蹭，继续发出呜呜的声音。

难道……它们认得他？

上一次自己唱歌“哄”它们睡觉……被它们记住了？

Orm看到那条蛇一般的长尾缓缓扬起，在空中摆来摆去，几乎和普通的狗没有什么两样。三个头上的眉头都往上扬着，竟然有种……可怜巴巴的样子？

“你……”Orm意识到自己竟然在对狗说话，愈发觉得荒谬。

但他现在人都已经在塔尔塔洛斯了，难道还有比这更荒谬的么？

“你记得我？”Orm轻声问。

三头犬又呜呜叫了两声。

Orm低笑一声，简直不敢相信。他小心地往前走了一步。看三头犬没有什么反应，于是又走了一步。他犹豫片刻，缓缓抬起手，将手掌轻轻放到了中间那颗头巨大的鼻子上。

三头犬的鼻子张了张，向我喷出一大股热气，熏得Orm几乎要背过气去。他皱着眉头，用手臂挡住鼻子，但还是轻轻摸着那粗糙坚硬的触感。

“你为什么会记得我？喜欢听我唱歌？”Orm不知怎么的，想起了小月牙，那颗被他一重重武装起来的心也跟着柔软下来。

他没想到在这个不见天日的地方，竟然还会有谁记得他、想念他。

三头犬又呜呜哼唧起来，这一次似乎比刚才哼唧得还要厉害。仿佛有些急切的意味在里面。

Orm低低叹了口气，闭上眼睛，轻启双唇。

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.   
His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as bright as gold. My happiness attend him, wherever he may go."

在水手之中传唱的民谣，从他口中幽幽流出，宛如空旷的海底回荡的空灵鲸歌，却也带着一种深沉的、不可言说也无处诉说的悲哀。他深蓝的眼睛茫然地望向远处，却似乎没有聚焦到任何具体的物体上。

这一个月，他一直在努力地让自己不要有停下来的时间。可是偶尔他还是忍不住会去想，会去回忆。

回忆最后那在他身后紧追不舍的金色光芒。

回忆是毒药，每想一次，胸口的某个地方就会更加空荡，就像是身体里面的什么东西，在一点一点、不知不觉地碎裂。

大约是察觉到歌声之中那不绝如缕的悲伤，三头犬的眼睛中竟然也跟着流下眼泪来，就仿佛是在替Orm哭泣一样。渐渐地，它的眼皮愈发沉重，终于彻底闭上，在Orm那幽眇的歌声里沉入最深沉的梦乡。一直到三头犬发出绵长的鼾声，Orm才轻轻收住了歌声。

他的手轻轻抚在坚硬的毛发上，回想着他和Arthur第一次遇到三头犬时的种种。

那时候，Arthur用尽全力将他扔向头顶那一束光，那一束通向自由的光。而他自己，恐怕根本就没打算活着离开。

真是个傻瓜，为了一个一见面就如仇人一样想要杀了他的弟弟，那样轻易地放弃生命。

视线微转，Orm却微微一愣。

大约是刚才三头犬落下的力量太巨大，导致地上某处裂开了一条巨大的裂口。而在裂口下，有什么东西在闪烁着金属的光芒。

他立刻冲过去，向着缝隙里面张望。

那仿佛是一扇门？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orm唱的那首歌是加勒比海盗里美人鱼唱的民谣Jolly Sailor Bold，我把第二段里面原来的"His eyes as black as coal （他的眼睛漆黑如墨）"改成了“his eyes as bright as gold(他的眼睛亮如黄金），因为这样比较贴切哈哈哈哈


	38. 占领波士顿

Orm回到塔尔塔洛斯王城的时候，被告知冥王要见他。他匆匆赶去谒见大厅，却见塔尔塔洛斯的众多臣僚贵族聚集在大殿两侧，似乎正在商议要事。他进入大厅的瞬间，所有视线都聚集在了他身上。

“啊，亲爱的Orm王终于肯现身了？”西塞罗用手撑着脸颊，似笑非笑地说道。

自从失去王位，王这个称呼就极尽讽刺意味，Orm却不为所动，如其他臣子一般微微欠身行礼。

在一众高大的地底人之中，Orm感觉自己仿佛被虎狼环伺。但他面上未有任何胆怯惶恐之色，背脊挺得笔直，依旧是一身淡淡弥散的倨傲。

站在众臣之首的是冥王的首席议政大臣欧利斯提斯，他如冥王一般的白色眼珠莫测地看向Orm，“听闻殿下这半个月来过得倒是十分清闲，经常出入角斗场、奴隶市场和贤者之塔等处？”

Orm道，“消遣打发时间罢了。”

“只是既然殿下已经加入塔尔塔洛斯，是否也该表示一下诚意？”欧利斯提斯语带试探，周围的数人也随声附和。Orm心里对于这种场面早有准备，傲慢地提起嘴角，“阁下希望要怎样的诚意？”

“如今地表已经在我的控制之中，亚特兰蒂斯是Arthur Curry当权，与我是敌非友。Orm殿下既然是亚特兰蒂斯前王，自然熟知亚特兰蒂斯的弱点。如今吾王欲要进攻亚特兰蒂斯，敢问殿下可有建议？”

Orm抬起眼睛，看向冥王。后者仍旧维持着那种看好戏般的似笑非笑的表情。

“你们打算联和地表？”Orm问。

欧利斯提斯道，“不错。”

“你们忘了，Arthur Curry是正义联盟的一员么？正义联盟绝不会坐视地表与塔尔塔洛斯联手进攻亚特兰蒂斯。”

“正义联盟中最有威胁性的超人已经昏迷不醒，剩下的人中，蝙蝠侠不算什么威胁，闪电侠虽然速度快，但战斗能力并非最强的，况且他还有一个最大的弱点——他的父亲。钢骨虽然可能对我们的机甲程序造成威胁，不过也同样容易被病毒攻击，唯一可能造成问题的是神奇女侠，不过相信凭借Orm殿下的战力，打败她也并非不可能。”欧利斯提斯侃侃而谈，神色中甚至带着几分炫耀。Orm于是推测出，超人的中毒可能与他有关。

而且这个人太小看蝙蝠侠了。而这正是Orm要利用的地方。

“即便如此，你们要如何迫使人类与你们结盟？”Orm看向冥王，“据我所知，冥王陛下的梦境操纵能力，并非对每一个人都管用吧？”

面对着Orm的挑衅，西塞罗却不动声色。反而是另外一名武将怒道，“陛下的梦境控制之术博大精深，你一个苟延残喘的逃亡之王又懂什么？！”

Orm道，“好，如果你们能够控制人类权贵阶级的决定，与塔尔塔洛斯联手的话。要想战胜亚特兰蒂斯就不是不可能。从前的七大王国如今有战力的也不过亚特兰蒂斯、泽贝尔、咸水国和海沟族，鱼人国不过是一群懦夫，不足为虑。泽贝尔王涅柔斯老奸巨猾，或许可以收买，只是要给他足够的好处。咸水国和海沟族是一群野蛮人，有勇无谋，只要能令他们的兵力分散，各个击破，就不会构成威胁。需要注意的是亚特兰蒂斯手中握有的亚特兰蒂斯之核，以及海怪卡拉森。你们的机械海兽虽然巨大强悍，但是如果要对抗卡拉森，恐怕还是差了些。”

西塞罗忽然开口道，“那么Arthur Curry呢？他的战力不容小觑，你打算如何击败他？”

Orm的手暗暗攥成拳头。他知道冥王在想什么，沉默片刻才说道，“Arthur和我的母亲有共同的弱点。”

那个叫Thomas Curry的灯塔看守员。

话虽未说明，但西塞罗明白了他的一丝，低笑道，“果然与我心有戚戚。既然如此，我们的第一步就是占领马塞诸萨州，作为我们在陆地上的第一块殖民地。我已经控制了现在的代总统，只是那个州长比较麻烦，而且正义联盟很可能会介入，所以我希望Orm王可以亲自处理好这件事，将那个灯塔看守员带回来。”

Orm皱眉，“如果要占领一个州，我需要人手。”

“你不是带来了亚特兰蒂斯最精锐的军队么？”西塞罗道。

怒火在蓝眼睛里燃烧，Orm冷笑一声，道，”Consider it’s done.”

……………………………………………………

Arthur站在Orm的房门前，久久凝视着那扇雕刻着海藻和鲸鱼的门扉。

每每经过此处，他的双脚就仿佛有自己的意志一般停顿下来。

一次又一次，他曾经在夜深人静后悄悄溜到这扇门外。门不会锁，只要按下门把手就能打开。仿佛只要他现在开门，还是可以看到Orm穿着紫色的轻盈而单薄的睡袍，慵懒地靠在床上，眼睛里闪烁着一丝引诱的光芒等待着他。

而现在……Orm却在深深的地下，和那个阴邪诡诈的冥王在一起……

Arthur闭上眼睛，强行吞下喉咙中的苦涩，阻止自己的思绪继续。他强迫自己迈开脚步，继续往议政厅的方向走去。

湄拉在门外等他，看到他出现，眼睛里闪烁着明媚的光芒迎向他，“大家都到齐了，你怎么这么久？”

Arthur耸耸肩膀，也没多解释。

议政大厅里，亚特兰娜女王、维科、布鲁斯、戴安娜以及那些曾经被Orm囚禁的支持Arthur的重臣都在等待他。一见他露面，布鲁斯立刻说道，“美国政府同意塔尔塔洛斯在波士顿驻兵了，这件事你知道么？”

Arthur的眉头紧紧皱在一起，“他们是疯了么？怎么会同意这种事！”

“还记得我跟你说过的梦境入侵么？”戴着头盔的布鲁斯声音里带着一丝疲惫，“梦境与潜意识息息相关，能够影响潜意识，就能从根本上控制一个人。如果是意志不够坚定的人，或者是有一些黑暗秘密的人，很容易被控制。现在恐怕美国政府中大部分要员都已经在冥王的掌控之下，不过马塞住萨州的州长似乎没有受到影响，他坚决反对，调动了所有州内的国民警卫队想要守住波士顿，只是看样子他撑不了多久。”

“现在最重要的是……你父亲的安危。”亚特兰娜的面上尽是焦急。

Arthur道，“我马上去把他接走。”

“陛下。”维科低声说，“这次你必须带军队和你一起去。因为你很有可能与冥王的军队对上。”

“我也和你一起去。”湄拉道。

Arthur点点头，走到母亲面前，认真地望着她，“你放心，我一定会把爸安全带走。”

亚特兰娜担忧地点点头。

Arthur转身便想去拿自己的武器，这时布鲁斯追上他，低声说了句，“你要做好心理准备。”

Arthur挑眉，“什么心理准备？”

“你弟弟刚刚投靠冥王，我想，冥王很可能会派他去驻守马塞住萨州。”

Arthur心中狠狠一跳，种种情绪激烈地碰撞着，在脑海中翻搅起惊涛骇浪。怒火和憎恨在他的眼眸中熊熊燃烧，但随之而来的，还有一丝他不愿承认的兴奋。

“他来正好，我会把他带回来，让他接受应得的审判。”Arthur咬牙切齿地说道。

……………………………………………………

冥府巨大如迷宫般的王宫里，刚刚去穆克的军营点过兵将的Orm大步穿过幽暗阴沉的走廊。迎面经过的那些地底人贵族转动着银白空濛的眼珠，向他投来半是好奇半带敌意的眼神。Orm眼神微转，寒冰般锐利的目光扫过，那些明明比他更加高大的贵族便纷纷转开视线，加快脚步离去。

整个地底王国都知道，冥王似乎对这个亚特兰蒂斯废王青睐有加。只有Orm知道，西塞罗表面上礼待他，实际上处处都没有给他方便。到处都有监视他的眼线，就算在查阅关于潜意识之海的资料时他都必须同时借阅很多不相关的资料，以免被对方看出他到底在找什么。那天离开王城寻找许普诺斯的水瓶时，也费了一番功夫在状似不经意地甩掉了眼线。

而现在，临行前，西塞罗又再次传唤他。只不过这次接见他的地点不在谒见大厅也不在议政厅，而是在王宫中央一块城中花园之内。

巨大的岩石建筑中陡然出现了空地，以地热为能源制造的人工光源从暗黄色的天空中投射下丝丝缕缕的金色光柱，照着那些极为冶艳巨大的地底奇花。

西塞罗没有穿盔甲，而是穿着柔软的丝绸衣服和黑色天鹅绒外套，坐在舒适柔软的软榻上，面前的矮桌上摆放着酒壶和两只黄金酒杯。不知何处播放着舒缓悠闲的地底音乐。

侍卫都在远处守着，虽然不明显，但Orm知道人数并不少。

“你要见我？”Orm冷淡地说。

正在闭目养神的西塞罗将眼睛掀开一条缝隙，看到他便指了指对面的椅子，“你走之前，给你践行。”

Orm考虑了一下，还是决定不要引起不必要的冲突，坐了下来。西塞罗望着他的一举一动，用黑色的指甲轻轻搔刮着自己的下颚。

旁边一直如雕像一般静立的侍者悄无声息走上前来，拿起酒壶，给两只金杯中注满了血一般暗红色的酒液。

西塞罗端起酒杯，对Orm举了举，Orm只好也将酒杯拿起来，但直到看到西塞罗饮下了酒，自己才仰头喝了一口。

西塞罗忽然说道，“你可能已经知道了，我身体里也有地表的血统。”

Orm不做声，他不知道西塞罗想要说什么。

“我的母亲是被我父亲从地表抢来的。他从没把母亲当成过伴侣，而是把她当成奴隶，她甚至连一个王后的名分都没有。她害怕他，不知道他什么时候会突然发怒，将她鞭打一顿，或是兴头上来，不管在什么场合就会占有她。她活得毫无尊严，充满愤怒，于是她将这种怨恨发泄在了我的身上。

她恨我，就像她恨父亲一样。

后来在我八岁那年她死了，别人都说她是不小心把毒刺梅当成黑珍果吃了才死去的，其实他们不知道，是我将毒刺梅混在黑珍果里。因为我受不了她那些泄愤般的虐待。

至于我父亲，在我十五岁之前一直没有把我当成他的儿子。他努力地想要和地底人生出一个儿子来，只可惜都不成功。最后他没办法，才开始把我当成王储培养。直到我十七岁那年，他和他的情妇，以及他情妇肚子里的孩子一起，死在了床上。人们说是刺客杀了他，其实他们不知道那刺客是我找来的。因为我知道，只要那个情妇生下一个纯种的地底人孩子，我立刻就会被杀死。如果我要活着，他们必须死。”

Orm面无表情地说，“你和我说这些干什么？”

“我是想告诉你，你我有比你想象中还要多的共同点。我们都不是父母的第一选择，只是无奈之下的替代品而已。”西塞罗没有瞳仁的眼睛深处，弥漫着莫测的情绪，“有时候你想要活下来，就必须舍弃很多正常人的感情。”

“正常？”Orm嗤笑起来，“你也知道什么是正常么？”

西塞罗却也跟着笑了，“和你这种会跟亲哥哥上床的人比起来，我也算是正常的了。”

Orm捏着酒杯的指尖发白，愤怒之色溢于言表。西塞罗顺着Orm的视线看了一眼旁边你的侍者，哈哈大笑，“放心，他的舌头已经被割掉了，不会传出去的。”

Orm将酒一饮而尽，将酒杯重重放下，“如果没有别的事，我要去准备了。明天一早动身。”说完，刚要收回手起身，手腕却猛然被冥王一把抓住。

Orm不悦地皱起眉头盯着他，目光里带着威慑。

“我会派两台战斗机甲和驾驶员给你，再加上几个最优秀的技术专家。”西塞罗说着，声音却渐渐变得愈发阴沉，多了一丝威胁的味道，“我不希望看到你下一次面对你哥哥和母亲的时候再心软。因为那会成为你最大的弱点，他们知道自己在你心里的分量，就会肆无忌惮利用这一点。我也会更加怀疑，你究竟是会成为我的同伴，还是我的阻碍。”

Orm微微勾起嘴角，“同样的错误我不会犯第二次。”说完，一把挣开冥王的手，起身扬长而去。


	39. 再次相见

Orm率领的亚特兰蒂斯军队带着塔尔塔洛斯的两台足有帝国大厦那般巨大恐怖的机甲登陆波士顿港的时候，遭到了马塞住萨州国民警卫队的英勇抵抗。然而在远远超过地表的军事技术、尤其是那两座巨大的全身流转着黑玄光芒的机甲面前，任何抵抗都如蜉蝣撼树，任何导弹落在它身上都如瘙痒一般。它们全身上下都是可以造成大规模杀伤性的武器，超强的激光可以在一瞬间将人汽化，溶解坦克战车。战斗机在它们面前也如苍蝇一般，纷纷被机甲之中的人工智能系统自动瞄准，发射出带有追踪能力的导弹，轻而易举全部击落。

据说这样的机甲在地底还有很多台，如果全部出动，又有几个国家能够抗衡？

同时，Orm身披白银铠甲，玄紫披风在身后烈烈飞舞，手握流畅优美的三叉戟，站在塔尔塔洛斯制造的机械海蛇的头顶面对着那些疯狂向他们发射炮弹的人类的战舰和潜艇，眼中开始流转出某种幽玄的蓝光。在他的身后，滔天巨浪宛如数百米高的山峦滂沱而起，伴随着震耳欲聋的骇人轰鸣，以摧枯拉朽气吞山河之势冲向敌人。巨大的船舰在瞬间被巨浪掀翻，潜艇被高高地抛出水面，仿佛毫无重量一般飞向浅海彻底搁浅。

只用了半天时间，波士顿便沦陷了。压倒性的力量和绝对的优势，另整个世界都感受到了一种发自内心深处的恐惧。

最聪明的选择，当然是和这般强大的力量合作。

西塞罗说的话是有道理的。当你强悍到超出敌人理解的地步，恐惧会自动将他们瓦解。那些反对塔尔塔洛斯登陆的抗议民众吓得四散逃离，就连政府大楼都几乎空了。

Orm站在海蛇头顶一路进军到马塞住萨州议会大厦之前。工作人员大都已经奔逃撤离，在大门前留下一地散落的狼藉。Orm从海蛇头顶跃下，缓步走上台阶，一路没有人敢阻拦他，就这样进入州长办公室。州长已经被他的部下控制住，冷冷地坐在桌后，愤怒地瞪着Orm。

“正义联盟不会放过你们的！！！美国人民不会对你们这些暴徒屈服！！！”他大声怒叱着。

Orm却只是冷冷一笑，命令道，“把他带下去，好好招待。”

穿着陆地战服的亚特兰蒂斯士兵们意图将州长架起，却被后者猛地挣开了。身形瘦小的男人却站得笔直，还整了整自己的西装，昂首阔步地走了出去。

Orm暗暗一笑，怪不得冥王无法控制这个人。

看来他无法控制的人的特点，就算不用看卢瑟的比对，他也能猜到一二了。

Orm舒服地坐在州长的沙发椅上，将自己的三叉戟靠在桌上，看向悄然出现在州长办公室的穆克，”人带来了？”

穆克微微颔首，“一切顺利。Arthur Curry还没来得及赶到我们就已经撤离了。”

Orm道，“把他带进来。”

汤姆.库瑞被两名亚特兰蒂斯士兵羁押着，从门外走进来。看到Orm的一瞬间，他震惊地睁大了双眼。

显然Arthur还没有告诉过他Orm从亚特兰蒂斯叛逃一事。

“这是怎么回事？”汤姆皱眉望着他。明明上一次Arthur带Orm回家的时候，他感觉两兄弟的关系已经十分亲密了。

Orm神情莫测地望着他，沉默片刻，低声说，“只要你合作，我会尽全力确保你的安全。但如果你抵抗的话，我就不能担保了。”

“为什么？”汤姆仍旧不明白，“你和Arthur之间是不是有什么误会？”

“没有误会。王位本来就应该是我的。是你的儿子半途抢走了本属于我的东西。”Orm用没有感情的声音说道，“你应该教导好你的儿子，让他老老实实呆在陆地上。”

汤姆用一种混杂着怀疑和失望的难过表情望着他，“听着，我不知道你都经历过什么，不过只要是家人，什么都是可以解决的……”

“够了！”Orm站起来，背过身去，看着窗外正部署兵力的亚特兰蒂斯士兵们，“把他带下去，不要伤害他。”

“是！”

汤姆被带走后，穆克走到Orm身后，神情凝重，“Arthur Curry和那些正义联盟的人很快就会来。”

“来的正好。”Orm道，“我已经做好准备，他们要是不来，戏还怎么唱下去？”

……………………………………………………

Arthur冲到慈恩港，看到空空如也的灯塔还有那一地狼藉的打斗痕迹的时候，只觉得一颗心都落入了无底深渊。

他原本对Orm还抱着最后一丝虚无缥缈的希望，现在已经一点都不剩了。

Orm果真是个为达目的不择手段的人，为了他的王位，连无辜的人都可以随意伤害。

几乎要焚烧尽理智的愤怒和仇恨令他发出一声悲恸雄狮的怒吼，追随他而来的维科和士兵们都不由得一颤。

波士顿沦陷的消息紧跟着传来，那种愤怒另Arthur周围的大海都跟着沸腾起来。他们一路冲向波士顿的方向，中间没有半刻停顿。

而正联的其他人已经早他一步赶到了波士顿。只是那些重型机甲的强悍程度远远超过他们的预计，一时竟难以突破。维克多试图入侵重型机甲的AI网络，却没有想到那个AI精密到可怕，竟然借着他建立的联结将某种病毒反向感染给了他。维克多陷入瘫痪状态，若不是蝙蝠侠及时驾驶着机甲将他带走，他可能已经被那巨大的机甲压成了一堆破碎的零件。

而另一方面，神奇女侠和闪电侠正在对抗蜂拥而上的亚特兰蒂斯士兵之时，却见滔天洪水从天而降，沉重的压力另巴里动弹不得，而神奇女侠靠着护盾勉力顶住，却见前方Orm傲然立在海蛇头顶，三叉戟挥舞间，沧海便愤怒咆哮着奔腾而至，携带着海中已经被掀翻的巨大军舰。

同时那两个巨型机甲也向着两名正义联盟的成员发射出数道强烈的电流，电光迅速在水中蔓延开来，另神奇女侠也周身麻痹难以动弹。

却在此时，海水突然收到了另一股力量的牵制，一道金色光芒从空中降下，分开怒号的海水，沉重地砸在Orm面前。Arthur缓缓站直身体，金黄双瞳中燃烧着无比炙热的烈焰，用浑厚霸道充满杀意的眼神瞪着海蛇头顶的男人。

Orm则冷冷垂眸望着他。

“我父亲呢！！！”Arthur大吼。

Orm勾起嘴角，“你真的以为我会告诉你？”

“放了他！你想要王位，可以！我们来一场堂堂正正的火之环决斗，就像真正的亚特兰蒂斯人一样！”

“你有黄金三叉戟，决斗有什么公平可言！”Orm冷傲地微微扬起下颚，嘲笑道，“堂堂一个海王，连自己的父亲都保护不了。”

“你这个没有心肝的混蛋……”Arthur的声音低沉雄浑，带着无尽的切齿恨意。他大吼一声，冲天而起，向着Orm扑过去。

一金一银，原本那般相配的两道优美却致命的三叉戟却势如破竹般撞向对方。这似乎是半个月来，两个人最接近的时刻。每一次最凶猛的对撞、每一次试图将寒冷无情的锋刃送入对面那曾经与自己耳鬓厮磨过的身体、每一次近到像是在拥吻的距离……他们的厮杀带着某种绝望而疯狂的意味。

兵器搅在一起，两个人都在角力中面目狰狞，Arthur从齿缝间问道，“为什么！为什么投靠冥王！他到底给了你什么好处！！！”

“他比你聪明。比你明智。他没有抢过我的王座，没有抢过我的女人。”Orm仍旧扬着那带刺的笑容，“还需要我继续么？”

“我会把你带回亚特兰蒂斯！我会让你得到应有的惩罚！！！”Arthur怒吼着，猛地撤出三叉戟，飞身而起，一脚重重踢到Orm胸口。Orm只觉得气息激荡，整个人飞了出去，狠狠撞在大楼的墙壁上。Arhtur不给他喘息的时间，再次如流星一般撞向他。狂暴令他的力量也飙升到前所未有的地步，撞得Orm几乎背过气去。他勉力在Arthur第二次袭向他的时候及时避开，便见那栋大楼都在Arthur的力量李彻底崩塌。

Orm也愤怒了。Arthur一点情面都不留，一副要至他于死地的样子，既然如此自己又何必留手。他的攻击愈发凌厉疯狂，喉咙里发出洪亮爆裂的怒吼，一次又一次不要命一般撞向Arthur。两个原本相爱的人此刻却恨不得拆对方的骨，啖对方的肉，但是他们之间却又有一种不容外人插手的桎梏，不论多么激烈，都没有任何人能够插手其中。

“Arthur！！！”湄拉赶到时，见到那般激烈的厮杀场面，立刻想要上去帮忙。她另海水化作无数冰凌，如暴雨般袭向Orm。Orm的所有注意力都在Arthur身上，以至于没有注意到那突如其来的危险，等到他意识到时攻击的步调也被彻底打乱，一道冰凌刺伤了他的肩膀，同时Arthur一戟横扫而来，狠狠抽在他的腰上。Orm口中一股浓重的腥甜，身体飞了出去，在地上滚了数圈才停住。血液从嘴角留下，染红了那苍白的嘴唇，一直蔓延到下颚上。

Arthur见状，眼睛睁大，心中狠狠一痛。他愤怒地转头对湄拉大喊，“不要插手！！！这是我们之间的决斗！！！”

然后他冲向Orm，想要查看他的伤势。

可就在他即将触碰到Orm的时候，一道黑色死气凌空而降，如一记重拳撞在他的三叉戟上。却见冥王莹白的眼睛出现在他面前，双叉戟牢牢顶住三叉戟，双臂猛然一震，就将Arthur推了出去。

Arthur向后倒退数步，将三叉戟插入地面，才稳住身体。

他回头，却见西塞罗披着玄黑铠甲，正弯腰状似关切地扶起受伤的Orm。一手的双叉戟仍然剑指Arthur，另一只手却牢牢地环着Orm的腰身。

Orm暗暗挣扎，但气息激荡间一时提不起力气，他低声怒道，“你怎么会来！”

西塞罗凑到他的耳边，轻盈带笑的声音道，“没有我，只怕你又要被你哥哥欺负了。”

而对面的Arthur，看着西塞罗搂着Orm那般亲密的动作，那原本只有他能对Orm做的动作，看那高大的冥王低下头，关切地在Orm耳边说着什么，只觉得无数颗嫉妒的炸弹，在脑海里同时爆炸开来。


	40. I'll Bring the Wrath of the Seven Seas

Arthur的血液在燃烧，名为嫉妒的剧毒如硫酸一般从心口扩散。

他发出一声兽吼，身后海浪咆哮翻滚，另天地也在那汹涌的波涛间颤抖。他一跃而起，带着那滔天巨浪，向着冥王当头压下。冥王轻轻一推Orm，银白双眼中射出森然煞气，手中双叉戟却向着地面狠狠插下。只见顷刻间大地开裂，炙热的炎流拔地而起。水与火终极的碰撞，烟气呈现一圈圈波纹的形状伴着狂风四面横扫。

冥王并非一个人只身前来，只见裂开的大地中爬出了无数巨大的、背上长满棘刺的恶鬼般的地底人，还有数不清的小型和中型机械战士。地底炙热而凶残的武器另整个沿海战区的气温都直线上升，在那些不知疲倦力大无比的机械战士面前，人类残余的军队仓皇撤离，只剩下Arthur带来的亚特兰蒂斯军队同时要面对Man of War和地底军队，在神奇女侠蝙蝠侠等人的帮助下苦苦支撑着。

维科对上了穆克，两人激斗了数百回合，却仍旧分不出胜负。

“穆克！你忘记你宣誓要效忠亚特兰蒂斯了么？！”维科试图劝说穆克，“大海才是你真正的家，难道你想穿着这套呼吸服在陆地和地底过一辈子？”

穆克却只是冷冷地盯着他，“我宣誓效忠的，只有吾王Orm Marius。”说完，凶悍的长刀再次劈向维科。

而戴安娜和闪电侠则集中力量试图拆毁一座巨型机甲，布鲁斯将被病毒攻击无法动弹的钢骨安顿好后便驾驶着他的机甲去缠住另外的那座地底杀人武器。

湄拉则带领着军队奋力抵挡地底军队的进攻。可是她心中知道，他们的人手远远不够。地底人的战斗实力超出他们的想象，他们应当带更多的重型武器来。

如果要减少伤亡，应该现在就撤退。

可是另一边，Arthur却根本已经杀红了眼。冥王宛如化成了了他的眼中钉肉中刺，他只想撕碎那张可憎的得意嘴脸。

越是狂暴，就越容易犯错。而与冥王这样狡猾的人为敌，最忌讳的就是失去冷静。

短兵相接，冥王露出苍白却邪恶的笑容，“这么生气，是因为Orm？”

“住口！你不配叫他的名字！”Arthur咬牙切齿。

“是么？你要是这么宝贝他，为什么要把他赶到我身边？”冥王故作困惑，却愈发另Arthur怒发冲冠，“不过我还真是要谢谢你。我们地底可没有你弟弟这么……俊美的男人。”说着，他竟然还舔了一下嘴唇。

Arthur怒吼着“你敢碰他一根汗毛我宰了你！！！”一三叉戟便劈了下去，几乎是不要命一般狂暴的打法。

在重重爆裂的战斗声中，Orm听不到他们激烈的的对话，但是能看到Arthur与西塞罗的激战处处都是险招和陷阱。虽然Arthur的战斗实力在西塞罗之上，但两人相差并没有很多，一旦他犯错，西塞罗定然会立刻抓住机会重创、甚至伤害他的性命。必须想办法尽快结束这场混战。

他擦掉嘴角的血迹，跃上机械海蛇的头颅，手中三叉戟上绽放出飒踏流光，双眼中也弥漫起空灵的蓝色幽芒。这片战场是他早已观察好的，他预料到亚特兰蒂斯的军队登陆必定是在此处，而正义联盟也自然会出现在这里，所以在刚刚占领波士顿的时候，他就在这片即将成为战场的海滩四周的机座最高的大楼广厦上布置了几台用磁欧石驱动的磁欧高射炮。此时伴随着他手中三叉戟的光芒愈发炽盛，那些大楼中同时射出数道无比炽热却又无比森然的蓝色光柱，带着寂静无声的强大能量升入天空。

Orm双眼中蓝光燃烧，他挥动手中三叉戟，那些光柱瞬间转变方向，伴随着他的操纵，首先精准地对上了神奇女侠。

戴安娜用盾牌抵挡了一阵，她的黑发被强大的能量撕扯着，美丽的面容因为用尽全力抵挡而扭曲。她的双脚陷入地下，却仍旧被那强大力量推着向后退。

可最终一股电流还是如阴冷的毒蛇一般，勾住了她的脚踝。她只觉得一股前所未有的麻痛感传遍全身，整个身体突然失去控制，瘫软在地。

“戴安娜！！！”闪电侠在磁欧炮如暴雨般的攻击中化作一团红影，可是看到戴安娜中招，立刻冲过去想要帮她。谁知只是接触到她的一瞬间，那种麻痛立刻传染到了他的身上。明明他是不怕电流的，可是这不仅仅是电流，而是另一种截然不同的能量，一种他无法抵抗的能量。

而Man of War的战士们所穿的战服显然对这种力量免疫。在他们受制的一瞬间便一拥而上，欲要羁押戴安娜。此时一道巨大的黑色战甲从天而降，却是被布鲁斯操纵的巨型机器人。布鲁斯向着Orm的手下开火，掩护着身后的戴安娜和巴里，另那些战士一时无法接近。

“Orm!!!住手！！！”Arthur意识到Orm在做的事，一边抵挡着冥王的攻击一边目眦欲裂地大喊。

“带着你的人撤退！”Orm盯着他喝道，“波士顿已经是我们的了。”

我们……

指的是他和冥王，而不再是和自己。

但是又能怪谁呢？当初如果自己没有在绝望之下选择放弃Orm，他们的羁绊不会消失，Orm也不会有机会投奔西塞罗，他们之间不会走到如今无法收拾的地步。

可他当时真的太痛了，就算是他，就算是看起来无比强悍不知道疼痛为何物的他，也还是有自己的极限。

他没办法再相信Orm，没办法再去心无旁骛的爱他。他以为放弃他们之间的关系就可以自由，可是没想到等待他的却是没日没夜淹煎般的思念和折磨。

Arthur的心口像是被狠狠戳了一剑，鲜血淋漓。

仿佛是要发泄所有的悲伤和痛苦，Arthur的攻击愈发狂猛，黄金三叉戟仿佛能感受到他翻腾而黑暗的情绪，狠狠地将冥王横档的双叉戟压下，迫使他单膝跪在地面上。冥王面对着如此狂暴的Arthur应对略略吃力，却仍然在冷笑，“你的弟弟，现在是我的了。”

“住口住口住口！！！！”Arthur再次举起三叉戟欲要给他致命一击，却没看到他身后的地面隆起，一条仿佛有生命般的熔岩喷涌而出，欲要将他吞噬。冥王嘴角勾起，志在必得的微笑看在Arthur眼里却只是挑衅。

此时Orm却忽然操纵这磁欧炮凌空劈下，迫使Arthur向一旁闪躲。表面上看仿佛是在救冥王，实际上是避免Arthur被后面的那条熔岩缠绕住。

Arthur在地上滚了几圈才停下，抬起受伤而愤恨的双眼瞪着Orm。

“跟我走！！！”Arthur冲着Orm命令道，“你这个疯子！跟我回去！”

只有他自己知道，这命令中，有多少是哀求。

但他心里知道Orm的回答。

他也知道就算Orm回去，也不会有好结果。亚特兰蒂斯处处是他的敌人，他已经回不去了。

Orm冷冷地看着他，只是那冷冽的眼眸深处，似还有一丝密不透风的哀伤，“我已经做了选择。告诉母亲，就当她从没有过我这个儿子。”

冥王缓缓站直身体，示威一般看着Arthur冷笑。

而此时Orm毫不留情地操纵这磁欧炮的光束，射向正联众人的所在。布鲁斯用机甲巨大的身体挡住了那些炙热的射线，舱内的温度急剧升高，他知道自己支撑不了太久。

“Arthur！带着戴安娜他们撤退！！现在！！！”布鲁斯的声音透过通讯器在Arthur耳边响起。

湄拉带领的众士兵也被地底人和Man of War逼得节节败退，她看向Arthur，仿佛是在哀求他放弃，哀求他认输撤退。

Arthur知道他没有别的选择。他比冥王和Orm的谋划慢了一步，一步错，满盘皆落索。

是他一直太天真了。他以为只要他不主动挑起战争，就可以维持和平。

问题是，包括人类、亚特兰蒂斯和地底人在内，大家想要的真的是和平么？相差那么多的文化和利益相互冲击，就算是曾经以博爱平等为信条的国度也渐渐被仇恨扭曲了脸孔。只是简单地躲藏在海下，被动地应对入侵和挑衅，就可以无视所有人本性中的贪婪和好斗、就可以守护住他所珍视的东西和人么？那些他自以为守护的，不过是虚伪的苟安和懦弱罢了。

他就是这样，一步一步，失去了最重要的人，在心口留下一个永远无法愈合的洞。

“你会为你的所作所为付出代价。”Arthur金黄的眼睛弥散着浓烈的仇恨，狠狠地瞪着西塞罗，“亚特兰蒂斯不愿发起战争，但也绝不畏惧战争。”

冥王挑起一边眉毛，“你要向我宣战。”

Arthur的黄金三叉戟遥遥指向冥王，眼睛却望着Orm。

“I will come back and bring the wrath of the seven seas.”他用着Orm曾经的字句，冷冷地对冥王说道。

I will come back, i will find a way to bring you home. 

Arthur在心中对Orm说着。

仿佛能听到Arthur在心中的话，Orm的表情在那一瞬间有了裂痕。

然后Arthur果真撤退了，他迅速抱起戴安娜抓住巴里，在布鲁斯拼尽最后的力量抵挡住磁欧炮的间隙，带领所有的亚特兰蒂斯士兵消失在巨浪之中。仿佛达成任务一般，布鲁斯的机甲开始融化，无法再动弹。Orm停止了攻击，穆克立即带人撕扯开那些融化的钢铁，将略略狼狈的蝙蝠侠从其中带了出来，押着他来到Orm和冥王的面前，扭着黑暗骑士的手臂，强迫他跪在地上。其中一名士兵扯下了布鲁斯的头盔，露出了那沧桑英俊的男人疲惫却不屈的面容。略略凌乱的灰白发丝略略掩着一双仿佛能射出刀子般的眼睛，狠狠盯着冥王。

冥王饶有兴致地盯着蝙蝠侠，轻笑一声，“收获不错，俘虏了蝙蝠侠。”

Orm面无表情地说道，“这个人十分狡猾。我建议立刻将他押送塔尔塔洛斯。如果把他留在波士顿，用不了两天他就会逃跑。”

“既然这样，何不现在就杀了他？反正他只是一个普通人类。”

“他在正义联盟中威望很高，留着他可以增加威胁正联的筹码。如果杀了，恐怕会激起他们的斗志，对我们反而不利。”

冥王轻轻哼了一声，似是不置可否，但终究微微一笑，“好，就按你说的。”

布鲁斯被亚特兰蒂斯蛮横地拖了下去，临走时却回过头看了一眼Orm。


	41. 惺惺相惜

“你为什么要插手占领波士顿的事？！”在其余人大都退下只剩下穆克在场后，Orm眼睛里冒着怒火质问好整以暇地打量着州长办公室的西塞罗。

西塞罗拿起州长桌上一张全家福照片看着，“我担心正义联盟的人来帮忙，你应付不过来。怎么？关心我属下也有错？”

“我有我的计划，不需要你的’帮忙’。更何况，你根本就不是来帮我的。”Orm锐利如刀的蓝眼睛逼视过来，“你对我不放心，你是来监视我的。”

冥王低笑着，在州长的椅子上坐下，用右手轻轻托着腮，“这你可真是误会我了。如果我不放心，派个大臣过来督军就行了。何必亲自来？”

“既然如此，波士顿的事你不要再插手。”

西塞罗轻轻哼了一声，忽然问，“那个灯塔管理员已经捉到了？”

“当然。”Orm冷冷地说，“否则Arthur也不会气急败坏连准备都没做好就冲了过来。不过下次，他不会这么容易被打发了。”

“无妨，我已经安排运送更多的重型武器过来。加上美国军方的协助，让他随便来。”西塞罗的笑容里似有一分轻蔑，“你的国家选择那样一个头脑简单只有蛮力的王却舍弃你，可见你们国家的臣民脑子都不大好使。”

Orm恨不得一拳挥在那张苍白的脸上，“低估Arthur，你会后悔。”

“啧啧啧，都到这个时候了，你还是在替他说话。”冥王轻飘飘地说了句，“你到底还是向着他，就连之前我与他交手也要帮他一把。”

Orm的心立刻沉到底，果然那些小动作很难蒙蔽冥王，但他还是硬着头皮说，“如果我那时不帮你，以当时的情势还不等你偷袭到他，他就已经用三叉戟刺穿你的喉咙了。你现在根本不会有机会站在这儿说话。”

“帮我？”冥王的笑声里带着危险的嘲弄，“Orm，不要把我当成和Arthur Curry一样的傻子。”

“不论我做什么，你都会质疑我的决定和忠诚。”Orm冷峻的表情没有泄露丝毫他内心的波澜，“既然如此，何不解除我的职务。这样下去，我根本没办法掌控你的军队。”

冥王站起来，缓步逼近Orm，“你想要我的信任？”

Orm戒备地盯着他不说话。

“信任是蠢人才会轻易交出的东西。你应该明白，我对任何人都没有信任。我只相信自己。”西塞罗伸出手，欲要触碰Orm的面颊，“你也早该学会这点了，看看那些你相信的人都对你做过什么？”

然而他的手还没有接触到Orm脸颊的皮肤，一道冰冷的长刃忽然指向了他的眼睛。穆克凛然地盯着他，“不得对吾王无礼！”

西塞罗微微眯起眼睛，看向那总是少言寡语但战斗力惊人的将军。Orm的心提了起来，担心西塞罗会对穆克做些什么……

好在西塞罗只是冷冷一笑，收回了手，对Orm道，“果真是个忠诚的手下。怪不得你会这么轻信。”

气氛一时变得紧张凝固。直到冥王忽然转身，回到了州长座位前， 收起了之前的轻浮邪魅之态，又成了那个阴鹜骇人的冥王，“我将会从地底派人来镇守波士顿，在这里修筑塔尔塔洛斯的第一座陆上堡垒。接下来除了继续在加利福尼亚洲建造第二座堡垒，同时也要在英国登陆，只要能控制住英国，就相当于扼住了欧洲的咽喉。最富裕的两个洲沦陷之后，地表就离投降不远了。”

“战线拖得这么长，亚特兰蒂斯一定会从中阻挠。”

“如果他们敢出兵，一天不退兵，我们就送上托马斯库瑞身上的一个部分。可以从一根指头开始。”冥王黑色的嘴唇轻轻勾起，“如果他们够聪明，托马斯库瑞就不至于成为废人。如果一个人质不够，就连那个蝙蝠侠一起。”

Orm的手暗暗攥紧，“如果你要派我出征，我希望你不要再在没有与我商量的情况下随意插手。”说完便也不待冥王允许，带着穆克离开了州长办公室。

……………………………………………………

接下来Orm带着Man of War以及冥王的军队顺利占领了加州，且冥王也同时控制了美国的国防部诸位要员，获得了美国每一个人的信息。一时间整个美国人人自危，被笼罩在地下王国威严阴沉的暗影下。而作为美国北方邻邦的加拿大也难逃厄运，很快温哥华也开始出现大量的地底军队。

欧洲有不少民众呼吁抵抗塔尔塔洛斯的入侵，但奇怪的是政府高层却无所作为。被恐惧和愤怒驱策的民众开始抗议游行、甚至于政府发生了冲突。欧洲诸国大乱，基础秩序开始崩塌。而冥王却只是高居王座之上，冷笑着看着在他强大的铁骑前开始自相残杀的人类。

这种情况下要想拿下伦敦应该易如反掌。可是在这个时候，亚特兰蒂斯终于有了动静。Arthur带着四大王国的联军，还有海沟国的万千怪物，马里亚纳海沟围了起来。

冥王下令Orm回到塔尔塔洛斯，带着托马斯库瑞一起。必要的话，给Arthur送上一份让他“毕生难忘”的见面礼。

Orm只好带兵从火山口湖返回。

从巨大的三头犬脚下经过，不论Man of War的士兵还是地底人全都胆战心惊，连大气也不敢出。那恐怖的地狱恶兽睁着三双血红的眼睛，鼻子里喷出硫磺味道的死亡之气，炙热的口水从獠牙之间滴落。唯有在Orm乘着机械海蛇出现的时候，它忽然发出一声尖细到完全不符合气质的鸣叫，蟒蛇一般的巨尾也跟普通的狗一样开始拼命摇晃，舌头拖在外面兴奋地哈着气。众地底人看到连他们都害怕的三头犬竟然在Orm面前谄媚地低下头，还让Orm拍了拍它中间那个头的鼻子，惊得眼睛都要掉下来，心中不禁暗暗佩服。

Orm将自己的军队安置在王城附近的另一座城市之外，只留穆克与自己回到王城，觐见西塞罗。这一趟回来，塔尔塔洛斯众臣对Orm的态度明显有了改善，大概是因为他在陆地上击退了正联和海王带来的军队，而且还俘虏了蝙蝠侠，再加上加利福尼亚州和加拿大BC省都被顺利接管的功勋，另众人见识了他的能力。

就连首席议政大臣，总是找他麻烦的欧利斯提斯这次气焰也没有那么冲了。

西塞罗看到他出现立刻露出状似亲密的笑容，从王座上站起来，“亲爱的Orm，欢迎回来。”

Orm的眼神冷冷扫过众人，微微颔首，“冥王。”

“这一趟去陆地上辛苦了。”冥王道，“捷报频传，吾当为你大设宴席，以彰汝之功勋。”

Orm却说，“冥王的美意在下心领。不过当下，亚特兰蒂斯环嗣在外，恐怕不是庆祝的时候吧？”

“听说Orm殿下带回了海王的生父？”欧利斯提斯的白色眼珠毒蛇一般盯着Orm，“殿下认为以此人为筹码，是否能让亚特兰蒂斯退兵？”

“Arthur Curry不是一个能这么简单就被恐吓的人。我不建议伤害Thomas Curry，那样只会另Arthur更加愤怒，局面更加难以收拾。”Orm道，“七海之力，并不是那么容易就可以吓退的。之前我们能胜是利用Arthur救父心切的鲁莽，没来得及回亚特兰蒂斯点兵。现在我们对北美的掌控都还未稳固，与亚特兰蒂斯血战，伤亡会超出预计太多。”

“那殿下以为该如何？”

“如果可以，应当先行谈判。我们有两个筹码，看看他们愿意用多少东西来换。最好能借机挑拨涅柔斯王与Arthur Curry的关系。”Orm说着，却忽然话锋一转，看向欧利斯提斯，“我听说之前俘虏的蝙蝠侠是阁下负责看押？”

“不错。”提到蝙蝠侠，欧利斯提斯似乎面现沮丧烦躁，“这个人给我找了不少麻烦。试图逃跑多次，伤了不少我的部下。”

“看来他是个大麻烦？”Orm微笑，“可否将他借给我审问几天？当初在亚特兰蒂斯，他也没少给我找麻烦。”

西塞罗挑眉，“你要蝙蝠侠干什么？”

“此人心思深沉多疑，我当初潜入他的蝙蝠洞，查到了一些东西。我认为他对他正义联盟同伴的信任并没有我们想象的那样多，甚至可能握有每一个正联成员的把柄。如果可以让他把这些东西吐出来，对我们是一大助益。”Orm说着，眼睛里却也弥散着几分邪气，“顺便，也算是我个人的报复。”

西塞罗知道救援Arthur的计划是蝙蝠侠制定的，Orm被迫逃亡也与他有关，听起来倒是合理。

……………………………………………………

布鲁斯被拖到Orm面前的时候，显然吃过不少苦头。他的盔甲已经都被扯掉了，只剩下一件单薄的塔尔塔洛斯囚衣，血痕遍布在强健魁梧的身体上，只是那张冷峻的面容上眼神仍然清晰冷静。

他的脖子上和双手上都被拷上了铁链，带他进来的士兵将他脖子上的铁链扣在地面上，强迫他跪下来。锁链的长度令他如困兽一般弯着腰，无法伤害到几步之遥的Orm。

Orm坐在扶手椅上，表情莫测。直到那些地底士兵完成了他们的工作，他便挥手令他们退下。

沉重的石门轰然关闭后，两个人一坐一跪，相互对峙，一时无话。

蝙蝠侠永远不会是先说话的那个。

Orm淡淡一笑，道，“你找到了么？”

布鲁斯一愣，似乎不确定他说的是什么。

“我特意安排你被关押到欧利斯提斯手下，我想你应该已经知道他和超人中毒有关。”Orm说着，冲他挑起眉头，“难道你不知道？这可真是太令我失望了。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头，“我知道。但是我不确定你这样做的原因。难道你指望我相信，你是站在我们这边的？”

“Believe whatever you want.” Orm语气平平地说，“你查到了什么？”

布鲁斯盯着他。之前在波士顿，他有看到在冥王试图偷袭Arthur的时候，Orm的动作。

他那时就有些怀疑。毕竟再之前他们潜入亚特兰蒂斯也太轻松了，很多他预想可能出现的紧急情况都没有出现。

有可能吗？Orm并非那预想中的背叛者？

“伤害超人的氪石是你偷的。”布鲁斯道。

Orm点头，“是我。”

“为什么？”

“因为我需要更多时间。”Orm说得言简意赅。

布鲁斯眼中似乎出现了什么了然之色。

“你并非在梦里与冥王交易。而是被威胁。”布鲁斯的语气笃定，仿佛这不是猜测，而是事实。

Orm紧抿嘴唇。他不能说的太多，一旦触及到更多被威胁的内容，难保不会被西塞罗察觉。

Orm感觉得到，布鲁斯知道他和Arthur之间的……关系，而且他是为数不多的并不在乎也不会去评判他们之间关系的人。

“我应该想到这种可能……”布鲁斯垂下眼睛，竟似乎有些自责，“是海啸的事影响了我对你的判断。”

Orm心头忽然一阵酸涩。没想到这么久以来，最先明白他的，是这个甚至没有跟他说过几句话的沉默男人。但他不动声色，他不是喜欢感情外露的人。

“欧利斯提斯的宫殿我没什么机会进去，而且以我的身份也很难查到什么。我听说你试图逃跑了几次？”Orm道，“我猜你并不是真的想逃跑，而是想要去查一些东西吧？”

布鲁斯点点头，“他们用来给克拉克下毒的，是几种地底特有的毒草的混合提取物。我弄到了一些样本，只要能送到Alfred手上，他就可以尽快研制出解药。”

Orm问，“在你身上？”

布鲁斯抬手，掀开自己血迹斑斑的上衣，然后竟然将手指硬生生扣入腰间一道极深的伤口中。他死死咬着牙，压抑着喉间的呻吟，强忍着常人无法忍受的剧痛。

Orm看着也不由得睁大了眼睛。

他听Arthur说过布鲁斯其实跟Orm很像，都是为达目的不择手段，哪怕代价是自己也无所谓的极端性格。现在他看着对方从伤口中掏出一枚小小的金属球，心里也不由得佩服起来……

布鲁斯抬起染血的手指。而Orm则走到他面前，蹲下身，将那枚金属球接了过来，放到自己的腰带间。

两双深沉的眼神对视，明明什么也没说，却仿佛互相都能看懂对方的话。

“为了克拉克，你什么都愿意做，是不是？”Orm忽然低声问了一句。

布鲁斯心头微微一颤，转开了视线。

果真十分相似呢……Orm微微苦笑，直起身体，“我会想办法把这个送出去。至于你，恐怕还得吃些苦头。”


	42. 盖亚之脑

传闻蝙蝠侠在Orm的严刑拷问下终于服软，吐出了正联诸人的弱点。神奇女侠的弱点竟是她自己的套索，只要用真言套索套住她，她的神力就会全失。然而想要偷得套索极为困难，几乎是不可能的任务。而巴里的弱点便是他体格上的弱势，这样只要能预判他的行动轨迹，简单的物理打击就可以使他失去战力。维克多的弱点之前在波士顿就已经暴露，只要有足够高明的病毒便可以令他瘫痪。

针对每一个成员布鲁斯都制定过详细的对抗计划，原本是用来以防这些能力超出一般人类的超级英雄误入歧途，现在却全都成为了对抗正联的现成计划，被摆放在冥王面前。

西塞罗十分满意，对Orm举起酒杯，“能让蝙蝠侠开口，你果然比欧利斯提斯要聪明得多。”

Orm靠在窗边，望着王城下方蔓延的广袤市集。大战在即，原本热闹的市集现在显得比平时少了些热闹，压抑的气氛弥漫在淡黄色的浓雾里。

“谁都有自己的极限。他不过是个人类罢了。”Orm淡淡地说着，微微转过头，“你已经派人去执行了？”

“嗯，只要这三个人一倒，我们立刻对亚特兰蒂斯开战。”冥王缓缓站起身，走到Orm身边，饶有兴致地问，“不过我试图入侵过他的梦境，他可不是个容易被威胁的人。我很好奇，你是怎么让他开口的？”

Orm有些反以君臣的关系来说有些过近的距离，但不动声色，“他有太多重要的人，超人、Alfred、他儿子，破绽这么多，我很惊讶你竟然不能控制他。”

“就算是我，也不是全能的。”冥王不以为意地笑道，手指轻轻摩挲着酒杯上的花纹，银白眼珠幽幽望着Orm俊美的侧面轮廓，忽然轻声问了句，“你想家么？”

Orm一愣，没料到冥王会忽然聊到这么私人的话题上。他沉默着，没有回答。

“你不属于地底。”西塞罗的眼神逡巡在他金色的发和眼睛上，“You are like a fish drying up.”

Orm皱眉，“我不需要别人告诉我我属于哪里。”

“这一切结束后，我可以把你应得的还给你。你的大海，你的王座。”西塞罗说着，缓缓靠近他，“你想要的，我都可以给你。”

Orm挑起眉梢，嗤笑一声，嘲讽道，“我几乎要以为你是在向我求婚了。”

西塞罗的笑意却未褪去。他阴鹜森然的苍白面容，此刻在和暖的光线中，竟有几分寂冷的英俊，“说求婚太严重了。不如说是……交易？”

Orm冷冷看着他，有羞辱的怒火在眼睛里闷烧，“You want me to be your bitch.”

“啧，何必用这么难听的字眼？你有想得到的东西，我也有我想得到的东西。各取所需，不是很好么？”

Orm缓缓起身，凑近西塞罗，凑得那样近，几乎像是要吻对方一样。然而他却死死瞪着西塞罗，用低沉的声音一字一句道：I’d rather be died.”

说完，他便用肩膀撞开冥王，大步走向大门。而冥王在他身后，深深嗅着从Orm身上残留下来的气息，眼神却愈发森冷。

“You know, I am not asking.”西塞罗说道，“我想要的东西，从来没有得不到的。”

Orm的脚步顿了顿，冷笑道，“那你即将有第一个得不到的东西了。学着接受吧。”

西塞罗看着Orm的身影消失在廊柱之间，垂下眼睛，看着手里的酒杯，然后猛然施力，那酒杯应声而碎。如血一般的酒液顺着他长长的指尖流下。

他以为Orm跟他是相似的，他被那个美丽强大却总是压抑着悲伤的灵魂吸引，却发觉对方留给他的只有厌恶。

或许他这一生就只能得到厌恶和仇恨。他早已习惯了。

“即便有得不到的，我也已经全都毁掉了。”他说着，眼神冰冷，只是似乎还有一分寂然。  
……………………………………………………

Arthur看着冥府使臣递上的那一份“和谈”文书，看完立刻就将那投射出文书的金属方块捏了个粉碎，抬起危险的金黄双瞳，“你们王管这个叫和谈？用我的父亲威胁我？”

那地底人恬不知耻地微笑着，“只要海王后撤十海里，令尊定然无恙。”

Arthur缓缓地从大帐中的座位上站起，缓缓飘向被另外三国的国王以及众海将环嗣的高大塔尔塔洛斯使臣。他的须发飞舞，明明个头没有地底人大，身上却弥散着一股王霸之气，另那地底人竟心生胆寒之感。

“回去告诉你的冥王，如果他敢伤我父亲一根头发，我会十倍奉还在他的身上。”

“这么说海王不打算后撤？”

“亚特兰蒂斯人不接受威胁。”Arthur用低沉如兽吼般的声音说道，“想让我们后撤，就在一天之内把我父亲、蝙蝠侠和Orm Marius毫发无损地交出来。一天之后，如果我看不见他们，亚特兰蒂斯便会踏平地府！”

涅柔斯王看到Arthur强硬的态度，心中稍稍讶异。显然这一段时间以来Arthur改变了不少。

使者显然被Arthur的气势吓到，准备好的强硬态度全都飞到了九霄云外。

“你……你会后悔的！”那使者只能徒劳地顶了一句。然而Arthur一把扯住地底人的防水盔甲，悬浮在水中俯视着那可怜的使者，露出獠牙命令道，“Now get your fucking ass back to your master.”

那使者几乎是逃一般离开了。

涅柔斯来到他身后，低声说，“日前他们有暗自派人来游说我，许给我不少好处，比如亚特兰蒂斯的矿产和亚特兰蒂斯之核。”

Arthur挑起一边眉头，转头看向老谋深算的泽贝尔之王。

涅柔斯翻了个白眼，”我当然不会倒戈，否则我也不会告诉你。再怎么说七海也是一体，我也有我的底线。不过，我们可以利用这一点，来搅乱他们的部署。”

Arthur道，”怎么说？“

“我已经告诉他们我会同他们合作，今晚会在所有士兵的饮食里下药。等到午夜时分我给出信号，他们就会突袭我们的营地。”涅柔斯王露出一道高深莫测的笑容，“所以只要我们的士兵装成上吐下泻无法作战的样子，等到天黑派一支先遣部队埋伏到海沟附近，在他们突袭的时候，我们就可以趁机直捣敌营。”

Arthur也笑了，战意在眼中熊熊燃烧。

今晚么？也好。

多一天，父亲就多一分危险，布鲁斯也要多受一天罪。

还有Orm.

一想到Orm就在那裂缝之下，一想到他可能正在与那该死的冥王在一起，他就感觉脑子里的每一根血管仿佛都在爆裂。他发誓，这一次他绝不再让Orm逃走，就算是用锁链将他拖回去，就算要把他锁住一辈子，也决不再让他逃走。

一想到Orm的脖子双手都被粗大的锁链困住，不甘地跪在他面前瞪着他，那么高傲却无力抵抗，那么狡猾却无计可施。他竟热血沸腾，恨不得立刻就冲出去。

……………………………………………………

Orm听闻了使者带回的消息，他知道，或许他一直等待的时机已经到了。

欧利斯提斯主张夜里与涅柔斯里应外合突袭，冥王同意了。不过还是在海沟附近布置了十台巨大的机甲和机械海兽，包括他和Arthur遇到过的那只巨型章鱼。可以想见，就算涅柔斯如他所想借此机会与Arthur反过来暗算塔尔塔洛斯，也占不到多少便宜。

那将是一场恶战，海洋与冥府的恶战。这一战将会彻底搅乱塔尔塔洛斯的秩序，也给了他千载难逢的机会。因为冥王也将启程，去海沟附近的堡垒中镇守。

而如果他能尽快成功，或许可以减少亚特兰蒂斯的伤亡。

他将穆克唤来，做了一系列安排。他需要确保汤姆库瑞的安全。至于布鲁斯，那个男人有他自己的打算。

冥王命他也带兵前去，他依言点兵布将，带着Man of War的众士兵浩浩荡荡启程。不过他在离开王城之后就悄悄前往另一个方向。

靠近冥府的另一处入口，形如王冠的山峰之外，那一处被他无意中发现的暗门。

上一次他匆匆进去，没有停留很久。但他还记得里面惊人的样子。

在门的下面通过长长的尘封已久的隧道最终会进入一道不可思议的高广地下溶洞。一片浓稠黑暗的地下海荡漾着轻缓的波浪，弥散着熔岩的热度。地下海四周的岩壁中雕刻着古老的塑像，那是世间各个人种、各种生灵的模样，他们全是闭着眼睛沉睡的姿态，围着那地下海中心，一株宏伟的巨树。

说是树，不如说是无数条宛如触手般的肉质藤蔓虬结在一起，形成的一道巨柱。巨柱的顶端和末端都向着四面八方散射出去，深深扎入水中和岩石的缝隙里。在那些暗红色的肉质的藤蔓上，结满了仿佛神经元一般奇异的半透明果实，里面一颗核状的黑点，在时不时地颤动着，散发着幽魅的红色光芒。

按照塔尔塔洛斯文献的记载，这是地球之灵，最原始的大地之神盖亚的大脑。世间万物都是她的后代，在诞生在她怀中的一刻，潜意识便与她相连。

那就是冥王的密藏——塔尔塔洛斯的潜意识之海，又被称为许普诺斯的水瓶。这些黑色的“海水”并非真正的水，而是保护着盖亚之脑的毒液。凡是成为王的人都必须穿过这片毒液之海，忍受着皮肤被溶解一般的剧痛，去摘下树上的果实吃掉。之后他们便会拥有操控梦境的能力。

Orm到达的时候，却见三头犬正蹲在附近的一座山丘上，舌头吐在外面不断哈气。看到Orm用银色三叉戟在地面上用力插入，另土地开裂，露出了那扇门，三头犬忽然呜呜地叫了起来，眼中竟似乎有些惧怕之色。

Orm心头一顿，有些不好的预感。可是现在也已经无路可退了。

他从腰带中取出一小瓶淡蓝色的溶液，这是他在看了卢瑟的比对结果后，利用在人间帮冥王占领加州和BC省的机会调制出的试剂。他们发现冥王无法入侵的人的血液中，都有某种比一般人更高的信息素。他将这种信息素提纯后制得这一小瓶东西。理论上来说这东西可以至少暂时阻断潜意识之海对吃下冥府果实的所有人的控制，而且应该能利用切断意识一瞬间的反冲效应重创神智与潜意识之海相连的冥王。

简单来说，这是一瓶针对盖亚之脑和冥王的毒药。

只可惜他没什么机会验证自己的理论。如果药不成功，他还带了一块磁欧石来，他决定炸毁这个地方。

虽然他也不确定这棵扎根于地心汲取地核之能的树能不能被炸毁……

他手中的三叉戟绽放着冷蓝的光芒，照亮黑暗的前路。踏着崎岖的石阶深入地心，四周的气温越来越高，高到令人呼吸困难的地步。

然而当他终于来到那片黑暗的地下海前，遥望着海水中间的世界之树。

正当他打算踏入黑水之中的时候，忽然身后传来轻轻一声叹息。

Orm身上打了一个寒颤。

他回过头，却见西塞罗从暗影中缓步走出，银白的眼睛里，弥漫着莫测的黑暗。

“你当时真的应该答应我提出的交易的。”西塞罗幽幽说道。


	43. 困兽

恐惧感倏忽弥漫在血脉里。

对于冥王的恐惧，一直都如跗骨之蛆，暗暗蛰伏在Orm的意识深处。之前在梦境中被操控被压制的记忆、还有无数次被逼迫着铤而走险的压力，都在喂食着那种非理性的恐惧本能。但是他一直都压抑得很好，他告诉自己西塞罗也有他的弱点，总有一天自己会将这根毒刺彻底拔除。

可是在这种时候，他仍然感觉到那恐惧如密不透风的剧毒海水，一重重向他倾轧而至。

Orm将三叉戟横在身前，眼睛紧盯那黑暗莫测的冥王。盖亚之脑果实闪烁的鲜红光芒映照在冥王棱角分明的脸上，投射出愈发妖异阴森的光影。

“我对你很失望，Orm。”西塞罗的声音平静，听不出情绪。

Orm道，“你什么时候发现的？”

“从你在波士顿帮助Arthur开始，我就开始怀疑你。你以为你和蝙蝠侠搞得那些小动作，我会察觉不了么？”西塞罗冷笑着，抬起手来。他的指尖捏着一枚金属圆球。

Orm心头狠狠一颤。

“你雇了矮人沟中的黑市佣兵把这个东西送去地表，是不是？”西塞罗冷笑道，“只可惜，它从未能离开塔尔塔洛斯。如果你指望超人突然出现扭转战局的话，恐怕你要失望了。”

话音一落，却见更深处的黑暗中有不少地底士兵走了出来，其中几人猛然将一个满身是血似乎已经失去意识的人影扔到了地上，却正是布鲁斯。

Orm的胸口狠狠揪了起来，眼睛看着地上了无声息的人，咬牙道，“我发誓，如果你杀了他，我一定不会放过你！！！”

冥王大笑，弯下腰一把揪住布鲁斯的头发，将他的头抬起。布鲁斯双眼紧闭，但是脸上露出痛苦的表情，喉咙中发出一声低吟。西塞罗将双叉戟的尖端抵在布鲁斯的喉咙上，锋利的尖端另皮肉也稍稍凹陷。

怒火几乎要从Orm的眼中迸射而出，他不甘地瞪着西塞罗，“你想要什么？”

“你手里的溶液，交出来。”冥王说着，便有一名士兵大步走到Orm面前，伸出手来。

Orm犹豫着，却见冥王的刺得更深了一些，血液立刻如细蛇般蜿蜒流下。

“住手！”Orm咬牙将溶液放到了士兵的手上。

“现在，交出你的武器。”冥王继续命令道。

空气愈发凝重紧绷，Orm死死盯着冥王，指节发白。

然而却在此时，他注意到布鲁斯的眼睛微微睁开了。那虽然是受了重伤后疲惫不堪的眼神，却仍然闪烁着一簇清明的光。

Orm心下一动，猛然将三叉戟掷向冥王。

就在这突如其来的一瞬间一瞬间，在冥王挥开双叉戟欲要格挡飞来的武器时，原本一动不动的布鲁斯忽然暴起，一把摆脱了冥王的钳制，飞起一脚猛然蹄中了身后一名侍卫的喉咙。虽然地底人身形高大力量也远远超出人类，但是布鲁斯这些日子被囚禁，已经观察到了地底人的行动缓慢，而且身体上的构造和人类的差别不大。他这一脚速度太快且正中喉咙，气管一瞬间闭合，那侍卫便踉跄着向后倒去。布鲁斯一把夺过那人手里的枪便立刻滚到岩石之后。立刻其他的士兵便开始向他开火。

而Orm也在同时冲向冥王，在冥王对他挥出双叉戟的时候，他一跃而起，脚一登三叉戟，借着冥王的力量跃向他身后，一把抓住自己刚刚投掷出的三叉戟，就地打了一个滚，然后对着那一群地底士兵一个横扫，一道凛然银蓝光芒迸发着炙热逼人的力量从三叉戟上射出，如一道横阔的波纹荡了出去。数个士兵被扫飞出去，布鲁斯趁机借着岩石的掩护还击。

而此时冥王的双叉戟释放的熔岩之力也已经到了Orm身后。他不得不回身举起兵器去抵挡。两道兵器在空中轮转出银色和金红炫目的光芒，沛然力量撞击出一道又一道力量的气旋。而另一边布鲁斯击中了那个拿着溶液瓶子的地底士兵双膝，随即冲过去用枪托猛然将对方砸晕，抢到了那一枚小瓶。他转身刚要将瓶子扔向那被黑水包围的盖亚之脑，却忽然感觉到脚下的大地开裂了。

无数和盖亚之脑看起来极为相似，但是没有果实的半似植物半似肉质的藤蔓从地下咆哮着钻出，瞬间就卷住了他的手脚。那东西的力量极大，他几乎要感觉自己的腕骨要被捏碎了，那溶液也从失去力量的手心掉了出去，被一条藤蔓卷走了。

听到布鲁斯的喊声，Orm略略分神，却惊见整片大地开始崩裂。他听到冥王大笑，“你以为这么重要的地方，为什么会没有派专人把守？因为凡是入侵者，没有能够出去的。”

仿佛有无数蛇在沿着他的脚踝向上爬，Orm挥动三叉戟一次次试图用炙热的能量切割开那些东西，可是它们竟仿佛可以吸收所有能量一般，毫发无伤。藤蔓迅速卷住了他的腰身，蔓延上他的手臂，死死地绞入他手臂的肌肉之中。剧痛令他面容扭曲，可是他忍住没有发出声音。

冥王好整以暇地盯着他，仿佛又是当初在梦境里的状态。他被触手束缚，一动也不能动，只能如砧板鱼肉，任人宰割。

他和布鲁斯都被困住了，宛如被蛛网缠住的小虫。然而那藤蔓却听从冥王的命令，在他面前盘结成一道圆盘，冥王踩在上面，缓缓升到Orm面前，伸手放肆地抚摸着Orm的脸颊和脖颈。Orm愤恨地试图躲避，却被冥王抓住了头发，强迫他看着自己的双眼。

“我给过你很多次机会。如果你当初同意，你现在已经拥有了一切，甚至可以与我平分半壁江山。”冥王的表情阴冷，甚至仿佛带着一丝恨意，“可是你偏偏要为了那个甚至无法了解你的蠢货背叛我。”

Orm被他拉扯得头皮生疼，再加上他全身的藤蔓都在缓慢地收缩，勒得他难以呼吸，所以就连回答都失了气势，显得有些虚弱，“我从来也没有效忠过你。”

“哼，我已经猜到了。只可惜，你到最后还是一败涂地。”西塞罗凑得越来越近，整个身体与Orm之间只隔着那些层层缠裹的藤蔓。他竟伸出舌头，轻舔着Orm的耳垂，另Orm的身体因厌恶、愤怒和羞耻而颤抖，“我会用地心熔岩吞噬所有亚特兰蒂斯人，包括你的Arthur在内。我会把他的头骨做成酒杯，把他的血浆装在里面，亲自端到你面前。然后……”他的手探到藤蔓的缝隙间，一把搂住Orm的腰身，“然后我会逼你与我分食情人果，逼你成为我的从属，你就算再怎么恨我我，最后也还是要求着我一次又一次、一次又一次地进入你……直到某一天我厌倦你，或许到时候我会赐你一死，或许我会把你赏给别人。”

“我会杀了你！我一定会杀了你！！”Orm拼尽力气怒吼着，悲愤却徒劳，紧接着便被藤蔓猛然的紧缩逼得发出一阵急促的喘息。

“你是不是不相信我能杀了Arthur？”西塞罗勾起嘴角，却见一道尖端带着类似蝎子的毒针的藤蔓，悄悄绕到了Orm脑后，“我会亲自给你看，我将如何让他以最痛苦的方式死去。”

Orm只觉得后颈一痛，紧接着天旋地转，沉重的睡意如无法抗拒的海啸倾轧而下。

他被拉入了许普诺斯之境。

不过这一次他看到的不是熔岩和祭台。他悬浮在海水中，周身弥漫着一层幽光，宛如一缕幽魂。在他的四周，无数亚特兰蒂斯人和泽贝尔人骑着坐骑从他身边呼啸而过，冲向那弥漫着诡异红光的巨大海沟。海沟中正在发出轰隆骇人的战斗声，无数条巨大的布满尖锐锋刃和吸盘的触手从其中扬起，互相绞杀。那是卡拉森正在对抗机械海兽。

这是地狱大门前的战场。

Orm发觉自己的行动是自由的，便立刻冲向海沟。他一瞬间便见到了那道金色的光点。

Arthur宛如一道金色的流光，骑着凶狠的白鲨迅速地驰骋在无数触手之间，金色三叉戟轻而易举将一拥而上的地底士兵震飞，宛如扫开苍蝇一般。他的长发在水中如海藻般飞舞，黄金双瞳中绽放的锋芒无坚不摧。

Arthur战斗得那样疯狂，那样不顾一切，周身都笼罩在一团金光之中，宛如堕入海中的骄阳。是为了救自己的父亲吗？亦或是为了救布鲁斯？

可有那么一分，是为了将自己带回去吗？

Orm游到他的身边，叫他的名字。可是Arthur听不见。

没人听得见他，也没人看得见他。

就像他一贯的处境。

眼看着机械海兽已经出现故障，已经被卡拉森彻底毁坏，眼看着那几个巨型机甲也被亚特兰蒂斯的磁欧炮彻底摧毁，眼看着地狱大门已经被强行打开。七海联军无数将士们怒吼着，与海沟族一道冲向裂口，剑指塔尔塔洛斯王城。

却在此时，变故骤生。

海床之下传来骇人的轰鸣，就像是有什么远古的巨大神明正在发出怒吼。

紧接着，整片大地融化了。

真真切切地融化了。

然后，忽然间发生了可怕的爆炸。

与太阳相同温度的地心，局部被塔尔塔洛斯的技术加压催化，产生了聚变反应，从地底迸发出来。

这是一场足以引发毁灭性地震和海啸的可怕爆炸，大部分的战士都在瞬间就被气化了。

而Arthur，在黄金战衣的保护下，没有这份幸运。

Orm眼睁睁地看着他的Arthur痛苦地嘶皞着，他的头发在烈火中燃烧，他的皮肤在一点点碳化，他的眼睛迅速变软融化，最后只剩下两个空洞。

他看着Arthur在熔岩中翻滚挣扎，听着他撕心裂肺的惨叫，可是他却连触碰都做不到。

不论他如何试图抱住他，如何试图拯救他，都没有办法。

他只能眼睁睁地，看着他深深藏在心底的爱人，一点点融化在他的面前。

被藤蔓缠住的Orm身体开始痉挛，喉咙里发出被压抑的惨叫，从他紧闭的眼角、口鼻甚至是耳中却都开始溢出鲜血，显得无比凄厉。


	44. 大海与地狱之战

曾经宁静死寂的马里亚纳海沟、地球上最悄无声息的地方，现在却在战火中蒸腾燃烧。

卡拉森庞然的身躯与地下王国制造的巨大机械海怪纠缠在一起，震得大地开裂、海水激荡。四国联军手中的武器迸射的冷光与地底军团炙热的火炮交织在一起，亚特兰蒂斯和海沟族愤怒的厮杀声带着深海文明的原始和凶残。

Arthur站在一只巨大的蝠鲼背上，如流星一般划过长空。地底军团的两名大将已经被他的三叉戟重创到无法继续战斗的地步，他长发烈烈飞舞，周身弥漫着慑人的雄霸之气，就连敌人也不敢近他的身。

他稍稍停住动作，望着那正在燃烧的海沟。

他们这一次准备充分，几十台磁欧炮不断轰炸着地底世界的大门，高压水炮在那些机甲的火力面前也毫不示弱。无疑地底早有防范，但是毕竟是奇兵突起，先是歼灭了试图偷袭他们的地底军队，现在眼看着大门也快要被轰开了。

马上他就可以长驱直入，救出自己的父亲、布鲁斯……

还可以将Orm带回去了。

可是，他有种不祥的预感。他身下的蝠鲼十分不安，还有周围的一些战鲨、海马，虽然仍旧与主人配合无间，但他能感觉到从所有这些灵敏的动物身上弥散出的惶恐，就仿佛他们感觉到了某种威胁。还有海沟族的那些鱼怪，他们也显然开始不安，纷纷开始后撤，失去了最开始那种凶残的猎食者姿态。

卡拉森此刻已经利用强悍的腕肢将机械章鱼的头颅硬生生挤爆，却忽然停下了进攻的动作，巨大的触手在海沟中扬起。Arthur听到它的声音，“我感觉到了威胁……”

威胁……

却在此时他的将军骑在战鲨上游到他身边，禀报道，“吾王，前路已经扫清，我们是否要轰开地底大门？”

Arthur微微眯起眼睛，沉默片刻，道，“不，先不要动手。”

那将军以为自己听错了，“可是时机稍纵即逝……”

“有什么东西不对劲。”Arthur环视四周，然后闭上眼睛，仔细感知和聆听着海水中异样的骚动。

有某种异常的轰鸣和震颤，正从大地深处传来。

Arthur立刻睁开眼睛，大声命令道，“所有人立刻撤离！！！”

将军愣了，“什么？”

“我说立刻撤离！你聋了吗？！”Arthur几乎是狂暴地大吼着，那将军立刻通过通讯仪对所有士兵下令。涅柔斯王和湄拉也很快游到Arthur身边，面带怒色，“为什么要撤离？现在撤将功亏一篑！”

“涅柔斯王。”Arthur定定盯着他，眼睛里有山峦一般的重量，“相信我，你不会想留下来。”

湄拉看出他眼中的凝重，知道Arthur定然是感知到了什么，她劝说涅柔斯王道，“我们应该相信他。他一定有他的原因。”

涅柔斯皱眉，但终究应允了。

卡拉森已经从海沟之中升起，宛如一团巨大的黑云。Arthur立刻跃到它身上，大声命令道，“所有人马上全速撤到50公里以外！！！将战服的防护调到最高！！！”

众军困惑地从明明已经沦陷的海沟深处撤出，地下开始传出轰隆的怪声，仿佛有被埋葬的远古巨人刚刚苏醒，发出了骇人的怒吼。

这下就算是最普通的士兵也感觉到了灭顶的威胁，纷纷用最快的速度仓皇逃离。可是普通士兵坐骑的速度最快也只能达到音速，至少需要三分钟以上才有可能冲到五十里之外。然而在海沟四周岩石已经开始迅速液化，大地开始如波浪般抖动起来。

来不及了，来不及让所有人都撤退到安全距离之外。

Arthur从卡拉森身上冲向海沟的方向，他听到湄拉在他身后尖叫，试图追向他，但是被她的父亲一把拉了回去。Arthur的眼中和三叉戟上都迸射出骄阳般夺目的光华，同时所有留在原位的磁欧炮中的亚歌兰蒂斯之核能量也在瞬间尽数迸发出来。从三叉戟上释放出的无穷无尽的能量另整片大海都沸腾咆哮起来，飞速旋转，围绕着海沟周围的海水迅速形成了某种流转着亚特兰蒂斯之核光芒的巨大漩涡。

当那恐怖的爆炸发生的瞬间，Arthur感觉到一股灭顶般的压力携裹着强悍的气流扑向他。他感觉到皮肉都在燃烧，剧痛迅速蔓延全身。然而他没有后退，尽全力释放着三叉戟和自己身体中连他都不甚清楚的力量。他的喉咙中发出猛兽般的大吼，面目因为恐怖的压力而变得狰狞扭曲。

巨大的磁欧漩涡硬生生拢住了恐怖的地核之力，就像一层薄薄的蓝色电膜，包裹着里面炙热到足以令人瞬间气化的地狱之焰。Arthur的眼睛、鼻子和耳朵开始溢出鲜血，却正如此刻在地底深处被困在藤蔓中的Orm一样。他周身仿佛都在着火，炙热的金色光芒在那巨大的蓝色漩涡前烈烈燃烧。

因为Arthur赢得了更多时间，四国联军战士们得以全数撤到安全距离之外，遥遥望着眼前无比壮丽却又无比恐怖的一幕，无不身心剧震、惊骇的同时却又热血沸腾。他们的王竟然能够将这般恐怖的大地之火牢牢堵住。

他们当然难以想象Arthur此刻承受的仿佛内脏都要融化的痛苦。

那些地火无处发泄，压力却在不断积聚，无处释放，竟然开始向着地下迸发。就在这一瞬，Arthur也到了极限，电膜被冲碎，恐怖的爆炸造成的冲击波直接冲出海洋，升入天空。大海被激起数百米高的巨浪，一重重推挤着涌向四面八方。

就连士兵们也被迅猛的海流吹得难以掌握平衡，四散飘飞。而湄拉在自己身旁制造了一片真空气泡后，意识到这般恐怖的爆炸定然会引起毁灭性的海啸。于是她的眼中也燃起白色的光芒，释放出自己身体中的所有力量，试图在四面八方建造固体屏障减少海啸的冲击。

然而她的力量毕竟有限，巨浪几乎立刻就冲破了她制造的屏障，直到另外无数重更加厚重坚硬的屏障出现。

却见以涅柔斯王为首，所有泽贝尔拥有固化液体能力的贵族们全身都如湄拉一般燃烧着烈烈白光，在距离马里亚纳海沟最近的菲律宾海上凝成了一道道半月形的巨墙，迅速地减少海啸的冲击力，以消减地火核变爆炸可能对陆地造成的影响和损失。

而另一边Arthur的身体被巨大的力量推着飞出近一公里的距离，他暴露在外的皮肤被严重灼伤，不过已经开始愈合。更严重的却是他体内脏器因为消耗过度而受到的伤害。他将三叉戟插入地下才勉强停住了自己的走势，低头呕出一口血来。血迅速如烟雾一般散开。

却见原本是海沟的地方，变成了一道巨大的陷坑。由于他用磁欧石的力量加上三叉戟的力量阻挡了地核之火的爆炸，那股力量无处发泄，在最后关头有不少能量都被推向了地下。地狱大门竟然就这样被硬生生贯通而开。汹涌的海水立刻开始向着陷坑倒灌，宛如骤然被拔掉了塞子的下水管道。可以想见，此刻塔尔塔洛斯驻守在前线堡垒的军队很可能已经被那股爆炸和紧接而来的海水倒灌覆灭了。

Arthur知道战斗才刚刚开始，不论受了多么重的伤，此时此刻他不能倒下。他还有重要的人在下面。

Orm还在下面……

他一定要把他带回去……

Arthur深深喘息几口气，握着亚特兰三叉戟咬牙站起，猛然冲入空中。在见到那如希望之星一般的金色之后，远处的四海联军发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼声。乘着因海水倒灌而愈发狂烈的海流，战士们再次冲向了地狱的入口。

Arthur看到卡拉森在迅速迫近，于是落在那恐怖海怪的头顶上。

“你伤得很重。”他听到卡拉森在对他说。

Arthur擦了擦脸上未被海水带走的血迹，竟然还有力气咧嘴一笑，“不碍事。”

“你可能会死。”卡拉森实事求是地说道。

“死也要拉着西塞罗那个狗杂种一起下地狱。”Arthur恶狠狠地，眼神却无比坚毅。

“可是那本来就是地狱啊。”卡拉森叹了口气，乘着海流滑向陷坑。

……………………………………………………

而此时此刻，Orm在梦境里，在无尽的地火之中，陷入了真正的地狱。

他抱着Arthur融化到只剩下骨架的身体，那曾经迷人的金色眼瞳现在只剩下了两个空洞，那曾经雄壮炙热的身体现在之残留几丝血肉。Orm的脑子里一片空白，像是突然间，什么也没有了。

没有痛苦，没有悲伤，也没有快乐，没有希望。

一切突然都变得没有意义了。

回忆突然如临死前的走马灯，清清楚楚毫发毕现地流过他的面前。第一次，他看见Arthur被困在锁链里，如困兽般跪在他面前。那个时候他对于这个哥哥有的只是憎恨和愤怒。恨他这么多年毫无音信，突然回来却只为抢夺他那么努力为之奋斗的一切。包括王位，包括湄拉。后来他被Arthur打败，他一面不甘一面愤怒，却也暗暗感激哥哥带回了母亲，暗暗因为他终于再一次有了家人而感到一丝丝的……开心。

他嘴上说着厌恶，说着憎恨，可是Arthur身上那种什么也不在乎、潇洒又跋扈、凶猛如兽却又时常给人一丝措手不及的温柔的奇异气质却又令他困惑而着迷。他身边，从来没有过这样的人，明明是同母异父，为什么他和自己那么不同？

直到他们在塔尔塔洛斯误食石榴。他那样生气，那样愤恨，恨不得杀了那个胆敢那样对自己的王八蛋。可是后来他们一路逃亡，Arthur小心翼翼怕他生气的样子竟就已经消磨掉了他的怒气。如果是别人敢对他做这样的事，他一定会想方设法也要杀死对方。但Arthur是不同的……他记得Arthur那难听却很有男子气概的歌声，记得Arthur听着他唱歌哄三头犬入睡时着迷的样子，也记得Arthur想要牺牲他自己也要让Orm离开时的决绝。

陆地、大海、海藻林中互明心迹……原来他们已经一起走了那么多的路。原来已经有了这么多回忆。就算是面对着他的背叛，Arthur也一次又一次选择相信，就算被自己捅了一刀，就算被囚禁，就算事实呈现出来的一切都表明了自己对他彻底的背叛，他却还是不愿意放开自己。直到自己用最残酷的办法逼迫他放手……

如果当初自己选择把一切都告诉他，选择让他和自己一起承担，结局会不会不一样？或许亚特兰蒂斯会大乱，或许他们都会被西塞罗毁掉，或许他们会被逐出七海，被永恒流放到某个荒芜孤岛上，或许七海会为了争夺王位发生内战，会死伤惨重……但至少Arthur现在不会死在他怀里，不会成为一具没有生命的骨架。

什么家国，什么未来，什么王权，现在突然统统都没有任何意义了。

就在Orm深陷绝望深渊的时候，西塞罗感受到了大地的轰隆震动。那震动愈发剧烈，甚至连他们所在的许普诺斯水瓶也在猛烈摇晃。盖亚之脑上红色的果实光芒闪烁，不安的气氛在迅速蔓延。

士兵们议论纷纷，也都感知到了某种不祥。

西塞罗知道是地火已经爆发了，如果不出意外，Arthur和他的军队应该已经被烤成焦炭。

可是为什么震荡持续了这么久？有些东西不大对劲，就连盖亚之脑也有了些微的暗淡。

大约是因为西塞罗的精神产生动摇，控制着Orm梦境的力量也有了一瞬的松懈。

就在这一瞬，一丝清明如幽魂一般钻入Orm被盖亚之脑牢牢摄住的梦境之中。一些片段闪入脑海……盖亚之脑……布鲁斯……西塞罗……

为什么他会突然出现在海沟？他是怎么来到Arthur身边的？

而且如果Arthur死了，为什么他还没事？

他在……做梦！

这是梦！这不是真的！Arthur没有真的死去！

一瞬间，怀里的Arthur还有那漫天的天火都不见了。他跪在祭台上，是熟悉的许普诺斯之境，而冥王在看到他的瞬间，流露出一瞬的惊愕之色。Orm意识到因为种种原因，西塞罗对他的控制有了失误，这是一个绝妙的抢夺控制权的时机。

他立刻集中全部精神，开始彻底扭转四周梦境的景象。


	45. Orm的反击

Orm从未停下训练自己对梦境的掌控能力。到现在他已经不需要倚靠药物就可以进入清醒梦状态，而在这许普诺斯之境中，他也可以在冥王产生失误的瞬间就夺过对梦境的控制权。空气迅速凝化成海水，祭台也变成了亚特兰蒂斯的火之环角斗场。

西塞罗没有想到Orm竟然能这么快就夺得控制权，快到他只来得及收回自己周围空间的控制权。他看到Orm手中出现三叉戟，数台磁欧炮竟然出现在幻境另，随着Orm手中三叉戟的挥动全部指向了他。

在许普诺斯之境中受伤，在现实中身体也会出现相应的受创反应，就算不会死，但被磁欧炮射中一定也会遭到可怕的烧伤。他看到Orm眼神中的森然和嘴角露出的冷笑，并且举起三叉戟。磁欧炮咆哮着射出恐怖死亡之蓝的瞬间，西塞罗便当机立断迅速切断他对Orm梦境的控制。

Orm猛然睁开眼睛，果然抓住他的藤蔓因西塞罗切断对许普诺斯之境的控制而开始松懈。而另一边的布鲁斯已经抓住这个机会将身体缩小到几乎难以置信的地步，迅速脱出了藤蔓的控制。只见布鲁斯在藤蔓间灵巧地跃动，一把扯过Orm的三叉戟，将它扔向它的主人。Orm此时也基本从藤蔓的纠缠中摆脱出来，一把抓住自己的兵器，然而他没有攻向西塞罗，而是冲向了那片黑水。

西塞罗正以最快的速度重新建立与盖亚之脑的联系，却见Orm竟转身冲向那巨树，双眼中射出冰冷的愤怒。他身后无数藤蔓愤怒地伸展开来，如长鞭一般挥向Orm。

Orm只觉得后背被一股巨力抽下，盔甲立刻片片碎裂，剧痛从后背扩散开来。他失了平衡，跌入下方漆黑的水中。那种水酸性带毒，接触到皮肉的时候会产生火辣辣的烧灼感，如果是比较虚弱的种族，比如普通的人类或下等地底人，甚至会皮穿肉烂，连骨头都会融化。而现在那可怕的液体进入Orm后背的伤口中，更是令他痛到在水中发出惨叫。他感觉剧毒的水粘稠而污浊，不断把他吸入深处。

而在岸上，西塞罗看到Orm掉入水中，面色微微一变。这片水一般人是很难承受的，Orm这样掉进去，很可能便再也出不来了。他操纵着几根藤蔓想要探入水中搜寻，却在此时注意到蝙蝠侠正试图接近那仍旧被另一些藤蔓层层缠裹的溶液。

西塞罗不敢将溶液在这里捏碎，毕竟这里的地下蔓延的全是盖亚之脑的根系，因为他担心盖亚之脑会因此受到伤害，却没想到给了布鲁斯机会。

西塞罗大怒，控制着藤蔓不断攻向那可恶而狡猾的地表人。然而蝙蝠侠虽然带伤在身，身形却仍旧无比迅捷，就像一条蛇总也捉不住。其余士兵也跟着一起向布鲁斯开火，现场一片混乱。

而此时，忽然在巨树的一条根系旁水花四溅，Orm挣扎着从那酸液中爬了出来，脸颊上的烧伤在快速愈合，但后背上的伤口却依旧狰狞血腥。他的气息还未喘匀，忽然已经有一道炙热炎流迎面袭来。西塞罗脚踏藤蔓迅速向他迫近，手中双叉戟上燃烧着炙热的熔岩之光，不停向他释放着炙热的炎流。Orm咬牙忍痛，抓住藤蔓一跃向前，伸手抓住一颗盖亚之脑上的果实。

西塞罗脸色丕变。他顿时明白了Orm要做的事。

却见Orm回头看了他一眼，然后一张口吞下了那宛如神经元一般形状古怪的果实。

顿时，Orm感觉自己的头脑中像是有炸弹突然爆炸开来，太多的信息、太多的声音，狂猛地蜂拥而至。他仰起头，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，眼中开始燃烧起某种不祥的红色。

西塞罗发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，从藤蔓上跃下，一把卡住了正因为吃下了盖亚之脑果实而陷入无尽痛苦中的Orm的喉咙。

而此时，盖亚之脑同时拥有了两个主人，似乎也陷入了某种困惑。但显然西塞罗的控制更强，无数藤蔓再一次缠裹过来。

西塞罗看着Orm的脸因窒息而愈发涨红，却因意识与盖亚之脑联通而无法反击。他从未如此狂怒，没想到Orm竟敢做到如此地步。

没有地底王族的血统，这么庞大的意识洪流只会撕裂他的灵魂。

“你想和你哥哥一起去死是不是！！！”西塞罗怒吼着。

看上去奄奄一息的Orm此时却忽然微微睁开了眼睛，用一种莫测的眼神看着他。

突然，西塞罗的面色微微一变。

他发现他扼住的不是Orm，而是他的母亲。

他那可怜的、被虐待的母亲。同时也是带给他无尽痛苦的梦魇。

母亲也并非所有时候都憎恨他，西塞罗也记得，小时候母亲也曾温柔地哄他睡觉，也曾把他抱在怀里给他讲地面上的世界……可是另一些时候，当母亲被父亲狠狠责罚过或侮辱过的时候，她会变成另一个人。她会用儿臂那么粗的棍子，毫不留情地打在他尚且年幼的身体上，那是下了死劲的抽打，他甚至能看到她眼中活生生的恨意。

”我应该在你出生的时候就掐死你。不是为了你，我不会被困在这个鬼地方！”

西塞罗仿佛忽然又变成了一个不到十岁的孩子，惊恐地缩在墙角，看着他母亲那美丽的脸被愤恨扭曲，对他举起棍棒或鞭子。不知道从几岁开始，他身上的淤青从未消退过，旧的好不容易开始愈合，又覆盖上一层新的。

当这个世界上原本应该给你最无私的母爱的人，给你的却只有恨，一个孩子又该如何去学会爱？

他能学到的，也只有恨，只有残暴和掠夺。

“你这个孽种……”他看到母亲用一种看脏东西的眼神凝视着他，“我好后悔生了你……”

心口一股剧痛弥漫开来。心痛，那是他已经很久都没有过的感觉。

他不自觉放松了手，踉跄着向后退了两步。

可是紧接着他意识到情况不太对劲……他不是已经杀了母亲吗？

这是……梦？

怎么可能？他怎么可能会被拉入梦中？

猛然间他想起一切，是Orm……Orm吃下了盖亚之脑的果实，竟然没有立刻被无尽的信息撕碎灵魂，而且还在那些意识之海中，找到了他的梦魇。

就在冥王被Orm摄住意识的一瞬间，Orm终于夺到了盖亚之脑一小部分的控制权。他控制住几根藤蔓，在水面上搭起一条长桥，对布鲁斯大喊道，“布鲁斯！溶液！！”

在西塞罗被困的片刻间，藤蔓对布鲁斯的攻击也减缓了。布鲁斯得以抓住机会一把抢过那蓝色的药瓶，冲向那条藤蔓编成的桥。

然而就在布鲁斯迅速接近的时候，西塞罗却已经从Orm制造的梦魇中挣扎出来。他的身上燃烧着更为炽热的、前所未有的愤怒。

从未有人……从未有人这样深地挖入被他重重埋葬的伤口，撕扯出他不愿再回首的黑暗。向来，只有他这样对别人的份……

而面前这个男人，这个原本应该最能理解他的男人，却一次又一次挑战他的底线。他一把将双叉戟贯穿了Orm的肩膀，又狠狠拔出。Orm发出一声难以压抑的惨叫，却执拗地不肯松开对那部分盖亚之脑的控制。西塞罗控制着剩下的藤蔓从四面八方包围布鲁斯，同时咬牙切齿对Orm说道，“你我的意识都连在这里，那药会伤害到的可不仅仅是我！”

Orm在无尽的痛苦中，竟然还能用力一勾嘴唇，用一种近乎黑暗的眼神盯着他，“那我们就一起下地狱。”

可就在此时，被围攻的布鲁斯终究还是被一道呼啸而至的藤蔓狠狠抽中了后颈。他整个人飞出去，头颅狠狠撞在盖亚之脑坚硬如岩石的根系上。

然而还不等西塞罗去抢夺他手中的溶液，却见布鲁斯拼着最后一丝意识，将瓶子狠狠扔了出去。那瓶子落在盖亚之脑上，应声而碎。

蓝色的液体溅落在根系和果实上的瞬间，一种不祥的黑色瞬间开始弥漫。宛如不受控制迅速扩散的病菌，被它触碰到的果实一颗接着一颗萎缩，如一盏盏破灭的灯。

Orm和西塞罗，同时感受到一种可怕的知觉……

那不紧紧是痛觉，而是比痛觉更可怕的东西，就像有什么东西在被硬生生从大脑中剥离，一种空洞的寒意瞬间覆盖全身，伴随着一种无法忍受的瘙痒感和灼痛感。西塞罗的面容终于也被痛苦扭曲，他挥动手中的双叉戟试图切下被感染的部分，可是Orm突然冲过来紧紧抓住他的兵器，无论如何不肯松手。黑色还在迅速扩散，已经瞬间感染了一半的树身，而两人承受的痛苦也是呈几何级数增长。到最后他们谁也难以维持站立的姿势，而那些藤蔓也纷纷从空中掉落进黑水中。

可是，大约是溶液剂量不够，黑色扩散到大约三分之二的时候停止了。

西塞罗抬起头，却见Orm从怀里拿出一个散发着蓝色光芒的东西。

磁欧石……

“不……”

Orm和他一样，嘴唇染血，死死盯着他的蓝色双眼中却不仅仅是恨，似乎还有一丝怜悯。

“我赢了。”

然后他将磁欧石掷向盖亚之脑的高处。

在亚特兰蒂斯军队乘着倒灌的海水杀向塔尔塔洛斯王城的时候，野人沟外的原野中发生了一场爆炸。蓝色的光芒另大地崩裂陷落，而守在附近的三头犬则发出了一声长长的悲鸣。


	46. 冥王之死

Arthur焦虑地站在卡拉森的头顶，望着下方海水翻滚、地火肆虐的塔尔塔洛斯王城。

虽然海水倒灌加上之前的地火冲击给了亚特兰蒂斯压倒性的优势，然而地底战士的勇猛、那些机甲武器的先进仍然是极大的挑战和威胁。为了攻入王城，四国联军都付出了不小的代价。

令人困惑的是，在他们进攻王城的时候，却发现塔尔塔洛斯守城军似乎已经与人交战过，显得有些疲弱。捉住一人审问后才知道，Man of War原本应当加入在海沟冥河附近对亚特兰蒂斯的偷袭，可是却悄无声息地去而复返，摧毁了数座守城机甲和火炮。只是现在穆克率领的Man of War却没有了踪迹。

Arthur命人将那庞大复杂的塔尔塔洛斯王宫彻底搜查一遍，却迟迟也没有音讯。

终于，他看到贵族将军赞德骑着战鲨游向他卡拉森，身后的士兵拖曳着一枚亚特兰蒂斯人偶尔用来运输战俘的水囊。Arthur立刻从卡拉森身上跳下。一番战斗下来令他的内伤略略加重了，就算是这些路也令他胸口气息翻滚不休，喉咙深处弥漫着一丝腥甜。

但是在所有士兵的眼中，他仍然挺拔威武，不见丝毫受伤的痕迹。

“陛下，我们在宫殿中一处隐秘的房间找到了这个昏迷的地表人。似乎没有受伤，但是应该有人用药物令他陷入昏迷了。”

Arthur立刻冲到水囊前，却见水囊里面没有水，只是空气。而安静沉睡的却正是他父亲，托马斯.库瑞。

Arthur立刻一把扯开胶囊的罩子，仔细查看父亲的气息心跳。赞德说的不错，汤姆毫发无损，似乎并未被为难过。这胶囊也并未从内上锁，也就是说不论是谁将托马斯放在里面的，目的都不是囚禁他。相反，对方可能是担忧塔尔塔洛斯与亚特兰蒂斯交战伤到这个脆弱的地表人，所以用水囊将他保护起来。

而拥有水囊的，只有可能是从亚特兰蒂斯叛逃的Man of War。

为什么Man of War会倒过来偷袭塔尔塔洛斯王城守备军？

是Orm这样安排的么？

可是现在Orm在哪？布鲁斯又在哪？

无数疑问源源不断地冲击着Arthur的脑海。会不会Orm并非全然背叛了他，会不会看似冷血无情背信弃义的Orm……其实一直在帮他，用他自己的方式效忠亚特兰蒂斯？

这个念头一起，他的心顿时乱了。他需要见到Orm，现在就需要！

却在此时，大地再次震动起来。他立刻跃到卡拉森头顶，却见在遥远的矮人沟方向，一道冷蓝色的光柱升入天空，宛如华丽的死亡烟花迸射开来。

伴随着那蓝色的出现，突然间原本仍在奋力抵抗的机甲像是出现了某种故障，纷纷陷入某种死机状态。而仍在负隅顽抗的地底军队也倏忽大乱，似乎地底人感知到了什么不同寻常的东西，顿时陷入某种混乱绝望，阵脚大乱。

Arthur微微睁大眼睛，胸口却骤然狠狠一痛。

“Orm……”

……………………………………………………

Orm没想到自己还能清醒过来。

疼痛，铺天盖地的疼痛。头脑里和身体里都像是有火在燃烧，头晕目眩，甚至连视线都无法凝聚。他原本以为自己早已习惯了痛楚，现在才知道原来他终究还是有极限。

他想要起来，可是身体像是不停使唤，怎么都动不了。忧虑蔓延在意识里，如果连他这个亚特兰蒂斯人都已经伤成这样，布鲁斯呢？他会不会已经……

他努力地转动头颅，想要寻找布鲁斯在哪。

盖亚之脑已经被炸散，破碎的根系散了满地。原本的地下溶洞变成了暴露在外的深坑，黑水飞溅得到处都是。布鲁斯似乎躺在远处，一动不动，难以分辨是生是死。Orm咬牙，从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呻吟，努力翻过身来，肋骨处却一阵剧痛。

可是他刚一动，一柄双叉戟却骤然戳在他眼前的地面上。

他的心在向下沉，吃力地抬头，却看到冥王虽然额头染血，面染血污，状况却比他好了太多。银白的眼睛里透着蚀骨的杀意和愤恨，不见了平日里那慵懒自如的邪气，而是彻底外放的愤恨。

“你真的以为你可以赢我？”冥王咬牙道。他已经很久没有恨过一个人。他步步为营一生谨慎，却没想到最后竟然被这个和他最相似的人害到如此。早知道，他就不应当心慈手软，直接将这个祸害关起来，哪怕把他变成一个废物，也比一条毒蛇要好。

他早就该如此，他从来就不应当奢求什么理解，什么比利用和掠夺更虚无缥缈的东西……他这种人，一生就只能得到仇恨。

正当他想要将双叉戟刺下，结果这个带给他毁灭的男人。突然间一声哀嚎响起，三头犬竟然倏忽冲了过来，卷起的劲风竟然将西塞罗也逼退几步。三头犬在他真正的主人面前匍匐下身体，六只眼睛竟显得可怜巴巴，呜呜叫着，仿佛是在给被他山峦一般的身体笼罩的Orm求情。

“让开！！！你这吃里扒外的畜生！”西塞罗怒吼道。

三头犬叫得更加悲怆可怜，却仍然没有挪动。西塞罗正欲惩罚不听话的巨兽，却忽然听到一阵恐怖的长啸传来。

他转过身，却见一座山峦般的巨怪挥动着无数骇人的、布满锋利尖刺的触手，撞碎山峦摧枯拉朽而至。三头犬立刻直起身体，刚才的可怜样一丝痕迹都不见了，三只巨头望着迫近的卡拉森，喉咙里发出雷鸣般的威胁声音。

而在卡拉森头顶，一点金色愈发夺目耀眼。

Arthur一眼就看到了趴在地上的那一点紫色身影。

Orm！！！

三头犬和卡拉森的巨型程度相仿，此刻也都进入某种对峙的阶段。三头犬面目愈发狰狞扭曲，发出了轰隆如雷的怒吼，冲向卡拉森。

Arthur抓住三叉戟，从卡拉森头顶一跃而下，携带着无穷无尽的愤怒烈焰，扑向西塞罗。而冥王周身亦然弥散着蚀骨的森冷，双叉戟上烈焰熊熊燃烧而起。

两人都身受重伤，却又都满怀仇恨，宛如两颗永恒对立的行星相撞。一生一死，相互吞噬。

狂猛的气旋向着八方上下扩散开来，而在不远处，两只巨兽相互厮杀扭打，更是造成了一阵阵的大地震动。远处正驾驶着蝠鲼飞行器试图追上海王的海国军队遥遥看到那两只庞然大物厮杀的场面，无不心生恐惧，迟疑着不敢继续接近。维科命令众军包抄，试图将冥王围住。而湄拉正要带兵追随，却被涅柔斯一把拦住了。

“我们的损伤够严重的。剩下的，就让他们自己解决。”涅柔斯王低声道。

湄拉微微睁大双眼，“可是……”

“没有可是。别忘了，你是泽贝尔的女儿，不是亚特兰蒂斯的！”涅柔斯王目光深沉，带着警告的意味。

见泽贝尔不动，鱼人国与咸水国也都不再前进。维科暗暗咬牙，但好在现在看样子只有冥王和三头犬，Arthur和卡拉森得胜的几率很高，所以就算只有亚特兰蒂斯应该也不会造成什么问题。

Arthur手中的亚特兰三叉戟轮转成了炫目的流光，笼罩他周身上下，毫无间隔空隙。以守为攻，以退为进。Orm一看，便知这就是当初令自己落败的招式。

而西塞罗果真上当，狂怒中的冥王不管不顾，携带起漫天炎流攻上前去，果然被震飞数米。他眼中的炽热愈盛，竟将三叉戟刺入地面。瞬间大地片片开裂，炙热的岩浆喷涌而出，化作无数火蛇咆哮着冲向Arthur。而Arthur继续用同样的招式抵挡保护自己的同时，眼中也开始弥漫起华丽夺目的金色。远处隆隆海水再次奔涌呼啸，而另一方火山口湖的水也开始倒灌，在地下扬起百米高的巨浪之崖，吞噬丛林山谷奔涌而至。

水与火最究极的碰撞，另整个地底王国都在巨力中摇摇欲坠、瑟瑟发抖。

Arthur喉咙中发出猛兽般的低吼，浑身蒸腾着骄阳把的金黄光芒。血液从他的唇角涌出，他却毫无察觉，仿佛战斗就是他人生的全部意义，哪怕自身被燃烧的力量吞噬也在所不惜。

西塞罗也是一样，全身都仿佛在烈火中燃烧，黑色的披风已经化作碎片，苍白的皮肤上爬满鲜红的纹路。知道自己已经是穷途末路，他却仍然不愿就此认输。

终于，水的力量开始压制地火，炎流被强迫压回地下。浑厚的水流顿时将西塞罗吞噬，等到大水四散溅落，西塞罗浑身湿透，狼狈地伏在地上咳呛着海水。

Arthur不给他反击的机会，一把踏住冥王的双叉戟，将三叉戟的锋刃抵住刚刚直起腰身的西塞罗的胸口。

金黄与白银的双瞳对视，一霎那天地间的沉寂竟无比厚重。

而此时，远处被卡拉森卷住身体的三头犬看到主人命在旦夕，发出一声极为悲怆的鸣叫。它想要去救冥王，却被卡拉伸缠住动弹不得。

Arthur冷冷地看着战败的冥王，他的性命此刻在他手上，只要他稍稍用力，这个折磨了他和Orm这么久的邪恶地狱之王就会死去。

西塞罗那染血的黑色嘴唇也微微扬起，“为什么不动手？”

“你应当接受审判。”Arthur的声音低沉，“为你对地表犯下的恶行。”

“你想折磨我，因为你恨我抢走了你的弟弟？”冥王的笑容是纯然的邪恶，丝毫看不出落败者的颓然。他竟猛然抓住Arthur的三叉戟，毫不犹豫地向前一撞。

Arthur微微睁大眼睛。

锋刃刺穿了西塞罗的身体，贯穿了他的心脏，血不断从口角涌出。可是西塞罗银白的眼睛里，却弥漫出某种妖异而不祥的红色光芒。

“你以为你赢了？你以为你可以拥有他？”西塞罗用如毒蛇一般充满恨意的声音，一字一字说道，“你永远也拥有不了他，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

如诅咒般的话语，令人心惊肉跳。

然而笑声渐渐杳然，西塞罗眼中的光芒散去，他的身体也骤然垮下。

Arthur只听得到自己粗重的喘息声……他将三叉戟拔出，西塞罗那曾经高大逼人的身体，就这样失去支撑倒在地上，没有了生息。

一代地狱之王，一条在仇恨和残暴中淹煎一生的灵魂，就此陨落。

三头犬悲哀的长鸣竟另周围破败萧索的光景愈发惨淡。就连远处观望的海国将士们也不由得升起某种悲凉之感。

即便死去的是他们的敌人。

Arthur冲向Orm，冲向那日夜折磨他心神的男人。此时此刻Orm浑身都是血污，那曾经强健美好的身体却破败无力地瘫软在地上。Arthur抱起Orm，只觉得那每一道伤痕都在撕扯他的心口，心疼的眼泪竟从那一向不知畏惧和软弱为何物的强悍男人眼中溢出。

而Orm在意识昏沉之际，看到他魂牵梦绕的面容出现在视野里，恍然不确定是不是幻觉。他想要抬手去触摸那和他一样染血的英俊面容，可是他做不到。

“哥哥……”如叹息般吐出这个词，Orm彻底昏了过去。


	47. 囚禁奥姆

Orm梦见了那只座头鲸。

银灰色的身体悠缓而自如地徜徉在七座披挂着厚重海藻的国王圣像间，月光化作长长的轻纱拖撒而下，温柔地抚摸着它冰冷光滑的皮肤，柔嫩的海藻拂过肚子上月牙形状的胎记。它的歌声多变而婉转，充满了对炽热而纯粹的爱情的向往，在寂静的海底飘荡到很远很远的地方。

Orm游向他，看着他欢快地围绕着自己转圈，仿佛久别重逢的老友。Orm伸出手，触摸到那久违的青灰色皮肤，感觉着他用巨大的头颅蹭着自己的身体。温缓而哀伤的眷恋在他的喉咙和胸口不断徜徉，可是他又一时想不起为什么会有这种感觉。

他张口，唱起他惯常唱给小月牙听的歌谣。他的歌声和小月牙的吟唱声交织在一起，空旷地晃动在月光里。他唱啊，唱啊，好像就这样与小月牙融为一体，也变成了一只座头鲸，自由自在地游移在深海里，没有目的，没有责任，不用去思考，不用去追逐。只要活在当下，活在这游弋和歌唱的快乐里，成为整个大海的一部分。

可是他又隐约知道，他永远不可能得到这份宁静。

小月牙又蹭了蹭他的身体，发出低低的长鸣。他的眼神纯净却深远，带着种依依不舍的意味。

他在向Orm告别。

“你也要离开我？”Orm轻声问。

小月牙用巨大的尾扫过他的腰身，围绕着他盘旋几圈，带着无尽的眷恋。然后，它转过身，游向了远处那更加宽广无际的深蓝。

Orm感觉，他可能再也不会见到小月牙了。

然后，他醒了。

虽然在他头脑深处的某个地方，并没有十分希望醒来。但他还是醒来了。

头脑里像是有柄铁锤在一下一下凿着他的头骨，钝痛无规律地间歇性爆发，虽不是难以忍受，可是拖得太过绵长，更加磨人。他的身体也像是被碾碎过又重新拼合起来，没有一个地方是舒服的，身体内火烧火燎，似乎还在努力修复损伤，所以体表却微微有些发冷。

但是一股舒适的温凉感却又令他发出一声近乎于安适的叹息。他知道自己回到海水中了。

抬起有些沉重的眼皮，他看到了弥散着星空般的幽光的天花板，高高地，带着优雅的弧度。他稍稍眨了眨眼睛，动了动自己的双手，却猛然听到一阵清脆的金属碰撞声。

他突然就清醒了，用力撑起自己的上身。

他躺在一张舒适的大床上，全身赤|裸。身体上的伤似乎已经愈合大半，只剩下胸口还包着一些绷带。所有被褥都是亚特兰蒂斯最上好的料子，柔软轻薄却十分保暖。房间看起来也十分舒适，甚至有精美的摆设，高高的窗户外可见铺展而开的亚特兰蒂斯王城那瑰丽如星辰大海的灯光。这是他之前输给Arthur后被囚禁过的那道海王宫高塔中的房间。

问题是，他的双手手腕上都被上了金属铁环。不是当初他用来锁Arthur那种粗而沉重的钢铁，而是某种轻便却十分强韧的合金制成，制作精巧到他甚至看不到接口在哪里。锁链倒是很长，一直延伸到地面上，固定在地面上的铁环中。而且地面上竟也有一些像是轨道一般的凹槽，组成了类似装饰的图案，仔细看便可发现这锁链在地面上的扣环大概是可以在小范围内移动的，允许他走到对面大概是浴室的地方，但是需要某种控制器才能做到。

他一坐起身，忽觉脖子一凉。伸手一摸，心却彻底沉了下去。

他的脖子上也有项圈，似乎就是他最开始和Arthur去探查海沟时装到他脖子上的那一副带电的项圈。

仿佛一切都回到了起点。

一股愤怒突然在胸口膨胀，几乎爆裂。他张口大喊着”Arthur！！！”可是出声才发现，自己的声音有多么嘶哑。

“Arthur！！！”他仍然发泄一般恶狠狠地喊着这个名字。没有听到回应，他一把掀开身上的被子，想要下床。却在这时，门开了。

Arthur穿着黄金战衣进来，关上门后，盯着已经坐了起来的Orm看了一会儿。两人的视线在空中仿佛能够交战出电光火花，直到Orm突然意识到自己现在一丝不挂，才匆忙将被子拉了过来，遮住自己的下半身。

锁链哗哗地响着。

Arthur幽幽望着他，他的表情，Orm一时竟读不懂。

多么奇怪，Arthur那样一个感情外放的人，什么时候竟也让他看不透了？

Orm问，“布鲁斯还活着么？”

Arthur点点头，“但是他还在昏迷中。他是人类，恢复不可能那么快。”

“西塞罗呢？”

“死了。”

“我昏迷了多久？”

“五天。”

“五天……超人身上的毒……”

“我们已经找到了冥王身上的那枚金属球，现在已经将样本送去给Alfred研究了。相信很快就可以找到解药。”

Orm长长呼出一口气。

似乎……结果还不错……虽然他没有料到自己竟然会活下来。

他的计划里从未算过，如果活下来该怎样。他安排穆克离开的时候用的借口虽然是保存实力，但是实际上他只是不希望那个忠心的将军带着将士们陪着他送死而已。

而现在，他竟然被抓回了亚特兰蒂斯……Arthur到底打算把他怎么样？

“还有其他问题么？”Arthur的声音低沉而平静，金黄色的眼瞳幽幽凝视着他。

Orm不知为何，竟突然有些……紧张。他紧紧抿起嘴唇，没有说话。

现在他伤未好，身上什么武器也没有，甚至连像样的衣服也没有，又双手受制，脖子上还有个随时会放电的项圈。他绝不会希望自己以这样脆弱的样子出现在任何人面前，尤其不希望那个人是Arthur。

“如果你问完了，现在该我了。”Arthur缓慢而坚定地，一步一步走向他。他高大强壮的身体宛如铁塔危楼一般立在床上的Orm面前，深沉的暗影笼罩压在Orm身上，用低沉到有些危险的声音说，“为什么要骗我？”

Orm一时竟说不出话。

“为什么什么都不告诉我？你让我相信你，可是你从来都没有相信过我，是不是？”Arthur的表情很平静，平静到让人害怕。

Orm从未见过这样……危险的Arthur……

“你知道了多少？”Orm低声问。

“我不知道自己还有多少不知道。但是现在我至少能推测出，你假意归顺冥王是为了切断冥王对所有人梦境的控制权、为了摧毁那颗树，为了寻找超人所中毒素的样本。为了赢得冥王的信任你帮助他占领了马塞住萨州和加州，帮他抓捕了我父亲，但是并未伤害他。你命令Man of War偷袭塔尔塔洛斯王城，才能另我们以最快的速度将王城拿下。”Arthur顿了顿，继续说道，“再往前推，你的背叛、甚至是争夺王位的第二次失败，都是为了自己能够顺利进入冥府。而窃取氪石那一次，是因为冥王控制了你的梦境，在梦里用一样你极为害怕的东西威胁你。”

Orm猜得到Arthur在见到他之后，能够推测出一些真实情况，可他没想到Arthur几乎已经看到了全貌。其他的都还好说，如果布鲁斯已经昏迷了，Arthur又是如何猜到西塞罗对他梦境的威胁的?

“他用你我当时的关系威胁你。所以你之后才会想方设法让我放弃你。”Arthur忽然伸手，捏着他的下颚强迫他与自己对视，“我奇怪的是，为什么你从未想过要将自己受威胁的事告诉我？”

Orm咽了口唾液，低声说，“只要我告诉任何人，他就能察觉。然后他会立刻将影像……我们在那间密室里的影像……散播出去……”

Arthur的表情在那一瞬有些奇怪，似乎是……悲伤？

“就是因为害怕这个，你才什么都不说？哪怕在我已经把你当成了叛徒而憎恨你的时候、哪怕母亲对你绝望的时候都没有说?”

“如果我说了，毁掉的不仅仅是我。你、母亲、整个亚特兰蒂斯……”

“你凭什么……”Arthur闭上了眼睛，似乎在压抑某种几乎要令他崩裂的怒火。可是下一瞬，他却忽然弯下身，紧紧地抱住Orm，抓住Orm的头发，吻上了那双润泽却缺乏血色的嘴唇。

Orm彻底惊呆了。

他刚才几乎以为Arthur要揍他，却没想到发生这样措手不及的转折……

可是片刻之后，他就开始挣扎。而Arthur也没有太过强迫他，大概是怕他的伤口再次开裂，所以稍稍放松了力道。Orm死死瞪着他，“如果你都已经知道了，为什么还要锁着我？！”

“我知道了，可是不代表我还会相信你。”Arthur的眼睛里盘旋着某种黑暗的流光，“我知道，只要我松开这些锁链，你就会再次离开我。你很聪明Orm，聪明到我有时候跟不上你的想法。所以我想过了，只要再次抓到你，我就会这样将你锁起来。”

“你他妈疯了吗？！”Orm简直不敢相信。

“外面也并不安全。我不想让你出去。”Arthur回答得太过简单，反而开始另Orm起疑。

“你难道要把我关在这儿一辈子？！”

“If i have to.”

Orm微微睁大了眼睛。他感觉得到，Arthur和以前不一样了。

是自己令他变成了现在这样么？那个曾经执着、勇敢、冲动莽撞、却也光明磊落如骄阳一般明媚耀眼的男人，如今变得更加复杂深沉，甚至多了一丝丝的邪气。

并非冥王那种浓稠不见底的邪恶，而是一种漂浮在光明背后的暗影，无形无态，却如影随形。

“I am not your fucking pet！！！” Orm几乎是在低吼了。

Arthur伸手，用一种珍重而温柔的方式轻轻触摸着Orm的脸颊。他身上弥散的雄麝气息愈发浓郁危险，那原本的男人味之上又多了一些深不见底的东西，“你当然不是宠物。你比宠物危险太多了。”

Orm想要打开Arthur的手，却被他一把抓住了手腕。此时他力气不济，Arthur对他有压倒性的优势。他憎恨这种虚弱的感觉。

Arthur深深地望着Orm的眼睛，忽然问道，“现在还有哪里不舒服么？”

“……”

“不回答，我就照平时那样给你换药了。我还有事要处理，晚点再来看你。衣服、食物和药到时再带过来。”

说完，Arthur竟然就这样站起身，要离开的样子。Orm不甘地出声喊道，“等等！”

Arthur脚步一顿，回头看他。

“母亲……他知道我在这儿？”

“她知道。”Arthur顿了顿道，“但我目前不能让她来看你。”

Orm皱起眉头，“为什么？”

“不能就是不能。从现在开始，你要学着控制你自己的好奇心。”Arthur的声音平静却极为威严，仿佛是在对他下命令一般，“对了，你最好不要想着逃跑。只要你的脚接近这扇大门或那些窗户一米之内，项圈就会被触发电击功能。”

说完便头也不回地离开了。

Orm望着那扇再次紧闭的门，几乎有些反应不过来。

Arthur吃错药了么？！

……………………………………………………

Orm不知道的是，关上门后的Arthur，靠在门上，露出了在Orm面前一分都没有泄露的疲惫之色。

西塞罗最后的诅咒，绝不是一句凭空的诅咒。

可是他还不能告诉Orm，如果可以，他永远都不想告诉Orm。

毕竟他要如何让Orm知道，Orm为了守护那个秘密，为了保护他、母亲还有整个亚特兰蒂斯所承受的一切黑暗和负担：所有的布计、背叛、伪装、隐忍、牺牲、羞辱……

到最后，全都是徒劳？


	48. 罪

Arthur大步经过长长的走廊，沿途遇上的侍者侍卫见到他仍然会恭敬行礼，但是在Arthur走过之后，那些人的眼神立刻就变成了另一种样子，带着厌恶、恶心和轻蔑。

Arthur能感觉得到整个王宫、整个宫廷、甚至是整个海国对他态度的转变。

五天前，当他带着大军得胜班师回朝的时候，一进亚特兰蒂斯的大门，并未迎来民众的热情相迎。整个王城都被戒严了，禁卫军如临大敌一般守在Arthur即将经过的道路两侧。但就算是那些禁卫军，在看到Arthur的时候，都会露出古怪的、看某种肮脏东西的表情。

到达皇宫的时候，母亲也没有出来迎接他。气氛的异样另Arthur摸不到头脑，就连维科也说不出所以然。其他三国的联军大都驻扎在王城外，但是涅柔斯王、湄拉还有鱼人国咸水国的将领也都作为贵宾在侧，也都愈发紧张起来，显然亚特兰蒂斯发生了什么大事，而他们一无所知。

直到Arthur去母亲的宫殿，见到了母亲。

亚特兰娜听到他唤她，并未转过头来。

Arthur愕然，“妈？出了什么事？”

亚特兰娜这才缓缓转过身来，用一种近乎陌生的、悲痛的表情看着他，然后突然游到他面前，甩手狠狠地扇了Arthur一耳光。

Arthur愣住了。

“你们怎么能做出这种事……你怎么能这样对待你弟弟！！！他是你亲弟弟啊！！！”亚特兰娜强忍着翻腾的情绪，努力控制自己的表情。可是伤痛还是溢满她的眼眶。

Arthur彻底傻了，“Orm还活着，我把他带回来了！”

“没事？！”亚特兰娜难以置信地盯着他，“为什么你们要做出这种丑事？为什么现在你还能没事人一样看着我？！”

“我到底做什么了？！”Arthur隐约意识到母亲说的是别的……而且一种不祥的预感愈发浓烈。

亚特兰娜闭上眼睛，似乎难以启齿。她一挥袖，房间里的CR投影浮现在空中……

Arthur感觉自己的心跳仿佛在一瞬间彻底冻结。

那是一段影像，一段绝不应该呈现在人前的影像。两具强健的身体，古铜色的肌肉与白皙的皮肤摩擦绞缠，最原始的冲撞和交||媾，宛如是在厮杀和掠夺。Orm的呻||吟、哭喊和叫骂、他自己低沉的难以压抑的粗喘和秽||语，被撕扯坏的衣物，被弄脏的地面……

那视角，似乎来自雕像的双眼。一切都那样清晰，无所遁形。

Arthur一动也不能动，甚至连声音都无法发出。

亚特兰娜似乎也不愿再看，立刻一挥袖关掉了投影。她的全身都在颤抖，愤怒、耻辱、心痛……无数感情折磨着她的理智。

她的两个儿子，原来竟一直背着她犯下这等污秽罪孽，而她却一无所觉……

Arthur终于找到了自己的声音，“都有谁看见了。”

“所有人。”亚特兰娜道，“昨天，整个亚特兰蒂斯的网络里到处都能找到这段影像，甚至地表也有……我相信泽贝尔也有了。”

昨天……西塞罗刚刚死去不久……

原来那句诅咒，竟然是真实的……

紧接着，越来越多的细节开始灌入他脑海，Orm奇怪的行为、Orm的隐瞒和背叛，似乎突然间如被戳破的窗纸，全都通透了。

而母亲的目光，那向来慈爱温柔的目光，此刻已经完全被失望、陌生、心痛和厌恶取代。

厌恶……

Arthur终于感觉到了那种恐惧，那种折磨了Orm那么久的恐惧。

接下来的五天，对于Arthur来说是地狱。

王城内不断有人游行示威，说他们不接受一个肮脏的乱伦者坐在王位上，说Arthur和Orm的存在是七海的耻辱，说他们要求Arthur退位，要求将Orm这个乱伦者和叛国者立刻处死。仿佛他们之前为了保护亚特兰蒂斯所做过的一切都不值一提，只要这一项罪孽，就可以彻底将他们变成一文不值的垃圾。

而宫廷里的贵族们也开始有了动作，见他面的态度明显不在有恭敬和谦卑，甚至有几位公爵侯爵要求Arthur和亚特兰娜女王给他们一个合理的解释。而那些贵族手下的军队也开始整顿兵马，蠢蠢欲动。

最为棘手的，则是另外三国。

在Arthur回来的当天，泽贝尔、鱼人和咸水三国国王就已经见到了那段影像。第二天，他们便连招呼都没打便纷纷启程回国，湄拉原本不愿意离开，却也被她父亲强行带走了。而涅柔斯王一回到泽贝尔，立刻向四国发出文书。说亚特兰蒂斯王室做出如此丑陋肮脏之事，此次与冥府开战的动机现在看来也不纯，很可能是海王为了一己私欲才联和四国攻打冥府。发生这样的丑事，亚特兰蒂斯已经不再适合作为七海之主领导诸国。

言下之意，泽贝尔比亚特兰蒂斯更加适合这个位子。

而一向最重视这些个礼法规矩的鱼人国这一次倒是响应得最快，立刻表示愿意支持泽贝尔国成为新的七海之主，要求亚特兰蒂斯尽快交出亚特兰蒂斯之核。咸水国虽然还没有明确表态，但也没有帮着亚特兰蒂斯说话的意思。

这般严重的外交危机另亚特兰蒂斯举国上下愈发焦躁忧虑，如果失去七海之主的地位，他们就会失去亚特兰蒂斯之核。问题是所有城市几乎都是依赖着亚特兰蒂斯之核在运作，一旦失去，整个国家都将陷入黑暗。于是民众的愤怒愈发炽盛，要求Arthur退位的呼声愈发高涨。觊觎王位的公爵中，最有野心的那位亚当公爵便顺水推舟，煽动民众与禁卫军发生了冲突，造成了一名平民死亡。这就使民间与宫廷的矛盾愈发激化。

此时，维科四下找到Arthur，提出了一个建议：牺牲Orm。

将Orm流放，说是Orm引诱了Arthur，或许还可保住Arthur的地位。

然而Arthur连维科的话都没听完，直接一拳揍在了维科的脸上。维科措手不及，整个人都飞了出去。刚刚落地，便被Arthur一把揪了起来，一双暴烈双目死死盯着他，似要将他撕碎一般。

“你再敢说他半个不字，我就先把你流放！”Arthur如狮子一般怒吼道。

维科从未见过这般狂怒的Arthur，试图冷静地跟他讲理，“你冷静一点Arthur！你把他留在宫廷里，你以为他就会安全吗？把他送远一点避避风头，对他来说反而比较保险。更何况，你难道还没意识到你们这样做是错的吗？！你还把他留在身边到底是想做什么？”

“我怎么错了！我们怎么错了！！！”Arthur宛如发泄一般地大吼着，“我们有伤害到谁么？！”

“这是乱伦！！！当然是错的！！！”维科也吼道，“只有畜生才会和自己的血亲做出这种丑事！！！”

Arthur扯着他领子的手都在颤抖。他知道，知道这种事外人听上去会有多恶心。可是……可是他就是爱上了Orm啊……

他们没有一起长大，他们相见的时候仿佛是陌生人甚至是敌人，后来相处的过程中他渐渐被那个时而冷淡时而暴烈、看似强悍却压抑着哀伤的骄傲男人吸引，甚至对他产生了不应该产生的感情，这都不是他们能够控制的啊？

他爱上了Orm，而Orm，现在来看，可能也是爱他的不是吗？

他想要和自己爱的人在一起，到底怎么错了?

却在此时，Arthur感觉到一种不祥，心口莫名慌张地跳个不停。他也不知道自己是如何知道的，丢下维科头也不回地出现了Orm休养的房间。却见负责给Orm治疗的医师正拿着什么针剂，欲要给Orm注射。

Arthur冲进房间，一把扯住了医师的手。瘦小的医师在高大海王的威压面前瑟瑟发抖，“陛……陛下？”

“你要给他注射什么？”Arthur低声问。

医师道，“可以帮助他康复的药剂。”

“你之前在军队里不是还说除了外敷的药之外不必用额外的药，假以时日就能恢复么？”

“我……”

“这到底是什么！！！！”

医师却像是突然豁出去了，“他迷惑陛下您做出这种丑事，现在亚特兰蒂斯都要乱了，只有他死了您的荣耀才能被挽救回来！！！我是为亚特兰蒂斯尽忠啊！！！”

Arthur全身的血液都像是被冻结了。如果……如果他没有那种古怪的直觉，如果他慢了一步……

他不敢想象那可怕的后果……

无边的愤怒席卷了他的头脑。等到他回过神来，医师已经被他揍到站不起来满脸鲜血，如果不是侍卫拦着，他甚至可能已经亲手将医师打死了。他命人将医师送去治疗，治疗完了就扔出王宫，永生不允许再踏入王城一步。

于是他将Orm带去了那座高塔，锁住了所有的出入口，将房间改造成Orm清醒后见到的样子。他不再安排任何仆人，不论换药往喉咙中注入营养剂还是擦洗身体，他都亲力亲为。就连睡觉都在那房间的矮榻上。

他不能再相信任何人，甚至不能相信自己的亲生母亲。

而现在，Orm醒了。他一定会奇怪，一定会想尽办法离开那间屋子。但是Arthur不能让Orm离开，一旦离开，Orm的世界会和他的一样彻底崩塌。

他也知道他不可能关住Orm一辈子，他甚至不能确定自己还能在海王这个位子上坐多久。他只知道他需要尽量延迟Orm知道真相的时间。


	49. 回温

门扉开启，Arthur一手托着摆满东西的餐盘进来，另一手夹着给Orm带来的衣服漂了进来。

Orm坐在床上，一言不发地看他费劲地将一大堆东西放在桌上，半晌才冷冷说了句，“给我衣服。”

“先换药。”Arthur拿起药膏和绷带大步走到床边坐下，一把就扯开了Orm身上的被子。Orm的眼刀几乎要在Arthur身上挖出洞来，然而后者充眼不见，眼观鼻鼻观口口关心，认真地开始解开Orm胸口的绷带。

Orm垂着眼睛看Arthur那双粗犷的大手竟十分小心翼翼地涂抹着药膏，离得那样近，他甚至能闻道Arthur身上那久违的雄麝气息。在缠绕绷带的时候，因为要将绷带条缠绕到背后再绕过来，Arthur命令道，“抬手！”

Orm翻了个白眼，却也还是照做了。Arthur的手环过他的身体，仿佛正在给他一个温柔的拥抱一般。

不知怎么的，之前两人在陆地上相互厮杀的记忆，好像忽然变得很遥远。

换完药，Arthur才把衣服扔到Orm头上。Orm披上衣服，却发现竟然只有一件睡袍。

“你就给我穿这个？！”Orm眼睛冒火地瞪着Arthur。Arthur却一边收拾绷带一边嗤笑道，“反正只有我会看见你，穿那么多有必要么？”

“你……”Orm怀疑自己没有死在冥王手里，却很有可能被Arthur活活气死，“至少把手铐解开，这样我怎么穿衣服？！”

“那是你的问题。你不穿我也不介意。”

“我介意！”

“你要是不好意思，要不我也把衣服都脱了？”Arthur说着竟然就真的开始扯自己的衣领，Orm用手捂住自己隐隐作痛的额头，“你这个不知廉耻的混血杂种……”

结果话说完，却没有听到Arthur的回击。他一抬头，却见Arthur深深凝望着他，表情看似平静，却深藏着某些怀恋之意，“很久没有听你叫我混血杂种了。”

“……你是变态么？喜欢听别人骂你？”

Arthur低笑着将摆放着晚餐的餐盘端过来，放到Orm腿上，“我可能真的是个变态。你下半辈子就要被我这个变态金屋藏娇了。”

Orm皱眉，看着Arthur的表情却有几分犹疑。

Arthur道，“快吃啊，难道还要我喂你？看看你，几个月就瘦的跟僵尸一样。”

明明应该是威胁的话，却硬生生听出了几分宠溺……Orm默然地拿起餐具，吃了几口，却见Arthur就这么坐在床边看着他。

“你没有别的事要做了？”Orm被盯得发毛。

“没有了。”Arthur坦然地抱起手臂，“接下来我的任务就是看着你。”

“……如果塔尔塔洛斯已经被攻破，你现在不是应该是最忙的时候么？你打算派谁去驻守塔尔塔洛斯？之后是打算殖民还是让他们选新王自治？泽贝尔恐怕会要求瓜分一部分塔尔塔洛斯的领土吧？”

Arthur看Orm问得认真，连眉头都皱的紧紧的，仿佛在认真思考怎样对亚特兰蒂斯才是最好的决定。就算在这个时候，Orm的第一反应也永远是去谋划亚特兰蒂斯的未来。

如果他知道，他这样爱的国家和子民已经彻底抛弃了他，该是多么痛苦？

如果可以，他真的希望自己能够代替Orm承受这种痛苦……

“好了，那是我要考虑的问题。你乖乖养你的伤就是了。”Arthur试图拿出海王的威严来，然而不知不觉便又说得太过温柔了。

Orm却放下餐具，用一种怀疑的目光盯着Arthur，“是不是出了什么事？”

Arthur心里咯噔一下，暗道Orm果然很难骗过，但他还是冷静地答道，“出了很多事，你指哪一件？”

“你到底为什么要关着我？”Orm的湛蓝双目如宝剑般凌厉，似能看透Arthur的意识，“如果亚特兰蒂斯仍然相信我是叛徒，绝不可能允许一个可能威胁到你王位的亲王留在宫里。如果包括你在内的所有人已经知道我是假意投靠西塞罗，你就更没有理由继续囚禁我。”

Arthur的表情渐渐冷凝，那种危险的黑暗再次弥漫在金黄的瞳仁间。他站起身，宛如高塔一般俯视着Orm，伸手略略粗暴地抬起Orm的下颚，“我说过，这不是你该关心的问题。你是我的囚犯，就该有囚犯应有的样子！”

“你在试图威慑我？”Orm微微一挑眉头，“为什么？有什么事是你害怕被我知道的么？”

Arthur内心简直焦头烂额想要大吼一声：你他妈别问了我快编不下去了！然而表面上他仍旧成功地维持了自己的沉稳，凶恶地低下头瞪着Orm，“看来是给你太多自由了。从现在开始，只有我让你说话的时候你才能说话，否则我就堵上你的嘴。我说到做到。”

Orm眼中毫无畏惧之色，怀疑也并未消散。但他确实没有继续问下去。可是被他那种仿佛能洞穿一切的眼睛看着，Arthur也还是会觉得紧张。

他隐瞒说谎的能力到底还是不如Orm那么熟稔……

他知道越是隐瞒，Orm就愈会试图知道，甚至逃离这个房间。终有一日他必须将外面发生的事告诉Orm，终有一日他不能再用谎言来保护他的弟弟，但他希望至少是在Orm的伤完全好了之后。

或许他可以安排Orm离开亚特兰蒂斯，去布鲁斯那边暂时避一避。或许他可以和Orm一起离开……

他担忧的是母亲的境况。那个亚当公爵想要当下一任海王，也还要等母亲过世，所以他们走后，或许所有的明枪暗箭就都会指向母亲。

亦或许他们三个可以一起离开，不管这些不知感恩的混蛋们了……

但母亲真的会同意吗？现在她不是也和其他人一样不愿见他吗？

而且现在地表他的名声也彻底彻底臭了，兄弟乱伦不论在哪个世界都是不被大多数人接受的，甚至有不少民众要求正义联盟将Aquaman除名。就算他们到了地表，又能安稳生活么?

Arthur不知道，每天晚上他躺在昏迷的Orm旁边睡不着觉，就在想象以后的出路。最后他感觉只有一条路可走，他们一起到卡拉森那座小岛上去，避世而居，再也不问世事。

或许这是最好的出路。

可是他们真的能放下那份责任么？不论是亚当公爵当了海王，还是涅柔斯王占领了亚特兰蒂斯之核，可以想见极有野心的这两人都一定会彻底占领塔尔塔洛斯，然后带着塔尔塔洛斯的武器一起与地表开战。到时候他能袖手旁观，任那可能毁灭世界的大战发生么？就算他可以，Orm能做到么？

越是想，就越是睡不着。直到现在他也想不出一个答案。

Orm默默吃完了自己的晚餐，果真没有再说一个字。Arthur见他这么听话，倒是愈发毛骨悚然。Orm越是显得冷静，他就越担心自己这个不省心的弟弟又在琢磨什么他想象不到的阴招……他一边将餐盘端走，一边狐疑地时时打量Orm。

“你还真的不说话了？”太久的沉默之后，Arthur忍不住自己先开口了。

Orm冷笑，“怎么？我当一个听话的宠物你也不满意？”

“宠物？宠物可不止要听话。还要学会讨好自己的主人。”Arthur冷哼。

Orm看着他，却忽然微微勾起嘴角，笑容很是俊美，却也有点邪，声音甚至可以用轻柔来形容，“可以啊，你过来。”

Arthur原本只是想说些话来气Orm，这样对方就没时间想那些乱七八糟的东西来问他，也免得自己露馅。谁知道Orm竟然顺着他说了下来。他回头，却见Orm勾着嘴角，蓝眼睛直勾勾盯着他，缓缓地拉下了自己身上披着的睡袍，露出裹着绷带的白皙胸膛，然后将下半身盖着的被子也稍稍拉下去，渐渐露出紧窄的腰部、肌肉紧实的小腹，一直到胯部却忽然停了，某个最重要的部分一点都没露出来，却有着一丝若隐若现的轮廓。

Arthur只觉得身体里的血液瞬间都变成了汽油，一点就着。

这些天他没少见到Orm的裸体，可是那时候的Orm奄奄一息，他能看到的只有Orm身上的伤，再加上被外界折磨得焦头烂额夜不能寐，他甚至没有时间和精力去想别的。

直到现在……

看到Arthur愈发深沉危险的眼神，Orm的心跳也在微微加快。他有些挑衅地微微扬起骄傲的下颚，稍稍一偏头，眼神扫过Arthur强壮健美的身体，“你不过来，我怎么讨好你？”

明明Orm双手被锁、身处劣势，Arthur却莫名有种被Orm调戏的怪异感觉。


	50. Orm的引诱

Arthur咽了口唾液。

Orm那副半是挑衅半是引诱的表情，牵动他身体中某种难耐的瘙痒，幽灵般顺着血脉爬上他的背脊。他恨不得立刻就扑上去，然而理智却硬生生帮他控制住了自己的双脚，强迫他转开眼睛，“你伤还没有完全好。你的头部也受到了重创，不适合做太剧烈的……运动。”

Orm轻笑一声，身体稍稍下滑，半躺在枕头上，慵懒地舒展开自己白皙的身体，“我没有那么脆弱。”

“……”

“还是说，你不敢过来？”Orm斜觑着Arthur，甚至状似无意地用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

Arthur感觉理智的弦在绷断的边缘，双脚摆脱了控制开始走向那诱人的恶魔。看到他接近，Orm的嘴角也越提越高，眼神逐渐深沉。

Arthur凝视着Orm的唇瓣，喉咙上下滑动，手不自觉地抬起，轻轻落在Orm面颊柔软的皮肤上，拇指揉弄着那双莹润的唇瓣。Orm的嘴唇微微张开，牙齿在Arthur的拇指上轻轻咬了一下，舌头逗弄般扫过Arthur的指尖，那双迷人的蓝眼睛却稍稍吊着，一刻都没有离开过Arthur的双眼。

Arthur感觉到裤子里面某个器官迅速膨胀，身体热得像是要炸开。他迅速扯下身上的衣服，古铜色的强健身体宛如古希腊战士的雕像，肌肉虬结，弥漫着蜂蜜颜色的光辉，一寸寸暴露在Orm同样愈发炙热饥渴的目光中。Arthur爬到床上，将Orm整个笼罩在自己魁伟的身体之下，他低着头，而Orm则仰望着他，眼睛里亮闪闪的，竟有几分难耐之色。

Orm抬起挂着锁链的手，沿着Arthur健壮饱满的胸肌缓慢滑下，一丝情动的粉色也从白皙的皮肤深处弥漫上来。Orm的心跳同样变快了，身上所有汗毛都因期待而竖立。他也已经太久没有触碰到Arthur、触碰到这强大而迷人的身体了。无穷无尽的欲火焚烧在那向来冷峻的面容上，宛如忽然在雪地中盛开的红花般艳丽。Orm的呼吸开始变得粗重，正如Arthur一般，屋子里的温度似乎突然升高，连海水都仿佛在沸腾。

Arthur的手拽着盖在Orm下腹处的被单，一把扯开，露出那双修长矫健的双腿，还有双腿间已经处在兴奋状态的分身。粗糙的大手沿着大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤贪婪抚弄，却迟迟不去碰触那最渴望被碰触的昂扬。Orm的双唇微微开启，愈发难以控制呼吸中难耐的颤抖。却见Arthur的眼睛微抬，嘴角轻轻一勾，笑得竟也有些邪气。然后他忽然低下头，一口便含住了Orm的分身。

Orm惊呼一声，向后扬起脖颈，极致湿润的温暖令他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

Arthur的舌头灵活地舔弄着头部，仿佛在吮吸棒棒糖一般，发出啧啧的响声。Orm的手死死抓着床单，牙齿死死咬着嘴唇才不会爽到大叫出声。原本明明是他想要引诱Arthur，怎么现在竟然被这个傻大个弄得难以自持？

Arthur开始不停吞吐Orm的昂扬，不快不慢的速度另Orm的欲火节节攀升，腰部不自觉地跟着Arthur的节奏上下挺动，金发被枕头蹭得一片凌乱。

可就在欲望攀升到那令人疯狂的临界点的时候，Arthur却该死地停了下来。

“不……”Orm的声音那一瞬竟软糯得仿佛没有吃饱的猫一般，挠得Arthur血脉贲张的某处差点就要忍不住……海王勉强忍住，魔魅的金黄瞳孔盯着Orm，“别急……”说完，他将右手的食指和中指放到Orm微张的口里，搅动着Orm的舌和唾液。Orm也配合地舔弄那一对手指，仿佛那是什么人间美味一般，眼睛里却弥漫着几分薄怒瞪着Arthur。面前的景象太过香艳，海王赶紧将已经足够湿润的手指拿出来，探向Orm的后穴。

没有了石榴的影响，后穴不会再分泌足够的液体润滑。Arthur先用一根食指顶开花心，进入那紧致炙热的甬道。Orm的眉头微微蹙起，大约是因为太久没有经历过情事，略略不适应。但是随着手指的不断进出，那花心渐渐柔软，很快便容纳进了第二根手指。干涩的甬道渐渐被打开，海水涌入，与那唾液一道另肠壁变得愈发柔软。Arthur的手很大，手指很长，几下便找到了Orm前列腺的位置。搔刮而过的瞬间，极致的快感如电流般通过Orm的身体，令他忍不住想要蜷缩起来。Arthur却使坏一般，不停搔弄着那一点，另Orm几乎要疯了。他低骂一声，突然一把抓住Arthur的肩膀，下一瞬Arthur震惊地被Orm突如其来的力量按着躺在床上。

Orm恶狠狠瞪着他，然后竟一下子跨坐在Arthur的腰上，一手扶起Arthur已经红到发紫的性器，将已经冒出透明液体的头部顶住自己的菊心。

Orm居高临下盯着Arthur，脸颊通红，却带着几分霸道的气势，然后便缓缓坐了下去。

这一回轮到Arthur爽到控制不住自己的声音了，他的嘴张成O型，眼珠都开始向后翻了过去。

Orm也终于被填满了，那种折磨了他很久的空虚感终于被彻底撕碎。他将双手撑在Arthur的胸膛上，开始缓缓摆动柔韧的腰身。Arthur用手肘撑起上半身，却看到Orm被撑得红红的小穴不停吞吐着巨物，而前方尚未释放的分身也在随着节律不停摆动。Orm双眼微合，似乎沉浸在无边无际的快感和满足感中，双唇间溢出低沉的呻吟。Arthur低吼着，双手扶住Orm的腰，带着他加快速度。两具饱含力量的身体相互撞击，发出靡靡的响声。

颠簸之中，Orm感觉自己已经到了极限。极乐的泪水溢出眼眶，他半是哭叫地说着“我忍不住了。”

而Arthur又何尝不是濒临爆发的边缘。他低吼着，“Cum with me ! ”

于是两人的身体陡然如弓一般绷紧，同时攀上极乐的顶峰。Arthur的欲望灌满了Orm的腹腔，而Orm的则弥散在海水中。

当Arthur沉浸在高潮的余韵中难以回神的时候，却忽然感觉脖颈上一凉。他猛然回神，却见Orm竟然将手腕上的锁链绕在了他的脖子上向后一拉，虽然勒得不紧，但是威胁之意甚浓。Arthur立刻便想要找到衣袋中的项圈控制器，却忽然意识到自己身上不着寸缕，控制器跟着衣服一起被扔在了地上……

果然……Orm每次主动示好都没好事！

Arthur恨不得抽自己一个嘴巴，色令智昏！

Orm低笑一声，在他耳边说，“告诉我，到底出了什么事。别想说谎，我看得出来。”

Arthur却忽然觉得有些颓然。他低叹一声，“你为什么一定要知道？我说了，我可以处理好一切。”

“可以？”Orm低声说，“你之前怪我什么都瞒着你，现在我把你自己说过的话原样奉还。”

“情况不一样！”

“怎么不一样？”Orm紧了紧锁链。明明Arthur的某个部位还在某人的身体里，对方竟然还能做出这副威胁的表情……

Arthur只觉得有一个这么祸害的弟弟心好累。

“Jesus Fucking Christ 你能不能先起来！”Arthur气得大吼。

Orm不但没有起来，甚至还稍稍扭动了一下臀部。Arthur愈发有种生无可恋的感觉。

“你是不是觉得我不舍得杀你?”Orm哼笑一声，“是，我是舍不得杀你，但是我可以把你勒到半死不活，再找找你的衣服里有没有什么可以解除我束缚的东西。”

Arthur忽然放弃一般地闭上眼睛，长长叹了口气，“我本来就打算告诉你的，但是你现在还没有痊愈。”

“别再说废话了。你要是再不说，我就自己出去查清楚。”Orm说着，锁链又紧了一分。

“好！我告诉你！”Arthur怒道，“但是你先下来！”

Orm思索了一下，缓缓抬起身体。某处受到粘腻的摩擦，竟又有几分蠢蠢欲动……

Orm翻到旁边，但是锁链依然绞得很紧。Arthur感觉两人现在这个状况，实在不适合说这么沉重的话题。

可是不说也没法子了。万一Orm真的自己偷跑出去，什么都不知道，会更加危险。

Arthur沉默了片刻，就在Orm等得愈发不耐烦的时候，他终于开口了。

“我之所以知道西塞罗对你的威胁，是因为……我看到了。”Arthur顿了顿，继续说道，“他临死前，放出了一段影像。”


	51. 海洋领主

Orm听到Arthur口中徐徐传出的话，脑子在一瞬间竟像是停滞住了，所有情绪都凝固在原地，像是无法整合新接受到的信息。

西塞罗……

西塞罗不是已经死了么……最艰难的日子不是已经过去了么？

影像……Arthur不用说明，他也知道那句影像指得是什么。他用平静到诡异的语气说道，“多少人看到了？”

“……所有人。”

“母亲也看到了？”

Arthur沉默着，点了点头。

血液开始在血管中冻结，Orm的嘴唇微微翕动，像是犹豫着不敢继续问下去。刚才还弥漫在蓝眼睛里的骄傲和自信，这会儿就像是被强风过境，刮得支离破碎，尽数被一种已经知道结果了的惶恐取代。Arthur见他如此，心头隐隐作痛，他沿着细细的锁链握住Orm的手，将他骤然变得冰冷的手笼在自己掌中，仿佛这样能保护对方即将承受的所有真相的割裂。

“母亲怎么说？”Orm终于还是问出来了。

Arthur深深凝视着他，“她责怪我更多。”

所有人，所有人都看见了……

最不堪最污秽的罪孽，他们明知故犯的错误。

Orm心中最深的噩梦、他拼尽一切想要阻止的事，结果还是发生了。不论他中间多么努力地想要周全，想要保住Arthur，到最后原来一切都是徒劳。

那么他忍受那么多的误解和羞辱还有什么意义？到最后，西塞罗还是赢了。

即使他死了，还是赢了。

那个恶魔，那个就算是死也不放过他的恶魔……

母亲的心碎，Orm不能想象。她一面要面对自己的两个孩子乱伦的罪孽，一面还要承受七海诸国的指责和嘲笑。他从小就想要成为能够另母亲骄傲的国王，可是到最后，他给母亲带来的只有一次又一次的伤心和失望。

最可怕的是，他不后悔……

就算知道和Arthur在一起有多么不堪，就算知道终有一天他们的秘密会成为他们的死劫，他还是不后悔。

Orm眼中的光芒在碎裂，但是他没有说话，甚至没有什么表情。Arthur见他如此，却更加担忧心疼。他轻轻用双手拢住Orm的面颊，“We will figure this out, I promise.”

Orm闭上眼睛，深深吸气，想要控制自己胸口激荡的情绪。他的忍耐另身体在微微颤抖，但他的声音却很平稳，“现在外面的局面是什么样的。”

Arthur于是原原本本，将民众的反应、宫廷的动荡、以亚当公爵为首的一派试图逼宫的野心、泽贝尔试图抢夺七海之主和塔尔塔洛斯主权的阴谋酝酿、还有几次刺杀事件……Orm全程都听得十分冷静，冷静到仿佛Arthur在叙说的是与他无关的事。

“维科给了你什么建议？”Orm一针见血地问道。

Arthur犹豫着，不确定是否应该告诉他。Orm哼笑一声道，“说吧，现在已经没有什么会令我惊讶了。”

“他让我吧责任都推到你头上，然后把你流放。”

“呵呵，倒是有些道理。”Orm轻笑。

Arthur难以置信，“有个屁道理！”

“如果是我，大概也会想到这个办法。只有这样才能保住王位和亚特兰蒂斯七海领袖的地位，否则你指望亚特兰蒂斯人接受一个乱伦者坐在王位上么?”

“不坐就不坐！他们爱让谁当王就选谁去好了。”Arthur怒道，“我绝对不会再放弃你！”

Orm只当Arthur说的是气话，冷冷瞥了他一眼，道，“你以为王权更迭是这么简单的？就算你说你不要当王了，你以为新王会放你活着离开？我们两个都会被处死。”

“那也要看他们有没有这个本事。”Arthur眼中射出森然冷光。

“Arthur。”Orm沉声说道，“让我出去。你越是把我藏起来，他们便越会用此事大做文章。亚当公爵觊觎王位也不是一天两天，涅柔斯王则是个老狐狸，我对付他们更有经验。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。我不至于连自保的能力都没有。”Orm坐直身体，眼睛里涌动的暗沉的海浪，“亚特兰蒂斯永不原谅。事已至此，我们不需要他们的原谅，我们只要他们的臣服就够了。”

……………………………………………………

泽贝尔、鱼人国和咸水国的侍者陆续到达亚特兰蒂斯，前来商讨塔尔塔洛斯的领土瓜分问题。于是众多贵族、大臣和将军都受到了召见，海王将在谒见大厅会见诸位使者。

当Orm身披银色盔甲深紫披风、手握三叉戟出现在王座之侧的时候，整个偌大的谒见大厅陷入了死一般的寂静。

没有人敢相信，丑闻的主角，与自己的亲兄弟苟合的叛徒，亚特兰蒂斯战败的前王，竟然恬不知耻地出现在了庄严圣洁的谒见大厅之上，甚至表情倨傲，一如曾经坐在王座之上的样子。

千万如尖刀利刃般带着震惊、不齿、恶心、厌恶的视线从四面八方席卷而来，就连那些曾经用敬仰的眼神仰望过自己、崇拜过自己的将军贵族们也一样露出混杂着失望和不堪的表情。Orm早已预料到他一旦出现在众人面前，必定要面对这些。他本以为自己做好了心理准备，可是现在，虽然他看上去不为所动意志坚定，但到底心还是肉长的，一种沉闷的隐痛开始一点点在心脏深处蔓延。

就连宫廷都是如此，不难想象更为保守的民众会怎样唾弃他。

没有人会记得他为亚特兰蒂斯付出过的一切，他们只会记得，他是一个和自己的亲哥哥苟合的肮脏之人。

这就是他守护了一生的家园，这就是当初他在塔尔塔洛斯焦热的空气里与西塞罗厮杀的时候，心心念念的家园。

紧接着Arthur也披着黄金铠甲漂浮到王座之上，金黄双瞳缓缓扫过大厅中每一个人的脸，仿佛是在威慑那些胆敢对身旁之人的出现又微词的臣僚，然后缓缓坐在王位上。

“陛下。”最先开口的是亚当公爵，他蓝灰色的眼睛莫测地看了一眼Orm，却故作彬彬有礼地对Arthur说道，“今日接见使者，恐怕有些身份尚有争议的人不宜出现在此吧？”

他一开口，在他派系之下的几名侯爵、伯爵也连声附和称是。宛如仍入湖心的石子激起的一串串涟漪，在宽阔的大殿上扩散开来。

Orm嘴角冷冷勾起，眼神锋利如剑，被他视线触及的贵族们莫名感到一阵寒意，竟都渐渐噤声。

Arthur眼珠微转，微微眯起眼睛盯着公爵，“如果不是Orm亲王不惜以身犯险摧毁塔尔塔洛斯的盖亚之脑，现在地表便已经被西塞罗控制，另亚特兰蒂斯腹背受敌。进攻塔尔塔洛斯的时候若非有他手下的Man of War将士偷袭王城，我们也不可能以最少的代价拿下地底王国。我还没有算他从前坐在这个位子上的时候立下的彪炳战功。这样的功勋，在座哪一位可以匹敌？”

Arthur的声音低沉雄壮，轰隆回响在圣光流转的大殿里。亚当公爵对他手下的墨瑞克侯爵使了个眼色，那位侯爵便大声说道，“他篡位在先投敌在后举国皆知，陛下怎么能因为个人私欲捏造事实？”

“Orm亲王联和正义联盟蝙蝠侠摧毁盖亚之脑的景象，所有随我一同出征的将士都亲眼所见。伯爵您大门不出二门不迈，算是哪门子的’举国皆知’?”Arthur说着，三叉戟在地面上狠狠一戳，整个大殿竟都微微震颤。众臣僚忌惮他之力量，各个瑟瑟垂首，不敢再直视那鲸尾王座上的双王。

却在此时Orm也平稳地开口了，“请公爵和诸位放心，我此次来，也不打算在此久留。我的军队就在亚特兰蒂斯之外等候，等到这边的事处理完了，我就会离开。”

他这话一出，不只是众人，就连Arthur都睁大了眼睛猛然转头看向他。

之前他们两个商量的说辞里，可不包括这一句……

“我假意归降塔尔塔洛斯虽是不得已，但现在既然亚特兰蒂斯已经将我弃如敝履，我也无意再为你们这些只知道缩在王宫里满口仁义道德玩弄权术的寄生虫卖命。”Orm冰蓝的双眼中透射出莫测而凛然的光，“在你们忙着觊觎亚特兰蒂斯王位的时候，我的将军穆克此时已经率先进入塔尔塔洛斯，接管所有尚未被收缴的机甲和机械海兽。我今天来出席，不是以亚特兰蒂斯亲王的身份，而是以……海洋领主的身份，来参加此次瓜分塔尔塔洛斯的会议。”

言下之意，他已经不再属于亚特兰蒂斯，而是要自立为王。而提到接管塔尔塔洛斯的机甲和机械海兽，更是隐隐的威胁，如果他们胆敢扣押自己，Man of War这支曾经的亚特兰蒂斯最精锐的军队，就会再次向胆敢扣押他们领袖的国度宣战。

大殿四处响起倒吸冷气的声音，包括维科在内的众臣都已经被这一番掷地有声的话砸得回不过神来。

Arthur也满面震惊，看着那背脊挺直无限从容的Orm，渐渐明白了Orm的打算。

骄傲和酸涩宛如两股说不清道不明的河流弥漫在Arthur的胸腔里。

海洋领主……

或许这确实是最好的……

以Orm的骄傲，又怎么可能长久地留在自己身边，站在那本属于他的王座之畔，成为一个可有可无的亲王。

Orm的笑容森冷中透出一丝傲慢，“如果没有我拼上性命摧毁盖亚之脑重创西塞罗，亚特兰蒂斯绝不可能这么轻易攻入塔尔塔洛斯，甚至谁赢谁输还是未知数。属于我的那一份土地和战利品，我当然有权得到。”


	52. 分离的迫近

Orm的话响彻整个谒见大厅。亚当公爵脸上露出激愤之色，刚要说什么，Arthur却忽然开口道，“不错，是我邀请海洋领主参与此次会议。谁再有异议，可以等散会后私下里来找我。我一定会好好和你们’讨论讨论’。”讨论二字说得极尽威胁讽刺之意，甚至还微微晃了晃自己手中的亚特兰三叉戟。

众人一时无人再开口。

另外三国使者由侍官引入，众人见到Orm赫然就站在王座之畔，无不瞠目结舌。谁也没想到传遍七海兄弟乱伦的另一个丑闻主角就这样堂而皇之地出现在这般重要的会面上。可是海王坐镇，他们也不敢当即就发难，只好安奈下心中的惊怒先向着Arthur行礼。尤其是泽贝尔的使者凯恩，原本来势汹汹，要跟鱼人国一起对亚特兰蒂斯的七海领袖地位提出质疑，以王室乱伦之丑闻大做文章。可是现在丑闻中的两位主角全都是一副高傲睥睨的样子，坦然地站在众人的视线中，反倒让人不知道如何开口了。

谁都知道，Arthur和Orm的实力有多么可怕。海王能以一人之力阻住地火喷发，这般实力上一个恐怕还是亚特兰他本人才有。而Orm在Arthur获得亚特兰三叉戟之前的实力甚至在海王之上，纵观整个七海，除了Arthur没有人是他的对手。

Arthur表面上也客客气气的，有些敷衍地寒暄一番后，便让他们各自将如何处置塔尔塔洛斯的文书呈上。无数细密的符文飘荡在海水中，看得人眼花缭乱。

Arthur才懒得看这些东西，大手一挥，“你们简述一下吧。”

泽贝尔的凯恩首先向前漂浮几步，透彻的声音回荡在大殿里，“此次进军塔尔塔洛斯，诸国将士都是披肝沥胆……”

“停，我让你说重点，没让你唱赞歌。”Arthur不耐烦地用手托着腮，“你们想要哪块地，还有什么附加要求，直接说清楚就行了。谢谢。”

Orm的嘴角提了提，竟似乎是有些想笑。

众臣都是神色复杂，不敢多言。

被Arthur这番毫不客气地怼回来，泽贝尔使者只觉得无比尴尬。但他们心里也知道，Arthur是个半截出家的海王，一向不屑于海里的那些个礼仪规矩，每每做出出人意料之举，所以也不能说一点心理准备都没有。于是他清了清喉咙，看了一眼鱼人国的使者，道，“泽贝尔此次伤亡惨重，再加上若不是我们阻拦海啸，陆地现在早就被地火爆炸造成的海啸吞噬了。泽贝尔自然应该多得到补偿。我们要求得到冥河堡垒和王城。其他的城市可以随你们划分。”

“冥河堡垒和王城？那就是塔尔塔洛斯的咽喉要塞？”Orm冷笑着说道，“最重要的两座城市都给了你们，剩下那些边缘小城丢给别国？”

凯恩道，“这是泽贝尔应得的。”

“亚特兰蒂斯的折损远在泽贝尔之上，冲开冥河堡垒大门另海水倒灌的是Arthur，摧毁盖亚之脑的是我，重创西塞罗的是我，杀死西塞罗的是Arthur，这些跟你们泽贝尔有什么关系？”Orm的笑容里结着寒冰。

凯恩却也凛然道，“你早已背叛了亚特兰蒂斯，又做出那般……罪恶不洁之事，你凭什么在此口出狂言？！”

“战胜冥王海洋领主的功劳远在我们所有人之上！”Arthur怒道，“他比你们谁都有资格站在这里！”

“哼，这就是如今的亚特兰蒂斯么？像个动物一样和自己的亲兄弟发生淫乱之事，还弄得人尽皆知，亚特兰蒂斯的荣光早已被你们败坏殆尽！”鱼人国的使者拿出了圣贤之人的气派怒斥道，用权杖指着Arthur道，“你们如何还有脸面坐在那王座上？！宫门外民众要求你退位的呼声难道你听不见吗？”

咸水国的“大螃蟹”却嗤笑了一声，没有出声。似乎对于这种言论不是很感冒。

Arthur的眼神变得愈发危险，怒火在灼灼燃烧。然而他还未说话，忽然Orm手中的银色三叉戟上射出一道飒踏蓝光，贴着鱼人国使者的脸颊就飞了过去，砸在长路上留下一道焦痕。突如其来的攻击那般迅速，鱼人国使者吓得魂飞魄散，尖叫起来躲到泽贝尔使者身后。

大殿上的一些亚特兰蒂斯将军和守卫的士兵要竭尽全力才能忍住想要笑的冲动。

Orm缓缓收起三叉戟，冰蓝双眼如利剑穿透鱼人国使者的灵魂，“这里不是你们这些满口仁义道德的伪君子装模作样的地方。你一个使臣，竟敢对亚特兰蒂斯之王和海洋领主如此无礼，你们崇尚的礼仪被我的三头犬吃了么？”

这话一出，又引起一阵骚动。地狱三头犬是能够可卡拉森匹敌的怪物，在塔尔塔洛斯被攻陷后，光是为了将三头犬囚禁起来就折损了数名兵将，诸国都垂涎于它，却也都惧怕它的威力。然而现在Orm却说，三头犬是“他的。”

“有什么问题？它只听我的话，你们要是不信，可以去试试，看它愿不愿意跟你们走。”Orm用一种近乎无辜的表情扬起眉梢。

凯恩气得火冒三丈，“会议还未开始，你凭什么擅自占据塔尔塔洛斯的战利品！”

Orm从王座之上漂浮而起，深紫色的斗篷在身后如烟云般飞舞。他居高临下，缓缓迫近凯恩，“之前几天，在你们忙着谋划抢夺亚特兰蒂斯之核的时候，我的军队就已经接管了塔尔塔洛斯的王城。今天来参加这个会议，不过是念在以往涅柔斯王与我结盟的情分上，是给你们一个面子。我要王城和野人沟、三头犬还有三分之一的地底人俘虏。如果你们不满意，欢迎来抢。”Orm越逼越近，那种危险莫测的气势，另凯恩连连后退。

而Arthur也在王座上说，“现在守卫塔尔塔洛斯的也仍旧主要是我亚特兰蒂斯的人，如果我们想，根本没必要分任何东西给你们。尤其是在你和那边那条鱼一上来就骂我和海洋领主的情况下。”

鱼人国和泽贝尔使者万万没想到丑闻缠身的两人竟会这般强硬，来时的气势此时都散掉了，竟有些胆怯起来。但凯恩面上仍然强撑气势，怒喝道，“你们这是强盗一般的行径！亚特兰蒂斯没有资格独占胜利果实！”

“所以才把你们叫来商量啊。”Arthur叹了口气，仿佛很难跟对方说通道理一样，“除了王城野人沟，其他城市你们可以随便选啊。都可以商量。”

谈判陷入僵局，双方都开始剑拔弩张。凯恩厉声道，“我要将此事回报吾王，亚特兰蒂斯就是这样对待自己的盟友的！”

“当初涅柔斯王与我也是盟友。”Orm降落到凯恩面前，轻声说道，“可是在我落败的一瞬间，他立刻就倒戈了。”

会面不欢而散，泽贝尔国和鱼人国使者连晚上为他们准备的宴会都没参加便各自回国了。而咸水国使者倒是留了下来大吃大喝了一顿，第二天才启程。紧接着，不论泽贝尔还是鱼人国，都发现有一些巨大的机械海兽开始出没在他们的国境之外，当泽贝尔想要向塔尔塔洛斯增兵时，却发现在已经变成巨大洼地的冥河堡垒附近多了数台磁欧炮，颇有威慑之意。

而在亚特兰蒂斯中，一名试图行刺Arthur的刺客被Arthur当场拿下，逼问之后供出了数名贵族，恰好都是亚当公爵的亲信。这些贵族被迅速下狱流放，他们手下掌握的军队被立刻收编，雷霆之势另那些习惯了玩弄权术的贵族们根本反应不过来。

当然，刺客其实是Orm和Arthur安排的，不过是想找个借口剪除亚当公爵的羽翼。

现在唯一的问题，是民间被煽动起来抗议的那些平民。Orm有提出过用军队强行镇压，但是Arthur拒绝了。

“我不想变成跟你父亲一样的暴君。”Arthur叹了口气，“他们要骂，就让他们骂好了。”

Orm穿着宽松的长袍半躺在卧榻上，扭过头来看着Arthur肩膀宽阔的背影，轻轻叹了一声，“既然如此，看来我还是尽快离开的好。”

Arthur猛然转过身来，定定地看着Orm。

四目相对，却悄然无声。

一切都变了，两个人的身份、经历过的一切，都像是一场混乱的梦境。

虽然Orm说是自己称王，但Arthur知道，这和流放没有多少区别。

Orm将永远地离开自己的故土，放弃自己原本亚特兰蒂斯人的身份，带着那些选择追随他的将士们在废墟之上建立一个新的家。

只要他走了，民众的怒火也会渐渐平息。毕竟Arthur是一个强大的王，平时也极受爱戴，民众们不会因为他和自己的亲弟弟乱伦这种跟他们没有什么直接关系的事造反。闹腾一阵，主角都走了，试图煽动的人也已经被打压，闹不出什么结果，自然也会跟着不了了之。

“我想带着Man of War那些士兵的家人一起离开。想必他们背着叛徒家属的污名，在亚特兰蒂斯也不会好过，只要他们愿意跟我走的，我想全都带走。”Orm似是漫不经心一般说。

Arthur漂浮到床边，伸出手轻轻抬起Orm的脸，那双漂亮的、冰冷的、却总是带着一丝说不清道不明的忧郁的蓝眼睛，映出Arthur凝重而痴然的面容。

“我不想让你走……”Arthur低声说，“我不想再和你分开。”

Orm也静静地凝望着他，抬起手来轻轻触摸着Arthur下颚的胡须，抚摸着他眉梢上的那道疤痕，“我必须走。这是最好的结果。”

亚特兰蒂斯放弃了他，他也将放弃亚特兰蒂斯。

不被人理解的座头鲸，终究决定去寻找一片新的家园。

Arthur将手轻轻托住Orm的后脑，两个人的额头相抵，呼吸在两人之间交互，仿佛连思想都能相通。Arthur感觉喉咙里像是梗住了什么东西，“We could still run away you know.”

Orm低笑起来，“是啊，跑去母亲藏身过的那个小岛去找卡拉森？”

“你也这么想？”Arthur也笑了。

“我当然这么想过。”Orm微微拉开和Arthur的距离，“但你我都知道，咱们谁也放不下我们的责任。”

然而看着Arthur眉间笼罩的痛苦，Orm忽然前倾身体，吻上Arthur的唇角。他嘴唇翕动，轻声说，“你又不用一天二十四小时都当海王，我也没必要所有时间都放在塔尔塔洛斯……”

言下之意，另Arthur心脏猛然一跳，带着狂喜看向Orm，“你是说……”

Orm勾起嘴角，蓝眼睛中闪烁着捉摸不透的光芒，手指却在Arthur坚硬的胸肌上缓缓滑下，“海洋领主也需要定期解决生理需求的，my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文接近尾声啦，大概还有一两章，交代一下一些其他角色的结局，发一些糖，写点陆地上的趣事和超蝙那一对的发展，然后就完结啦~真的很感谢一直追文点赞的朋友们的支持，希望结局你们会喜欢~


	53. 尘埃落地

Orm带着所有Man of War将士的家属浩浩荡荡离开亚特兰蒂斯的时候，Arthur亲自带了一只禁卫军护送。穿过那如梦幻般华美的城市，Orm骑在海王龙上，认真地环视着四周经过的每一道建筑上优美的弧线、华美的灯光。全城戒严之下，只是透过窗子能感受到那些他曾经拼尽全力保护过的子民，那些曾经那般爱戴他、为他欢呼过的百姓落在他身上的目光。

曾经有多么辉煌，现在就有多么惆怅。他半生奋斗的一切，而今便终要放手了。

Arthur送了他一程又一程，即便已经离开了亚特兰蒂斯的国界，即便已经远远离开了边境，却仍然没有停下的意思。

直到他们走到那片海藻林。Orm命全军停下，暂且休息。而后他自己悄然飘向那片弥漫着星光的海藻林深处。Arthur见状，命护卫们在原地待命，也跟了上去。

机械海蛇的餐区仍然躺在原处，只是已经有新生的海藻渐渐缠绕住了那破败的钢铁身体。

Orm垂眸望着那海蛇的残躯，平静的眼眸深处，涌动着一丝幽幽波澜。

Arthur知道为什么Orm要来这里，这是他们定情的地方。

是他们的关系从“不得已”彻底转变成了禁忌的大错的地方。

Arthur看到那片柔软地舒展着手臂的海藻，想到那一夜在这里发生过什么令人脸红心跳的事，脸上也不禁泛起微笑。

此时Orm却忽然开口道，“就送到这里吧，Arthur。”

Arthur微微一怔，笑容也渐渐散去了。

分别的时刻，终究还是要到来。

Orm缓缓转过身来，冰蓝的眼眸竟褪去几分冷峻冰寒，融化出了一丝温柔。他认真地凝望着Arthur，用眼神描摹着对方的眉眼，“替我守护好亚特兰蒂斯和母亲。”

即使他的子民已经抛弃了他，他的家园驱逐了他，他还是无法对他的故国产生怨恨。

临走之前，他去见过亚特兰娜了。她已经得知了他要离开的事，可是在见面之前，Orm心中还是那般忐忑。他不知道会在母亲面上看到怎样的表情。

幽幽光线中，银色的亚特兰娜仍然是那样美，丝毫也看不出岁月的痕迹。她遥遥凝望着Orm，表情中似有千般情绪，却都被努力压制着。

Orm向前走了一步，低声叫了句，“母亲”。

只这一声，便融去了亚特兰娜最后的自持。她迅速地游向她的次子，伸出柔软而温柔的双臂，一把将Orm抱入怀中。

Orm不知道，他刚刚被Arthur带回来的时候，亚特兰娜曾在他床边守了很久很久。可是后来Arthur把他带去高塔，她便没有再主动去见过他。哪怕知道他已经苏醒，知道他宣布将要离开亚特兰蒂斯自立为王，她也一直不知该如何面对这个被她辜负忽略了太多的孩子。

Orm和Arthur犯下的罪孽，确实是错的。可是那些日子，看到Arthur对Orm入魔般的保护，想到从前两人之间种种说不清道不明的异样气氛，她渐渐明白，她的两个儿子之间并不仅仅是肮脏罪恶的情欲作祟，而是比那更加深远，更加坚不可摧的东西。她无法接受，可是她也无法狠下心肠去怨恨他们，看他们受苦。

而现在，Orm要走了。她的儿子选择流放他自己，以换来亚特兰蒂斯的稳定。

她知道Orm有多么爱这个国家，为了保护亚特兰蒂斯倾注了多少心力。哪怕是向陆地宣战，也不过是为了杜绝可预见的灰暗未来。但是现在，Orm必须要放下了。

Orm在被母亲抱住的那一刻，鼻头发酸，涌动的强烈情感冲击着他冷静的面具。他环住母亲的身体，闭上眼睛，嗅着那他从小就喜欢的气息。

“你永远是我的孩子，我最爱的孩子。”亚特兰娜低声说。

”您……不恨我？“

“傻孩子……我是你母亲啊。”亚特兰娜用手轻轻抚摸着Orm的后背，“对于一个母亲来说，不管她的孩子做了什么，她能做的，永远只有原谅和接受……”

“对不起……”Orm的声音里有一丝颤抖，“我让你失望了。”

“不，你很勇敢。你比Arthur还要勇敢。我知道你牺牲了什么，你是我最骄傲的孩子。”亚特兰娜微微拉开他们之间的距离，和Orm那般相似的美丽蓝眼睛深深凝视着她那曾经瓷娃娃般美丽的小王子、如今俊美强大令人忌惮的海洋领主。她没能看着他长大，但他却还是成长成了一个这样出色的男人。

“不论你在哪，在什么样艰难的境况下，别忘了你还有一个母亲。”亚特兰娜微微笑着，笑容慈爱又悲伤，“如果你想见我，我会在灯塔那里等你。”

这是她给他的承诺。

她原谅了他和Arthur的罪恶，虽然她仍然觉得那是错的，是不可接受的。她仍然爱他。

知道这些的霎那，Orm才终于找到了内心的平静。

Arthur对Orm咧嘴一笑，“你放心，要是这个海王当的不好，随时欢迎你来推翻我。”

Orm嗤笑一声，却忽然一把扯住Arthur的胡子，霸道地把人拉过来，然后用尽全部深情，稳住了Arthur的嘴唇。

Arthur的手臂环着他的腰身， 他的手臂环绕着Arthur的脖子，两具充满力量的美丽身体纠缠在一起，在漫天弥散的水母光芒中仿若能凝固成永恒。

……………………………………………………

Orm离开亚特兰蒂斯后，在最短的时间内进驻了塔尔塔洛斯王城。Man of War的众士兵原本在看到那段影像后对Orm也颇有微词，但是当看到Orm带回了他们无比思念的家人后，那些质疑立刻都烟消云散了。毕竟比起关心他人的私事，难道不是与家人团聚更加重要么？

泽贝尔、鱼人国与亚特兰蒂斯的关系日益紧张，但是咸水国却忽然明确表示，他们还是愿意力挺当初危难时刻帮助过他们的Arthur。在咸水国的人看来，反正两个男人又生不出后代，大家都是成年人，你情我愿的，没啥大问题。反倒是鱼人国一天到晚叨叨叨，光说不练，让崇尚能打架就不吵架的大螃蟹们非常反感。于是目前双国对双国，似乎势均力敌，但是Arthur毕竟是天选之王，除了亚特兰三叉戟，还有卡拉森和海沟族的加持。反观鱼人国，虽然文化发达哲理道德说起来一套一套，实际的战斗力却很弱，而且人民大都怯懦惧战，对泽贝尔的帮助非常有限。

最终，泽贝尔还是让步了。只要了冥河堡垒和附近的一座小城。剩余的城市Arthur也平分给了鱼人国和咸水国，而亚特兰蒂斯则掌控剩下的所有城邦。

Orm解放了矮人沟和贵族区所有的奴隶，放大量愿意回到地表的地表人离开。而贵族中有微词的，以当初给Orm出过不少难题的欧利斯提斯为首，被Orm统统发配去挖一条联通海底与矮人沟的通道。不出一个月，那群地底贵族就叫苦连连，再也不敢对Orm的命令提出半点质疑。

重建王城和矮人沟、修筑通往海里的道路……光是安排这两项就另Orm几乎没有多少休息睡觉的时间，每隔两天还必须去一趟野人沟外的荒野中哄某只不停摇篮曲就睡不着的巨型犬类睡觉。穆克看到他的王眼圈越来越黑，有点心疼，于是让自己的妹妹没事研究研究塔尔塔洛斯的菜谱，适当的也给Orm补补身体……

时间飞逝而过，一切似乎都在逐渐尘埃落定。泽贝尔与亚特兰蒂斯的关系出现缓和之际，亚特兰蒂斯内部对于Arthur和Orm之间的不伦之恋也终于有些忘却了。

这时候泽贝尔却突然再次提起要和亚特兰蒂斯联姻一事。

对于此事，亚特兰蒂斯除了Arthur，几乎都认为是场不错的联姻。毕竟Arthur只要取了泽贝尔公主，他和Orm的事也便算是彻底过去了，又能与泽贝尔重修旧好，一举两得。就连亚特兰娜都试探着对Arthur提起这件事。

当然Arthur强烈反对，并且公然声明谁再提起此事，就和他在火之环打一架。打赢了他再谈。

不只是他，就连湄拉也是强烈反对。

她虽然深爱Arthur，但是她是泽贝尔美丽而强大的公主，她不想成为政治婚姻的牺牲品。于是某一日，泽贝尔公主也学着亚特兰娜，离家出走到陆地上去了。

涅柔斯王震怒，到处派人寻找。可是对陆地远比其他泽贝尔人更加熟悉的湄拉公主躲得滴水不漏，谁也找不到她，只得向Arthur求助。毕竟上一次去陆地，是他和湄拉一起去的。

三天后。

某慈善晚宴炫目的灯光和迷人的歌声中，布鲁斯正带着轻浮而完美的微笑跟一位美女调情，忽然侍者过来，在他耳边说了句什么。布鲁斯表情未变，但是很快便对美女赔了罪，匆匆走向侧门，穿过忙乱的厨房，拉开后巷的门。

只见Arthur穿着他那件皮衣皮裤，靠在摩托车上，对着他挑起一边的嘴角笑，“好久不见啊，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯不客气地问，“你怎么在这儿？亚特兰蒂斯出事了？”

“啧，老朋友见面都不寒暄几句？干嘛每次看见我都像是看见麻烦了一样？”

“因为你就是一个大麻烦。”布鲁斯叹了口气，靠在门边，“我听说你弟弟接管了塔尔塔洛斯？”

“不算是完全接管，但是王城确实是归他了。哦对了，他让我给你带好。”

布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，“你见过他了？”

“当然了。”Arthur一提起Orm，眼睛都更亮了几分。布鲁斯淡淡地翻了个白眼，这群恋爱中的蠢货……

”你找我到底什么事，我很忙。”

“帮我找个人。”Arthur说着，拿出手机，上面显示着湄拉的照片，“就是这位，红头发，应该很好找。”

布鲁斯瞥了一眼便说，“泽贝尔国的公主？”

果然……蝙蝠侠什么都知道……

“对，她离家出走了。现在她一个人在陆地上，谁知道会闯出什么祸来。”Arthur无奈地摇摇头，一边说着一边跨到自己的摩托车上，“就这么回事，如果你有消息，记得告诉我。”

“我不是你的私家侦探……”

“她要是在地表上出了什么事，泽贝尔恐怕又要开始搞事。我知道你肯定无法忍受这种可能性。”Arthur冲他眨了一下右眼，然后发动摩托车，绝尘而去。

十几分钟后，Arthur下了车，走进一家不停有衣着光鲜亮丽的人进出的Club。里面灯光氤氲变幻不休，DJ在高台上打着碟，下面的舞池里人群攒动，一片光怪陆离之景。

Arthur挤过迷醉的人群，遥遥地便看到了那个坐在吧台边的男人。

黑色的西装完美地包裹着宽阔的肩膀、紧窄的腰身和修长的双腿，白金色的短发梳理整齐，全部向后拢。修长而有力的手中端着一杯威士忌，琥珀色的酒液与冰块碰撞，映着他蓝眼睛中迷离的幽光。

Arthur的心跳一瞬间加快，空气里弥漫的香水味和汗味，不知怎么的令他愈发悸动，就好像是第一次见到眼前人一样。

难以想象，已经隔了将近半年了……

正要出声叫那个令他混应梦绕的妖精，却在此时，他看到另一个英俊的男人坐到了Orm旁边。眼睛里带着意味明显的笑，开始与Orm搭讪。

Arthur于是也挂上不羁中带着一丝坏坏的笑容，往Orm的另一边一靠，金黄双眼挑衅地望着对面的男人，用低沉沙哑的声音说，“抱歉，但这个人已经是我的了。”

那个男人在看清Arthur的长相后，眼睛越瞪越大，“A……Aquaman?!”

Arthur一伸手搂住Orm的肩膀，那笑容愈发带上一丝威胁，“对，就是我。你想跟Aquaman抢人么？”

“对不起！我不知道！我可以和你和一张影吗？”男人竟十分激动，”我是你的粉丝！”

结果这一回，一直没怎么说话的Orm却缓缓转头，微微眯起蓝眼睛，莹润的嘴唇轻启，“滚。”

男人被吓了一跳，只好讪讪地离开了。

Arthur哈哈大笑，“我的粉丝找我合个影都不行？”

Orm瞥了他一眼，嘴角轻勾，“今天不行。今天你是我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不出意外的话下章完结~~~


	54. 结局

Orm看着摆放在床上的黑底印花沙滩裤，不论如何也不想换上。

旁边的Arthur早已换好了一条花花绿绿的夏威夷短裤，正在往自己那些漂亮结实的深色肌肉上涂抹防晒霜，一面还在催促，“你快点换衣服啊？”

Orm皱眉，“我不懂为什么一定要穿这种……东西。我们每天在海里也没有穿过这样的衣服。”

“因为如果你穿着西装去沙滩，可能会被人当成智障。”Arthur忍着笑说道，眼睛里却闪烁着期待的狡黠，“别挣扎了老弟，你看我特意给你选了一条没那么花的。”

Orm翻了个白眼，低声嘟哝着“见鬼的地表传统……”，拿着泳裤进了浴室。Arthur在他关上门的瞬间还在嚷嚷，“都老夫老妻了干嘛还这么害羞啊！”

几分钟后，Orm不大自在地走了出来。他这辈子还从来没穿过布料这么少的衣服……在大庭广众之下穿成这样……陆地人真是太奔放了……

而Arthur转头一看，咽了咽口水。虽然最近他没少看见Orm的裸体，可是每一次看都忍不住两眼发直。不同于自己深色的皮肤，Orm的皮肤宛如奶油般白皙，但是却有着不逊于自己的强健肌肉，一块块排列整齐的腹肌侧面斜过诱人的人鱼线，一直隐没到短裤的腰带之下。Arthur举起防晒霜的瓶子，“过来，我帮你涂上。”

Orm问，“那是什么？”

“防紫外线。免得你变成烤鱼。”

Orm半怀疑地坐到床上。Arthur把防晒霜挤到手心里，涂抹到Orm的后背上。沿着后背的肌理，温热的大手接触到Orm那总是如鱼一般微凉的皮肤，掌心里传来的细腻触感另他喉咙里愈发干渴。涂抹完背部，Arthur又转过Orm的肩膀，开始涂抹他的前胸。手掌细细摩挲，带着湿漉漉的防晒霜划过胸前凸起，又游移向下腹。

不知不觉，Orm的声音也有些粗重。湛蓝的眼睛抬起来，直勾勾地盯着Arthur。

两人的眼神交汇几秒，紧接着刚刚穿上的短裤便又飞到了地上……

半个小时以后，两人不得不重新洗澡，然后在浴室里又擦枪走火了一番，等到好不容易重新拾掇好已经是一个半小时以后的事了。这几天两人的“度假”行程总是推迟，几乎都是因为这种原因……

细软的沙起伏着温和的形状，沿着湛蓝的海岸线蜿蜒成一个月牙。海水蓝中带绿，清澈透底，甚至可见一些小鱼徜徉而过。不少年轻人在更远处海浪稍大的地方冲浪，发出阵阵欢愉的叫喊声。Orm和Arthur躺在沙滩椅上，头上遮着阳伞，身旁摆放着鸡尾酒。在他们身后是茂密的热带树林，大片的芭蕉树在微风里摇晃着硕大的叶子。

Orm还从未用这种方式享受过”沙滩风情“。从前对他来说沙滩不过就是陆地高出海洋的交界处，他没想到原来地底人对于这个区域有这么深的执念。而现在他躺在带着海潮味道的风中，感受着阳光温热地流淌在皮肤上，而远处大海与天空衔接成一片雾蒙蒙的线，海鸟在蓝天中翱翔而过，竟也开始理解了陆地人的感觉。就这样躺着，不用再去谋划、算计，不用再去担忧未来，不必再患得患失。仿佛也变成了海洋、天空、风光雨露的一部分，简单地存在，无限的轻松，就连附近小孩子的嬉闹声也不觉得令人烦躁了。

Arthur不知道什么时候握住了他的手，他竟也没有碍于面子挣开。一股温热的感觉就像阳光一样弥漫在胸口，一瞬间，Orm想着这或许就是所谓幸福的感觉。

却在此时Arthur的手机响了一声，是蝙蝠侠发来的信息。Arthur看了一眼，微微挑眉，“蝙蝠找到湄拉了。”

Orm也睁开眼睛看向他，“她在哪？”

Arthur挑眉，“她在戴安娜那……”

Orm皱眉，“神奇女侠？她们两个怎么会在一处？”

Arthur也想知道，于是干脆给蝙蝠侠打了个电话。布鲁斯接起电话的声音还是一如既往地语气不善，“我在忙，待会儿再说。”说完就把电话挂了。

Arthur瞪着电话好几秒都没反应过来，不敢置信地看着Orm，“他竟然挂我电话？”

Orm低低笑着，完全没有同情的意思。

过了大概二十分钟，蝙蝠侠才打电话过来，一接起就直接说，“刚才什么事？”

“……你忙完了？”

“刚才克拉克找我有事。”布鲁斯语气平淡，“是关于湄拉么？她很安全，现在住在戴安娜那。”

“我就是想问你这个。她怎么会跑到戴安娜那儿去的？”

“好像是她自己在中东那边闲逛的时候，遇上了同性恋者和异教徒被集体处刑的事。她出手干预救人的时候和同样打算救人的戴安娜遇见了。”

“哦，我明天就去接她。”Arthur这次跑到陆地上来就是打着要找湄拉的旗号才能和Orm一起度假这么多天，现在湄拉找到了，度假也只好提前结束。虽然说他把这件事丢给布鲁斯后就一直在挂羊头卖狗肉地和Orm厮混，但现在眼见着分离又要到来，心里还是不免失落黯然。

一个海王，一个海洋领主，平日里都忙的要死，相聚一次都要挤出时间来……不过等到塔尔塔洛斯王城与海底的另一条通道修好后，或许两人见面会更加方便些。

布鲁斯沉默了片刻，有些犹豫地说，“我认为，你也不一定非得把她这么快带回去。”

Arthur愣住了。布鲁斯说这话似乎有深意，“为什么？”

“她和戴安娜相处的……不错。”

“所以？都已经这么长时间了也该……”话说到一半，Arthur忽然明白了布鲁斯话里的深意，“哦……”

湄拉和……戴安娜？！

什么情况？湄拉不是直的吗？！

戴安娜以前不是也有过男朋友吗？！

Arthur的嘴巴微微张开，一时间什么也说不出来了。这下可好，他要怎么跟涅柔斯王交代呢？

对不起，你女儿也弯了？

挂了电话，Orm看着Arthur表情，“怎么了？”

Arthur耸耸肩，低笑一声，“你不会相信我刚刚知道了什么……”

听着Arthur叙述完的Orm也难得地露出惊愕之色，然后两人都忍不住笑了起来。

这两个大美人在一起，倒也十分般配了……

“你打算怎么办？把湄拉带回去？还是你自己先回去告诉涅柔斯王不用再琢磨着让女儿和你联姻了？”Orm的笑容里带着一丝报复般的恶劣，一想到涅柔斯那个老狐狸听到这个消息时吃瘪的表情，就觉得暗爽不已。

Arthur耸耸肩膀，“我听着她们目前大概刚刚进入状态，这会儿拆散人家的事我可做不出来。”他说完，叹了口气，“涅柔斯不会怪我带坏了他女儿吧。”

“很有可能。”

两人静静望了会儿海面，Orm轻声说，“我们都该回去了。”

Arthur点点头。他们还有他们的责任，分离再怎么推迟，也迟早会到来。

他转过头来，凝视着Orm，金黄色的深邃眼瞳里尽是深情和温柔，“Until next time.”

Orm也回给他一个不再冰冷的、无比平静却动人的浅笑，“Until next time.”

然后，他们两个人同时向前探出身体，嘴唇紧紧地贴合在一起。两人轮廓分明的侧面在夕阳落下的玫瑰色徐辉中凝固成剪影，倾尽温存。

或许未来仍旧会有冲突和苦难，或许不同的立场、严苛的舆论仍旧会试图折断他们之间的羁绊。谁也不知道未来会导向何方，但是此时此刻，Orm终于不再感觉到孤独。那只寂寥歌唱彷徨逡巡的座头鲸，终于寻到了自己在那片大海中归属的位置，也找到了一段应和他的、并不十分好听却无比执着而热烈的歌声。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者废话：
> 
> 打下全文完的瞬间竟然有些惆怅。当初看完海王后激动万分，脑子里全是Orm，也不管自己有没有刚刚开原耽新文就挖了这个同人坑，没想到一写就写了18万字。有好几位小天使都有留言支持我，认真地讨论剧情，真的很感谢你们。每一条留言我都有认真在看，没有你们的支持我恐怕也无法顺利完结这篇文。
> 
>  
> 
> 真的很谢谢大家的喜欢。之后如果有时间有脑洞的话或许会再零星蹦几章短篇的番外出来，但是不能保证哈哈哈。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后再给自己的原耽打个广告，我在晋江用的也是这个笔名：莲兮莲兮，然后写的基本都是暗黑系剧情向的原耽（最新的这篇是克苏鲁相关的），如果小伙伴们对原耽有兴趣的欢迎来我的晋江文~：http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3952698
> 
>  
> 
> 最后再次谢谢大家的支持和陪伴~我爱你们~(づ￣ 3￣)づ


End file.
